


This is Who I Am

by Shinneth



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alligators & Crocodiles, Alternate Character Interpretation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Babysitting, Bad Decisions, Belonging, Bickering, Bullying, Character Development, Class Differences, Class Issues, Cliffhangers, Confrontations, Corrupted Gems, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Past, Darkness Around The Heart, Denial, Desert, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Doubt, Egypt, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exposition, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fantasizing, Fear, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff and Mush, Forgiveness, Futanari, Gem Fusion, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Guilty Pleasures, Headcanon, Healing, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Angst, Heavy Petting, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld is Horrible, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Issues, Implied Jasper/Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Life Partners, Light Masochism, Loss of Trust, Love/Hate, Made For Each Other, Major Original Character(s), Making Out, Matter of Life and Death, Meant To Be, Meet the Family, Mental Breakdown, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Multiple Personalities, Names, Near Death Experiences, Non-Penetrative Sex, Original Character(s), Overprotective, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, People Change People, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plans For The Future, Poor Life Choices, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Post-Gem Ascension, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Reconciliation, Regret, Relationship Problems, Repaying Debt, Repressed Memories, Responsibility, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Confusion, Shame, Siblings, Sisters, Star-crossed, Stevidot Month 2019, Stevidot2019, Strangulation, Survivor Guilt, Triggers, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vacation, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion, Where We Are Tour, World Travel, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 106,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinneth/pseuds/Shinneth
Summary: In exchange for a week-long private vacation around the world, Steven and Peridot were tasked to bring along a certain bubbled gem to help acclimate to a new life on Earth in preparation for the work ahead of them when they return home.They quickly learn the hard way that not every problem can be handled together.In fact, some problems will require them to work against each other.





	1. I Do What I Decide

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a Stevidot Month Week 3 Prompt! This one is the "getting to know you" prompt, but doubles as the bonus "Fight" prompt and technically "Vacation" as well. This is yet another subversion of the prompt itself since it's not necessarily about Steven and Peridot getting to know each other... granted, given what happens later on in this fic, they might just need it down the line. 
> 
> So, you know that movie called Memento? The way I'm releasing these stories is basically like that and it was completely unintentional (starting from the end, ending at the beginning). This was the third story I finished for Stevidot Month, but I wrote it before having a clear prompt in mind because I specifically wrote this for the purposes of the Birthday prompt since it this introduces a new-ish character who I've not really developed at all and I wanted to get a grasp of her character before writing the birthday story. This... ultimately didn't really serve that purpose that well, but enough to get by. Since I went through the trouble of writing it, I decided to at least try and make it part of Stevidot Month since there IS Stevidot in it and whatnot. 
> 
> The other story I finished but haven't posted yet takes place not long before this one and actually sets up the vacation premise, and this is the only story so far I've written that takes place during the vacation. Unfortunately, said story won't be released until... Week 5. Also another unintentional blunder on my part, since the remaining story that I finished and am holding off takes place mere HOURS after the end of Gem Ascension. This fic here is more like half a week after GA. 
> 
> I really set this story up to have a direct continuation, and there's a good chance it'll happen down the road. But for now I'll just keep it as a one-shot. Also, made up a new location for this story (being it's during a vacation and all) following the formula of SU's canon setting of Delmarva. There's another one in the story I've yet to post; for now enjoy a mishmash of Florida, Georgia, and North+South Carolina and the setting of the Not-Florida Everglades. Too bad I don't take advantage of that setting for this story. Maybe for whatever chronologically follows this...
> 
> Well! Enjoy it and whatnot!

 

"You're  _sure_  you're okay with doing this now? Once we pop that bubble, there's no going back."

 

Peridot's shaded eyes shifted to glance over at Steven as she held the red bubble in her hands. Resting inside in stasis was a gemstone identical to her own.

 

"Theoretically, if she poses as a direct threat to either of us, we  _could_  poof and rebubble her," she postulated. "That can be interpreted as "going back", certainly. It would be a justified regression, Steven."

 

Steven looked doubtful of that entirely. "Peridot, how's 5XF gonna be any kind of threat? She's unarmed, and you know your kind wasn't made for combat. I'm sure she could be crafty just like you were, but your sister isn't exactly gonna have a bathroom to use to make a stalemate between us here."

 

Peridot took a brief glance at their surroundings: they certainly weren't in a residence of any kind, and the pair was a good distance removed from civilization in these vast swamplands.

 

"I know you said this place ranked extremely high on the most dangerous areas within your country, Steven, but so far I'm not really seeing it," she flatly stated. "Still, she would be a stupid idiot to run off in a place like this, I suppose. This sodden marsh terrain won't allow her to get far, either.

 

"Peridot, it's only been a couple of hours since we got here," Steven pointed out. "Believe me, before the end of the day we're gonna see no less than a dozen alligators for sure. I really hope we don't come across any coral snakes…"

 

To that, Peridot smirked. "Perhaps 5XF will get herself into some trouble here and we'll win her trust by saving her. And no, Steven, I'm not suggesting we engineer such a thing. If this environment is as dangerous as your Earth media claims, then the problem will easily make itself."

 

Steven just smiled nervously and shook his head. "Sorry; I still wouldn't put it past you to stage something like that. I'm just not sure why you decided we'd commit to 5XF now when we've barely gotten to experience this place."

 

"Steven, it's already Thursday," a sullen Peridot pointed out. "We've… said what we needed to say, vented out our frustrations, cleared up all doubts and misunderstandings, we are very much on the same page now, and we've –  _ahem_  – experimented optimizing our mutual affection and pleasure levels in about as many ways as we're currently permitted. To my knowledge, anyway."

 

Of course, the shy Steven blushed at the mention. "Anything beyond that is gonna be loophole territory, so… we're gonna have to be careful."

 

"Exactly," Peridot concurred. "5XF will be more of an asset as a deterrent from letting our, ah, primal urges completely take control of us. I really almost lost my resolve last night… and I'm very sorry for that, Steven."

 

"It's kinda extra unfair for you because I know how curious you are by nature," Steven laughed out. "So you've got nothing to be sorry about. I guess you're right that we'll probably need 5XF at this point to come between us. I'm really not holding out much better than you right now, Peri."

 

Peridot's focus shifted back to the bubble as he nodded. "Precisely. Our vacation is past the halfway point; we definitely should not hold off on this task until the last minute. And I kinda want to… get this over with before I change my mind, Steven." She looked back to him pleadingly. "Believe me, a  _large_  part of me is screaming to just let us remain a pair for one more day. "Three's a crowd", that Inner Me keeps chanting…"

 

"Right." Steven looked much more serious now. "I know how much you've been dreading this… now that you're at a point where you're at least partially ready to do this, we gotta take that chance. I've been waiting to meet her; I can't wait to tell your sister how far you've come and how proud I am of you, Dot!"

 

As much as Peridot wanted to chastise Steven for still insisting on referring to 5XF as her sister (even though she truly was the closest thing she had to a sister in the conventional sense), she couldn't resist nearly melting in pure bliss to hear Steven praise her like this. The heat from that beat down on her far more than the sun and ungodly level of humidity in the air.

 

"You're always so good to me, Steven," Peridot told her boyfriend with a tone of enraptured fondness. "I'm sure you'll prove to be just as infectious to her as you were to me. Just make sure you don't make me  _too_  jealous, okay?"

 

"Haha, good one!" Steven laughed out loud at that. "I know there's a lot of 'em that share your name, but  _you're_  the true Peridot; don't you ever forget that."

 

He punctuated that dictation with a brief, but heartfelt smooch.

 

"I  _have_  been thinking a bit about renaming all of 'em, you know," Steven added, now less confident in his tone. "We really can't just call them all "Peridot", but just calling 'em by their cut series code doesn't feel right, either. It's too… uh, I wanna say mechanical. Unnatural, maybe."

 

"That  _is_  a valid concern," Peridot calmly acknowledged. A good kiss always seemed to help settle her often-rattled nerves. "But we're doing this one step at a time, Steven. Designating a new moniker is probably more like… Step 7 at the earliest. Just try to endure the rigid ID system courtesy of Homeworld until then."

 

The young gem gulped as she felt her hands shaking; the bubble still in her grasp. "Because I'm  _this_  close to conceding to my fickle rationality, which is right now  _very adamant_  in believing that 5XF shouldn't be released today."

 

"That's just your self-doubt," Steven told her. "I know you hate admitting that you of all gems have that, but the truth is, well… we all do. But don't listen to it, Peridot. Listen to the part of you who was strong enough to decide we're doing this today. Listen to me, too! We're both cheering you on!"

 

That brought about a mental image of Steven standing out among the massive Peridot army of negativity in Peridot's imagination; her beloved imaginary Steven stood high above the gemsonified representations of every facet of Peridot's self-doubt, fear, and paranoia. She could hear him shouting and cheering for her; bouncing about and waving up his arms with a simple "Hooray, hooray Peridot!" cheer bellowing out repeatedly.

 

Peridot was so touched… and Steven was pleasantly surprised to see his girlfriend look not only surer of herself, but much softer in demeanor. Times like this made the absurdly young gem look so… grown up, for lack of a better adjective.

 

"Didn't realize how much I needed that until you gave it to me," Peridot said in a tone that matched her peaceful demeanor. The technician quickly looked to be on par with Iridescent Diamond with her serene demeanor.

 

"The whole time Lapis, Bismuth, and myself worked on making our ship just outside your house, I was messing up so much… so I felt I was justified to doubt my own level of competence in upholding a leader's responsibility. I remember telling your paternal unit one night that even if I didn't believe in myself, I still  _had_  to because  _you_  believed in me. That it would be so insulting and disrespectful to you to disregard your support, so… I learned to believe in myself vicariously through your belief in me. And ultimately, that helped me come to truly believe in myself on my own."

 

Peridot turned her head slightly to smile at Steven; her peaceful momentum was being threatened with tears forming and threatening to stream down her cheeks.

 

"Steven… if there's ever a time you're feeling down on yourself; if you feel worthless or that you failed everybody and it feels like it's impossible to redeem yourself, I want you to remember one thing," the young gem urged as she fought to maintain her serenity. "You  _made me_. Not literally, of course… but the Peridot I am today would have never existed without you. You helped me find my true identity, and you nurtured it every step of the way. No matter what you do wrong from here on out, I don't want you to ever feel like you don't belong, or that you shouldn't exist. I won't allow for that, Steven. There is absolutely  _nothing_  you're unworthy of. We bear each other's burdens… we're together in sickness and in health, well before we even formally unite in holy matrimony."

 

As Steven had said many times before, he was very often uncomfortable receiving high levels of praise. From most of his peers, it felt like they were embellishing their sentiments a bit, or even forcing it along just to help him feel better.

 

He absolutely  _loved_  hearing every word of Peridot's praise, however. Steven was beginning to understand why Peridot had an insatiable hunger for it. She always meant every word of what she told him, no matter how ridiculously exaggerated it sounded coming from anyone else. Unlike the other gems in Steven's life, Peridot's sentiments were raw and unbridled; there was nary a trace of a maternal instinct nor a big-sister impression in her words.

 

When Peridot spoke to him, their eyes were perfectly on level with each other. They shared the same role in each other's lives.

 

Being Steven's equal made Peridot's sentiments mean that much more to him.

 

Consequently, it suddenly became very hard – in more ways than one – to resist throwing himself at Peridot in that very moment.

 

"You won't let me forget," Steven finally said after taking a deep breath. "If we keep sweet-talking each other, Peri, we're both gonna end up backing out on this, you know… I wanna think the idealized Steven in your head is trying to steer you in the right direction, at least."

 

Peridot smirked at the mention of  _that_  particular "Steven". "Oh, trust me. He's gone above and beyond; he's resorted to a full cheerleader outfit and pompoms. He probably shouldn't have made his skirt so short… what a little show-off…"

 

Steven couldn't help but laugh at that. "That's his inner Peri coming out, I think. Heh, it's so hard not to be jealous of Imaginary Me! Hard to believe I actually met him…"

 

"You'll catch up to his accomplishments sooner than you think," Peridot deviously suggested. "Besides, he's nowhere near as wholesome and pure as the genuine article. I bet he never told you what you interrupted when you came for me…" She looked back to the red bubble. "Mm, that'll serve as a nice story for later."

 

Steven was taken aback a bit by this, surprisingly. "Wh-what? This is– I don't think you ever told me–"

 

"You've given me something of an idea for later tonight," Peridot teased with devilish eager glee, while purposefully dodging Steven's question. "But that's several hours away; we need to focus on the here and now. Let us liberate our first Homeworld refugee!"

 

"I–…" Steven couldn't get another word out; Peridot finally bit the bullet and popped the red bubble.

 

The peridot gemstone fell with a patch of grass cushioning its landing. The loving couple watched as seconds later, the gemstone glowed brightly as a beam of light poured out. And precisely as Steven remembered it months ago when he liberated his future girlfriend in the Burning Room, a familiar form began to take shape.

 

And déjà vu hit Steven hard when the light gave way to reveal the form of the entity within the gemstone. He had never met this particular Peridot, and his girlfriend didn't care to remember any details of her whatsoever, so both were taken aback by her appearance.

 

Though Peridot knew she should have expected this; a matching facet, a matching cut series, and being alphabetically side-by-side together meant a high likelihood that there would be very little, if any distinction between 5XF and 5XG.

 

This definitely appeared to be the case: the coloration was absolutely on point. Her height matched pre-ascended Peridot's, she wore the same uniform (that, at least, was actually very helpful in distinguishing the two now – well, that and the minor ascension growth spurt). The shape of her visor perfectly matched the one that was brutally shattered in Peridot's failed escape attempt, and the shape of her nose and eyes matched her little sister's completely. The gemstone was centered squarely atop 5XF's forehead; another identical trait.

 

There were only a handful of deviations from 5XG's appearance: 5XF's mouth seemed quite rigid and never once showed a trace of the upward curl that always reminded Steven of a cat. While neither could see for themselves at this moment, there was no doubt that 5XF's eyes were uniformly colored; no heterochromia to be found. Finally, while it was a minor detail, this seemed to be a running theme with all Peridots: 5XF's hairstyle was  _almost_  identical to 5XG… save for the lack of minor curls that framed the great and lovable's face. 5XF's sideburns hung straight down slightly past her chin.

 

Once 5XF was fully brought back to her senses, said senses became immediately overwhelmed as she found herself in a location absolutely  _teeming_  with organic life, and then…

 

"Welcome to Earth!"

 

5XF looked directly to where that bizarrely warm and cheerful greeting came from; the voice was startlingly similar to her own, and sure enough, the gem found herself face-to-face with a fellow Peridot. She looked  _way_  happier than she had any right to be, was somehow taller despite being easily identified as an Era 2, she was not in the proper uniform, and for whatever reason wore some kind of accessory on her gemstone.

 

The only explanation for this was that this Peridot was defective. Despite her height, that jolly look on her face told 5XF she wouldn't last for long in this world… until 5XF remembered this absolutely  _was not_  Homeworld. Seconds later, 5XF took notice to this strange defect's gesture: extending her arm towards her kin with her hand held out, as if she was offering it.

 

"–Oh, right, I forgot," the taller Peridot chuckled. "This gesture means you hold my hand and then we both shake them. This is how you greet someone on this planet."

 

This explanation did nothing to encourage 5XF to accept Peridot's hand. Instead, the shorter green gem chose to glare, until she nearly jumped at the louder greeting of a new voice.

 

"Nice to finally meet you, 5XF! Welcome to the Florgalina Everglades!" Steven called out in a nearly harmonious tone. "I know this is probably super scary for you right now, but we're here to help! Honest!"

 

While 5XF didn't even know where to  _begin_  with this sentient organic, for some reason she had a strong feeling this creature wasn't lying to her. What she did find suspicious was the fact the organic and this bizarre Peridot were in some sort of alliance. She honestly expected to at least see Ruby in the vicinity, but alas, she only got these two weirdos as a welcoming party.

 

 _Then_  5XF actually thought back to what Ruby actually told her after all her fellow Peridots were poofed and bubbled.

 

 

" _No worries; I'll make sure your sister gives you a_ _ **warm welcome**_ _."_

 

 

She remembered it all now; how she ended up here and why. She knew now which "sister" Ruby was talking about. But  _this?_  This did not match up with what Ruby promised at all. Consequently, 5XF was now heavily inclined to not trust this pair, no matter how pleasantly they came off.

 

Even if this was somehow 5XG, that really wouldn't make 5XF feel much better; she had seen 5XG before, and she looked nothing like this. She heard many,  _many_  stories of 5XG's cutthroat nature that often led to the untimely shattering of several fellow Peridots. There were even a few occasions where she had witnessed some of 5XG's ruthless bullying from a great distance.

 

Ruby  _claimed_  5XG had become an entirely new gem since she left for Earth, 5XF recalled… and apparently, this  _was_  Earth according to the chipper Peridot. It still made no sense; 5XF had no concept of what Earth truly was (besides crawling with organic life; that was easy to grasp) and no idea why this planet of all places had the power to change the very nature of a gem.

 

She also found it suspect how none of her fellow kin were anywhere in sight. 5XF had been rounded up by White Diamond with at least a few hundred other Peridots for the sole purpose of stalling some trapped rebels. But now she was singled out… and it there didn't seem to be any sign of a facility or civilization whatsoever in sight. She huffed out in frustration; it was high time she got some answers instead of platitudes.

 

First order of business: she roughly smacked away the hand of the weird friendly Peridot.

 

"These are  _not_  the conditions I agreed to," 5XF finally said; her tone stiff as a board. "Where is that savage Ruby who got me to agree to this madness? I should have known better not to trust her…"

 

Peridot was saddened, but not surprised that 5XF harshly rejected her greeting. Her smile faded, but she tried her best to maintain a friendly, patient demeanor.

 

"You'll see her again soon enough," Peridot assured her kin. "Of course, she didn't ask for my consent ahead of time, but she did promise that I would be the one to greet you once we freed you from stasis. I, uh… I know it's been a long time, 5XF…"

 

It was highly unnerving for 5XF that both Peridot  _and_  the strange organic next to her knew her cut series code. That wasn't something anyone could just randomly guess correctly; these two at least weren't lying about being affiliated with Ruby. Still, 5XF couldn't bring herself to buy into this Peridot's charade.

 

"You truly are defective if you think I'll believe even for a second that you're 5XG," 5XF icily replied. "You look nothing like her… hair aside. But everything else about you does not at all match up with your appearance before you were awarded the Earth mission. Your demeanor is even more of a mismatch."

 

"But she  _is_  5XG," Steven insisted. "I know this is all a lot to take in right now, and yeah… I can see why you're doubting us, but at least hear us out, okay?"

 

5XF looked to Steven with pure disgust. "I don't even know what you're supposed to be," she spat. "I'll at least give you the benefit of the doubt, if only because you look too moronic to even know  _how_  to lie."

 

She then looked back over to Peridot. "Given my lack of options at the moment, I suppose I have no choice but to listen to your nonsense. I'll concede you are by far the strangest defective Peridot I have ever seen, but I insist you stop insulting my intelligence with this 5XG charade. What facet are you  _really_  from?"

 

"2F5L; same as you," Peridot told her immediately. "Listen, I can prove that I am who I say I am, 5XF. I never noticed you after we were assigned to our stations, but Ruby said you claimed to overhear and see several of my heinous acts before I went to Earth."

 

Peridot let out a shaky sigh for what she was about to suggest. Despite learning how to forgive herself for her past self's actions, it was no less unpleasant to recount her many sins.

 

"You never went into detail about specific incidents with Ruby," Peridot noted. "But if you give me a name, I'll be able to recount exactly what I did and why. It should match up perfectly with what you've seen or heard. Will that be enough?"

 

5XF was skeptical… but when she thought over this offer, she couldn't think of any way an impostor could accurately recount what she had seen over the years. There were so many incidents; no other Peridot would have remembered them all. She found it strange to see the clear remorse, regret, and guilt written all over the taller Peridot's face, however. These weren't expressions 5XF ever saw on her colleagues.

 

"It's a start," the elder Peridot gruffly admitted. "It won't explain your appearance…"

 

"Don't worry; I've got an easy explanation for that," Peridot assured; she was a bit cheerier in that moment. "Just promise me you'll listen… and I guess it's asking a lot for your trust right now, but at least acknowledge you're gonna be safer with us than out in the everglades on your own, please? Steven says this is a very harsh environment to survive in."

 

5XF raised her brow at the foreign word and immediately glanced to Steven again. "Would that happen to be the "Steven" next to you?"

 

Steven grinned and waved to her. This was very reminiscent of the very first time he talked to his Peridot. "If you're asking about species, human's the name you're looking for," he explained. "But Mom and Dad gave me the name Steven; think of it like your 5XF name. Well, sort of."

 

"Don't just carelessly assume I'll know what you're talking about when you keep throwing in your odd human terminology," 5XF grumbled. "I wanted to be sure because I find it pertinent to inform you,  _Steven_ , that you look like too much of a buffoon to take seriously in any way. Is this normal for your species, or are you just that defective?"

 

5XF didn't quite get the reaction she aimed for; mostly because Steven barely had a split second to register the insult before he panicked and leaped to restrain a suddenly  _furious_  Peridot.

 

"P-Peridot,  _don't!_  It's not worth it! I swear she didn't even hurt my feelings!" Steven pleaded; that was honestly his best weapon to use in hopes of neutralizing a royally pissed off Peridot, who could easily use her willpower to just break out of his hold and beat 5XF into the mushy ground.

 

" _I don't care!"_ Peridot growled, looking every bit as vicious as she tried to uppercut her kin with her other arm, only for Steven to hold it back before it could make any contact.

 

She got awfully close this time; 5XF winced and braced herself for impact before she dared to open her eyes and saw a shaking fist mere inches away from her face. Steven was the only reason it hadn't yet been smashed in. This rightfully terrified the refugee gem, as this was the polar opposite of what the supposed 5XG made herself out to be from her introduction. Ironically, that actually made her closer to the version of her sister who 5XF was familiar with.

 

"You  _should_  care!" Steven yelled to his girlfriend in protest. "Peridot, you're better than this! You didn't see me blow up at her when she dissed you, even though I've really been holding back on how annoyed I am having to hear her talk about you like that!"

 

"It's not the same!" Peridot argued. "When she's insulting me, it's  _justified!_  Everything she says about 5XG is objectively true; you watched me humiliate 9FC in front of all our colleagues, Steven! You  _witnessed_  what I did when 3UI's life was in my hands! I could have spared her, but I was such a vindictive, hateful clod that I chose not to! You're nothing like that, Steven, and her slander against you is entirely unfounded and shallow!"

 

Of course, Steven knew that. He knew 5XF was being unfair and mean to him needlessly, but to her credit, she hadn't yet tried anything nefarious, either. Then again, she had only been let out for a few minutes at this point, and unlike his girlfriend, didn't have any means of truly threatening him as he pointed out to Peridot earlier.

 

"Sure, it is shallow, but you've stopped being the 5XG that 5XF thinks you are a long, long time ago!" Steven countered. "Peridot, we're gonna have to go through this routine in a few days with every single refugee who's ever heard of you! Don't you think it's gonna drive me up the wall hearing them constantly bring up your past when I know you're not that gem  _at all_  anymore?! You don't think it's gonna kill me to see you own up to your past mistakes over and over again because no one realizes how much you've changed for the better?! Geez, Peri! It wasn't that long ago that you  _finally_  had it in you to forgive yourself for all that! You were so weighed down by what you did in the past, you didn't think you deserved to even fuse with me, remember?!"

 

5XF kept quiet as she absorbed these words; it was much more obvious to her now that they were both speaking honestly, and they brought up a few key details that she honestly didn't expect anyone other than the genuine article would know about to this extent. Whatever the nature of this partnership was, 5XF could tell this little blow-up was  _definitely_  not something they rehearsed.

 

"Steven, it can't be helped! It's not their fault that they don't know what's all happened to me since I went to Earth!" Peridot yelled back. "And we're the only way they'll ever know the truth for sure! It's normal of them to still be bitter over what I did as Homeworld 5XG; they've not seen or even heard of what I went through to come this far! Of course they're going to doubt me, okay?! I'd doubt me too if I was in their position! In their eyes, I left as the horrible tyrant they know me best for being, and you honestly expect them to believe I've completely turned around that quickly?!"

 

"I expect them to at least give you a chance to explain yourself!" Steven insisted. "None of them would be alive right now if it wasn't for you! Heck, neither of us would be alive, either! I really, really am gonna feel their pain when they realize how messed up their lives are now and how much change they'll have to adjust to in order to adapt to their new home! That's not even getting into how they're gonna handle what we really are now!"

 

The more she listened, the more 5XF felt that perhaps she  _would_  be safer fending for herself on this bizarre alien world. She could clearly see this pair had a  _very_  loaded story to tell her, and they were both aware of how low the chance was that she'd believe a word coming from their mouths.

 

She did remember Ruby insisting that she was doing her and the other Peridots a favor by poofing and bubbling them; it just sounded like a needless exaggeration for the hotheaded brute to claim Homeworld as a whole would soon no longer exist, and everything the gems knew and loved would soon crumble into nothingness, along with whomever remained on the planet as it approached its explosive conclusion. If that really happened, it would at least explain why she was on this strange, unfamiliar world.

 

That still left her with more questions than answers, however. And the more 5XF listened to this couple bicker, the less she wanted to entrust her life in their hands.

 

"Yeah, okay, talk to me as if I don't already know you're just as responsible for saving the Homeworld gems and our own lives;  _that's_  not insulting my intelligence at all!" Peridot huffed; if nothing else, she was understanding what 5XF felt before, though that wasn't nearly enough to make the younger gem inclined to forgive her sibling. "You know what? I think we're better off consulting with 5XF individually; we're not getting anywhere like this, and I absolutely refuse to tolerate her baseless disrespect for you any longer. I strongly recommend you bubble yourself within the next ten seconds, Steven."

 

"W-wait, what? Why?!" Steven was admittedly agitated with his girlfriend; their disagreements had never escalated this high since their vacation started, and that was a startling detail for him to acknowledge. One minute they were perfectly working together in harmony – now they were nearly at each other's throats. "Peridot, what do you think you're doing?!"

 

He soon got his answer when he found his body levitating from the ground on its own and slowly floating up higher. Peridot was exerting her willpower over him; something she went out of her way to  _not_  do unless a situation truly called for it.

 

"We're gonna scare 5XF off at this rate, so the best course of action is to take just a bit of a break from each other," Peridot sternly decided. "And we'll deal with her individually; we can obviously handle any insult she throws our way… we're just not as resilient in handling the slander towards the one we love most of all."

 

She took a momentary glance in 5XF's direction that actually terrified the latter: everything pleasant about her demeanor was completely gone; what supplanted it was the look of an immoral cutthroat competitor… the same look 5XF witnessed and heard matching descriptions of from 5XG's direct victims.

 

"If she knows what's good for her, she'll keep her slander focused only on who she speaks to," Peridot ominously added. "So, Steven – I told you to  _bubble yourself_ , you clod – you're going on a nice little expedition a few miles from where we are. Be sure to show me any alligators you find, and stay inside the bubble at all times. If the everglades are truly that dangerous, you're not to leave it under  _any_  circumstance. By the time you make it back to this point, I'm sure I'll be finished with my turn. Then we'll switch places."

 

The  _intention_  was good, but Steven didn't look okay with this at all. Just so she would stop nagging at him, he did bubble himself, but tried his best to protest this snap decision.

 

"Peridot, there's gotta be a better way of going about this!" he pleaded. "If we just talk this through, I'm sure we can still do this together!"

 

"We'll come across plenty of problems in life where trying to solve them together will only backfire," Peridot told him as she narrowed her eyes. "And clearly, this is one of them. Just trust me, be cooperative, and we'll get this taken care of the right way."

 

A certain set of words triggered Steven then and there. " _Trust_  you?! I trusted you to have enough self-control to  _not_  lash out at people every time they insult me, Dot! You promised you wouldn't act out on that anger no matter how much you wanted to beat up anyone who dissed me! Just like how you promised me you wouldn't hate Lapis no matter how much you wanted to!"

 

Peridot knew what Steven was talking about… it felt like years ago when they had that conversation on the roof, but in truth a month hadn't even passed since that night. The technician visibly flinched as she realized she inadvertently went back on her word. Steven trusted Peridot to control her instinctive urges to hurt anyone who would dare hurt him – physical or verbally – and she swore to uphold that vow.

 

Had Steven not interfered, Peridot would have broken her promise. Multiple times. Just in this moment.

 

That made Peridot all the more certain she needed a bit of time away from Steven; it killed her to even face him, knowing now why exactly he was so angry with her.

 

"Steven, if you really end up in some trouble you can't get out of, just use your aura-whatever to message me," Peridot instructed; fully downtrodden and unable to even look Steven in the eyes now. "And I'll bring you right back here immediately. But for now, I'm fully convinced we need some time alone to work this out. Be safe, Steven."

 

With that, before Steven could get another word in edgewise, a flick of Peridot's fingers sent her bubbled boyfriend flying far off into the distance until he was no longer visible. Peridot had no idea what kind of area of the everglades she was sending him to; she just tried her best to have faith that Steven could take care of himself. She desperately needed some time to herself to work out this major problem that was assumed to have been resolved a while ago.

 

And obviously, in regard to 5XF, Steven was only being a distraction for her. Peridot needed to face this issue with her fellow gem one-on-one right now. Teamwork would come into play later.

 

"Oh my stars… you're both  _insane_ ," 5XF finally remarked; she was very quiet in saying so, and most likely didn't mean for her sibling to overhear that statement. Seeing Peridot's dead-eyed stare turn to face her proved that was unintentional.

 

"And I see you really  _don't_  know what's good for you," Peridot coldly replied as she turned her full attention back to 5XF. "One more derogatory statement meant for Steven out of you, and you're going right back in a bubble," she warned. "And maybe I'll just forget to take you back home. Are you clear on where you stand now with me, 5XF?"

 

5XF  _wanted_  to simply agree, but she was too overwhelmed with everything she saw and heard over the past few minutes. There was one alarming detail that made it impossible for her to keep her cool now, and she absolutely needed an explanation to that first.

 

"Wh-what even  _are_  you?!" she cried out of genuine confusion and fear. "Not even Era 1 Peridots can manipulate gravity like that! You're looking and speaking much more like 5XG now, I'll admit, but not even she had supernatural abilities! You can't possibly be her; you're obviously more than a defect! It's more accurate to call you a gemetic  _freak!_ "

 

Peridot  _just_  realized she had displayed her post-ascension powers right in front of 5XF. She remembered that even the metal powers she developed a while back was just a byproduct of her latent potential that was very much exclusive to her; even that would have rightfully frightened her kin.

 

Much of her anger dissipated just then, as Peridot  _did_  feel a degree of regret for a blunder like this. Still, she remembered this happened primarily because 5XF had the gall to insult her boyfriend to her face for no reason… even though Peridot was sure, much like herself when she was new to Earth, that 5XF didn't even understand the concept of a romantic partner. That helped temper her rage even more so.

 

"Well… you're not wrong," Peridot finally said; her demeanor softened greatly in hopes of calming the refugee's nerves. "I intended to talk to you about this matter  _after_  I proved to you I'm 5XG, but I suppose I need to address this now since I slipped up."

 

After a few seconds of concentration, a pair of decent-sized flat-topped rocks appeared right by each gem, as per Peridot's will. 5XF jumped back in shock at their sudden existence; that was understandable.

 

"Take a seat," Peridot urged as she sat on her respective rock. "I imagine you'd rather not sit on that nasty waterlogged soil."

 

5XF was more comfortable about taking a seat after watching Peridot do so, but she was still fully terrified of what was really going on here. "Did you make these rocks appear? If so,  _how?_ "

 

"I did," Peridot answered. "As for how… that's going to be a little complicated. I believe the best way to aid your comprehension of this mess is to see what I truly look like. Believe it or not, I didn't know I was anything other than an ordinary Peridot until very recently."

 

"L-look, I see you are clearly a Peridot that came out  _very_  wrong," 5XF stuttered. "But it's very evident that you are at least an Era 2; you're too short to qualify as a genuine Era 1. Era 2 gems  _cannot shapeshift_."

 

"Well, I wasn't talking about the shape of my body," Peridot admitted as her fingers grazed the rim of her shades. "But what I'm about to show you should explain the majority of my abnormalities. I only ask you remain seated and let me explain this to you."

 

5XF nodded and begrudgingly elected to be compliant for now. Much of this terrified her, but much like the Peridot sitting right across just a couple of feet away, 5XF was undeniably curious about so much of this… and she desperately wanted to know what was going on in general.

 

"I will… refrain from any further derogatory language directed at your organic companion," she conceded. "Is that truly the only reason you were about to hurt me?"

 

Peridot nodded, now saddened by the reminder of what led to her fight with her boyfriend. "I'll explain that, too. 5XF, the reason you're not seeing anyone else of our kind around here is because… to be blunt, you were let out so I could practice before I address all of our fellow Peridots a few days from now; presently, they're all still bubbled, but very safe and sound. I'm sure many of them are going to be just as difficult as you are, so I'm trying to figure out how I can diplomatically go about this in a way that  _everyone_  will hear out. Because I'm well aware those who know and/or suffered by the old 5XG's hand will have no reason to trust me. Regardless, they need to know what life will be like from here on out… it's my responsibility to not only educate you, but guide you all… to help you adapt to Earth, and especially help you find out who you truly are now that you're liberated."

 

5XF's skepticism progressively rose the more her fellow gem droned on. "Perhaps you should find a place to start; I believe the outline of what you're giving me now is hard enough for me to buy into."

 

"R-right; you're right," Peridot nervously agreed. She knew she had a bad habit of rambling uncontrollably… "Let's start with a simple explanation for why I look so irregular and have these inexplicable powers."

 

For that, Peridot didn't have to say anything. All she needed to do was take off her shades and watch 5XF react to the colors of her eyes.

 

" **WHAT?!** " 5XF cried out. She was given some time to let this sink in so she knew this wasn't her imagination; she was speaking to a gem who had heterochromia, but was not fused with anyone. "How can that be?! I-I  _know_  it's a historical fact gems like this existed, but it's been–"

 

"Thousands of years since then," Peridot finished for her. "You're right; they stopped appearing by the beginning of Era 2. And I should inform you that the Diamond Authority is responsible for these gems. They were the ones conducting scientific experiments on randomly-selected gems to see if their inherent skills would be optimized with diamond dust added to their injector fluid. Evidently, that was the case, but I imagine you're aware how they all met their end."

 

5XF quietly took this in. It didn't really surprise her the Diamonds were responsible for the heterochromatic gems; for something like this to happen as often as it did before it abruptly stopped, it made sense that only the Diamonds themselves could get away with that. And they never owed any gem any explanation if they didn't feel the need.

 

"Indeed," she affirmed to the junior gem. "I presume that's why no more gems with the condition emerged after Era 2, but then here you are…"

 

"Being what we are, the Diamonds felt it would have been a waste of resources to "enhance" us when we're destined to be inferior to our Era 1 counterparts no matter what," Peridot told her. "But White Diamond had a  _special_  experiment in mind… and she didn't act on it until Homeworld's final gems were being created… and we were in that batch. White Diamond had a splintered piece of Yellow from several millennia ago that she wanted to use in one of the experiments, but she was indecisive… until there was only one more opportunity to implement her scheme. By virtue of being her only option, that's why the Diamonds decided to try this again, even though they knew they were forced to select subpar gems. So I ended up not only with the diamond dust, but a diamond  _shard_  in my injector fluid while I formed in our rock. The shard ended up layered under the peridotite, which is why it was never visible."

 

5XF thought to ask of a certain detail that bothered her, but had not yet addressed out loud.

 

"S-so, what is that trinket over your gemstone?" she inquired. "Is  _that_  the diamond shard? It looks a bit too  _big_  to qualify as one… and what was this added element supposed to do, exactly?"

 

Peridot sighed and looked up to her hopelessly conspicuous gemstone. "White Diamond oversaw this project herself; usually Yellow and Blue were behind the other experiments. With the shard, White Diamond wanted to see if she could create a gem capable of ascending to a greater level. You're well aware of how rock-bottom low we are in the caste system, I'm sure; White wanted to engineer a gem who could evolve from the lowest to the low to the greatest height any gem could hope to achieve."

 

"That sounds absurd," 5XF remarked. "It implies she intended to create a new Diamond entity… through a  _Peridot_ , of all gems. An Era 2, at that!"

 

Peridot nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what White's intention was, and I reacted pretty much the same as you when she first told me. The thing is, 5XF, I spent most of my life not even knowing any of this. Although my superior skills were acknowledged, I was never treated as anything other than a Peridot. A terrible, monstrous one by our peers, of course, but still just a Peridot."

 

"I've overheard some testimonies where witnesses claimed to see you  _mocking_  Yellow Diamond while you insisted it was an homage of sorts," the smaller gem recalled. "I suppose I'll admit your behavior  _does_  seem far too aggressive and self-entitled to be a proper Peridot; some of them likened you to Yellow Diamond, or at least acknowledged you were especially devoted to getting her attention."

 

"That's true," Peridot confirmed. "I worshiped the ground Yellow Diamond walked on; I was ready to do absolutely anything for her praise. I admired her greatly and aspired to be like her, despite such a fantasy being completely irrational and impossible. I was aware Peridots were never meant to rise above the role they were made for, but I still strived to do it."

 

It was very uncomfortable recounting these details, but Peridot willed herself to suck it up; at least she was finally getting somewhere with her sibling. "You can take solace in knowing that despite being hand-picked by her for the mission to this planet, Yellow Diamond still thought nothing of me. I tried to appeal to her to spare Earth because it has so many unique and valuable resources that would logically help our empire flourish even more than it had already… and she dismissed my proposal on the grounds that she wanted the planet destroyed for extremely petty reasons. Yellow Diamond was openly acting on her feelings at the empire's expense, which went against everything we've ever learned about her. She outright said she had no interest in the "puny thoughts of a Peridot"… and when I declared that I knew more about Earth than her and called her a  _clod_ , well…"

 

5XF's eyes widened. "… how are you still  _alive_ , if that's the case?!"

 

"I assure you it wasn't for her lack of trying," Peridot grumbled. "She did try to remotely detonate the communication device I used to contact her, but my friends got rid of it in time. She probably assumed she shattered me there, or failing that, would have been decimated along with the rest of the planet by the Cluster – er, that was the primary objective of my mission here; to ensure the geo-weapon built within the Earth's core would detonate the planet. It almost came to that, but with the aid of my friends, we were able to neutralize it."

 

While 5XF paid attention to every bit of what her fellow Peridot said, she was mentally stuck on a certain word. "… Friends.  _You_ , of all gems, claim to have made  _friends_  here."

 

Peridot just realized how insane that sounded from the viewpoint of someone who only knew her as the 5XG of Homeworld. "A-ah, right. That. I denounced that very concept and took advantage of every Peridot who attempted to befriend me. You probably know how I went out of my way to humiliate 9FC because she was so persistent in her attempts to befriend me. And I used her without a second thought every chance I got."

 

"I wasn't there to see it in full, but I'm certain you're referring to the one you enforced the alternate alias of "Green Pearl" onto," 5XF figured. "I heard you mention 3UI earlier as well; several traumatized coworkers of yours talked about that as they passed by me after our shifts ended. They claimed you performed in such a way that nearly made a sizable portion of your coworkers faint in how diabolical you came across."

 

Slowly, 5XF was becoming more open to the possibility that the gem she spoke to was 5XG after all. There were still tons of inconsistencies she needed to answer for, but if she could correctly describe the details she overheard in this infamous incident, it would go a long way in helping the refugee accept this living improbability.

 

"That was one of my darkest moments," Peridot solemnly confessed. "3UI caught me skipping work because that..  _diamond_  part of me compelled me to act out. I already had those gullible followers 7SJ and 1YA covering for me. 3UI thought she could rat me out to upper management, but I had already resumed my work by the time she brought in the enforcers to apprehend me. Because I had covered my tracks so well, 3UI couldn't prove I did anything wrong and none of my coworkers were bold enough to stand with her even though they very well knew I was guilty. So it was then interpreted that 3UI tried to sabotage me out of jealousy and ended up being the one apprehended instead."

 

"They said she could have survived that," 5XF supplied. "If only you had given her a second chance…"

 

Peridot did all she could to steel herself from getting too emotional about this; her bold and colorful nature would only make it harder for her to prove her identity to 5XF.

 

"R-right; I was given the choice to pardon her or have her executed on the spot since I was the one she targeted," she affirmed. "I allowed her to speak and give her the illusion that she had a chance to come out of that situation alive if she explained herself… but I was going to have her executed regardless of what she said. I-it honestly sickens me nowadays, knowing I was  _reveling_  in 3UI's shattering."

 

5XF was not comfortable going over these details, either, but she wanted to be thorough with her analysis. "I gathered even that wasn't the most disgusting act you performed that day," she pointed out. "Do you have anything else to add? If you're 5XG, you know you're leaving one part out."

 

"I suppose I can't blame you for leaving no stone unturned in your investigation," a weary Peridot groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose and squinted her eyes. "After the deed was done and the enforcers left the station, I realized a well-sized portion of 3UI's shattered gemstone ended up in my hand. So I turned my attention to my coworkers, all of whom watched the execution playing out right behind them. All eyes were on me… and I held up the chunk of peridotite for all to see, and I said…"

 

Peridot took in a deep breath and tried to refrain letting her body visibly shudder too much. She bit her lip and held back her tears; she was reliving what had to have been one of her most purely evil moments.

 

"And I quote…  _"I know this hasn't been the first time I made an example out of an envious Peridot, but let this be a refresher course to remind everyone what will become of you if you even entertain the notion of snitching on me. Mind your own business, and you'll live a long, fulfilling life for our Diamond"_ …"

 

Another deep breath later, Peridot concluded her recollection. "… and to sear that into everyone's memories from that point forward, I crushed the piece of 3UI into dust with my own hands… w-well, with the aid of the limb enhancers, but that's besides the point. I made them all watch 3UI's powdered remains fall to the floor… I believe that was the last time anyone tried to rat me out to upper management before I was assigned to Earth."

 

That was  _far_  more than 5XF expected to hear. She probably would have accepted a generic abridged version of this heinous act, but the Peridot before her recited word-for-word what the sinister 5XG told her coworkers in that moment. 5XF wasn't there personally to hear or see it as it happened, but after this testimony, it almost felt as if she  _had_  been there. It felt too  _real_.

 

What convinced her beyond a shadow of a doubt was the tone Peridot took when she recited her quote. The bright enthusiasm usually present in Peridot's tone disappeared in that recital. Any trace of empathy or morality was supplanted with the rapture of feeling drunk with power and authority in that moment – possibly even a hint of anticipation for the next time someone followed in 3UI's footsteps just so Peridot could do it again in the future and revel in a gem's destruction once more. The words were spoken by a gem full of confidence and willingness to stab any fellow Peridot in the back to get ahead in this lowly life.

 

It was such an effortless transition, on top of that. Peridot wasn't even trying to imitate her past self; it just seemed to slide in on its own. And Peridot wondered if perhaps this was the upside of accepting the darkest, most despicable version of herself into her entire persona; she would have had a hard time emulating how menacing and calculating her voice once was otherwise. It wasn't the first time this happened to her in recent memory, either; Peridot recalled feeling the chill of her inner cold, remorseless killer when she confessed to her team en route to Homeworld how many disturbing executions happened around her in her short life… and yet none of them got a reaction of any kind from Homeworld's Peridot.

 

That was very much the opposite of how present-day Peridot handled being in close proximity to explosive executions.

 

And a short time later, after being heavily medicated to function after the vicious assault from 9FC and the subsequent traumatizing experience of having said gem be shattered all over her, the eerie Homeworld Peridot seemed to take over completely for the entirety of her mission to poof and bubble Yellow Pearl.

 

In hindsight, Peridot wondered if it would have even been possible to function as her true persona at that time. Surely, there was no way she could carry out her mission after being tortured, reminded of her own crimes, and sent into catatonic shock as 9FC's remains and limb enhancers fell right on top of her prone body.

 

The backstabbing, overachieving Homeworld Peridot would have been able to shrug off the assault and revel in 9FC's execution. She could easily no-sell the pain; being overly medicated probably made it all the easier for her old self to take over. And considering she had to leave Lapis and Bismuth outside and handle this matter on her own while surrounded by a mass of gems who she now clearly remembered – and more importantly, remembered  _hating_  to the point of hoping for their imminent demise – it almost felt like her diabolical persona took over as a defense mechanism. Peridot knew the entire time how risky her plan was; she anticipated casualties, and while miraculously everyone in that room survived (albeit poofed), she realized back then she really didn't care if she inadvertently gotten any of them shattered, save for Yellow Pearl.

 

And the only reason she prioritized Yellow Pearl's survival was because she served as a vital function to her overall mission; namely as Homeworld's skeleton key.

 

The hateful Peridot of old faded away gradually once her objective was achieved, but that left a highly traumatized and mentally unstable Peridot of the present day having a devastating nervous breakdown before she finally lost consciousness.

 

It was good timing for Peridot to silently reflect on this, as 5XF was mentally debating with herself whether or not to truly accept that the Peridot facing her was the real 5XG. It was the most conclusive proof one could ask for if they only knew 5XG as a Homeworld citizen. Her appearance was still very hard for 5XF to take in; they barely scratched the surface of that topic. But based on what 5XF knew now, her younger kin's very unusual demeanor and behavior did make sense if this was a side-effect of having her very essence tampered with.

 

She still had no idea what exactly happened to the home she knew and why the Diamonds were no longer around. 5XF couldn't possibly anticipate having to accept this foreign planet as her home and having to decide for herself what to do with her life from here on out.

 

More than anything else, though, 5XF wanted to know what in the world happened to 5XG that made her into someone else entirely. Talking about the past was the only time the refugee truly recognized this Peridot as 5XG. It all seemed so suspect… and for this high-priority topic, what 5XF was most curious about of all was that "Steven" by her side.

 

5XG was known to not care for anyone but herself; absolutely everyone who wasn't her superior was an expendable pawn. The ambitious worker gem wished to even rise above her superiors, so she could dominate them as well and reap the rewards of her treachery as she rose ever-higher on the lowest-tier pecking order. Yellow Diamond seemed to be the only one 5XG genuinely cared about, but often it seemed she  _really_  only cared about receiving praise from her Diamond. Even as a stoic sociopath, praise was Peridot's true source of sustenance.

 

Yet 5XF was met with that cheerful chubby organic being in very close proximity to her diabolical kin, and it was disturbingly surreal to see how much 5XG genuinely cared for him. The gem who would make no compromise for anyone was now much more considerate of others around her, and she was obviously far more offended by 5XF's slants towards Steven than the slants towards herself. 5XG seemed to almost entirely agree and own up to the slander thrown her way, and she did so without hesitation.

 

It felt like everything 5XF ever knew was wrong. She would soon find she wasn't far off, but it was through no fault of her own.

 

"There remains a shred of doubt in my mind, but that's mostly due in part to my ignorance of how you've become the gem you are today," 5XF finally said, which shook her sibling out of her own funk. "And you already promised you would explain everything to me. But if only for the sake of convenience… I will acknowledge you as 5XG. Only she would be able to recount a past event with such disturbing detail… and your tone just now… that was a perfect match. One cannot manufacture such a characteristic to disturbing levels of perfection."

 

"Trust me when I say that's not a trait I'm proud of retaining from my past life," Peridot glumly assured. "But… if that's what it takes to convince you that I am who I say I am, then I should be grateful for it. This is a hurdle we need to get past before I can explain anything else to you. And having said that… I'd like to formally apologize to you, 5XF."

 

"Pardon…?" 5XF was bewildered by this. "First of all, you've not yet wronged me directly despite your crimes to our kind, so there's nothing to apologize for in that regard. Secondly, since when has 5XG apologized for  _anything_  she's ever done?!"

 

Peridot smiled awkwardly at this reaction. "Um, prepare to get used to hearing me say that  _a lot_  when I address the rest of the refugees," she advised. "I at least wanted to apologize for how I've conducted myself so far; I could be doing a much better job of this, I'm sure."

 

5XF shrugged in response. "It's fine, I guess. I'm more concerned trying to decide what I need explained to me first: why I'm on Earth, where are the Diamonds, what is the full extent of the changes made to you now that you've proved you are in fact a born scientific experiment, what is expected of me from this point forward, and what in stars' name happened to  _you_  and how that "Steven" character turned you into the opposite of the 5XG everyone knows. Do you have any idea how absurd you sound when you claim to have  _friends_ , 5XG?"

 

"I'm certainly being reminded of why I'm coming off as totally cracked to you, at least," Peridot humbly admitted. "Since you're the guest, I'll leave it up to you what you want me to cover right now. Which part of this mystery intrigues you the most, hm?"

 

"You're letting  _me_  decide which direction this conversation goes?"

 

Peridot nodded. "We're going to cover everything eventually, but in the interest of easing this along for you as best we can, you can get the answers you want the most as soon as possible. Does that not sound optimal?"

 

"I suppose it does," 5XF gruffly admitted. "By the way, are you certain you did not send your "Steven" to his doom? He's been absent for a while."

 

" _Nyeh_ , he's absolutely fine; I'm sure of it," Peridot dismissively assured her guest. "Keep in mind I  _will_  likely pulverize you on reflex if you dare mock him to my face again."

 

Her willingness to expend that kind of energy on the behalf of someone other than herself… 5XF couldn't get her head around that at all.

 

"Duly noted," 5XF acknowledged. "Since he  _isn't_  here… perhaps this is the best time to discuss him, 5XG? I would like to see what you have to say about this organic when he isn't right beside you. I don't know why, but I have a strong feeling he's responsible for the complete reversal of your identity. I'd like to know more about these "friends" of yours while they aren't present to interject."

 

"–O-oh, I see…" Peridot was a bit surprised. She agreed it was best to talk about Steven while he was still miles away in the heart of the everglades. Steven would definitely stifle her attempts to express how much the boy truly meant to her because of how humble he was. In order for 5XF to understand just how Steven recreated 5XG from scratch, Peridot needed full control of the conversation.

 

She was also amused how, despite knowing 5XF had no concept of it, her kin was basically suggesting the best course of action now was to talk about boys while boys weren't around. In a way, Peridot could somewhat feel that bond start to form… something similar to her bond with Amethyst.

 

"Very well, then! I'd be more than happy to talk about Steven," a chipper Peridot affirmed. "5XF, you're on the right track with your guess; we shall find out if you truly understand just how vastly you understated your suspicion."

 

"W-wait,  _understated?_  5XG, that was an intentional exaggeration–"

 

"Shush; it's officially story time now. It all started when I was remotely inspecting Earth and found its Prime Kindergarten. While performing maintenance to resume its halted progress, an ignorant, immature human refuted my comment of Earth's technology being so unforgivably archaic on the grounds that he thought it was "pretty cool". Then and there, I knew this simplistic, unassuming organic had to be a Grade-A Top-Tier 100% Pure  **clod**."

 

 

 

" **I just didn't realize at the time he would come to be** _ **my**_ **clod."**

* * *


	2. Need to Stay Focused...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XF slowly begins to understand the state of the world... or lack thereof, in regards to Homeworld. 
> 
> She also opens up to her unexpected pair of chaperons, Steven and Peridot 5XG as she comes to learn who they are as individuals -and come to accept that a heartless tyrant like 5XG *can* in fact change and become better for it.
> 
> However, it probably wasn't the best idea to schedule this consultation in the heart of the Florgalina Everglades... and following the consequences of their choice of setting, 5XF informs Steven that Peridot, despite claiming she had nothing left to hide, is in fact still withholding a very dark and disturbing aspect of her past from her beloved. A very unpleasant conversation is on the horizon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't sure if this would stay a one-shot since I clearly designed it to have multiple chapters. I just had no ideas for the following events until recently, when I realized I had nothing prepped for the Stevidot Month Week 4 prompts. So I whipped this up (and it clocks in on EXACTLY 11k words...) and stumbled on some disturbing new headcanon/lore for the Post-GA continuity while writing this. I also wanted to at least take advantage of the setting from the last chapter, which I have done so in the most horrifying way possible. 
> 
> This chapter serves as Week 4's Protection prompt. Arguably you can throw Wrong Choices in as well (hell, the second chapter of my Birthday prompt is definitely a Wrong Choices contender, if only it wasn't on a different week), but it's going to be better represented in the following chapter. Yes, another chapter of this IS in the works already! Because I was a bit of an asshole and ended this sucker on a cliffhanger. Just thought I'd warn you all so I can prove I don't ENTIRELY enjoy yanking the chains of my readers...
> 
> I hope everyone takes well to it because while it makes things way more interesting, it's also very controversial, dark and disturbing. So much that I'm actually bumping up the rating just as a precaution.
> 
> On a side note, I'm not sure how well I'm doing portraying 5XF as a character or if she's still the flat blank slate she was in the first chapter. Original characters are not my forte, you see. It's why I only use them as enhancement talent to boost the canon characters, honestly...
> 
> Uh, right. So, hope you enjoy the continuation of the vacation!

 

 

"–And that's all I have to say on the matter. You are now permitted to request further explanation on anything I've discussed with you up to this point, 5XF."

 

"Ah, right. Yes…" 5XF looked down to the notepad she had been writing on – mostly observations of key details, listing names and terms to memorize later, and of course, points of interest she either wanted elaborated more thoroughly or just didn't understand.

 

She flipped through her many pages, trying to keep her mind off of how bizarre it was for her to see the gem she knew as Peridot 5XG conjure a notebook and pen out of nowhere for her benefit. Even more so, 5XF wanted to hold off on pointing out the oddity of her fellow low-tier gem being able to display memories in video format through her gemstone. She already knew 5XG was an outlier due to her status as a heterochromatic gem, so the elder Peridot just tried to tell herself this was likely a side-effect of the diamond dust and shard embedded into her sister's gemstone.

 

Despite how awkward it was to witness all that, 5XF couldn't deny having true visuals with the story Peridot was narrating greatly aided her comprehension of everything that led up to the situation she'd been thrown into, as well as the other gems and organics she'd soon meet and have to live with on a regular basis. If she had only 5XG's word to go by, her notepad would have already been filled to the brim with many more questions.

 

"Let me just find… a good place to start…" 5XF struggled to settle on what to ask first; that was understandable.

 

"If I may suggest something," Peridot kindly interjected. "You don't have to go in any particular order for what you've written out. If you're not sure what to start with, just ask yourself what inquiry is bothering you the most; what do you truly not understand more than anything else?"

 

While 5XF was grateful her little sister was being so patient and lenient, it only mildly tempered her nerves. "E-even that I find difficult, 5XG. There's simply too many unprecedented and incomprehensible aspects to all this. Were those visuals not doctored in any way? They truly were memories of yours?"

 

Peridot nodded. "Yeah. Kinda figured that would've been one of your first questions. I know we've mostly talked about Steven and my friends so far… the nature of what I am… I, uh, started with that and derailed that conversation with the current topics, did I not?"

 

"Indeed," 5XF affirmed. "But seeing your eyes has allowed me to pass off your many oddities and otherwise impossible abilities as side-effects from how you were created. Consequently, I was more curious how your Steven had changed you so drastically. I can't exactly make a logical connection with what you emerged as to how you changed in terms of personality. You spent too much time as the 5XG I knew you for being for that to be the case. You mentioned that you were unaware of being anything other than a Peridot like myself until very recently, so that couldn't have been what changed you, either."

 

"R-right," Peridot agreed. "Being the product of science gone horribly wrong had nothing to do with why I'm no longer the 5XG you recognize. All of that was entirely from my experience on Earth. I told you I had a very bad first experience with this planet… once Steven and his friends caught me, I was given the opportunity to  _really_  get to know this planet without having to worry about finding shelter or consequences for screwing up my mission this badly."

 

5XF nodded; she already understood this much. "I do understand what you mean by not exactly… grasping these new concepts you came across on this planet. Our kind especially was strongly discouraged from thinking about anything other than work and pleasing the Diamonds. I'll admit, savage as you were, 5XG, you had a point about making friends only being a waste of time on Homeworld. I wasn't cutthroat like you, but I snubbed every Peridot who ever tried to make small talk with me. I suppose by hearing so often of how your actions, terrible as they were, yielded positive results for you, it made me realize there was some rationale behind it all. You were never a crazed mass-murderer; everything you did, you did for a reason."

 

"And that reason was always to get ahead and smash my competition," Peridot supplied. "Mass-murderer isn't  _entirely_  inaccurate, I'll admit. Many of our kin shattered because of my ambition. But that's all we ever knew… the concept of having the freedom to think, the freedom to decide what you wanted to do with your life… it was inconceivable because of how counterproductive such sentiments were. One theory for myself was that… since you know I've always been very proactive for my kind, and was enough of an egomaniac to delude myself into thinking I could be on a Diamond's level – which suggests I did already have some desires no sane Peridot would entertain the thought of having – that suddenly, I was exposed to a world that  _encouraged_  my radical thinking."

 

"And you took to it," 5XF noted. "Much more quickly than most other gems would. This planet scared you like it would any of us, but… the gems you met here and the Steven who showed you kindness… they enabled you, just like upper management enabled your criminal behavior by rewarding you for it."

 

Peridot smiled as the thought back on those simpler times. She never thought she'd ever look back on those events in that light. "Yes… here, they encouraged a much healthier behavior. They made me realize there was so much about myself I honestly didn't know about, because Homeworld society forced me to suppress anything that wasn't conducive to a productive work environment."

 

She looked to her fellow gem and retained her smile. "You'll discover aspects of yourself that you never knew about as well, 5XF. This planet encourages freedom and self-exploration. Over time, you'll find out you have likes and dislikes that have nothing to do with what you were made to do. You can freely explore what your preferences are without fear of being punished for it."

 

5XF suppressed a blush at the thought of herself becoming someone opposite of who she was now. It was frightening… but at the same time compelling. She didn't really want to think about what her experiences on Earth would be right now. She needed answers about everything she didn't understand before she'd entertain the notion of discovering her own identity.

 

"I… understand why you said that Steven creature was largely responsible for creating the 5XG you are now," she acknowledged. "He was… disturbingly merciful for someone you attempted to shatter on multiple occasions."

 

"Believe me when I say that's both a good and bad trait about him," Peridot muttered. She remembered how often Steven's pacifistic nature put everyone in danger… "He was always interested in me, but he admitted he likely would have left me bubbled upon my capture had I not broken down and showed my vulnerable side to him just before that happened."

 

5XF nodded. "That was so surreal to see; 5XG, who never lost her composure on Homeworld, crumble into a crying, panicking mess. Given the circumstances, I certainly understand why you behaved that way. I just feel like… your short time on Earth softened you. Under duress, the 5XG I knew of would cope with this kind of despair by shattering everyone in sight. You threatened to kill the Steven if he could not meet your demands, and when he failed to do so… you did not follow up on your threat. For some reason, you couldn't bring yourself to hurt him."

 

"I didn't even want to kidnap him, if you can believe that," Peridot confessed. "I only did so because I had no other options and I was  **so**  determined not to die on this planet. I wanted to return to Homeworld so badly. The moment Steven couldn't give me what I needed, it just hit me… there was no point in bringing him harm. He tried to help me. And soon enough, we would all be shattered once the Cluster expanded anyway. I just… in that moment, when you think you're doomed to die, so many of your objectives feel ridiculous in hindsight. Shattering Steven wouldn't have improved my situation… and the little clod even went out of his way to console me. At first it was humiliating, but… looking back on it now…"

 

"It made you appreciate those sentiments," her sister deduced. "Even after you were awarded this mission here with full endorsement from Yellow Diamond – something you dedicated all your life to get – you found that you were no longer in control of anything or anyone. You were officially heading the mission, but your escort constantly undermined your authority. You had difficulties in making your informant compliant – to the point where you needed your escort's assistance to even get the information you needed for your mission."

 

Peridot glumly nodded; it was never fun reminiscing about her time as a team with Jasper and Lapis. Given their dynamics, it was a stretch to even call them a team. "There's an expression on Earth that aptly describes that scenario: before my promotion to an interplanetary mission, I was a big fish in a small pond. The promotion moved me, the big fish, into a much larger pond… where I not only felt very small, but the pond was inhabited by several fish larger than myself."

 

"Hm… can you show me what exactly a fish is?" 5XF inquired as she jotted a note down. "I believe I somewhat understand the metaphor, but I presume the fish is… some kind of organic, right?"

 

"Ah, yes! There are several different varieties of fish," Peridot brightly informed her. "This planet is roughly 70% water. So, I'm certain you're a bit shocked to be around this much when there was hardly any left on Homeworld. Anyway, I can show you an example of a fish. Just let me scan the waters around us…"

 

5XF watched Peridot stand up from her seat on the rock and approach the edge of the strip of land that was otherwise surrounded by water that was mostly shallow. A few deeper spots weren't far off. Peridot herself didn't possess a thorough understanding of many Earth species, but she definitely knew the general traits that would define a fish. Her extended time living with a gem who specialized in water also helped her learn of a few generalized species. Lapis of course made her former roommate aware of sharks and made the young gem properly paranoid of them.

 

Thankfully, this was freshwater, so Peridot knew not to anticipate anything like that. She concentrated and exerted her will on the waters ahead; luckily, as much as the technician observed Lapis' skills that were easy to comprehend and visualize, it wasn't long before the aquatic gem's hydrokinesis was no longer exclusive to her. Peridot's skills were still very much that of an amateur, but she was able to bring up a modest pillar of water containing a well-sized fish. She quickly brought the water over to shore, splashing both her and 5XF a bit, but succeeded in providing a live sample of a fish that now flopped on the sodden ground.

 

"I'm no marine biologist, but I believe based on what Steven told me about this area that what we have here is what the humans call a "catfish"," Peridot observed. "It's absolutely harmless, 5XF. Feel free to study it if you wish."

 

Part of her also wanted to study the specimen, but Peridot held back. There would be plenty of opportunities to inspect the wildlife of the everglades and knew she needed to give her sister some space.

 

5XF hesitated briefly at the wildly flopping catfish, but eventually caved in to her curiosity and inspected the creature, poking at it while intensely studying its details.

 

"What a slimy, disgusting creature," 5XF remarked. "What is its purpose? How does this catfish contribute to Earth society and its production?"

 

Peridot shrugged. "First of all, this catfish lives in a disgusting cesspit of bacterial water;  _of course_  it's slimy and disgusting. As for your second question… I honestly don't know. At best, perhaps humans catch it for consumption, as well as other carnivorous organic creatures… I believe some humans also catch fish for sport, and many of them are returned to the water after capture. But remember what I said about Earth encouraging an individual's freedom to discover who they truly are and what they want? Out here, there is no Diamond Authority to watch over this place. Not everything has a purpose to fulfill a specific goal; many things on Earth live… just to live."

 

"Words like that would get you shattered for certain on Homeworld," 5XF noted as she finished studying the catfish. "Why is it behaving like this, by the way? I know nothing of organics, but its behavior suggests it's distressed…"

 

"Well, I  _did_  forcibly rip the catfish out of its home without warning and landed it here to be studied on without its consent," Period casually mentioned. "Also, unlike humans, fish can only breathe in water. Those slits you're seeing on the catfish's side are called  _gills_. They breathe water through those. So I will need to return the specimen soon; there's no need to let it perish in such a cruel way."

 

5XG showing consideration for organic wildlife that wasn't developed enough to function like humans… this was something 5XF never thought she would see in her life. She stepped away and nodded to her sister before something caught her eye further out in the water.

 

"5XG… something has breached the water where you procured the catfish," she cautiously said while pointing it out.

 

Peridot followed her kin's gaze and found what appeared to be a pair of eyes and the tip of presumably a cranium of some kind, though the texture made it hard to define. Directly in front of the eyes just a short distance away showed something else breach the water. The texture suggested it belonged to the pair of eyes…

 

"That… is definitely some other creature," Peridot confirmed. "And it's looking in our direction. I can't identify it like this… just remain calm, 5XF. One thing I learned is that erratic behavior can often provoke certain organics on this planet. Just stand your ground, and–"

 

That turned out to be  _bad_  advice, as a second later the creature rushed straight to the shore and effortlessly slid across the soggy marsh of the small island strip right between Peridot and 5XF to claim its prey: the poor, vulnerable catfish. Both Peridots screamed out in shock as they watched this horrific creature brutally puncture the fish with its mighty jaws and massive rows of sharp teeth before consuming it. The blood and gore was enough to nearly make them both faint; it worried 5XF even more than her supposed "guide" for this new life was no less terrified than she was.

 

"Wh-what  _is_  that?!" 5XF cried out as the giant creature fed.

 

Peridot wasn't sure, but she could guess… "St-Steven did say this was a dangerous place… this might be one of the alligators he told me about!"

 

5XF recalled that word being used just before her sister and Steven separated.

 

"S-so what do we do?! It's not going after us, right?!"

 

Peridot strained to maintain a steady position as the alligator was still between the two gems. She expected Steven to teach her about these creatures, but she sent him off to parts unknown after an argument. Not knowing how a typical alligator behaves made it very hard for Peridot to decide what to do from here, let alone know what 5XF should do in her own defense.

 

She was so terrified of this predator's display of catching its prey that the ascended gem didn't think to just will this creature away. Tense moments like this made it almost impossible for her to think of anything other than just trying to survive.

 

"Wh-while it's eating, we should be fine," Peridot calmly told her, though her voice was shaky. "B-but we need to abandon this location, because I honestly do not want to find out what this creature does when it acknowledges us."

 

5XF nodded in agreement, but a moment of looking in each direction made her no less terrified of what might happen to them. "Wh-which way, then?! All of this terrain is flat and offers no natural means of defense!"

 

Peridot grumbled, as her sister had a point. "Th-then we may need to move in separate directions for now. If it takes notice to you, I'll draw its attention and let you retreat to a safer location."

 

" _Draw its attention?_ " 5FX couldn't believe this. "5XG, what are you playing at? You have no idea what this…  _thing_  could do to you!"

 

Peridot looked pointedly at her kin. "Well, unless I'm mistaken, I believe we've seen the presumed alligator's primary means of offense. All I need to do is stay away from its jaws… and if possible, restrain them if I must. I-I'm better equipped to handle a threat like this, okay?! I'm a Crystal Gem!"

 

"Being a member of some rebel group does  _not_  give you higher clearance to deal with elevated threats," 5XF challenged. "Besides that, I have no idea where to go! I could run into more of–"

 

The poor refugee was cut off by a menacing growl. The gator had finished its meal and had been listening to the two diminutive green beings flanking both sides of it bicker at each other. A quick glance at both perpetrators showed that 5XF was definitely the more vulnerable option between the two. The reptile turned its full attention to 5XF, who was paralyzed with fear now.

 

Peridot cursed under her breath as she rushed around the alligator's blind spot and come to defend her fellow gem. "You can see that questioning my authority at a time like this is only going to get you shattered," she muttered. "I know next to nothing else about this creature and Steven's definitely never going to forgive me if I kill it…"

 

Another set of words 5XF never thought she'd hear from 5XG. At this point the elder Peridot couldn't deny that when it came to Steven, her little sister meant every word she said about him. 5XF was right about that human being the catalyst for the 5XG that stood to defend her. It sounded too good to be true, but given that Peridot only started showing shades of her old self when 5XF started insulting Steven, it proved there had to be a lot of truth to it after all.

 

To that, 5XF deduced that love was  _weird_.

 

Just as the alligator, undeterred by the slightly larger green prey coming into view, hissed and started to approach the pair, the Peridots suddenly found themselves surrounded by a bubble barrier bearing a familiar shade of pink. Behind the gems, they heard a loud thump as the barrier came down just in time to block another alligator that had come from behind.

 

"Looks like you guys finally found some gators too, huh?" Steven cheerfully quipped. "You starting to feel the danger of the everglades  _now_ , Peridot?"

 

" _STEVEN!"_

 

5XF watched with morbid curiosity as the younger Peridot cried out and threw herself on her cherished organic partner.

 

"I'msosorryI'msosorrypleasedon'thatemeforsendingyouawayyouknowIloveyourightrightIloveyousomuchStevenplease–"

 

Peridot's mouth was going a mile a minute as she showered her love with all the apologetic embraces and kissing she could muster. Steven of course would always reciprocate his girlfriend's affections… but soon had to make an exception.

 

"Eheh… Peri, we're not alone anymore, remember?"

 

Peridot gasped and jumped away from Steven immediately. She looked in 5XF's direction, full of embarrassment and shame… and by this point, 5XF didn't know what was even real anymore. There was a  _lot_  of nonsense she had to take in and accept in stride… and it was bizarre enough hearing 5XG rave about how Steven was her savior just a little while ago. Seeing that love in action… the smaller gem was just baffled. And Peridot couldn't find the words to say to excuse herself for this.

 

"S-so… you implied you found these creatures wherever you were as well?" 5XF asked Steven, having decided to just dodge the topic entirely.

 

"Yep." Steven smirked. "Tons of 'em. Good thing my Peri told me to stay in the bubble."

 

"Ohmystars,  _Steven_. Not now!" Peridot covered her face, trying desperately to hide her heavy blushing. "W-we're in the middle of a death trap if you haven't noticed!"

 

Steven raised an eyebrow at Peridot. "Um, you do remember you can teleport, right? I know you don't know this area, but just… look out at far as you can and choose a spot. Gators aren't the kind of predator that can really chase us."

 

Being reminded of this did  _not_  help Peridot's blushing problem; now it was for multiple reasons. "R-right, right! Of course, I remember! L-let me just…!"

 

Peridot looked around as far as she could see on the horizon. They were in the heart of the wetlands, so very few spots looked ideal. Then again, this was just to get away from the alligators currently surrounding them, so in haste, Peridot simply chose a spot and the three disappeared, only to reappear several yards away. Steven let down his bubble shield once they arrived.

 

"I swear, they came out of nowhere…" Peridot breathed out. "I-I take it they're ambush predators?"

 

"Yep. They usually don't move too fast, but if they conserve energy, they can move  _really_  quick in short bursts to grab a meal," Steven exposited. "And don't get anywhere near those jaws. They say those guys bite harder than any other animal on Earth. So… they could snap us in half just like that, I bet."

 

"D-don't sound so nonchalant when you say things like that!" 5XF barked. "We just watched one brutally eat that– that–… 5XG, what was it called again?!"

 

"A-a catfish," Peridot stammered.

 

"Right, a catfish! It was just flopping on the ground and then this diabolical  _alligator_  comes in and just eats the thing alive and it was  _disgusting!_ " 5XF recounted. "So don't speak as if this is something to take in stride! What are you two even doing out here to begin with if this isn't your home base?!"

 

"Oh, Peri didn't tell you?" Steven was amused to hear this. "We're on vacation right now; just the two of us. We're a little over halfway through it, and we knew we really needed one before we deal with handling all the other refugees. You see, we've had a really rough time just getting to this point, and our friends were about to have us jump into this next project almost immediately after that. Garnet let us have the week off so we could just de-stress and enjoy life a bit before we gotta get back to work."

 

"In exchange for her generosity, Garnet said it was required of us to bring you along and liberate you from your bubble when we were ready to talk," Peridot added. "In case you're wondering, Garnet is a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. And yes, I mean  _that_  Ruby."

 

5XF nodded in understanding. "So in truth, she's to blame for me being here and singled out like this. That's good to know… but that does  _not_  satisfy my inquiry of what you two are doing  _here_  if it's so dangerous!"

 

"Eheh, it was my idea," Steven sheepishly admitted. "The Florgalina Everglades aren't just dangerous, though. It's a really cool tourist spot and it's a place I always wanted to see. Plus, me and Peri were up for a challenge, right?"

 

Peridot laughed nervously as Steven winked at her.

 

"R-right, of course… Steven has been touring me to various spots all over Earth for our vacation," Peridot affirmed. "I haven't really seen much of this planet since I joined Steven and the others, and after the crap we went through on Homeworld, we just wanted to spend some time together and enjoy some new experiences. Steven hasn't been to these places, either."

 

"Homeworld… right…" It was no surprise that word stuck out to 5XF. "The way 5XG talked implied that Earth is to be my permanent residence from now on. Was… was Ruby telling the truth about Homeworld's inevitable demise?"

 

Both nodded sadly to the refugee.

 

"If you doubt our words, I can always take you to Homeworld's exact coordinates and prove to you that we couldn't return you there even if we wanted to," Peridot offered. "I imagine I'll end up doing that once the others are awakened…"

 

5XF sighed. "I don't need to see the proof for myself right away; it's not like I'm in a hurry to go back and be holed up in some prison with hundreds of my kind meant only for stalling your group. Still, there was a clear implication that I could freely explore the liberties you have here without any worries of repercussions from the Diamonds. If they aren't here and Homeworld's gone, what happened…?"

 

Steven eyed Peridot. "What exactly have you been telling her while I was gone? I thought this was stuff we should've gotten out of the way first."

 

"Sorry, Steven. I should have–"

 

"5XG, don't," 5XF urged before turning to Steven. "I was not easy to negotiate with, so we made an agreement that I would choose which topics I wanted explained to me first. I chose to discuss you and your friends, as I strongly suspected you were the root cause of how the most diabolical Peridot I've ever known has now become the complete opposite in every possible way."

 

Peridot smiled nervously and chuckled. "Ahaha… you can see she's got sharp instincts," she noted. "I agreed that she needed to know who you were all about without your humble self interjecting every other sentence to refute my praises. After all, if you're set to have one-on-one time with her, Steven, it's important to let her know you're a trustworthy individual."

 

It was Steven's turn to laugh nervously. "Geez, you're making it sound like I bewitched Peri or something, 5XF…"

 

"Well, I'm not ruling out that possibility," 5XF admitted with a straight face. "Otherwise, I don't want to even think about what the opposite of myself will end up like if that's what is to happen to me when I rediscover myself on this planet. If it's turned a self-centered and remorseless 5XG into an emotional giggling idiot who actually puts others before herself, I'm not sure I want this kind of change."

 

"Well, it's not like all the traits disappear," Steven assured. "Believe me, Dot's still pretty selfish sometimes. It's just–"

 

" **5XF! GET OUT OF THE WA** – **"**

 

Said gem did move, but not for the reason Peridot intended. The latter had started to run to her sister in a panic before abruptly tripping over a small stump jutting out from this particular strip of land. 5XF ducked and rolled to the side to evade her fellow Peridot, who instead flew past where she was and straight out towards the water.

 

Steven, frozen in shock and watching the whole time, noticed what his girlfriend already picked up on moments ago: something was moving in the water behind 5XF, and it was something big. Sure enough, Peridot found herself about to careen straight into another alligator, but she had just enough time to right herself and avoid the reptile's deadly jaws that no doubt would have shattered her instantly had she collided headfirst.

 

Instead, Peridot remembered she actually had the power to taunt this creature and consequently it became much less threatening once it was made certain that her sibling was safe. After evading the predator, the ascended gem willed herself to levitate just an inch or so above the water and stood upright to face the organic that threatened to ambush 5XF.

 

"H-ha! Just as planned!" Peridot boasted, though Steven and even 5XF could plainly tell she was trying her best to save face from tripping over like the klutz she was. "Okay, alligator mississippiensis! Vision spheres over here! I will be your opponent for the day!"

 

Now that Steven reminded her that she had a ridiculous amount of power at her disposal to defend herself and her friends from a threat like this, Peridot couldn't resist showing off.

 

"Just try not to hurt it too much, Dot!" Steven jovially called out. "All you need to do is pacify the poor guy! –or girl, maybe… it's not easy to tell a gator's gender just from looking at it."

 

5XF, who had moved near Steven for the time being as she knew he was a valid source of protection, looked to the boy ludicrously.

 

"Why are you  _encouraging_  her to battle that beast?!" she demanded to know. "You just told us how dangerous it is, and you want her to  _provoke_  it?!"

 

"Aw, you're worried about her," Steven cooed at the gem beside him. "That's so sweet! I'm glad you guys were able to make amends while I was gone!"

 

" _Stop dodging my question!"_  5XF screeched. "A-and I am  _not_  worried; what worries me is how willing you are to let your significant other be exposed to something so dangerous! That makes me question  _your_  character, human!"

 

Steven tried his best to stifle a snicker. It seemed the tsundere trait ran in the Peridot "family", so to speak. "Okay, okay; settle down. Peri tends to forget she's got the power to make things happen when she gets startled… and having this power is still kind of a recent thing that happened, so it's easy for her to forget she can actually defend herself. I've been with her long enough to know she can handle something like this. After what we went through with White Diamond and all the gems she infected, this doesn't feel so bad for either of us, y'know?"

 

5XF narrowed her eyes. "I'm definitely going to interrogate you on what exactly your rebel group did once this matter is settled," she assured. "5XG showed me her eyes, so I have a generalized understanding of her appearance and her powers. I'll be asking you for the details… I suspect your significant other might exaggerate her abilities."

 

She looked out to see Peridot triumphantly overcoming the gator when she summoned a metal cord and manipulated it to wrap tightly around the reptile's snout to eliminate the primary means of threatening herself and her loved ones. Now she was eagerly standing on the gator's back and used the remaining cord as a rein to control the predator like a trusty steed.

 

" _Nyehehehe!_  Gotcha! I am now and forever your  _master_ , you vile creature!" Peridot proclaimed with glee. "Bend to my will as I master your filthy waters!"

 

"Y-yeah…" Steven chucked as he waved to his girlfriend while smiling awkwardly. "Like I said, she's changed a  _lot_ , but Dot definitely still has a big ego and she  _is_  selfish most of the time." He looked to 5XF and smiled more genuinely. "But now she knows when to dial it back when it's time to be serious, and I'm sure you're able to tell she really does care about us and everyone else who's become part of her new life. So don't worry about totally losing yourself when you start to think about what you want for your life, okay? Your little sis definitely still has her flaws."

 

5XF quietly grumbled as she considered Steven's words. "I can't… deny that she's a much more caring and considerate gem than I remember her being described in various testimonies," she admitted. "She took offense to my insults meant for you rather than my insults towards her. Even more, she didn't once try to refute my statements towards her and in fact endorsed them. 5XG was never this honest before…"

 

"To be fair, she kinda sucks at lying," Steven said, holding back a giggle. "She can't keep a straight face to save her life and she keeps running her mouth thinking she's covering for herself, but poor Peri doesn't realize she's just making it  _that_  obvious that she's full of it. I kinda can't be too hard on her about that, though, 'cause I suck at lying, too."

 

This was something 5XF gathered very quickly once she was let out. Just by taking a good look at Steven after she reformed, she could tell the boy was a simplistic creature who wore his heart on his sleeve.

 

"So, at least I have no need to worry about either of you deceiving me," 5XF acknowledged with a hint of relief in her tone.

 

It wasn't long before Peridot managed to wear the gator she rode down, which actually disappointed her as it began to stall in the water.

 

"Aw,  _come on!_ " she whined. "I was just starting to have some fun with this and you're gonna just give up like that?! We're not  _done_  here,  _clod_ igator!"

 

"Uh, Peridot, I think you've done enough," Steven suggested. "If it's not a threat anymore, just leave it alone. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when it came to having fun here…"

 

"I would also like to point out that your little stunt thrashing around in this water is bound to attract attention," 5XF supplied in a stern tone before she turned to Steven briefly. "How many of these alligators live in this area?"

 

Steven thought that over for a moment. "I can't give you an exact number… but I do know it's a  _lot_. Like, probably hundreds of 'em. I heard it's not uncommon of them to leave these parts entirely and lurk around cities and towns, so… yeah, all I can say is a lot."

 

"Good enough," the gem commended before turning her attention back to her kin. "I understand you enjoy showing off, 5XG, but I'd rather you not attract the attention of any more alligators. I believe you've decisively "conquered" this beast, so perhaps you should not remain out in the open water for much longer. It looks like a vulnerable position to be in."

 

"Come on, at least  _try_  to be impressed with my skill and talent," Peridot countered. "After all, I  _did_  save your life. This clod would've snagged you from behind and dragged you down into–"

 

And just like that, Peridot tempted fate in record time.

 

Although it came from the side rather than behind, another alligator burst out from the waters below to immediately capture Peridot by the midsection with its powerful jaws.

 

Peridot could only scream out in pain for less than a second before the force damaged her form severely enough to make her vanish in a puff of smoke.

 

Just like that, Peridot had not only been poofed, but her gemstone – while thankfully not trapped in the gator's maw – plopped into the water and sunk down out of sight quickly.

 

 

" _ **NOOOO! PERIDOOOOT!"**_

 

 

Steven almost immediately ran towards the scene of the incident, and thoughtlessly started to run into the water unprotected before 5XF snagged his arm and forcefully pulled the young man back onto (relatively) dry land.

 

"You  _idiot_ , you'll be mauled if you go after her like that!" she scolded. The elder Peridot was just as horrified by what happened – part of herself tried to believe this was just some sort of illusion or a prank being pulled – but retained at least some amount of common sense.

 

"W-we can't just stay here!" Steven cried out as he tried to pull his arm out of 5XF's grasp, but to no avail. "Peri might be damaged! If she isn't now, she's gonna be if she stays in that water too long! Th-there's too many things in there that might try and eat her and–"

 

5XF couldn't handle this blubbering anymore. She cut it off with a sharp slap to Steven's face. "Yes, you don't need to waste time narrating the obvious to me, you impulsive meatbag! We're going after her, but for stars' sake, don't do this without your stupid shield!"

 

Steven staved off a few extra tears from the sting of the slap; he knew his behavior warranted this. Of course he was going to be impulsively idiotic when it came to saving his beloved Peridot from imminent danger.

 

"R-right; you're right," he shakily agreed. "Th-thanks, I needed that. You're coming with me, right?!"

 

"Given that my options are to deal with your company but have solid protection or not being in your presence and being completely vulnerable and  _alone_  up here while you save 5XG, I'd say the choice is obvious," 5XF flatly told him. "Now hurry up and bubble us; whatever it is that you do to shield us from these monsters!"

 

Steven nodded and stalled no more; he and 5XF were soon encased in a pink bubble, and in a matter of seconds, Steven rolled the ball into the waters below.

 

"I was under the impression the water was mostly shallow here," 5XF mentioned as she looked around immediately. "That's what 5XG said, yes… so it shouldn't be hard to find her."

 

"Or she could have fallen in one of the deep ends," Steven muttered; he was also vigilant in his search for the one-of-a-kind diamond peridot gemstone. "And more critters are gonna be down there curious when they see the gemstone. Some of them are gonna think it's food…"

 

5XF tensed up as they passed by the pair of alligators that started this mess and was not pleased to see a good number more were relatively close by deeper in the water. She realized she was likely right about the thrashing water attracting the predators' attention.

 

"I never thought I'd see the day where 5XG gets poofed by anything…" she sullenly admitted.

 

"It's not her first time," a saddened Steven said. "We had to poof her to capture her in the beginning… then way later on she got poofed again by Yellow Diamond when she and Blue invaded Earth. And… I think she poofed not long after we had to abandon her on our Homeworld rescue mission." It pained Steven to recount that moment. "So, yeah… I guess this is at least her fourth time."

 

The gem's eyes widened as she looked to Steven while they rolled their bubble shield below the water.

 

"Y-you're saying the Diamonds  _were_  here, then," she realized. "But 5XG said we wouldn't have to worry about them–"

 

"It's a long story," Steven said, cutting her off with a sigh. "Sorry, I'm… I'm not gonna be in the mood for saying much until we find Peri."

 

5XF nodded. "I understand… we need to stay focused. The range of visibility in this water is virtually nonexistent," she remarked. "And we're kicking up what I assume are clouds of mud every time we move."

 

"Your gemstone can light up, right?" Steven asked as the one on his navel began to emit light in hopes of making it a little easier to navigate.

 

"O-oh; of course it can," 5XF affirmed, a bit embarrassed she had forgotten her own natural ability. She activate her light emitter and provided a secondary source of light as the pair scanned their surroundings. "Although… it seems all of this aquatic debris is reflecting the light right back at us. Is there nothing else we can do?"

 

" _Oh!"_  Steven gasped. Apparently, everyone had a bit of a brainfart today; the hybrid just now remembered his aura sensing abilities and his strong connection with Peridot. "Crap, we're all being kinda forgetful today, heh… okay, stop rolling and lemme concentrate a bit."

 

5XF was tempted to ask what Steven was talking about, but she abided by her companion's wish and patiently waited. She was understandably shocked to see a cloak of brighter pink energy envelop the boy's body while a beam of much brighter energy emitted from his gemstone to better illuminate the pair's surroundings.

 

Peridot had told 5XF that Steven was equal parts gem as he was human, as well as his heritage of being Pink Diamond's successor. That detail  _did_  sound like a blatant tall tale to 5XF, and until now she kept dismissing the boy as a pure human until she took notice to powers she couldn't possibly comprehend coming from this organic creature. By this point, the refugee couldn't dismiss this boy like any other organic creature. He was certainly… unique.

 

"Got it." Steven's eyes opened as he smiled. "Good news, 5XF: she's not far away at all."

 

While that was great to hear, 5XF looked skeptical. "The way you said that implies there is not-so-good news to your discovery as well."

 

"Geez, am I really that transparent?" Steven sighed as 5XF immediately nodded to that rhetorical question. "Alright, alright… bad news is, she's not on our level. Her gemstone… is at the bottom of a sinkhole. We're… gonna have to go down there."

 

"Sounds inconvenient," 5XF commented. "But as long as we remain in the bubble, we've no need to worry about any creature that might ambush us during our descent, correct?"

 

Steven sighed. "Y-yeah, that's not exactly what I'm worried about…"

 

When he saw the inquisitive expression on 5XF's face, Steven decided to preemptively share more specific details. "This sinkhole is kind of a distance away from where Peridot was when her gemstone fell in. So she's already been bumped around by  _something_  to get this far out and we have no idea what did it. Another gator might've tried to bite at her for all we know."

 

"We'll not know anything for certain until we press on and  _find her_ ," 5XF sternly scolded the boy. "Stars almighty, how did you two survive this long together if  _this_  is how you handle a problem?"

 

Steven got the message and the bubble continued on until it reached the sinkhole. The bubble just barely fit the gap, and so the pair started to sink down even further as light from the sun above became increasingly scarce.

 

"I suppose 5XG described you perfectly in our private conversation," 5XF murmured as they waited patiently to sink to the bottom. She let out a little smirk when she got Steven's attention immediately. "You  _are_  an overly-sensitive, overemotional, irrational, gullible, naïve imbecile."

 

"She…" Steven was crestfallen. "She said that, huh?"

 

"She also said that's an aspect of you she absolutely adores and wouldn't change for anything."

 

That not only cheered Steven up, but he felt a glowing warmth in his heart. "Aww… that's so sweet of her. I figured she'd be kind of mean if she talked about me, since we kinda fought and all earlier…"

 

5XF shrugged at the boy. "Honestly, she was just as brutal and nasty as she was sickeningly sappy. By the way, there's something bothering me that I meant to ask you about…"

 

It would still be a little while before they reached the bottom, and Steven was all for getting his mind off his paranoid tendencies when it came to dangerous situations like this.

 

"Ask away," he offered. "Anything's fair game."

 

"This may sound silly to you, but… why do you call her  _Peridot?_  I've never once seen you directly address her as 5XG. Do you not realize how confusing that will get once you release everyone else you took from Homeworld? We're  _all_  named Peridot. The only reason I've not yet gotten confused by this is because you consistently refer to me as 5XF."

 

It was such a simple question… though the gem brought up a good point that down the road, this might become much more complicated.

 

"Well, the simple answer is that until recently, she was the only Peridot we had here on Earth," Steven explained. "So we didn't need to be any more specific than that. There aren't any copies of the same gem type in my family so far, so Pearl is Pearl, Amethyst is Amethyst, Lapis is Lapis, Bismuth is Bismuth and so on. We do have a lot of nicknames for Peridot, to be fair."

 

"All I've heard so far is the first half of her name and the last half," 5XF noted. "But I'll take your word for it. I will say you might want to consider getting into the habit of calling her 5XG at least when you're faced with a mass of Homeworld gems. Just calling 5XG "Peridot" is a bit presumptive; as if the rest of us Peridots are beneath her. Considering how many of us vividly remember 5XG's behavior on Homeworld, that won't help your case appealing to the masses that she's truly changed. Back then, she  _did_  staunchly believe she was above us all."

 

Steven hadn't thought of that. Evidently, neither did Peridot. It seemed Steven's proposition for renaming all of the gems might be a bit higher on the list of priorities than Peridot speculated.

 

"Thanks for telling me that," a grateful Steven commended. "Neither of us really thought about that stuff. I actually suggested to Peri that we should have all the gems rename themselves to whatever they want. She agreed, but didn't think it was a high priority. So when we get her back, you oughta let her know about this so we can start brainstorming ideas on how to go about the name thing."

 

"Of course," 5XF agreed. "So… wait, you're suggesting I should have an entirely new name as well?"

 

"Yep!" a chipper Steven affirmed. "I'll admit, it's weird calling you 5XF. I need to get to know you better to find out what the right name for you is, but I already decided it's gonna start with an F!"

 

5XF rolled her eyes. "Of  _course_  it would… you're going to let me choose a name if I don't like any of your suggestions, correct?"

 

"Sure thing," Steven said without hesitation. "We're here to set you all free and find yourselves once we get you adjusted to Earth, so it's up to you in the end what you wanna be called. I know I'm technically Pink Diamond and all, but the Diamond Authority is gone now. Me and Peri don't want to continue that regime; Era 3 is gonna be all about changing for the better. We're not gonna rule over you… all we wanna do is guide you guys to a better life where you can be independent. We just need to… make sure you all know the important stuff about Earth before we let you loose, y'know? We'd hate to go through the trouble of saving you guys just to get shattered on Earth over some misunderstanding."

 

That was a much more helpful answer than 5XF anticipated; she had been given an outline of what this pair planned to do with all of the refugees; herself included.

 

"Thank you for telling me this," she humbly said. "That gives me a much clearer picture of what's going on here… but once we–" 5XF looked around outside their bubble and noticed they were about to hit the bottom. "H-hey, I think I see 5XG!"

 

Steven dropped everything and frantically looked down, following 5XF's gaze. Sure enough, the lime green gemstone with the chartreuse center was directly below them just a couple of feet away. "Sh-she's still in one piece! Great; we just need to get a liiiittle closer, and…"

 

With a hand extended against the surface of the bubble, glowing pink again, Steven reached to make contact with the sunken gemstone. Soon enough, it was bubbled by itself, and said bubble was then drawn in to assimilate with the larger counterpart, still in its own bubble.

 

Quickly, Steven popped it to check for any surface damage… and his eager smile quickly faded.

 

"It's leaking," 5XF nervously pointed out. "Her gemstone took on water. But it wouldn't be able to do that unless–"

 

"–It cracked."

 

The elder Peridot scooted over closer to Steven to survey the damage herself, as she could see the boy was on the verge of losing it. He was their only way out of this place; Steven could not afford to be lost as well in this situation.

 

"A minor fracture," 5XF noted, in hopes of getting Steven to calm down. She wasn't lying; this crack was not a mortal wound, but the fact that it extended across the peridot  _and_  diamond part of her gemstone was a worrisome detail.

 

In the interest of keeping Steven stable, she decided not to point that out.

 

"5XG ought to be fine," she weakly assured Steven. "It's going to take a while, no doubt, but–"

 

The gem was cut off when Steven abruptly kissed the stone very deeply and wrapped his lips around the edges.

 

"Um…  _okay_. You just… do that while I'm  _sitting right here._ " 5XF was beyond offended and uncomfortable having to witness this. "Please tell me you aren't trying to eat her."

 

A few moments later, Steven relinquished the gemstone and sat up straight to address the other Peridot. "Of course not; just watch and learn."

 

"Learn" seemed to be as much of a buzzword for 5XF as it was for her sister, as she didn't hesitate to study the now saliva-coated gemstone. It looked absolutely disgusting, but the technician was startled to see a bright pink light and sparkles emit from the gemstone's fractures. The saliva seemed to collectively pour down into that specific crack; soon enough, a brighter light briefly blinded the pair, and in its wake laid Peridot's gemstone in Steven's hands, now good as new with nary a fracture to be seen.

 

"That's…" 5XF gaped at the gemstone before gaping at Steven. "I-I would say you healed her, but that's blatantly obvious!"

 

Steven smiled as he held Peridot's gemstone close to his heart and relaxed at last. "Yeah… it's something I got from Mom– I mean, Pink Diamond. I keep forgetting Era 2 gems don't really know about her. But she could heal, too."

 

The sight of the young hybrid cradling the hybrid gemstone securely against him as if he was protecting it with his life gave 5XF some strange impression – or possibly a  _feeling_  – as she began to understand not only who 5XG's beloved was, but how the 5XG of today came into existence and supplanted her cold, remorseless past life.

 

"I see… this is what changed her."

 

Steven looked up to the gem, but kept his own firmly in place. "Hm?"

 

"This… affection; genuine care…" 5XF hardly knew how to describe it. "I hardly understood a word 5XG told me when it came to why she loves you to such a great extent. None of our kind ever experiences this. Based on what I've heard, the only kind of "love" that will ever happen to a Peridot is one that… is so in name only. The… actions are what a couple in love typically do, but there's no love to it. And according to various rumors I've come across, consent is not a factor, either."

 

Steven felt the color drain from his face. Peridot had never talked about anything even remotely like this before.

 

"I… I really don't wanna ask," he genuinely expressed. "But–"

 

"No, it never happened to me," 5XF stated with absolute certainty. "For most low-level Peridots, it's an extremely rare occurrence, and almost every time it's been a case of a Peridot getting lost in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's much more likely to happen to the Peridots who get promoted, as they're often assigned to work with certain gems who aren't above treating us that way. Usually a quartz."

 

Steven began to feel sick to his stomach as he looked down at Peridot's gemstone resting against his warm chest. A cold sweat poured down his face, and 5XF could easily see what was on his mind.

 

"She… showed me some of her memories when she was chosen for the Earth mission and the very early phases of it before she officially met you," 5XF confirmed. "I… saw who 5XG was assigned to. I'll keep my comments to myself, but I didn't see anything happen from what she displayed. She never mentioned anything like this happening, but… I never directly asked, either."

 

Honestly, Steven wasn't sure how to take that kind of news. He would have liked to think there really were no more secrets between Peridot and himself anymore, but… it seemed there would always be an elusive one sneaking around every corner.

 

He hesitated as he decided whether or not to ask 5XF for any further details. Despite being healed, Peridot  _had_  taken a hit that was just as powerful as a direct shock from Yellow Diamond, if not more so. It would still be a while before she reformed. But now with this disturbing new bit of information on her history… Steven was certain he couldn't keep this contained within himself for long. Especially not when he had someone who he could actually talk to about this.

 

"Sh-she never said anything to me," Steven admitted. "I guess I can't… blame her, but…" He needed a few more details. "5XF, you said this was a  _common_  thing for promoted Peridots?"

 

5XF nodded, and she was clearly unhappy about being given permission to go further in-depth into this subject. But she did owe this boy for helping her earlier…

 

"Unfortunately," she confirmed. "Peridots have no rights that don't pertain to their ability to perform their primary function. Unless the offending gem gets aggressive to the point of permanently crippling us, there is no consequence for otherwise taking advantage of one of us, regardless of the method. From various reports, the promoted Peridots have confirmed that it is practically expected of them to endure whatever their assigned gem puts them through, so long as it doesn't compromise the mission or their functionality. A Peridot's emotional state is not covered under that clause, so…"

 

Times like this actually made Steven hate himself for being so unconditionally forgiving of the Diamonds. He knew they must have approved this. Yellow Diamond's behavior towards Peridot alone was indicative that the Diamond Authority saw her lowly kind as slaves who at best could only earn the glory of being a higher gem's marked prey. That was something the Diamonds perceived as an actual objective for the lower class – to feel "honored" to be chosen as a higher gem's toy.

 

Laws like that made Steven understand why so many Peridots were content to never rise up and reach their true potential through a promotion; only the toughest, most resolved of them would be able to withstand an inevitable fate like that.

 

And Steven could honestly not think of a Peridot who was more ambitious to rise in the ranks than his own. He looked to the gemstone of his girlfriend, trying his best not to break into tears.

 

"You already know I didn't spend any time with 5XG personally back then, but… when I overheard the news that she was being promoted and got Yellow Diamond's attention specifically, I noticed many of my fellow gems from the neighboring station where she worked were celebrating." 5XF gave Steven a sharp look. "And no, it wasn't because they were happy for 5XG's accomplishment. For what she put her coworkers through, the celebration was not only for them being liberated from her tyranny – every single Peridot involved actively looked forward to hearing the news of how badly 5XG would fare once she was assigned an escort. Bets were being made on how long she would hold out before breaking."

 

Steven didn't want to believe what he was hearing… but he knew in his heart that 5XF was being brutally honest right now.

 

"That's… that's  _horrible_ ," Steven remarked; his volume barely above a whisper.

 

"Welcome to Homeworld," 5XF shot back; eyes narrowed. "You know, figuratively speaking. If it truly is no more, I don't believe I'll shed any tears for its demise."

 

"I… I don't blame you." Steven was beside himself with grief. He was exposed to so much of the upper-class and Diamond lifestyle recently, it was easy for him to forget just how awful life was for the 99%. The Off Colors he encountered in the Kindergarten came to mind quickly, and the memories poisoned his state of mind.

 

He was compelled to dig deeper.

 

"I know you wanted to keep your opinions to yourself, 5XF, but your point of view is all I've got to go on right now," Steven pleased. "I can't be sure Peri is gonna say a word about what happened; I'm scared to even ask… I'm afraid it'll hurt her."

 

"Of course it will hurt," 5XF stated in a neutral tone. "This is a very dark subject matter… and I apologize for bringing it up without really thinking it through."

 

Steven shook his head. "No: it's good you brought it up…" He snuggled against Peridot's gemstone, as if he was trying to transmit all of the comfort and love he could offer his girlfriend. "Peridot's always been so bad at hiding things or covering her tracks… so it's crazy that  _this_  of all things is what she was able to keep hidden away from everyone all this time."

 

"It's possible 5XG repressed the memory," 5XF postulated. "I believe it's how post-traumatic stress victims cope with what happened."

 

That was an alarmingly good point. Peridot herself told Steven many of her memories of her Homeworld life were recently rediscovered. None of the memories were good, but many provided crucial information the Crystal Gems needed to survive their Homeworld mission. However…

 

"Peridot repressed a lot of memories," Steven confirmed. "They came back to her when she returned to Homeworld to save me. There was a lot about her life she was forced to remember, and she had to focus on the rescue mission all that time… I keep forgetting how strong she can be when she needs to. But then… why would a memory like  _this_  stay repressed?"

 

"I believe context is important," 5XF noted. "She remembered what a menace she was to her coworkers only after she reunited with 9FC. She remembered many aspects of Homeworld just by seeing it all in person after a long period of absence. And was she not the one who identified that condition that bleached the majority of the gems left on Homeworld after being in close proximity to one of White Diamond's minions?"

 

Steven slowly nodded. "Yeah, the pallification thing… it might've not come back to her if we weren't being pursued by White Diamond proxies. And without that knowledge, any one of us could've gotten infected because we wouldn't know to avoid them…"

 

Bits and pieces of both Homeworld missions were shown as Peridot spoke of Steven and her friends, of course. It was on the first mission where she and Steven actually realized their feelings for each other – the second mission made them an official couple. But Peridot did not go into the frustration of failing to fuse with her beloved… that much, 5XF remained ignorant of.

 

"She showed me how you, the Amethyst, and herself dealt with the… escort," 5XF quietly confirmed. "I'll admit it was impressive that 5XG was the one who landed the decisive blow to neutralize the threat. That was unexpected. What was more unexpected was how easily 5XG could converse with her escort..."

 

"Jasper…" Steven finally sighed out. He was tired of dancing around the name issue. "Yeah, Peri was… really strong in a lot of ways that day. She wasn't afraid to try and convince Jasper to embrace Earth and be free. That would convince me that nothing happened to Peri at all… except…"

 

"… the fact that the Jasper was corrupted at the time," 5XF finished. "Overall, she was mentally unstable. She was not the dominant, sturdy brute I saw in 5XG's earlier memories when they were first assigned together. It was obvious she pitied the Jasper as well; perhaps her growth to become more considerate and compassionate compelled 5XG to forgive her former escort."

 

Steven was uncertain of that assessment. "It's possible… but Peri's not above holding a grudge," he brought up. "I'm sure she showed you plenty of what happened between her and Lapis."

 

"That was rather disturbing to watch towards the end," 5XF confessed. "I admit I'm… curious to meet that Lapis Lazuli to see what she's like face-to-face. She had a very large impact on how 5XG changed as well. But as far as the Jasper is concerned… it's very hard to say for sure."

 

As much as 5XF didn't want to share all of the details regarding her opinion on the matter, Steven  _did_  ask for them…

 

"Listen to me, human," she sternly addressed the boy. "An argument can be made for either outcome, but one detail in particular makes me personally believe there's no possible way the Jasper left 5XG untouched."

 

Steven tensed up. He didn't want to believe Jasper claimed his beloved gem like that, but he couldn't deny the evidence that pointed to this being the case.

 

"Sh-she never really talks to me about her early mission days, and we talk about just about everything together," Steven tiredly mentioned. "What… makes you think Jasper did it?"

 

"In the memories 5XG showed me, she displayed her past self conducting a thorough examination of the hole the Jasper emerged from," the elder Peridot recalled. "I was just as horrified to see the details as she was at the time. I had never seen such a perfect point of emergence in my life. Her escort was no typical quartz – the Jasper was a top-of-the-line quality warrior. The more prolific a gem in her caste is, the more they are "entitled" to take whatever they want. Understand this is not a personality quirk; gems like the Jasper are driven by instinct. They will conquer their foes and lay claim to whatever gem they choose to assert their dominance over when the fighting has stopped. Studies proved these traits are more prevalent the larger and better-developed a warrior gem is."

 

She looked to Steven, who – as expected – was nearly paralyzed to learn of this detail.

 

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but from a gemetic standpoint, there is no possible way the Jasper left 5XG untouched. She would have been so pent-up by the time she arrived on Earth that I'm certain she would have shattered at least one of your friends early on. That's another reason they "justify" warriors like the Jasper having the right to claim gems like us and use our bodies to–"

 

"O-okay,  _okay!_  I get the point!" Steven wailed out, heaving as he was completely filled with worry and despair. "S-so, what do I do from here, 5XF? I don't know if I should talk to her about–"

 

"A major reason you two insisted on this vacation was to talk over everything you were forced to gloss over during your last mission," 5XF sternly interrupted. "5XG told me that much. I believe that means this is something you absolutely  _must_  talk about. You looked very shocked to learn about this when you first realized the implications, I noticed."

 

Steven winced; it seemed to hurt to think about anything now. "Y-yeah…"

 

"You presumed to know everything about 5XG, and being faced with the fact that you absolutely  _do not_  horrifies you," 5XF deduced. "Because you know if nothing truly happened during that time, she likely would have told you already."

 

Steven hastily wiped a tear from his eye. "N-no need to rub it in my face! I-I'll talk to her, alright?!"

 

5XF nodded and reclined against the edge of the bubble. "Good. I presume we're trapped down here until she reforms, correct?"

 

"I… can raise our bubble and get back to the surface," Steven numbly replied. "But we know there's gators swarming the place no matter where we go… down here it's been kinda peaceful. The critters down here seem to be respecting the bubble, at least."

 

Off-and-on, both observed the waters around them, and it was true; there weren't nearly as many fish, no alligators to speak of, and overall it just seemed to be a safer spot than being on dry land at this point.

 

"Then we'll stay put," 5XF conceded. "Until 5XG reforms. I will… give you two privacy when the time comes, but I assure you I will not run away. I understand now this planet can be dangerous… enough so that I will, with great hesitance, place my trust in you two to get me back to my new "home" safely."

 

That managed to draw a smile – albeit a weak one – out of Steven.

 

"Thanks for giving us a chance," he expressed sincerely. Once more he looked to the peridot-diamond hybrid gemstone held lovingly in his hands. He softly rolled his thumb over the center, across the smooth lime green and the polished but pointed chartreuse center. "Peri's been so worried all week that you'd reject her…"

 

"I said I'm trusting you two to get me back to your base," 5XF grumbled. "After that point, I will consider all of you suspect until proven otherwise. I need to gather all possible facts to make an accurate assessment."

 

That drew a mild chuckle out of Steven; his eyes never left his beloved's gemstone. He was once again amused to see 5XF display typical traits of the Peridot he knows and loves… but his thoughts were centered on one thing, and one thing only.

* * *

" **You know I won't leave you; whatever happened… happened. But let me help you make peace with it.**

**I'm here."**


	3. Today, I Put My Past Behind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next destination on Steven and Peridot's vacation tour is the Sahara Desert.
> 
> At 5XF's behest, Steven confronts Peridot on a very dark time in her past life. Specifically, how she, Lapis, and Jasper first became a "team"...
> 
> It's hard to watch. It's even harder for Steven to help Peridot make peace with with that part of her life and learn from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really really didn't expect it to get this dark. But once it came to mind, I just couldn't pass it up. 
> 
> So... yeah. Trigger warnings aplenty here. Attempted rape, strongly implied rape, but all the emphasis is on the former, which is non-con that transitions to dub-con. It doesn't really get too far, so I figured it didn't warrant bumping the rating to E. Also, some pretty dark lore with how Homeworld regards Pearls and Peridots. 
> 
> I'll admit, it's awkward that this is how I introduce GA-continuity Jasper (or writing Jasper at all). Somehow it's not surprising, though. 
> 
> So, what Stevidot Month prompt have we got here? The Grief bonus, definitely. I intended Wrong Choices from the main set, but I'm not sure if this is well-representative of that. I guess you can say this is the result of cumulative wrong choices that have been made already. You could even argue it was a wrong choice for Steven to make this memory be dug out from its grave! 
> 
> Honestly, I've been playing this story entirely by ear, so even I'm not sure where it's gonna go next, if it does at all. I did entertain the idea of 5XF being a helpful little enhancement talent by finding an undiscovered pyramid or temple buried beneath the sand, but that's all I've got in mind presently: a rough draft.
> 
> Well... hopefully this is enjoyable for some of you to read. I think by this point the mood can only go up from here. The vacation itself, that is. All bets are off in a few months from this point...

 

 

A pink bubble carrying three individuals hovered high above the wetlands known as the Florgalina Everglades.

 

Peridot – the 5XG variety – had finally reformed after recovering from a brutal ambush by an alligator. She preferred not to discuss that matter too deeply; it felt much like how tightly Garnet held her body down to poof her in her final day as the Crystal Gems' enemy. Only… possibly worse. There were fangs involved this time, after all.

 

"So, uh… you have any preference for where to go next?" Steven nervously suggested.

 

He wasn't surprised when Peridot insisted on leaving the everglades immediately; after what his girlfriend had been through, she would have a nervous breakdown every time she saw a gator from now on. And in this area, that was very, very inevitable to happen… multiple times.

 

"I'm in the mood for the opposite of this environment," Peridot grumbled. "Definitely a place with  _none_  of those… beasts. Terrain that doesn't secrete stars-knows-what every time I step in it. And I could do without this humidity."

 

"I feel you there," Steven sympathized as he browsed Peridot's tablet. "S'not easy to breathe in; believe me. So, if you want the opposite of all that, I think you'd liiiike…" He pushed his index finger on the screen and leaned over so Peridot could see his selection. "This place."

 

Peridot stared for a moment before she snatched the tablet and studied the location's coordinates.

 

"Steven, you're absolutely sure about this?" she asked. "This location is a great distance from where we are currently."

 

Steven shrugged; completely nonchalant. "You said you wanted the opposite of the everglades, and it doesn't get more opposite than that. It's a really popular tourist spot, too. I think you'll really like what they're best known for."

 

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm quite certain you said that about this place as well. But,  _fine…_  I should trust the one I love. Just give me a minute to concentrate."

 

As she quietly recited the coordinates to their new destination, the bubble blinked out of existence.

 

* * *

 

Steven wasn't kidding about "opposite of the everglades". Arid climate, very few flora species to speak of, it at least wasn't obvious that there were swarms of animals all around them… and it was dry as a bone.

 

A short while ago, the trio stood on over-saturated soil… now it was nothing but sand.

 

"Welcome to Giza, Egypt!" Steven happily announced. "And the Sahara Desert! How's this for a place that's everything the everglades  _aren't_ , Peri?"

 

"You certainly did take my statement literally," Peridot remarked as she took in her surroundings. "Is it just… sand everywhere?"

 

Steven nodded. "For the most part, yep. Every now and then there's an oasis, but most of the water in this country is east of us towards civilization. But that's not what we're interested in!"

 

"How presumptive of you," 5XF muttered. "I've not yet seen a proper Earth civilization…"

 

"You can see all the civilization you want when we return home," Peridot shot back. "Bear in mind, 5XF, this vacation is for myself and Steven. The only reason you're with us is because it was mandated."

 

"C-c'mon, Peri, let's at least try to keep this pleasant for everybody," Steven urged. He then looked to 5XF. "It's not gonna do us much good to be where the people are here, anyway. They speak an entirely different language, so I won't be able to understand them. They're not gonna accept my money, either. And… I don't wanna risk seeing how they react to you two. Beach City may be used to gemkind living among us, but I don't think the rest of the world is that lax about the whole thing yet…"

 

"Understood," 5XF said with a sigh. "So, can either of you explain to me why we seem to have moved forward in time? The positioning of the sun and the color of the sky is completely different from how it was in the everglades."

 

Peridot smirked a bit; she enjoyed being the one to teach someone about Earth for a change. "I did say there was a great distance between these locations. We've moved to a part of the planet where it's beginning to turn away from the sun to initiate the night cycle. It isn't exactly conventional time travel, you see. If we teleported back to where we just were, you'd see the time of day would be as it was before, but time itself is always moving forward."

 

"I suppose that makes sense," 5XF mumbled. "That reminds me: your ability to teleport such great distances is… jarring to say the least, 5XG. I think the next topic I'd like to get into is the full extent of your abilities granted by your gemetic alteration… but I don't need it right away. I just wanted to let you know that's what I would like to discuss with you when we get the opportunity."

 

The junior of the Peridot pair wasn't sure what to make of this. "That's… considerate of you to be so patient," she commended. "But you look troubled by something. We could easily discuss this right now…"

 

5XF stood her ground and shook her head, looking quite certain of herself. She eyed Steven for a moment before focusing back on her kin.

 

"At this point, both of you have spent a considerable amount of time with me one-on-one," she stated. "Now that I have a much firmer grasp of who you two are, exactly… I wish to grant you some time to spend alone together. As you said, 5XG, this vacation is for you two. I'll do my best not to intrude on the time you have left before you must return to your work."

 

Peridot didn't expect this  _at all_. She glanced at Steven, who only offered a silent shrug to his girlfriend.

 

"And what exactly are you planning on doing in the meantime?" Peridot carefully asked. "Because I'd appreciate it greatly if you didn't run off on us…"

 

"Perish the thought," 5XF assured with confidence. "I'm now fully aware that this planet can be dangerous, especially if you're ignorant of its many features like I am. 5XG, until you return to your home base safely with me, I will cooperate with you both as best I can. You have my word that I will be far away enough that you won't have to worry about me eavesdropping, but I will make a point to remain within your line of sight. Considering I'm still very much new to Earth, I believe just observing and inspecting my general surroundings will be more than enough stimulation for my mind while you two… do whatever it is a couple in love does."

 

"If something happens to 5XF when we take our eyes off her, I can always track down her aura," Steven reminded his beloved gem. "C'mon, Peri. We haven't really gotten to talk much since you split us up, y'know?"

 

Peridot bit her lip as a pang of guilt from that reminder sent chills through her body. "O-okay, that's a fair point. I won't contest that." She looked over to her kin with concern. "Don't hesitate to scream for us if you are imperiled in any way, 5XF. … And thank you for granting me and Steven some time together."

 

5XF nodded in acknowledgement. "You are very much welcome. Do come for me when you're ready to start exploring this environment. Until then…"

 

She gave a modest bow to the pair before scurrying off a good distance away to start her own independent exploration. While the refugee gem was relieved to be on better terms with both of her new companions, she knew deep down that her sister was going to get upset very soon… and it would inadvertently be her fault.

 

"Was she traumatized by me getting poofed or something?" Peridot asked Steven. "I'm not used to her showing reverence to either of us."

 

"Peri, you oughta be asking if we're  _both_  traumatized by you getting poofed the way you did," Steven huffed out. "That alligator easily could've shattered you if it aimed just a little higher up!  _Something_ – I have no clue  _what_ – managed to crack you while your gemstone was underwater… I-I'm just glad we found you before it could get any worse. But you worried us both sick, y'know?"

 

In hindsight, Peridot did feel both silly and incompetent for getting poofed the way she did.

 

"S-sorry; that certainly wasn't my intention," she said, deeply apologetic. "5XF was right about me being in a vulnerable position, it seems…"

 

"She was also right about you attracting outside attention by making such a fuss in the water," Steven didn't hesitate to point out. "We saw  _tons_  of gators closing in on our spot when we went underwater to find you."

 

"Very sharp instincts for a gem who's only been on this planet a few hours," Peridot remarked upon reflection. "Ah… shall we sit down somewhere?"

 

It was hard finding a place to sit when the entire terrain was nothing but sand.

 

"We can just sit right here if you can give us some padding, like a big thick blanket or something…" Steven smiled as Peridot willed exactly what he asked for into existence. "Heh, that was quick."

 

He and Peridot wasted no time taking a seat. Instead of watching the imminent sunset, the couple opted to look the other direction where the darkness settled in, the stars began to dot the sky, and the moon was already on the horizon.

 

As if on reflex, they both embraced each other the moment they sat down. That was a huge relief for Peridot; she had been paranoid for a while that Steven was still upset with how she conducted herself earlier today.

 

"You certainly chose a good destination for observing the night sky," Peridot dreamily sighed. "I've never seen such a pure, clear sky like this. It's almost entrancing…"

 

Steven was happy Peridot so quickly took to the romantic mood of their setting. She would need that soon enough to cover from the uncomfortable conversation they were about to have.

 

"It is… and I didn't know about that ahead of time," he assured her. "You cozy enough yet, Dot?"

 

Steven's lips pecked his girlfriend's cheek playfully to punctuate the question.

 

"I'm certainly getting there," Peridot chirped out. "It's a nice feeling, isn't it? Locked in an embrace with the one you love… all of our problems talked through and all misunderstandings are cleared up. We have no reason to doubt each other anymore… it won't always be perfect, but our consciences are clear and we've got nothing to hide. Now we can freely express ourselves without anything weighing us down…"

 

She sounded so convincing that it made Steven want to back out on what he was about to do… but it was too perfect of an opening for him to pass up on finally breaching this uncomfortable subject.

 

"Peri…"

 

The tone was far from a happy one. Peridot looked to Steven; face quickly full of concern and fear. "Steven? Is everything okay…?"

 

With one final gulp, Steven held down a firm stare. His dark eyes fixated on the yellow-shaded irises of Peridot's; the color effortlessly masking her heterochromia.

 

"I wanna believe so much that everything you're saying is true," he sincerely expressed. "But… I know for a fact there's still at least one thing you're hiding from me, Peridot. I don't really blame you for not wanting to talk about it… but we did promise we'd talk about  _everything_  before we go home, didn't we?"

 

"I suppose we did…" Peridot didn't resist; she in fact looked honestly confused at Steven's sentiments. "But I can't think of anything else I've hidden from you; I mean it…"

 

Steven dreaded having to be the one to bring it up first, but it seemed his girlfriend was not giving him a choice here. Whether it was intentional or not… he made himself step up to address the issue.

 

"I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," Steven gently told her. "Like I said, I don't blame you… it makes sense that you'd forget about it. But I'm not gonna overlook it, Dot; I need you to really understand that I'm here for you. No matter what happens… or what already happened to you."

 

Peridot was fully confused at this point. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Steven. And if I don't know, then you couldn't be picking up that I'm hiding anything from your aura readings. I assume you already covered every other topic we overlooked from what you gleaned from my memories during our time fused together; you were quick to bring up something that bothered you immediately. But it's been a while since then…"

 

"I'll admit it's speculation, but… it's something I really need cleared up, because the evidence points to something  _rea_ _lly_  bad happening to you before we even met in person, Peri. Does that ring any bells?"

 

Steven's girlfriend was now very tense thinking back to far less pleasant times, but still had that vacant, clueless look to her eyes.

 

"Something  _that_  far back? I haven't even spared a thought for those times in quite a while," Peridot admitted. "But I'm certain the only reason you're stalling is because… it's something you're going to regret making me recall."

 

It never took Peridot long to read Steven. For being very deep individuals in their respective talents and most notable aspects of their personality, the pair could hardly believe that even now, they were each far too easy to read. Subtlety would always be something the couple would struggle with.

 

"I really,  _really_ don't wanna force you to relive it," Steven expressed as he fought off his urge to cry. "But I gotta do this, Dot… please forgive me…"

 

He calmed down quickly when Peridot offered a very deep, but gentle kiss. The technician was doing everything in her power to settle Steven's nerves.

 

"All is forgiven when it comes to you," Peridot promised. "That will never change. Whatever you're going to put me on the spot for… I know you've only got the best of intentions. So to my best ability, I will work with you, Steven. Not against you. I just wish I knew what it was you're referring to."

 

"Then let's cut to the chase," Steven sighed with resignation. "So… when you got promoted and selected to check on the Cluster here… you were really happy about that, weren't you?"

 

"At that specific time? As happy as I  _could_  be as a backstabbing sociopath," Peridot muttered. "I was  _really_  happy Yellow Diamond personally selected me. I was elevated and granted high-level clearance upon my promotion. That's also when Yellow Pearl became my manager…"

 

She wasn't looking back on that detail fondly at all.

 

"Did you know the Peridots you used to work with were celebrating, too?" Steven asked her.

 

Peridot blinked at that question. "I… did not, no. I'd ask why, but I believe the more pertinent question is how  _you_  know something like this, Steven." Her eyes narrowed as she regarded her beloved with suspicion. "You weren't there, and I didn't know. So why are you talking like you were there?"

 

Steven hoped he wouldn't have to drag 5XF into this, but even if he was a cunning master of deceit, no lie could explain or justify the hybrid's knowledge of an event he wasn't present for and wasn't told about… allegedly.

 

"5XF was there; she saw them celebrating," Steven told her with great reluctance. "Now, Peri…"

 

" _5XF!_  Of  _course_ , I should have known…" Peridot tried to suppress her anger, but her hands balling into fists and her shaking body indicated she was about to tear her sibling apart.

 

" **Peridot, you listen to me** ," Steven commanded her. He was… unusually bold in his stance. "You're not to blame 5XF for any of this; you should be thanking her, because I never would have found out about this otherwise. And this is a  _serious_  thing you locked away inside yourself, Peri. We can't just ignore it."

 

Peridot shook her fists in frustration as she tried her hardest to suppress her aggressive impulses. "I never interacted with 5XF in the past, Steven! How would she know  _anything_  about me, especially after I was promoted?!"

 

"She learned about your promotion the same way she learned about you in general," Steven said firmly. "You remember she basically worked next door to you, right? She's heard  _tons_  of stories from your coworkers and watching you from a distance. So it's not hard to believe she saw your fellow Dots almost throwing a party after you got promoted."

 

Well… Peridot couldn't dispute any of this. It actually made sense. "I think I can picture  _why_  they were celebrating, Steven… but go ahead and tell me what she observed."

 

Steven glumly nodded. "Yeah, they weren't happy for your promotion; they were happy to be  _free_ from you. That much, I don't blame 'em for… but 5XF heard them talk about something that I  _do_  think is unacceptable."

 

He hated seeing the worry and fear in Peridot's eyes, but Steven pressed on. "They were making bets on how long you'd… withstand being abused by any higher-caste gems you'd be assigned with. 5XF said it's bound to happen to promoted Peridots sooner or later… that you're expected to just take whatever they dish out on you."

 

Now Peridot was beginning to understand where this was going… her pupils shrank and cold sweat ran down her body.

 

"5XF also said for top-notch warrior gems, like the quartz class, it's an instinctive thing," Steven nervously added. "Not a… personality trait that makes them do… awful things to gems of your class. Your big sis said that… Peridots don't have the right to defend themselves from any kind of assault that doesn't cripple their bodies or compromise whatever mission you're on."

 

Peridot swore she felt her throat run dry.

 

"I'm sure there's exceptions to that kind of thing," Steven murmured. "And when 5XF started talking to me about this, I really wanted to believe that. But she said the bigger and better-made the warrior gem is, the more they'll feel entitled to act on their instinct and there's no way they  _wouldn't…_  take any gem they can get their hands on. And… I'm sure you remember inspecting the hole Jasper came out of in the Beta Kindergarten…"

 

"It was  _perfect_ ," Peridot whimpered before she smacked both hands around her mouth. Tears were already leaking from her eyes and she was hunched over, breathing heavily.

 

"... this is something you repressed harder than anything else about your past," Steven pointed out. "I don't blame you, but… Peri, you know you would've told me about this if nothing bad happened. So something  _had_  to have happened back then."

 

Steven was quick to embrace his girlfriend when she finally broke down into a sob. He gave her all the time she needed to get that out of her system before she could open up any further.

 

"Shh, shh… s'alright… just take your time, okay? I-it's hurting me just making you relive whatever happened… but we gotta do this; we're strong enough to get through this together."

 

After several quiet moments only broken up with Peridot's pitiful sobbing fits, she finally settled down enough to speak again.

 

"Steven… c-can I ask how you and 5XF even got into this topic?" Peridot meekly asked. "I feel like this is something that… she wouldn't have just brought up randomly."

 

Of course, Steven was hoping he wouldn't have to explain  _that_  facet of the conversation, but… he was left with no choice.

 

"A-after I healed the crack on your gemstone… me and 5XF were still in the bubble waiting for you to reform," Steven calmly stated. "I started snuggling with your gemstone; y'know… I was really worried and hoped maybe affection would help you reform faster. But 5XF watched me and… she said seeing me do this for you finally made her understand how I changed you."

 

Peridot found that astounding, but recalling how much more respectful 5XF had been regarding giving them time as a couple, she found that made perfect sense. "She… figured it out, huh…"

 

"It freaked her out because she told me Peridots especially are discouraged from forming relationships like that," Steven explained. "She said the love that you and I have… Peridots can't even dream of having. That… the best they can hope for in terms of "love" is being… violated by a superior gem, whether they want it or not."

 

Much like Steven when he first heard of this, Peridot's complexion paled considerably.

 

"That's how we… got into the topic, more or less," Steven muttered. "That's why I don't want you to take anything out on 5XF, okay? The only reason this even came up is because she finally understood our relationship… and she wouldn't have been able to see it that way if  _you_  had been more careful and  _not_ gotten poofed earlier, Peridot."

 

Steven's tone became increasingly stern with every word he spoke. Just like that, Peridot's anger completely evaporated.

 

… At least, her anger in regards to 5XF vanished. Some  _other_  kind of anger lingered within.

 

"... I see. I'll take full responsibility, then," Peridot conceded. "I only have myself to blame that we're talking about…  _this_ … I-I honestly can't recall the last time I even thought about those specific days…"

 

Steven leaned over to gently hug Peridot this time. "Once we get past this, we'll be stronger than ever, Peri. I promise. You know no matter what happened to you back then isn't gonna change how I feel about you one bit. Not in the least. All it's gonna do is make me wanna hug you a lot more."

 

"Steven…" Peridot weakly smiled at her cherished hybrid. The last bit of what he said actually made her feel some degree of joy. "Once again, my center of gravity's gonna make sure I don't completely come apart."

 

She didn't need to ask if he would. By now, Peridot just  _kn_ _ew_.

 

"Y'know, you always repay me by keeping me together," Steven teased her. "It's, uh… I think you called it equivalent eh–er–"

 

"Equivalent exchange," Peridot corrected him. "Yes, indeed… because we've always been equals. And I honestly find that fascinating… this isn't a feeling I get from anyone else I've ever known. My coworkers were beneath me, always… but every friend I've made here on Earth feels… inherently superior, no matter how much effort I exert in asserting my authority."

 

"You keep forgetting you  _are_  kinda superior to most of our friends now," a facetious Steven pointed out. "Peri, you've already proved time and time again that you have what it takes to be a leader. Garnet definitely thinks this is your calling. And you're… really interesting when you take charge, y'know?"

 

He caressed Peridot's dampened cheek. "You never came off as a knock-off of Garnet; at least, y'know, past your Crystal Temp phase. You were still my Peridot; my funny, lively, energetic and ambitious little ball of energy."

 

Steven kissed right at the corner of Peridot's mouth, enjoying the faint whisper of a squeak that came out of her following that. "You're the kind of gem that the refugees need to look up to. You're living proof that they can all change for the better. Even the ones we'll eventually cure from pallification and corrupt–"

 

The praise and platitudes stopped right there.

 

He just remembered within the mass of corrupted gems safely stored in stasis in the Burning Room... Jasper was among them.

 

He was about to imply she could redeem herself. This was a  _horrible_  time to suggest such a thing; while Steven – and to a lesser degree, even Peridot – believed Jasper could become a better gem with some intensive rehabilitation, this was  _not_  the time to entertain the fantasy. Not when Steven was this close to finding out how low Jasper truly sunk prior to their first time meeting each other.

 

"You always know when to shower me with praise to make me feel better," Peridot quietly remarked. She looked very appreciative of Steven's efforts, but also… very worn down. "I'm such a glutton in that regard… and always have been."

 

Her smile faded as her features hardened; eyes fixated on Steven completely.

 

"Steven… it would be easier to show you. I know exactly what you're referring to now. I'm sorry I hid this from you."

 

"I probably would have done the same if it's as bad as I think it is," Steven pardoned. "You don't have to go that far, Dot… but if it's easier for you to do this than just telling me in words…"

 

"It is absolutely 100% objectively easier for me to tell the story with the visuals I can provide," Peridot stated with utmost certainty. "I'm… ready to share this when you are ready to see it."

 

Steven straightened himself, keeping a distance between himself and his girlfriend so he could see what memories her gemstone would project.

 

"Peri, however this story ends… nothing between us changes, and it won't change how I see you," Steven promised. "I want you to keep that in mind. You oughta know by now you can't scare me off, no matter how much you try."

 

Peridot smiled brightly at Steven as she quickly wiped the fresh tears from her eyes.

 

"You're always there to give me exactly what I need to push through my obstacles," she warmly expressed. "Steven… thank you. Let me just gather my thoughts for a second."

 

Peridot's eyes closed and her gemstone glowed in a brilliant contrast to the darkening evening sky. It didn't take long for her to get into the proper mindset; she did just provide the same service for 5XF mere hours ago.

 

Steven gazed up in the sky as a picture came into view. It was a bit jarring to see even a memory with Peridot in her limb enhancers these days; even more unsettling was seeing how cold and emotionless she often appeared in those days.

 

"This is a good starting place as any," Peridot calmly decided. Her eyes were still closed and would remain so until she finished what needed to be done; it was much easier to concentrate this way.

 

* * *

 

" _So… I had reported the presence of the Crystal Gems to Homeworld, as I was led to believe the planet was devoid of any gems whatsoever when I was assigned to this mission. What was originally a simple remotely-controlled monitoring job became a matter that would require direct personal intervention. But I clearly was not going to be able to exterminate you all on my own; Yellow Diamond called me back to Homeworld to gather reinforcements._

 

_Of course, I had no idea at the time why my mission had been elevated to a much higher level. I was rather content running a mission on my own as I had the robonoids to fulfill the menial tasks. But I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd be forced to work with others, anyway. If not this mission, then likely the next… the one after that, and so on._

 

 _I recall some gems giving me odd looks when I disembarked upon my return… they were smirking at me, as if they knew something I didn't. By this point, I had learned I wouldn't be able to control my colleagues the way I had prior to my promotion. What was previously uniformly inferior Peridots became a wide variety of other gems_ –  _all of which were naturally above me in Homeworld's caste. Places were more regularly monitored, and I learned it was a violation of Homeworld law for a low-caste gem to antagonize anyone above their own rank for any reason. In other words, I could no longer bully my way into success. Now I was the one prone to be on the receiving end, so at no point could I afford to lower my guard. Luckily, I did not remain on Homeworld for long before I was sent to Earth, but I was there long enough to realize I was woefully underprepared for this promotion. I was so ecstatic to have seen Yellow Diamond in person_ –  _despite it lasting only a short while_ –  _but I did not realize very few promoted gems were granted such a privilege. The fact that I, a Peridot, was among the chosen few who did… well, that made me a target from the get-go._

 

_Still, I wouldn't let myself despair. I knew I should anticipate a greater challenge with my promotion. After all, it was dreadfully boring working in my facet. I'm fairly certain my tyranny on my own kind was partially bred from the sheer boredom and lack of challenge provided._

 

_... Anyway, returning to the matter at hand… I was curious why so many gems were giving me attention. I had not failed my mission yet, after all. It had merely been escalated due to circumstances beyond my control and required assistance from other sources in order to be fulfilled. I was told to report to Yellow Diamond directly as soon as I returned… and yes, that did excite me. I knew exactly where I needed to go; when I was close to my destination, I saw Yellow Pearl standing out on her own, which was very rare to see. I paid little mind, of course, but when I passed my manager with the intent of entering the tunnels that would lead to Yellow Diamond's chambers…"_

 

 

 

"You had better be Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG," Yellow Pearl said with a clear warning tone, though she never once craned her head to look directly at Peridot, who was now just a short distance behind her when the sound of her voice startled the technician into stopping. "I ought to issue you a demerit for having the audacity to not only pass by me with the intent of bothering Yellow Diamond, but doing so without a single word of acknowledgement to your superior. If you are  _not_  the Peridot of the code I previously stated, I suggest you prepare yourself for your very untimely execution."

 

"I am Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, ma'am," Peridot quickly assured her superior before marching over to face her properly and bow. "I apologize for my lack of etiquette, but I was explicitly told to report directly to Yellow Diamond. I assure you, that is the only reason I thoughtlessly passed by without an acknowledgement of your presence."

 

Yellow Pearl let out a crooked smirk to see this Peridot in particular obey her without hesitation this time. It had taken a while for Peridot to fully respect the concept of a Pearl being directly above her (even one owned by a Diamond).

 

But during their last private "talk", Yellow Pearl had scored a decisive win over her Diamond's newest subordinate when she explained the superior value of a Pearl – despite being roughly as disrespected and lowly as Peridots in the caste system – by virtue of having a large, versatile set of roles, such as being very useful delegates representing their upper-class owners. Naturally, there was also a great deal of importance, influence, and responsibility the Pearls directly owned by the Diamonds upheld. While it was true Pearls were largely regarded as slaves who, more often than not, were used in many lewd ways, it couldn't be argued that a Pearl had the ability to rise from such a rank.

 

After all, despite being a Pearl,  _Yellow Pearl_  would certainly never be disrespected for long, as she represented her Diamond. A slight to Yellow Pearl was often seen as one to Yellow Diamond herself. This held true for pearls owned by various high-society gems. They could live a cozy life vicariously through their powerful and wealthy owners and even bear authority over gems they normally would never stand over when they represented their owner.

 

Peridots had no such versatility. Technicians were all they could ever be, and while the term itself was broad, no field of technological expertise a Peridot could specialize in held any prestige that could give the illusion of a higher status. And as Peridot herself learned at this point, even the very rare exception of being handpicked for a special promotion only made her more of a target for the others on her level.

 

There was a single secondary use for Peridots beyond their basic function. But it was a road no sane Peridot would ever take…

 

"I see. I'm certain you were looking forward to meeting our illustrious Diamond again, but plans have changed, 5XG," Yellow Pearl announced… her tone as smug as her facial expression. "In addition to the escort you are about to be assigned with, Yellow Diamond shows enough interest in your mission to Earth to grant you an asset very few on your level would ever receive: an informant. As we speak, Yellow Diamond is holding a brief conference with your newest asset, but it isn't expected to run long. Unfortunately for you, that means you won't be seeing your Diamond until, at the earliest, your return here for reassignment when you accomplish your current mission."

 

It took every ounce of Peridot's strength to  _not_  show Yellow Pearl how much this news disappointed her.

 

"Understood… Yellow Diamond is very busy, after all. I am honored she sees value in my mission to grant me an informant at all," Peridot stiffly replied. "I look forward to serving my Diamond to the best of my ability when I resume my mission."

 

"You'd best hope for your sake that no future "unprecedented phenomena beyond your control" delay your mission any further, 5XG," Yellow Pearl advised. "Yellow Diamond is quite invested in the mission she assigned you. Otherwise, she would not have gone out of her way to enlist  _the_  top-ranked quartz soldier currently available on Homeworld to be designated as your escort."

 

"She… Y-Yellow Diamond truly assigned me to such a prolific gem?" Peridot couldn't contain her surprise and her excitement. "I-I am most honored, ma'am! Please give Yellow Diamond my regards; I wish for her to be aware of the full extent of my gratitude for her considerate generosity."

 

Yellow Pearl stifled a chuckle to herself. She knew exactly how to make Peridot equally terrified and dreading of this development.

 

"Of course; I will see that Yellow Diamond receives your word."

 

Of course, she wasn't going to do that. Even if she wanted to, Yellow Diamond would just tiredly ask her " _Which_  Peridot?" and entirely forget about such an insignificant subject of hers within seconds. But Yellow Pearl certainly had no interest in doing Peridot any favors; she absolutely  _loathed_ this unusually snobbish technician the moment she laid eyes on her.

 

"Follow me, 5XG. Your escort awaits." Yellow Pearl started walking immediately after those words, and Peridot followed along with nary a complaint. "Yes, you'll have to make do with me introducing you to your escort instead of our Diamond, but believe me when I say you are better off for having me handle this, little one. I, at least, will be sure to let you know what your life is  _really_ going to be like from here on out."

 

A sinking feeling crept into the back of Peridot's mind. "You talk as if this is something terrible, ma'am," she politely pointed out. "Am I misinterpreting your words?"

 

Instead of answering the question directly, Yellow Pearl happily hummed out before giving a side glance to her subordinate. "It wasn't too long ago when we had that  _riveting_  candid conversation behind closed doors. You do know what I am speaking of, correct?"

 

Peridot's pace started to slow and lag behind Yellow Pearl's. "I… I recall the conversation, ma'am. What relevance… does it hold now?"

 

She hated herself for pausing in the middle of that sentence. Peridot just  _knew_  Yellow Pearl could tell she just realized precisely why she would bring that conversation up at all. Neither had uttered a word of it since it happened.

 

"We did not go into much detail about your kind's lesser-known secondary function," Yellow Pearl said most deviously. "But I believe these are details you should become aware of as soon as possible, 5XG. I know you've stubbornly believed up till this very moment that you would be the exception to the rule – that this couldn't possibly ever happen to  _you_. You, who ruled your own kind with an iron fist to get this far in the game… your ambition has officially become your undoing, 5XG. You will never be the same gem after today... it took you long enough, but you will  _truly_ learn your place in Homeworld society. Finally, you will stop indulging your delusional fantasies of ever ascending beyond your current level."

 

 

 

" _That was just a very elaborate way of saying my escort was going to break me. Hard. It was then I realized Yellow Pearl probably had more of a hand in deciding which quartz I would be assigned to than Yellow Diamond did. I lost my will to say anything for the rest of that short journey. But in between stopping points, Yellow Pearl made sure to go into the greatest detail of a Peridot's "secret" secondary function._

 

_Basically, if we couldn't cut it as a technician, we would be thrown into the pits to be used as replacements for the bottom-tier Pearls. Our small size and tight… passages apparently made us very suitable substitutes in that regard. And we had the added "bonus" of being far more durable than Pearls… meaning an especially aggressive customer would get much more mileage out of using us for their shameless hedonism. Once I had that image planted in my head, I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't come up with any sort of idea to avoid my fate. When I saw Jasper for the first time… I almost gave up entirely then and there."_

 

 

 

"Hmph. As much as you were being hyped up, for some reason I expected someone bigger. I was wise to keep my expectations low… this is just another  _pebble_ , Yellow Pearl."

 

Peridot never felt so sick in all her life. The sheer sight of her assigned escort was enough to make her feel faint.

 

"I assure you, Jasper, this is indeed the same Peridot who is responsible for almost a third of her kind's mortality rate within her facet for the past decade. Trust me when I say this is the one Peridot you might share a common interest with… that is, provided her mental state matches up to her physical durability. You  _are_  her first escort, after all."

 

Jasper's eyebrows furled as she glanced down at Yellow Pearl with amusement. "Oh- _hoh._  You made  _me_  her first? You must really hate this twerp." Much to Peridot's dread, Jasper's attention shifted straight to her. "Don't expect me to remember your meaningless details, kid. All you Peridots are the same, so be grateful if I even think you're worth being called that much."

 

Peridot held in the nervous laugh she nearly let out on reflex. This was so far the most humbling moment of her entire life – the moment she realized her rise to the top truly was over. She wanted so badly to protest this and be reassigned, but Peridot knew full well she might as well just ask to be executed.

 

"Very well… I am…" Peridot winced as she forced herself to stop sounding so obviously terrified. "I-I am grateful to have your services for the mission at hand, Jasper. I won't dare question your credentials; clearly, my superiors hold this mission in very high regard to enlist you."

 

"Tch, don't bother kissing up. I can already tell you didn't mean a single word of what you just said."

 

Yellow Pearl let out an obnoxious, nasally laugh while Peridot froze with terror.

 

"Oh, I can already tell you'll get along  _famously_ ," she exclaimed with a wicked tone. "I'll leave you two alone to get better acquainted, then. Your ship should already be restocked, so you are  _more than welcome_  to wait inside. Your informant will be brought aboard shortly."

 

Yellow Pearl took her leave; her job was done and she couldn't be happier. She was certain she would never,  _ever_  have to deal with this particular Peridot's unwarranted haughtiness again.  _Never._

 

 

 

" _I'm not at all ashamed to admit I hid her away in the house. Honestly, it's an insult that_ _ **she**_ _of all gems not only survived Homeworld's destruction, but also dodged the widespread pallid effect! So you know what? She doesn't deserve freedom. Doesn't matter if her primary use as a gemstone is null and void now; everyone should agree she's much more tolerable in that bubble than she ever will be outside it."_

 

 

 

Peridot did not  **dare**  say a word as she approached her ship; Jasper was not far behind. As uncomfortable as it was having Jasper anywhere behind her, she knew her life of hell was only just beginning. And it would start the moment the ship doors closed behind them.

 

She silently made her way to the bridge, only to be forcibly halted in place by Jasper grasping her arm.

 

"What's the hurry, runt?" her escort inquired. "You know we're not taking off yet. There's an informant we're still waiting on."

 

"I–…" Peridot shook her head; now that her manager was no longer there to monitor her every move, the technician felt a bit more compelled to speak up for herself in desperate hopes that displaying a confident, commanding presence would make Jasper back off out of respect. After all, despite the massive gap between their caste levels, this was still primarily  _Peridot's_  mission. Yellow Diamond assigned her personally, and she had the job longer than either of her new companions. Tenure surely had to count for something, she hoped.

 

"That's…  _no_  reason not to get a head-start and get the engines warmed up," Peridot spat out without facing Jasper, continuing to walk towards the bridge… but not getting any closer to her goal as long as Jasper held on. "I'll admit, I'm very much looking forward to watching you shatter those Crystal  _Clods_  for breaking my stuff and escalating my mission like this to begin with. The sooner we leave, the sooner I get to see the carnage."

 

Jasper looked very pleased to hear that. "Ah,  _there's_ the savage I've been hearing so much about. So, did you really take out that many of your own kind, techie?"

 

" _Hmph_. Who wants to know?" Peridot wasn't going to fall for this. She had no interest in bonding with either of her companions; it was a foregone conclusion that nothing fruitful would come from playing nice here.

 

"If you wanna leave this planet  _alive_ , I suggest you play along," Jasper suggested as she greatly tightened her hold on Peridot's arm. She made sure to hold the gem's upper arm, knowing that part wasn't protected with machinery.

 

Peridot's eyes widened, then twitched at the drastic increase in the pressure applied to her arm. However, she felt no inclination to scream out in pain. It hurt, yes… but this was nothing she hadn't felt before various times in the past.

 

She slowly turned her head to the side to glance back at the quartz. "I'm aware my kind is quite expendable, but I'm curious if you really wish to remain in this ship for stars-knows how long while they seek a replacement. I'm fully aware you intend to usurp command of this mission away from me, but like it or not, you  _need_  me for this mission. Given the time I spent learning about the specific details, I'd say you've got possibly a cycle's worth of waiting on the ship before an appropriate replacement is sent to you."

 

Jasper's grasp held firm, but she was very interested to see this particular Peridot withstanding the pain well enough to continue running her mouth in spite of herself.

 

"Heh. Are you really not feeling this at all?" Jasper inquired as her grip tightened even more. Both swore they heard cracks from that.

 

Peridot nearly stumbled over at the shock sent through her body, but after some trembling, she held herself together. The very foundation of Peridot's reputation was founded by her resilience to pain; Peridot was not about to let Jasper take that away from her. "I-if you  _must_  know, not really! I'll have you know I was the only Peridot in my facet who experienced no pain whatsoever when I was first equipped with my limb enhancers!"

 

"How about that." Jasper clearly didn't need that information to see this Peridot was certainly a tough one. But that wasn't going to yield the results Peridot hoped for… "Guess that means I don't have to worry about poofing you while we wait for our informant."

 

She had never let go of Peridot's arm. Taking advantage of the technician being distracted, Jasper very easily flung Peridot into a wall in the corner.

 

Hitting her head  _hard_  against the back of the steel-plated wall, Peridot was dazed just long enough for Jasper to close the gap between their bodies. Once the young gem was fully conscious again, she found her entire body squashed against the wall, pinned against the warrior's massive frame. Jasper wasted no time letting her hands wander, groping the technician wherever she pleased.

 

 

 

" _Steven… St-Steven, listen to me. Look. You're the one who insisted on learning about this. You said we'd both come out stronger for it, remember? I know it's hard… but you can't look away and you can't cover your ears. J-just… just remember that it could be worse, okay? You could be stuck having to watch me get my neck gruesomely sliced open over and over again on loop, you know?"_

 

 

 

"Well, you'll earn  _some_  degree of my respect if you can take in  _all_  of me, runt. I doubt the cavity in your body's even big enough to hold all of me in, but I've been surprised before," Jasper grunted. "Appearances  _can_  be deceiving… but if you can handle so much pain already even when you're about to crack, something tells me you'll probably  _thank_  me for doing this to you once we're done. You strike me as a masochistic little freak."

 

It was happening. It was really happening.

 

Peridot knew there was absolutely no point in crying out; no one would come for her, and Jasper wasn't about to take pity. She tried her hardest to look as numb as she could to everything Jasper was putting her through, but even she couldn't hold in the gasps that escaped her mouth when the quartz's massive, meaty fingers dug underneath her jumpsuit and tightly squashed the soft mounds underneath. When Jasper thrust her hips against the diminutive set pinned to the wall, she smirked when that elicited a brief, quiet, and terrified moan from the smaller gem. Her eyes were wide open after hearing herself involuntarily let something like that escape her mouth.

 

It instantly made her feel ashamed of herself for the first time in her life. Until now, Peridot had never once actually thought  _less_  of herself. She was experiencing a never-ending rush of "firsts" today.

 

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head," Jasper smugly observed. "So, you can take pain like a soldier… but a virgin is a virgin, I guess. Well, that can be easily fixed."

 

She thrust her hips against Peridot's again and drove her fingers hard down against her breasts. What quickly came from that was the feeling of nipples protruding from the skin of the latter, and a more audible moan from the former.

 

"Not even trying to fight it, huh? You probably don't even get what's happening to you. Maybe you're just tuning it out because you don't wanna get it. You think if you just play dead, I'll leave you alone…" Jasper grinned as her fingers quickly found each nipple and brutally twisted both while simultaneously smashing her hips even harder into the technician's.

 

"Well, that shows what  _you_  know."

 

A bulge was apparent on Jasper's end, which Peridot must have felt while she started to moan and  _not_  stop. At this point, she was being overstimulated to the point that all other functioning parts of her conscious mind seemed to just shut down. Her face was entirely flushed in dark teal, her breathing patterns were erratic, and her eyes were glazed over, likely unable to see anything.

 

With no real conscious thought to shame herself for falling victim to this trap, Peridot's body was beginning to respond on its own to build up friction and heat in both bodies. Her hands weren't as daring as her partner's, but they did cling to the quartz's hips to make it easier for herself to rub her crotch against that enticing bulge.

 

"Heh… you're needier than you'll ever care to admit." Part of Jasper was disappointed to see Peridot's resistance fade so quickly as she enjoyed prey that had the audacity to fight back, and the first time Peridot truly looked at Jasper without any false pretenses showed the warrior that underneath the technician was a remorseless, bloodthirsty savage who wasn't afraid to fight back nor get hurt. Deep down inside was a kindred spirit.

 

That was  _far_  more bite than she had seen from any other Peridot she'd worked with across the millennia; even Era 1s.

 

Then again, they were due to receive their informant and then be expected to immediately set course for Earth any time now. If Jasper wanted to get a quickie in before that, it was to her benefit that Peridot fell apart this quickly. She could always teach the feisty little gem how to be better at this later.

 

With that in mind, Jasper doubled her efforts getting herself hard while feeling a wetness that wasn't her own seep into the fabric containing the ever-growing bulge. Jasper smirked at the vacant-looking, panting gem she was escorting. Despite her dead-eyed gaze into nothingness, the rest of Peridot's body was moving along eagerly with the quartz's. Jasper let go of one breast while the other was still squeezed and twisted mercilessly. Her empty hand traveled down to the very damp crotch of her chosen prey; two fingers, still outside the fabric of the technician's clothes, curled into hooks and pressed up against where she estimated her covered opening would be, which she guessed right on the first try as the panting and moaning transitioned into full-on wailing.

 

"Already?" Jasper was disappointed, but not surprised that Peridot's body was quickly approaching climax. Once again, it was to be expected out of an inexperienced gem who clearly needed to be knocked down several pegs.

 

Just as she was about to get Peridot to peak, sounds were heard elsewhere in the ship: someone else had boarded. Footsteps progressively got louder until Jasper heard a door slide open with two sets of footsteps coming her way.

 

"–Oh! There you are, Jasper. Sorry I'm… interrupting."

 

Jasper grunted and turned her head to see a Topaz officer and a beautiful gem of various hues of blue standing just a short distance ahead of the former in restraints.

 

The informant, no doubt. Jasper didn't need to waste time asking obvious questions. She looked to the Topaz and just smirked. "It's nothing I can't just pick up again whenever I want. Just leave my informant wherever. We'll start preparing for take-off right away."

 

"Good to hear!" the Topaz awkwardly commended as she stepped back. "Well, I won't delay your mission any more than it has already. Make our Diamonds proud, Jasper!"

 

She was gone as quickly as she came.

 

"Yeah, yeah…" Jasper rolled her eyes. She had entirely stopped her business with Peridot. Instinctively, a struggling Peridot was trying to continue as she was so close to reaching  _something_  she knew she wanted even if she had no idea what it was yet, but her entire body slid helplessly down the wall to the floor as the warrior moved away from her entirely to focus her attention on this intriguing new gem.

 

"Lapis Lazuli," Lapis immediately cut to the chase; her tone dry and her facial expressions indicated she was not impressed with this giant quartz ogling her. "There's your introduction; take it or leave it."

 

Due to the sheer size and width of Jasper's proportions, Peridot was entirely hidden to Lapis until now. The terraformer's poker face broke just then, a hand covering her mouth as she took in the sight. The left strap of Peridot's uniform had been dragged down her arm to the point that a breast was dangerously close to popping out from the stretched-out fabric, and Peridot herself remained mentally on the verge of shutting down. Her body seemed confused as to what to do at this point; the giant, warm body pressing against it was gone entirely and something was agitated in the technician's inner core. It felt short-changed, to say the least.

 

"Oh my– um…"

 

Lapis kept herself from reacting too strongly. She didn't like how Jasper hadn't stopped staring at her since she was forced into this part of the ship. "Hey, don't let me interrupt your love fest," she dispassionately assured. "I'll just find a nice cell to stay in and let you two go at it as long as you want."

 

Jasper scoffed at the presumption and eagerly closed in on Lapis. "Me? With  _that_  virgin brat? I  _love_  that sense of humor of yours."

 

Lapis was beginning to wish she hadn't said a word at all, but then again, she didn't need to speak to inadvertently attract Jasper's attention in the first place. "Is she really…?"

 

Lapis would only briefly let herself look at the twitching Peridot on the floor before realizing she obviously was not the one in danger at this point. "N-never mind, I don't really want to know. And I'd appreciate it if you respected my personal space. I might entertain the thought of being compliant with you if you just forget I ever came in here–"

 

"It's too late to go back," Jasper wickedly told her, grinning with an expression that screamed to Lapis that between herself and Peridot, she was definitely the bigger prize to catch and there was nothing she could change about that. "I bet  _you'll_  at least put up a fight… I can tell this won't be your first time going through something  _rough_."

 

"W-wait!" Lapis cried out. "Uh… your ship! The mission. They're expecting you to be out of the docking bay by now," she pointed out before gesturing to Peridot. "And  _she's_  in no condition to take care of that. You're never going to get me if people keep coming on board asking you to leave."

 

Jasper knew the second she turned her back that Lapis would be out of sight, but she had nowhere to run at this point. But she couldn't deny that Lapis was absolutely right; it would be far more of a pain to relieve her pent-up stress if she was constantly interrupted. A chase at least would be thrilling.

 

"You've got me there," Jasper conceded. "We  _do_ need to leave Homeworld ASAP. That's not my department, though. If you give me a few minutes, I'll get that whiny little pebble up and back to work. Then we'll be on our way…"

 

Of course she was playing dumb. Lapis suspected that could be the case, or there was just as good a chance that Jasper  _was_  as dumb as she looked. Either way, she definitely didn't stick around the moment Jasper's attention went back to Peridot.

 

The quartz couldn't have cared less that she got the young gem to the edge but didn't finish the job, which would in turn leave  _her_  restless. All she could truly see in her tunnel vision was the charming appearance of Lapis and how glorious it would feel to conquer the terraformer.

 

Jasper grabbed Peridot by the hair and easily pulled her up, roughly slapping her face to awaken the technician so she wouldn't just slump back to the floor the second Jasper let her hair go. " **WAKE UP, BRAT!** We have our informant, now get us out of here!"

 

Peridot cried out; she felt that, it hurt, and it  _bothered_  her for the first time in her life. She barely remembered what was going on, but when she was able to focus on Jasper, tons of questions went through her head immediately. " _H-huh?!_  Wha… what?  _What?!_  Jasper…? Wait, what?! What's–"

 

" _Say "what" again_ ," Jasper snarled at the technician as she started to squeeze a hand around her tiny throat. "I dare you. Either say "what" again, or get your little worthless carcass to the bridge and set our ship on course for Earth.  **Choose wisely.** "

 

Even with her conscious self barely aware of what was going on, Peridot didn't have trouble making the correct choice. She smiled sheepishly at the warrior and sped off to the bridge to start the ship, though she was prone to slipping and stumbling every other step of the way.

 

Jasper couldn't have cared less, though. With Peridot taking care of the ship, she was free to pursue Lapis at her own leisure.

 

After punching in the coordinates and initiating liftoff, Peridot finally had a moment to think about what she last remembered… then was startled to see how disheveled she appeared on the reflection of the window in front of her. She looked down at her body. What Peridot immediately noticed was one of her straps loosened to the point that, with the movement and the clumsiness of getting to this seat, one bare breast had popped out from underneath her clothes. In haste, she fixed herself up, but not before feeling how sensitive she was in that area.

 

It came back to her just like that. Every uncomfortable (or uncomfortably comfortable) sensation Peridot felt now, she could trace back to what she vaguely remembered just a short bit ago. She had mentally shut down for a good chunk of that, but Peridot  _was_ still aware of herself, much to her chagrin, when she shamefully acknowledged that she enjoyed the sensations Jasper had forced on her. In that moment, part of the technician wished for Jasper's return… to finish the job, or perhaps treat her even more roughly than before. Being Jasper's property, spending her days being thrown about like a ragdoll before being forced into coitus multiple times per day started to sound almost  _appealing_.

 

That was her inner Peridot– her submissive instincts of the kind of gem she emerged as, finally waking up. At last, Peridot understood the appeal of being subservient… or just surrendering herself to a superior gem. This clashed terribly with everything Peridot believed about herself all her life. Her common sense screamed to stop finding excuses to enjoy her defeat and remember who the hell she was.

 

That much, at least, helped Peridot not completely slip into her kind's stereotype. She knew what happened was wrong, even if Homeworld law deemed it perfectly acceptable.

 

Although Peridot never wanted to be caught in an incident like that again, she was left wanting more of what she felt before. She was long gone by the point when she neared her peak pleasure, but her body still screamed at her that something  _needed_ to be done.

 

As soon as she was able to, Peridot set the ship controls to autopilot and retired to her designated quarters. She didn't know where Jasper went, and at this moment didn't  _want_  to know. She wanted to erase all thoughts of Jasper and hoped that by listening to her body and taking care of herself somehow, she could achieve that.

 

 

 

" _Of course, she was going to come to mind every single time I did it, whether I wanted her to or not. I didn't have the time to afford agonizing over it for long, fortunately… so I did everything I could to just put those urges she woke up back to sleep. I don't think they ever did fully… especially if I happened to hear her and Lapis from… well, any distance. But I know better now, what was really going on back then._

 

…  _You probably see why I made myself forget all of this now. Right, Steven?"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Peri, I…"

 

"Don't apologize," Peridot instructed. "You can't go back on what you insisted on talking about. According to you, it was necessary we do this eventually. Better now than when we'll be busy with more important things…"

 

Steven couldn't handle it any more. He flung himself onto his girlfriend, embraced her, and cried as hard as he could.

 

For his sake, Peridot had been holding back her own tears the entire time. Now that he was like this, she wouldn't let herself prove how vulnerable she really was over reliving the moment. She hated every second of recounting this memory that her body went to great lengths to bury forever.

 

In the context of what they would be doing for the future… Peridot had to admit that it was at least necessary to come back to this. Whenever a cure for gem corruption would be perfected would be the moment of truly facing the past. And Peridot knew she just couldn't keep holding it down. She had the strength to take pity on Jasper not too long ago; even appeal to her alleged better nature to accept Steven's help like she and Lapis had. Peridot very much doubted she would have been able to do that if she remembered all of this back then.

 

Then again… maybe that was a reason why Jasper didn't take her seriously. Despite falling so far from grace, more than her subordinates ever would, it wasn't hard to believe that even at her lowest, Jasper still saw Peridot as the weak-willed and weak-minded child she met all those months ago.

 

On the other hand, remembering this horrific event of her life allowed Peridot to understand certain things about Lapis that she honestly couldn't figure out for the longest time until now.

 

"Steven… really, it's okay," Peridot assured her boyfriend, gently stroking his hair while sharing the embrace with her free arm. "It wasn't as bad as you thought it was gonna be. Sure, maybe she traumatized me in a variety of ways, but I  _was_  still Homeworld Peridot back then."

 

" _That doesn't make it okay!"_ Steven sobbed. " **No one**  deserves to be treated like that! You and Lapis both… sh-she hurt both of you so much!"

 

Honestly, the part about Lapis was hurting Peridot much more than remembering what Jasper did to her personally.

 

"And where is she now, Steven? Where is Jasper?"

 

"In a bubble," he mumbled. "Corrupted…"

 

"Exactly. And who was the one who defeated her?"

 

"Y-you, Peridot. You did."

 

Peridot looked down to Steven and sighed. "You think I would have been able to do that if I remembered all this back then?"

 

She knew what Steven wanted to say. She also knew he wouldn't dare say it.

 

"... we can't know for sure," Steven whimpered. "B-but I don't want you thinking you can't do anything unless you make yourself forget all the bad parts of your life! This isn't the first time it's happened, Peridot!"

 

It wasn't hard to guess what Steven was referring to.

 

"I'll admit… there's a lot of my Homeworld life I forgot about until I came to rescue you," Peridot admitted. "But you've seen all there is to see with those moments. You saw that I didn't forget them because they were traumatizing. They just… weren't worth remembering, as long as I remained on Earth. That part of my life is over, Steven. Like you told me… Homeworld Peridot only exists now to remind me what could happen if I ever start to follow a dark path in my life again. Those memories are what make up the Peridot of the past. You could think of what we just saw as part of that."

 

"No… no, I don't think I can," Steven disagreed. "You had no idea you were repressing this until I confronted you. And I wouldn't have known to confront you if 5XF didn't keep her eye on her little sister even after she left for bigger and better things. I don't think that memory is really about how bad you used to be, Peri. It's something about yourself you wanted to never remember. A couple of things come to mind, what they most likely are…"

 

Peridot was glad Steven wasn't looking her in the face fight now, because she was very nervous to hear his thoughts about this. "And… um, dare I ask what you think it is about me from that time that I want to forget?"

 

Of course, Steven chose that moment to look up at Peridot and took notice to how uncomfortable she looked. "… don't feel like you have to ask if you don't want to know," he quietly assured her. "I get it… this was a huge mess to get through, but… not for the reasons I felt it would be."

 

"Don't  _you_  start holding back on me," Peridot sternly told him. "Come on; out with it."

 

She wanted him to hurry up and get it out before she really did change her mind at the last second.

 

Steven reluctantly nodded and carefully considered his choice of words to use.

 

"Well… there was one emotion I was getting out of you that kept repeating itself over and over again at a certain point," Steven told her. "And that was the moment Lapis came into the picture. You have a lot of mixed feelings about her role in that mess. You two were total strangers... you were hardly aware she was even there. And even though she didn't mean to do it…"

 

"She… she saved me, yeah," Peridot quietly admitted. "Lapis is the reason I came out of that situation with at least a shred of–… stars,  _innocence_  is what I want to say, but no part of my identity as a Homeworld technician was innocent. I wasn't a pure, untainted gem – I was the opposite! It doesn't matter if I didn't deserve what Jasper put me through; I was still an awful sentient being! Th-the only difference was that…"

 

"You were getting a taste of your own medicine in more ways than one," Steven finished for her. When he saw the familiar inquisitive curiosity in her eyes, the hybrid smiled at her. "That's another way of saying you were being treated the way you've treated others. The awful things you did to your fellow Dots… you were starting to realize what exactly you put them through, once the gems too big even for you to bully around started putting you in your place. And it makes you feel even worse when you realize you've been no better than the gems torturing you all this time."

 

Peridot nodded; the understood this phrasing well enough, now. "I see… yes, that's what I intended to say. I always had wild delusions of grandeur; it wasn't until my promotion, and that day especially, that the reality of my fate finally resonated with me. I still had ambition, of course… but after that day, I knew out of my many aspirations to dominate and stand above the other gems, I only had one goal that was even remotely possible… and that was pleasing Yellow Diamond and making her recognize what an asset I could be in a higher position. So, everything else… I abandoned. But Lapis… she saved me from being completely ruined."

 

She didn't look happy saying that at all. Steven already knew why.

 

"Lapis ended up taking the punishment originally meant for you," he acknowledged. "That's how she and Jasper started up that super-unhealthy relationship. If Jasper wasn't so drawn to her, that… would've been you in her place, it sounds like."

 

"Well, it would have played out differently," Peridot pointed out. "No Malachite, obviously… no fusion would've happened at all. And the nature of the relationship itself would have been very different. Lapis was her prisoner, but Jasper was legitimately enamored with her, too. Me? I would always be regarded as a glorified courtesan. But, yes… I wonder if I would have been too far gone for even you to save, had that happened."

 

"I remember something you told me not too long ago… but, y'know, still before life got completely crazy with the Diamonds finding us."

 

Peridot once again looked to Steven expectantly; her attention undivided.

 

"I wasn't surprised at all you were mad at Lapis for running away and leaving you homeless, even though you didn't show any sign of anger at the time until we had a certain talk that one night," Steven reminded her. "But I didn't expect you were actually angry enough to the point where you felt actual  _hatred_  towards Lapis. It's not that I don't understand why you felt that way, Peri, but for someone who's  _never_  good at hiding how she really feels about something or someone… you really put your all into making sure I didn't notice how bitter Lapis' actions made you."

 

Despite herself, Peridot felt herself smile. She knew what night Steven was talking about; they had already discussed it earlier this very day.

 

"You told me that you wouldn't let yourself really hate Lapis for what she put you through, even though you wanted to  _so_  bad, and no one would've blamed you for it… but you held down your urges. And you claimed that the only reason you didn't welcome that hatred into your heart was because of me." Steven sighed; he didn't like having to talk himself up whether or not it was warranted. "You were sure I'd never forgive you. But I think you realize the truth now… that I wasn't the only reason after all."

 

Peridot's glance shifted down towards the stand. "Y-yeah… even though she had no intention of saving me – and was in fact willing to leave me to Jasper's mercy for her own sake – it doesn't change the fact that Lapis ended up not only rescuing me from that moment, but became a figurative shield between myself and Jasper. As long as Lapis was around, Jasper held no interest in me whatsoever."

 

She looked back to Steven with a more vulnerable expression. "So regardless of her intent, I felt eternally indebted to Lapis. And I suppose that played into why I was willing to do whatever it took to get her to accept Earth, me, and the Crystal Gems. Why I let her get away with treating me the way she did without resisting it. Clearly, I believed I didn't deserve to be respected by Lapis and that she was fully justified to take her frustrations out on me regardless of my relevance to them…"

 

That statement didn't sit well with Steven at all, but he had no intention of forcing his girlfriend to stop her musing. "And since we all best knew you for being so self-confident to the point that you were super egotistical, you knew any of us finding out you really felt that little of yourself when it came to Lapis would've probably been a major issue."

 

"Atonement was at the forefront of my mind when I accepted Earth as my new home and becoming a Crystal Gem," Peridot sadly recalled. "Because I had wronged all of you one way or another. I knew literally saving Earth itself wouldn't be enough to convince Lapis I was gonna be a better gem from now on; it obviously didn't mean to her what it meant to the rest of you. And… you know, I looked at that time we "met" through her perspective, too. If only I had been a more visually appealing gem, or if I wasn't such a juvenile, or if I was just a higher-caste gem in general that would be valid bragging rights as Jasper's conquest – because  _anyone_  could take a Peridot – then I could have saved Lapis. She never said as much, but I always felt that was a sentiment she held on to when it came to me. I also never did anything to help her whenever Jasper in  _that_  mood. Any time I heard it, or even  _saw_  it… I turned a blind eye. I  _let_  Lapis be used and abused. I wouldn't even let myself look or feel offended that it was happening, so in the eyes of Lapis… she easily saw a gem she inadvertently sacrificed herself to save not appreciate how fortunate she was to be spared of this."

 

"They call that bystander syndrome on Earth," Steven mumbled. It was painful to listen to this – much more so than he anticipated. "But it's not like you could have done anything to help, Peridot. You still had the real Peri buried deep underneath what you were forced to be on Homeworld. And you said yourself that Jasper's actions were totally legal as far as Homeworld was concerned, so it's not like you could  _really_  do anything to stop it. No way could Lapis expect you to have the ability to change anything…"

 

"Even in the few moments when Jasper was preoccupied with other tasks, and it was just the two of us… I wouldn't express any sympathy for her," Peridot admitted, wincing at the thought. "I not only did nothing for Lapis, but even when I had the means to let her know I appreciated how her mere presence saved me, or felt sorry for her being in this situation at all… I didn't do it. I just interrogated her; that's the only task that required me to have anything to do with my informant. If she didn't comply, I didn't hesitate to get nasty with her… but Lapis was never once scared of me. Nothing I did would make her talk, so… I had no choice but to resort to subjecting her to more of Jasper's punishment to get the results I needed."

 

Steven nodded. "I think she knew deep down that you were a victim, too. I'm sure she remembers her first impression of you."

 

Peridot was visibly uncomfortable with that detail. "… Yes, certainly."

 

She clearly forced herself to agree. Steven had a good idea why, but he would save that for the next topic.

 

"In a way, I think you've been feeling survivor's guilt over that whole mess too," Steven speculated. "But that's just one reason why I think this memory isn't really associated with how bad a gem you were in the past. Even though you were still  _that_  gem back then, this memory's more about how you feel like you unintentionally ruined Lapis' life and that's the biggest reason why you let her treat you the way she did. Even if how she treated you was wrong at times, and you  _knew_  it was wrong… there's been a part of you that believed you deserved it. And it stands out as something that doesn't make sense on the surface. You made yourself repress as many of the details as you could, but you wouldn't let yourself off the hook when it came to your guilt over Lapis taking  _your_  punishment."

 

"Sounds about right," Peridot tiredly conceded. "It feels like this memory was powerful enough to make me instinctively act in ways I never would have otherwise, even when I had successfully repressed the memory itself. Isn't that something…"

 

Steven smiled in hopes of lightening the mood and nodded. "I'm sure Lapis would be happy to forget everything about that time herself. So, I can understand it was easier just to not think about  _why_  you were that dedicated to helping Lapis. You didn't want to remember just how complicated and screwed up things were when you met, and… the other thing I'm thinking about connects to this, in a way."

 

His smile faded. "You didn't want to remember her first impression of you. Just like you didn't want to remember how dirty you felt when you… didn't entirely hate what Jasper put you through. The fact that you liked even a teeny tiny bit of that made it almost impossible to cope with what you went through."

 

Peridot found herself recoiling away from Steven, freeing herself from his grasp as she curled into a ball and fell on her side, shivering.

 

Never before had Steven regretted so much that he was right on the money with his guess. On reflex, he leaned towards his girlfriend and started to reach over and pull her into his usual reassuring hug, but froze as he reconsidered his actions.

 

If she reacted this badly just from his words, Steven realized the last thing he should do is touch her right now.

 

"I'm so sorry about this, Peridot," he lamented; his own anxiety present in his voice shaking. "And I have a feeling you might've heard this before, but you can't help what your body does in that kind of situation! So please, don't blame yourself for that! You weren't the one in control!"

 

Steven hoped this wouldn't cause their own relationship to regress. Peridot showed no reservations about touching or being touched in the past, even when they were still just friends. At this point in their relationship, they were already well into second base and eager to progress to third. And as of this vacation, both sincerely expressed they desired to go even further. That was just proof of how far deep this memory was truly suppressed.

 

"I-I'm not refuting anything you said, Steven," Peridot assured him, though her tone implied she was still in the midst of internally panicking. "But I–I hold myself to high standards! In order to sincerely believe I'm as great as I claim to be, I should be above th–"

 

" _Peridot, shut up already!"_

 

Steven immediately regretted crying that out. He smacked his forehead in frustration when he heard Peridot stop speaking; her words broke down into whines and cries of terror as she violently shivered.

 

Still faced away from Steven lying on her side, Peridot tried hard to resist the tears she had been holding back for so long. She was finally losing that battle.

 

"–oh, crap. P-Peridot, I'm sorry. That came out  _so_  wrong. Please, don't be scared of me!"

 

"Then why did you raise your voice?!"

 

"B-because, you…" Steven grunted as he made a point to choose his words  _very_  carefully in this moment. "I couldn't stand hearing you try to justify why it was so "unacceptable" of you to function like a human being! I-I know you're a gem, Peri, but y-you know how White Diamond claimed you were born with a Diamond's soul?"

 

It was risky to bring up anything involving White Diamond since that was its own can of worms, but Steven was desperate to make his point.

 

"I remember," she quietly replied. "At this stage, I can't deny that's likely the case…"

 

"Even if it is, all of that went away the moment you found out who you really are on Earth!" Steven insisted. "When you were reborn into the Peri we know today… you're still a gem, but now you have a human's spirit inside you. That didn't change when White Diamond forced you to ascend, you know? When you first encountered us as Chartreuse Diamond, and even after that when I got your mind all fixed up, you didn't come off as a Diamond at all at any point. Even before I figured out who you really were underneath that form, I could tell you weren't anything like the others… I knew you could actually be reached out to. You were still sentimental… you even told me that it was hurting you more than anyone to mess with us. I could tell you meant that."

 

"… and it's perfectly  _human_  to just accept that you liked something  _horrible_  being done to you?"

 

Steven sighed; deep down, he knew he'd be no better in her shoes. But he needed to stay firm on this.

 

"I don't know about gems, but a  _lot_  of humans who've been in your situation or worse felt the exact same way," he told her. "I see it on TV all the time. The truth is, Peridot, your body can act independently and try to make you think something terrible was actually a good thing. There's a couple of things that play into it. I can help you understand this if you'll let me."

 

That compelled Peridot, still flat on her side and curled up, to at least turn partially in Steven's direction so she could somewhat face him.

 

"First of all, there's no getting around how it make you felt," Steven gently told her, taking a chance to reach out and comb his fingers through her fair locks of hair. He was relieved when Peridot allowed this. "Especially since that was your first time; you had no idea touches or pressure on certain parts of your body could feel that good. You weren't eased into it; Jasper was definitely trying to overwhelm you, so you wouldn't be able to fight back."

 

"She… did take advantage of my ignorance on the subject…" Peridot admitted. "It was a smart strategy."

 

"Dot, I wanna ask you something: If you punch me in the gut – and you know you have before – what am I gonna feel every time?"

 

Peridot was compelled to completely flip herself over to face Steven properly now. She didn't expect a question like this.

 

"I… imagine it would hurt you," she answered. "Increasingly so if done repeatedly, and eventually you'd run the risk of being asphyxiated because the air is continuously being knocked out from your lungs before you can breathe."

 

Steven never thought he'd be so thrilled to hear Peridot talk like this; her wordy, analytical tendencies had returned, which suggested she was recovering from her panic attack.

 

"Yeah, that'd probably happen," Steven admitted with a fond smile on his face. "But… if you touched me… y'know, down  _there_ …" He gestured to his crotch. "In a certain way, and kept at it, you know I would be feeling…"

 

"Presumably,  _extremely_  good if it's anything like when you touch or put any pressure on that area with me," Peridot answered with slight hesitance. "A swelling, pleasurable pressure builds up inside you and you're left wanting it to burst…"

 

That caused Steven to blush… and turn him on ever-so slightly.

 

"R-right," he confirmed. "It feels really, really,  _really_  good. Our bodies are made to feel like that if they're being stimulated the right way. Don't take this the wrong way, Peridot, but if someone else put their hands on me just like you did last night… I'd still feel just as amazing. Sure, I'd feel super  _guilty_  because I'd be cheating on you, but there's a lot of times where you'll find that your body isn't agreeing with what your head's telling you. It's because those parts of our body don't know how to tell the difference between the touch of someone you love and someone you hate – all it knows is that it feels good to be touched that way  _at all_. You can't order your body to ignore it: you were  _made_  to feel that way."

 

Peridot considered these words carefully and applied them to her horrific first experience with carnal pleasure.

 

"And I… I didn't even know I  _could_  feel that way before," she realized. "I had no basis of knowing how certain parts of myself should have felt. I just knew in my heart that I  _so_  badly didn't want to end up like the other Peridots… I couldn't bear the thought of being marked and claimed by a superior gem to highlight the insignificance of my life, despite all my efforts to be the exception to the rule. I was terrified to officially be nothing more than just another Peridot."

 

"While it happened, that rush of feeling so good confused you," Steven noted. "Especially since Yellow Pearl went out of her way to make it sound like it would be nothing like that. She just said that you'd learn to accept it, making it sound like it was just gonna be some typical kind of torture."

 

That was a detail Peridot overlooked… and was grateful Steven brought it up. Yes, she realized her manager was rubbing Peridot's fate all over her face, and as an extra parting gift, made sure to let her believe the experience would have been something else entirely.

 

"It makes perfect sense... but why do I still feel so awful that my logic and rational thinking couldn't override those sensations?" Peridot wondered. "A… a good mental constitution is rather essential for my kind. If anyone could have found a way to resist…"

 

"Dot, you were  _ambushed_ ," Steven adamantly told his girlfriend. "You weren't in any position to think about what was going on rationally until after she left to chase Lapis. Jasper even made sure you hit your head against the wall, so you'd wouldn't be able to defend yourself since you couldn't think straight!"

 

Peridot definitely recalled that detail. She hardly knew where she was or what was happening… then a second later, all she could see from that moment onward was Jasper.

 

"Okay, Steven… I suppose you're correct that I should not blame myself for not resisting in that moment," Peridot calmly conceded. "And for…  _liking_  what Jasper forced on me, to some degree. Sh-she definitely brought me close to…"

 

"I know what you mean," Steven reassured his beloved gem; his hand moving to caress Peridot's cheek. "She left you hanging, and you had no idea what to do with yourself. There's something else to this that I think you need to be made aware of too, Peri."

 

Peridot pouted as he raised one hand to rest over the hand grazing her face. "Does it pertain to the thoughts I had after Jasper left? I'm still bothered by that… and I'm certain you were able to trace the feelings I had when you watched that part of the memory."

 

Steven solemnly nodded. "I could tell you couldn't make sense of why you felt as good as you did, even though you knew that was a terrible thing you went through. And Jasper was awful for forcing you into it. But since she got your body so close to climaxing, only to stop once Lapis came in… you couldn't get all that pressure out of your system. You were desperate to get rid of it. And…"

 

Steven took in a deep breath. He didn't want to say this part out loud, but he understood that to help Peridot through this traumatic experience, she needed to face  _every_  detail of it.

 

"There was  _definitely_  a small part of you that actually wanted Jasper to come back," Steven said with a heavy heart. "Not just to finish what she started, but… to do it again and hurt you even more. And you had no idea why you'd even want that, but your body was begging for it. I'm not totally sure if this applies to someone you just met, but I think you were already developing symptoms of Stockholm syndrome. What I'm definitely sure about is how you behaved when she was assaulting you. Even when you were totally cooperating with Jasper, you had that look in your eyes… it was always the same, Dot. You were awake, and you were able to do what your body wanted you to do… but no one was home."

 

Peridot winced, once again willing away her tears. After seeing it, she knew Steven was exactly right about her inexplicable and contradictory desires. But it  _hurt_  to hear someone else directly say that.

 

"… I wasn't  _home?_  I... I don't–"

 

"You know how White Diamond managed to displace that part of you that's super defiant and stubborn and confident?" Steven reminded her. "Something like that happened… only you did it to yourself. Because you knew you couldn't get out of there, you couldn't stop it, but it was tearing you apart to accept it. You were starting to lose yourself; the only way you knew to cope at that point was to take your conscious self out of the picture until it was all over. So, you basically put yourself to sleep; it was the only way you could really defend yourself."

 

Now Peridot understood what Steven was trying to say. And much like everything else about life, once Steven explained it, she could comprehend it. She wasn't exaggerating every time she said life without Steven made no sense. Times like this strengthened that sentiment to the highest degree.

 

"I entered a dissociative state," Peridot realized. "I… I wanted to preserve my sanity  _somehow_ …"

 

"And I think it worked," Steven suggested. "You were stressing over this ever since Yellow Pearl put you in that situation. You needed a way to separate yourself from what was gonna happen to you. It didn't exactly help your situation after Jasper left, but… there was no good way it was gonna end. All I can say is, Peri… it could've been so much worse. If Lapis came in even a minute later, it might've been too late for you. And trust me, I really hate what happened to Lapis… there wasn't a way this was gonna end without one of you getting hurt."

 

Peridot looked up to Steven and offered a weak smile. "That sounds an awful lot like one of those harsh life lessons I taught you, doesn't it?"

 

Steven froze, considered his girlfriend's words… and realized she was absolutely right.

 

"It sure does," he affirmed, warmly smiling back at the gem. She was still laying on the blanket, but no longer curled up. "So, that memory was all about why it was so important to you to be there for Lapis and support her here… and coming to terms with having mixed feelings about… all the stuff Jasper put you through. I think that leaves us with one last question, Peri."

 

Going over this memory was emotionally taxing and physically exhausting for Peridot. She felt much calmer than she did before… even if she still felt the need to break down. The technician refused to put Steven through that, though – she would force her tear ducts to remain dry no matter what.

 

"And… what question might that be?"

 

"However long it takes before Pearl perfects a cure for gem corruption – knowing what we know now – Peridot… are you still able to forgive Jasper? Do you still think she can be redeemed?"

 

It was relatively easy to pity Jasper and at least try to help her see the light last time, even if Jasper threw it all right back in Peridot's face. But the young gem knew there was no way she would have had the strength to be so forward if she remembered all of this. Despite that, Peridot was well aware how the once-mighty Jasper fell from grace harder than any gem she'd ever seen until White Diamond. She couldn't picture Jasper ever rising up to become that menacing again.

 

"It's not impossible for Jasper to change for the better," Peridot decided. "I'm much less optimistic of the idea now than I was before, obviously… but I'm in no position to judge her capacity for redemption. I was originally an immoral killing machine, myself."

 

She finally sat up and looked deeply into Steven's eyes. "As for forgiveness… I'll admit it won't be easy; I'm sure this memory is going to linger over my head for a good, long while. However… if I was able to keep myself from shattering White Diamond after she  _ **killed Pumpkin**_ , I believe that proves I can forgive anyone once enough time has passed."

 

"Good point. I'm glad to hear that…" Steven forced himself to smile; now tense after discussing such a dreadful memory at length. "I know we needed to do this eventually, but I'm  _so_  sorry I made you relive this, Peridot. If you wanna keep your distance for a while, I completely understand–"

 

Steven was cut off with a familiar pair of lips crushing against his. Tiny, delicate green hands gripped both sides of his face, and Steven offered no resistance whatsoever when Peridot pushed her body against his, just to feel every bit of herself in the place she felt safer and happier than anywhere else: in the arms of her beloved. She moaned with approval into his mouth when Steven's arms looped around to secure her from behind, making sure the pair remained glued together.

 

" _Nothing_  is going to keep me from being with you," Peridot told him with sheer determination in her tone. "I worked  _way_  too hard to earn every bit of your love to let  _Jasper_  of all gems get in my way. You said it yourself: we will come out of this stronger than ever tonight. And we have…"

 

Peridot remained very close to Steven's face after relinquishing his lips to let him breathe. She gave the boy a knowing smirk while he recovered.

 

"Go ahead, Steven: use your aura. Prove to me you know what I'm feeling right now."

 

Steven let out a laugh before concentrating… and a moment later, he smiled. "Peri, you know that's not gonna happen anytime soon. That's  _years_  away from now…"

 

"So? I told you I'd wait however long it would take just to be with you like this; I'm certain I can wait for another ceremony where I can be the one in the spotlight, glorified and beloved by all."

 

Peridot looked so smug and sure of herself. It was admittedly refreshing for Steven after seeing her look so hurt and vulnerable, or just plain depressed for so long.

 

"I just wanted to let you know I want one," she explained. "Even  _better_  than Garnet's. I want this entire planet to know that  **I**  got the most wonderful, loving, fun-having human your species will  _ever_  have to their name."

 

Steven absolutely loved to see that catlike smirk return on his girlfriend's visage. He was astonished to find that his aura reading indicated – despite such a radical overstatement – Peridot fully meant every word she said.

 

"I'll, uh… definitely keep that in mind," Steven assured her with a grin. "I think all of our friends already anticipate us having a wedding one day. Everyone else seems to be way ahead of us when it comes to the whole "preparing for the future" thing. Guess we oughta be thankful they're so supportive, right?"

 

"It's objectively preferable to the alternative," Peridot agreed. "So, Steven… what option do you prefer? Exploring the desert, or exploring your great and lovable girlfriend?"

 

Steven couldn't help but let out a laugh; Peridot sounded so  _devious_  with that question.

 

"Well, I gotta admit, it's almost impossible to say "no" to getting to explore you," Steven teased as his hands started to wander…

 

Peridot responded by throwing her full weight on the boy, laying him out flat on his back against their padding over the sand. In a split second, Steven found Peridot right on top of him, still with her catty smile and half-lidded eyes boring down on his with intent.

 

"Well, allow me to convince you why it is, in fact,  _completely_  impossible to say no," she said in a calm, yet playful tone as her hands grasped the collar of her boyfriend's shirt.

 

She drove a hard bargain…

 

"I really,  _reeeeeeally_  hate to kill the mood here, but… uh… heh…" Steven sweated bullets when he felt Peridot grasp his shirt even tighter. "It's been a while since we checked on 5XF."

 

And indeed, Peridot's lovely mood was brutally murdered as her face turned very sour.

 

"We did agree before letting her out that she should serve as a valid deterrent for us getting  _too_  eager for each other, did we not?" she grumbled before letting out a resigned sigh.

 

"Ah… yeah, we pretty much said that," a bummed out Steven confirmed. "Sorry; I shouldn't have remembered…"

 

"No, no…" Peridot tiredly assured as she lightly patted Steven over the head. "At least one of us needs to maintain some degree of responsibility. If we can't keep 5XF in line, we don't stand a chance with the other thousands of refugees."

 

"For what it's worth, I think we're winning her over," Steven mused. "She didn't have to tell me about your type getting treated so badly when you get promoted… she could've been totally uncooperative with both of us. And you know, she got  _really_ mad at me for cheering you on when you wrangled that gator. 5XF didn't wanna admit it, but she was worried about you!"

 

By this point, the pair had separated and were back on their feet, ready to explore their new environment.

 

"Well, I guess she decided to try and worry us, because I don't see her anywhere," Peridot observed. "Literally after she assured me that she would  _not_  leave our line of sight."

 

Steven looked mildly concerned as he looked around, but couldn't find their guest, either. "Aw, geez. Well, she's probably not in danger or anything. She sounds enough like you, so I bet she's one heck of a screamer."

 

"That had better be a compliment," Peridot calmly warned, giving Steven a pointed look.

 

Steven nervously grinned at his girlfriend and nodded. "Ahaha, sure it is! Without a doubt."

 

He sighed out and took a moment to concentrate. "Feels like she isn't too far away. Let's head out!"

 

" _Right_  behind you," an unconvinced Peridot mumbled as she followed her beloved Steven across the desert, at least grateful the bright color of the sand and the shine of moonlight made their environment relatively easy to navigate. She still activated her light emitter in tandem with Steven while hoping against hope her fellow Peridot wouldn't take too long to find.

 

* * *

 

" **Hmph… "Consider your privacy granted", she said… "There's no better way to be prepared", she said…"**


	4. I Determine My Own Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5XF makes a bold decision to take full control of her life back... only in the worst possible place, the worst possible time, and in the worst possible way. 
> 
> Steven and Peridot are hot on her trail, but it's becoming apparent even to them that they were way in over their heads believing it was going to be that easy to win 5XF over. The price they pay for their overconfidence is a heavy one... and non-refundable, at that.

"Steven, despite your previous claim that 5XF is in close proximity to our current location, we've yet to see a trace of her presence. We've not even come across a single footprint. Are you  _certain_  your aura-empath- _whatever_  powers aren't malfunctioning?"

 

It had been nearly an hour since Steven and Peridot set out to search for 5XF, who was generous enough to give the pair some privacy earlier in the night. With yet another developmental hurdle in the couple's lives overcome, it quickly became apparent that the refugee Peridot, despite her promise to stay within their sight, did not make good on her word at all.

 

Considering they were in the Sahara Desert, of all places, one would think 5XF wouldn't be able to hide anywhere if she didn't get too far away. Sure, it was well into nighttime now, but the skies were clear, and the moonlight made the mass of sand dunes very easy to see. Even if 5XF knew Earth – and she certainly didn't – she would have known a desert is the  _last_  kind of environment one should ever get lost in.

 

"Actually, I just said she wasn't too far away," Steven reminded his partner. "Guess I should've been more specific about that."

 

"I suppose you should have," Peridot agreed with an exasperated huff. "Surely, we're closing in on her, right?"

 

Steven frowned as he looked around; he seemed confused. "Kind of– I mean, the trail she's leaving is telling me "south", but it's like… I don't know how to describe it."

 

Peridot pondered on that detail a moment, as she did find the nature of the trail Steven led her on a bit odd. "We've been doing quite a bit of turning lately… as if we're looping around and going back the way we came before turning again, repeating the process…"

 

"Right," Steven affirmed. "Which is crazy, 'cause I feel like at this point we should've seen her or anything that tells us someone was here just a minute ago. But the footprints I'm seeing are ours…"

 

"I've noticed even ours have been disappearing," Peridot noted with suspicion. "Our earlier ones, that is."

 

"I think that's normal, actually," Steven pointed out. "You know how sand is; it can shift in a lot of ways and totally change the landscape in a snap." The hybrid paused, realizing what he just said. "Oh, man. And we just let 5XF explore on her own in a place like this! We might be going the wrong kind of south!"

 

Peridot's eyes narrowed at this revelation. "So, you're saying we should have been digging instead of walking the horizontal south line. You really think she's buried beneath us?"

 

"I'd say it's worth giving it a shot since we're getting nowhere like this." Steven was embarrassed he hadn't thought of this sooner. "It might take a while, though, and there might be some nasty surprises living down there…"

 

Peridot scoffed at this before leaving Steven's side to find the most ideal spot to take care of business.

 

"It'll only take a minute," she smugly assured the young man. "Might wanna barrier yourself just in case, though. I foresee this operation getting messy  _real_  fast."

 

"Oh… right." Steven chuckled and blushed before encasing himself in his usual bubble barrier. "Guess it wouldn't be that hard to just will away a ton of sand, huh?"

 

That drew a smirk out of Peridot. "I'm sure it won't even tire me out doing it in this form, too."

 

She looked down and focused on the sand, exerting her will on the countless amounts of granules below her feet.

 

In seconds, the pair found themselves sliding down a very slippery slope as Peridot continued to blast away the sand underneath them. It wasn't until the barriered Steven hit something much harder and more solid than sand that caused him to bounce off into another direction that convinced Peridot to scale up her power and increase the radius of the blast zone she was making. This would at least momentarily provide a surface that wouldn't immediately collapse and bury them.

 

Once Steven had reached the bottom point where Peridot stopped her descent and focused more on clearing sand from their radial position, he look notice to what he landed on moments ago.

 

As more sand was blown away by sheer willpower, it became apparent that a structure of some sort was right below them all this time. Steven's gemstone lit up, so he could get a better look at the details while Peridot continued to push away the sand from their area and carefully arrange it so that an avalanche wouldn't commence the moment she stopped.

 

When she caught sight of the structure, which turned out to be the entrance of some sort of  _building_ , Peridot exerted even more of her power to completely unearth this ancient construct.

 

It turned out that she vastly underestimated the amount of work that went into just digging a hole in the sand. When Peridot upped her efforts this time, she held in a grunt but visibly twitched; her limitations as a Peridot were already hindering her capabilities. She  _really_  didn't want Steven to catch on to this, but even now, Peridot continued to forget that Steven could literally read his girlfriend's feelings just by looking at her.

 

Then again, it had been just a day or two shy of a week since Peridot and Steven were "bestowed" with these enhanced powers. The technician had a feeling she would have trouble getting used to these permanent changes her life (as well as Steven's) even after this vacation concluded.

 

And that was only the tip of the iceberg in terms of all the change directly affecting the Crystal Gems' lives. Peridot kept in mind that Garnet tasked her and Steven with 5XF to get a feel for what they were about to get into when they come home. If they couldn't take care of her, they would be  _royally_  screwed in the near future.

 

Peridot did feel she owed 5XF some gratitude for selflessly letting her "guardians" indulge in intimacy when she really didn't have to. It felt like she really missed out on some developments of 5XF after she had been poofed. The pair of Peridots had a rough start, as to be expected, but the younger of the two earnestly did want that to change. By no means did Peridot want to regard her fellow gems as adversaries. She swore on her own gemstone that this would not be a retread of the Diamond Authority; every single gem they migrated to Earth deserved the chance to live for themselves and be free, just as she had less than a year ago.

 

While miffed about having to strain her body and soon enduring a splitting headache just to find 5XF who failed to live up to her word, Peridot  _wanted_  to believe that this was unintentional. Given the nature of their environment, 5XF easily could have gotten buried under a ton of sand while she and Steven would have been none the wiser.

 

Now that Peridot thought about it, this kind of thinking  _was_  more like Steven's… it felt very strange.

 

"Peridot, I think we're good. You should probably stop now."

 

Startled at the sudden sound of Steven's voice, Peridot's concentration broke and ceased willing away the sand. Indeed, she had already uncovered the building that was buried. And the general area looked stable enough for the pair not to have to worry about the sand collapsing on them immediately, at least. Given the nature of what sand was, however, there was a guarantee that it would likely fall in the near future.

 

"S-sorry; got a little mentally preoccupied there–"

 

Peridot weakly uttered those words before nearly falling over… but just as her face was about to hit the sand, the weary gem ended up in Steven's arms instead.

 

She had to admit… it was a good feeling these days, being able to be caught and secured like this. It would always vaguely remind Peridot how close she came to that several days ago… that was a heartbreaking, painful moment she forced herself to hold in. But that was all in the past; what mattered was she was here now, on the planet she belonged to, in the grip of the one she cherished the most.

 

" _Peridot!_  What's wrong?! Why–" Steven ceased his questioning as he soon  _felt_  why his girlfriend nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

 

A quiet, but aggravated sigh escaped his lips as he re-positioned their bodies so she could be held back onto her feet properly, but he wouldn't dare let her go. "I know you don't wanna hear this, but you should've done this as Chartreuse."

 

A not-so-quiet growl emitted from his girlfriend.

 

"I'd ask how much you'd like it if you were told you should've been Pink Diamond for any little task, but oh  _wait_ – that  _already happens to you_. All. The.  _Time._ "

 

Shots fired from Peridot tended to have more destructive force than necessary; this was certainly no exception. Just a moment before she saw the utterly  _destroyed_  look on Steven's face, the gem immediately regretted her words.

 

" _Gyaah!_  Oh, why did I say that?!" Peridot was quick to vocalize her regret before Steven could say a word. "That was awful; just  _awful!_  I promised I'd never bring up that topic to you unwarranted! Steven, please, I really–"

 

After making sure Peridot could stand on her own, Steven quietly released his hold on her and stepped back. He wouldn't look her in the eye. Tears were already being fought off.

 

" _Steven, I'm sorry!"_  Peridot wailed out. She wanted to say so much more than that to express her regret, but now the words were starting to leave her mind.

 

That at least kept Steven from moving away any further, and he eventually dared to look at her directly.

 

"I guess you have a point," he finally said; a tone of tired reservation prevalent in his voice. "I just thought you understood by now… when I say that, it's only because I don't want you to get hurt, especially when there's a way you can do this without risking it. I can't help it when I worry about you."

 

Even more bolts of guilt struck through Peridot; not a good feeling to have when she was still very fatigued and lightheaded.

 

"I… I know," she muttered. "And I appreciate that you care so much for my well-being, Steven. I've accepted Chartreuse Diamond as a part of myself, but I still don't feel comfortable  _being_  her yet. Additionally, beyond my own… ego issues… I don't want to treat her as some kind of power crutch, you know? It feels disrespectful."

 

Steven nodded; this made perfect sense to him. "I didn't realize how considerate you're being with Chartreuse… that's great, Peri." He managed to let out a smile. "Just keep in mind that your pain is her pain too, okay?"

 

Peridot blinked at that remark. She honestly didn't once think how the consequences of her actions could affect her ascended form. "I'll… take that into consideration next time, then. Um…"

 

For some reason, this still felt awkward.

 

"W-we're okay, right?" she nervously asked. "You looked so devastated…"

 

"It was just the shock," Steven assured as he calmly approached his girlfriend, who was not doing too well in standing firm on her own two feet; she pushed her limits far more than she'd ever admit. "It's been a while since you've really roasted me something fierce, so I guess I'd better start getting used to that again."

 

He wrapped an arm around Peridot's waist and pulled her into a gentle, but firm embrace. Of course, she melted right into it.

 

"And you know what? It's already been a pretty hectic day for us if you think about it," Steven mentioned, which got Peridot's attention immediately. "Fighting off gators, you getting poofed 'cause a gator nearly chomped you in half, making you go through a really nasty memory you tried so hard to bury forever… and now this. All in the same day. No wonder we're both getting kinda testy…"

 

Now that Steven brought it up… it was impossible for Peridot to disagree. For a vacation especially, this day had been full of stress and chaos.

 

"Not to mention letting out 5XF and–" Peridot's eyes snapped open as she stopped herself right here. "Oh my stars, we're supposed to be looking for her!"

 

Steven blushed with embarrassment, but looked every bit as worried as his girlfriend. "Man, we really need to stop getting sidetracked. Just one more thing, though…"

 

"What  _now?_ " Peridot tiredly asked.

 

She received her answer in the form of a very wet kiss atop her gemstone. Peridot couldn't help but let out a purr of delight, but also relief as she felt rejuvenated with her strength returning, while the residual stinging in her head was seemingly washed away by a wave of calming energy.

 

"Was that enough?" a concerned Steven asked. "Anything still hurting? Still tired?"

 

As much as Peridot  _so_  wanted to just tell him that it wasn't enough just to get another kiss, 5XF was fresh in her mind now, so she knew better.

 

"I'm all better now," she assured, giving Steven a quick peck on the cheek. "Get back to focusing on where our little refugee is. If she's not in there, I'm gonna be pissed if it turns out I expended energy on this archaeological dig for nothing."

 

It didn't take long for Steven to get a read on 5XF's location. "Good news: you don't have to be. She's definitely inside."

 

"Good to know, but considering this entire area was buried underneath the sand, I'm a bit curious how she got here," Peridot remarked as she examined the rather small and very eroded establishment. "You'd think she would have at asked us about this before diving headfirst into the unknown like a stupid idiot."

 

"It's possible this place wasn't buried when 5XF found it," Steven pointed out. "You've seen that it really doesn't take much to totally change how this place can look. And we were talking in private for a while, y'know… I wouldn't blame her if she was so curious about it that she just couldn't take waiting around anymore."

 

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Of course,  _you_  would sympathize with an impulsive clod…"

 

She activated her gemstone's light emitter to get a better look at the details of the ruins that stood before them. "I don't suppose this was an intended location for our sightseeing tour here in the Sahara?"

 

"It's hard to make out in the dark, but I'm  _pretty_  sure this one's not in any brochure," Steven surmised. "Hey, we might've found a brand new ancient Egyptian ruin! That means we'll be the first ones to explore it!"

 

"And get first dibs on whatever's inside," Peridot noted with devilish glee. "… of course, assuming 5XF doesn't make off with it all. Then again, she couldn't possibly carry that much."

 

The technician looked to Steven excitedly. "I'd like to take a picture of this ruin before we go in. And we really should make sure this isn't something already discovered by modern humans. Did you not say the locals here wouldn't be so tolerant of the existence of the gem race?"

 

"Y'know, that's a good point," Steven admitted. "None of my guides are showing anything, though…"

 

Peridot had summoned a bright ball of light just then. It not only made it super-easy for Steven to read his guides, but it also illuminated the entirety of the unearthed ruin, showing all of its details. After taking a few pictures, she looked quite satisfied.

 

"Well, if your primitive information documents can't supply us with an answer, perhaps it's time for our friend,  _the internet_ …"

 

"Ah, that's right! Why didn't I think of that before?" Steven jovially reached into his backpack for the tablet, but was a bit concerned when he couldn't feel it at all. "Um… Dot, did you have the tablet last, or me?"

 

Peridot shrugged. "Thought it was you, but it is  _mine_ , after all. As much as I'm abusing these pocket dimensions, though, odds are it'll be there…"

 

"They do beat having to drag around suitcases," Steven remarked. "I'm glad you're getting used to using your powers, even if it's just a small thing like this."

 

Peridot tried (and failed, as always) to suppress a faint blush before browsing through her multitude of items stored in Hammerspace. At first, she was blissfully humming, but after a minute or so, she went dead quiet…

 

Steven knew exactly what that meant. When it came to material possessions, Peridot treasured that tablet more than anything in the world. Not surprising, since it was a gift from him.

 

"I… we took everything with us when we set out," Steven murmured. "I know we did, and I was holding it when we first got here. Could've sworn I put it in my backpack after that. And it was zipped up right; no way I lost it falling down here."

 

He looked to a slowly-seething Peridot with worry. "If it's not with me and it's not with you, then where could–…"

 

This anger of Peridot's looked very familiar. The same kind she expressed while they were in the everglades.

 

" _ **5XF!"**_

 

Steven winced as a few faint traces of sand fell over his head. Knowing Peridot's loud outbursts were sure to compromise their very sensitive crevice, and  _not_  wanting to spend another hour just calming Peridot down, he reluctantly trapped her in a bubble.

 

Naturally, this also infuriated Peridot, who instinctively attempted to will her way out, but failed to do so.

 

"Don't bother, Dot; you can't will your way out of a  _fellow Diamond's_  bubble," Steven flatly informed her. "Consider this your "angry dome". Get the rage out of your system, and I'll let you out. You do that while I make a phone call."

 

Steven  _never_  liked having to utilize tough love, but a gem like Peridot was going to need it regularly… that was just a sad reality he had to accept. He certainly felt her pain in the core of her anger, and he could sympathize; after seeing how hysterical Peridot got when Amethyst tried to throw it in the ocean, his gift to her was clearly something she loved to a fault. If any other possession of Peridot's was stolen, Steven knew she wouldn't be anywhere near this furious. But  _this?_  This was like a stab in the metaphorical heart for Peridot.

 

After all, it was more than just a gift from Steven. That tablet was his way of making amends for making Peridot's life a living hell when she ended up losing everything to her name to the Crystal Gems. Granted, it was justified back then as Peridot was solidly their enemy and an aggressive threat, but once Steven saw how helpless Peridot truly was without her tech… he couldn't ignore her plight. He could tell it was difficult enough for her to adapt to living on a planet that was absolutely nothing like where she came from; Earth being woefully behind Homeworld in terms of technological levels meant it would be very hard for her to adapt to its limited capabilities. But the tablet was so similar in function to the touchscreens Peridot often used, she quickly took to it and grew to love Earth technology, despite it being objectively inferior to Homeworld's. She learned how it brought her joy in ways Homeworld tech never could.

 

The tablet was something that offered Peridot great comfort. Steven just then realized a detail he overlooked on that fateful day in the 2F5L terminal: Garnet was in possession of the laptop the entire time. He knew by now that Peridot certainly had no intention of dying or being left behind on the mission despite willingly taking up the role that fate foretold would remain trapped on Homeworld… but as Garnet told him, Peridot was still looking at the situation realistically and didn't count out the possibility that she  _would_  fail to escape with the others. After all, long before Sapphire gave her that daunting vision, Peridot had a strong feeling she wouldn't complete the mission. For whatever reason, some part of her knew ahead of time it would come to this.

 

Since this was well before Peridot had access to Hammerspace, she made sure Garnet was in possession of her tablet. Steven understood why, now… she didn't want his gift to die with her. All of her memories, all of her pictures, her logs, her documents, everything that represented her new life on Earth… she wanted to leave it all in the hands of her family. There was no telling what would have happened to the tablet had it remained behind with Peridot. She could have possibly hacked her way out, but such a skill requires great concentration… which is no easy feat when burdened with a concussion.

 

She really loved that tablet in earnest. It was more than just materialism, clearly. Steven couldn't bring himself to be too harsh on Peridot, honestly. These days, her pain was also his pain.

 

Steven sighed as he took out his phone to initiate a video call. Much to his relief, it wasn't long before he got a response.

 

"Steven…? Oh,  _Steven!_  I haven't heard from you since you left! Thank goodness you're okay… at least you look okay? You're okay, right?"

 

"Haha, c'mon, Pearl. Give me a little credit here, okay?" Steven couldn't stop smiling, however. As much as he'd been enjoying his vacation with Peridot, by this point in the week, he was beginning to feel just a teensy bit homesick. "I can't call  _everyone_  every single day, especially since most of you separated to do stuff on your own for your vacations."

 

Pearl glanced to the side, blushing slightly for her usual overreaction when it came to Steven's well-being.

 

"I suppose you're right," she conceded. "I know you won't like me saying this, but I'd probably be far less worried about you if you were with someone  _other_  than Peridot. Or at least had another friend with you…"

 

"I get that she's been a handful and that really hasn't changed today," Steven admitted. "But come on, Pearl. After everything we went through on Homeworld, do you really think she's just gonna throw me into danger every other second?"

 

"I wouldn't put it past her," Pearl grumbled. "I'll admit she has grown much more than I anticipated since we trapped her in the bathroom, but… by the way, where  _is_  Peridot?"

 

"In the angry dome," Steven casually replied as he tilted his phone to show the raging young gem erupting within her tiny barrier. "I'm letting her cool off in there before we check out something I wanted to ask you about. Oh, uh, I forgot to ask if this was a bad time."

 

"Why would you think that? It's still early in the afternoon," Pearl pointed out before she caused and noticed the conspicuous darkness. "Wait a second, are you  _outside?_  Steven, where on Earth are you?!"

 

It didn't cross Steven's mind until now that maybe calling Pearl wasn't the best idea… but he knew if he hung up now, she would blow up his phone with endless calls and text messages until he responded.

 

"Sorry, I forgot you're like waaaay behind us as far as time goes," Steven muttered. "Um, we're in the Sahara Desert. But don't worry, okay? Night's the safest time to be out in the desert, right?"

 

Pearl was visibly unnerved to hear the boy she played a large role in raising was in such a dangerous place, but she made the effort to keep her temper even. "Well, that depends by what you mean in terms of safety… but I assume you're talking about the climate. And in that case, yes… I'm glad you're there when the sun's down. But honestly, Steven… you should know how dangerous a place like that is."

 

"Well, it was Peridot's turn to pick our next tour spot and she wanted the opposite of the everglades," Steven explained. "I mean, outside of this place, the next-best thing would've been Antarctica, and I was pretty sure you'd have major issues with me going there…"

 

Not that it would stop him if Peridot actually wanted to go see the South Pole, of course. But Pearl didn't need to know that.

 

"I suppose you have a point," Pearl said with a sigh. "Well, I hope you two are getting an educational experience out of this. I can't imagine why else you'd go to the desert if you weren't going to tour through those primitive ruins…"

 

"Ah, about that…" Steven remembered he called Pearl for a reason. "Pearl, you're pretty knowledgeable about that stuff, right? Me and Peri found a place that's not listed on any of the travel guides I have. I'm sending pictures of it now… I was hoping maybe you'd recognize it?"

 

Pearl silently studied the pictures once they fully transferred with her usual degree of scrutiny when it came to the details.

 

"Steven, is that the entirety of the building?" she finally asked. "I can tell this is a temple of some sort. The finer details have eroded to the point that this could be a human construct just as easily as it could have been made by gems…"

 

After turning back to look at the structure behind him, Steven faced Pearl with an uncertain expression. "Honestly? I'm not that sure. Peridot had to get rid of tons of sand just for us to get this far. But doesn't that look like a door to you?"

 

"In one way, yes, but it could just as easily be a window to the uppermost floor of a tower," Pearl pointed out. "If it turns out to be the latter, then I would place my bet on that being gem-made. If that's truly all there is to this place, though… I'm not sure what to say. It seems too small to really suit a human or a gem's purpose… so my intuition's saying there's more to this place than what you've unearthed; otherwise it's already whittled down to nearly nothing at all and probably not worth the exploration."

 

Pearl paused for a moment before her eyes widened at what she just said. "Steven, you're not thinking of going in there, are you?! In the dead of night, of all times?!"

 

"Not gonna be a problem," Steven assured her. "We've got our gemstones, and Peridot had to gather up a lot of light just to take pictures like that, y'know. We'll be able to see what's ahead of us, no problem."

 

"E-even if you can, I'd rather you not risk it!" Pearl insisted. "Steven, if that place has truly been untouched for thousands of years, there's no telling what sort of traps might still be active down there. It's not worth sating your curiosity until I have a better look!"

 

Steven scratched his head and looked down towards the sand; it was getting harder to truly face Pearl when it came to knowingly putting her through a lot of stress and worry. "Yeah, but… we kinda don't have a choice, Pearl. Did Garnet tell you what me and Peri gotta do in order to have a vacation like this in the first place?"

 

"Of course she did," Pearl adamantly told him. "I wouldn't let her  _not_  give me a valid reason for sending you two off on a dangerous vacation like this without any supervision." … now that such a particular detail was in the forefront of Pearl's mind, she was piecing it together quickly. "Oh no. Steven, did you two let out that other Peridot…?"

 

"5XF," Steven clarified. "And yeah, we did back when we were in the everglades. She was nice enough to give me and Peri time alone when we got here, but… we've lost sight of her since then. I can tell she's in there, Pearl. And we're pretty sure she stole Peri's tablet on top of that…"

 

Well, Pearl no longer needed to ask why Peridot was so furious that  _Steven_ of all people was compelled to put her in time-out. Surprisingly, she could sympathize with the loss.

 

"I hope this teaches you two to be a little less blindly trusting of strangers in the future," Pearl scolded him. "I can't in all good conscience try and stop you, given the circumstances. Just promise me you'll be careful, won't you?"

 

"I wouldn't ever not promise that," Steven said with a warm smile. "That's why I called you before heading in, you know? I was kinda prepared to be heading into this place clueless, anyway, so don't feel too bad if you can't tell me any more than what you've already said."

 

Pearl was thankful Steven was being so understanding on the matter, at least. And it did earnestly warm her heart when she recognized Steven had in fact been playing it safe if he actually called her before doing anything, despite the dire nature of the situation and Steven's propensity for leaping before he looked in general.

 

"Well, if at all possible, make sure to get as many pictures as you can when you start exploring, alright?" she asked in a more jovial tone. "I would certainly be more interested in learning more about this establishment. Don't let Peridot hog all the knowledge for herself, you hear me?"

 

Steven laughed at that. He knew of one reason why Pearl was by far the least-okay (but still supportive and accepting) with the concept of him and Peridot dating; the two still had something a of a bitter rivalry when it came to engineering, after all. And after what he went through learning with Peridot earlier that night, he could tell at least some of her condescending attitude towards Pearl (especially in the beginning) stemmed from just how much she despised her former manager.

 

"I'll make sure to remind her that sharing is caring," Steven promised with a cheeky smirk. "I'd ask if you wanted to talk to her before we head in, but we've been stalling long enough…. And I kinda get the feeling neither of you are in the mood to chat."

 

"Look, if she can bring you back home in one piece, you have my word that Peridot will have earned my unconditional respect," Pearl assured… though seemed to fail to notice by definition, said "respect" would literally be conditional. "But you're right; you two need to hurry up and find 5XF. If that place  _is_  a gem construct, an Era 2 like her won't know how to navigate the place any better than you would. And if a corrupted gem is lurking down there…"

 

"Hey, Peri already managed to get one by herself before," Steven reminded her. "And now she's got me, and we're both way more powerful than the last time we came across a gem like that. Have a little faith in the last two Diamonds in existence, will you?"

 

That prompted Pearl to look away and blush… for a multitude of reasons.

 

"Right, yes; it's going to take us a while to get used to all these changes," Pearl sighed out. "Well, you both have my best wishes. I'm about to head out to another concert, but I'll make sure to pick up immediately should you need to call me again for any reason. Just  _try_  not to be too reckless – remember there's a very paranoid gem on the other side of the world that loves you dearly enough to worry for your well-being on a daily basis."

 

"Aww…" Steven blushed; he already knew the extent of how much Pearl truly worried for him (of course, he was picking up on her feelings through his aura as well). Unlikely as it was, he hoped this would be a quick in-and-out rescue mission. "I love you too, Pearl. Thanks for the advice; I'm sure we're gonna need it."

 

Pearl nodded and smiled softly to the young man; it looked like she was on the verge of tearing up.

 

"Be safe, Steven."

 

The screen went black and the call ended. Steven hated that he had to give Pearl even more reason to worry on her own vacation when she was supposed to be relaxing; that was the primary reason why he hadn't called her until now since leaving Beach City. No matter where he and Peridot were in the world, Pearl no doubt would have found  _some_  reason to consider the location dangerous enough to give him an hour-long lecture on what to look out for if she couldn't convince him to just come home.

 

On top of that, Pearl couldn't help out nearly as much as Steven hoped… though any little bit of information helped a lot, and he at least had a slightly vague idea what he and his girlfriend were about to get themselves into.

 

Speaking of, Steven approached the "angry dome" to check on her. He hoped Peridot heeded his advice and vented out her rage, as they had been delaying their search for 5XF  _far_  too long now. They didn't have time to spare for another tantrum. Thankfully, Peridot seemed much more calmed down (and a bit tuckered out, as she no doubt spent a great deal of time in her captivity screaming incessantly. Now she was sulking in a corner before she looked up to Steven with a still-sour expression on her face.

 

Well, he couldn't have expected Peridot to be  _chipper_  or anything… Steven just needed to make sure to put his foot down if she started acting up again. Incidents like this were why Steven wanted to let 5XF out sooner rather than later – he had a feeling Peridot wasn't exactly going to be  _mature_  about this right out of the gate… and he wasn't wrong to feel that way, as it turned out.

 

After dispelling the dome, Peridot stood up, but kept her arms crossed and maintained a bit of a distance from Steven. Again, he couldn't blame his girlfriend being just a tad peeved after being trapped in a bubble. Steven  _did_  recall Peridot taking her imprisonment in Garnet's bubble almost as hard as she took being called "cute" when he freed her that fateful night…

 

"Spare me the synopsis; just because I couldn't free myself from your prison doesn't mean I couldn't utilize my willpower in other ways," she bitterly muttered towards him. "I heard everything."

 

"Oh… well, that's actually great." Steven didn't think about what Peridot  _could_  do with her willpower if she couldn't escape from his bubble. While a bit tense knowing now she overheard the entire conversation with Pearl, Steven had to keep in mind that this was quite beneficial. "I keep forgetting how resourceful you can get in sticky situations… and that's less time I gotta spend explaining stuff for you. We can head inside right now!"

 

Peridot easily withheld her enthusiasm. "Yeah, yeah… just keep your light on; I'm sure it'll be pitch black in there. I'll gather some extra photons to merge for a stronger light… something's telling me it would be wise to be fully aware of our surroundings at all times."

 

"Good idea," Steven commended. "Um, I gotta ask if you're doing okay…"

 

"Tch… you can read my feelings, whether I want you to or not. There's no reason for you to even ask that question ever again."

 

Steven cringed at the response; Peridot's tone was as ice-cold as her reply. "Look, I'm gonna try and be better about that, okay? Sometimes it just happens without me even thinking about it… but I promise I'll learn to control it. I've only had this ability just a week before you got your powers, y'know…"

 

Peridot flinched slightly at the reminder. As well as she took to change since becoming to Crystal Gem, even she was overwhelmed getting used to so much all at once since she was rescued from the now-nonexistent Homeworld. It was a bit horrifying every time Peridot thought back to any time prior to the last couple of weeks and realized how vastly different life was back then. She was still just a quirky, if exceptional low-caste gem with no signs of being anything more or less; there was so much free time she took for granted, as she would soon no longer have that privilege… it made her sick thinking back to how much time she squandered just moping in the bathroom over Lapis leaving her and everyone else behind.

 

And given what the technician learned earlier tonight, Peridot felt bad even faulting Lapis for wrecking her life for a good number of months now.

 

"But you'll justify slipping up tonight because of my erratic behavior, right?" she coldly inquired. "You're already holding it against me that I'm refusing to forgive her, aren't you?"

 

"Peridot, we're about to go into some really old ruins that probably wouldn't take much effort to break down," Steven calmly reminded her. "I understand why you're super-pissed, and I'm not gonna expect you to forgive 5XF right away. But we really need to find her first before we even think about how we're gonna lecture her over this, okay? If I didn't bubble you when I did, we'd already be buried under a ton of sand…"

 

Peridot grumbled, because she honestly couldn't argue that. "You realize that's from the shock of realizing she not only betrayed our trust, but  _stole_ the tablet you gave me, right? Do you really think I'd sabotage a rescue mission?"

 

Steven sighed as he gave Peridot a tired glance. "I know you wouldn't  _mean_  to, but I don't even need to read your feelings to see even after all the venting you did while I talked to Pearl, you're  _still_  full of rage right now."

 

When he saw Peridot try (and fail) to hide how offended she was by that remark, Steven was quick to try and salvage this; he  _really_  didn't want another fight like they had in the everglades. "Peri, it's not that I don't trust you, okay? I just know from personal experience how hard it is to contain your emotions sometimes. Especially if your feelings are really that hurt…"

 

It was a slight improvement, as Peridot shifted from offended to blushing with embarrassment while doing a terrible job of toning it down. "I-I'm not  _that_  sensitive, Steven! 5FX  _knows_  this planet is too dangerous to traverse on her own, but she took off anyway! She can't claim to be ignorant about this. Especially since she knowingly committed  _theft!_  It's perfectly logical and justified to be pissed off right now!"

 

"5XF finally did something nice for us, and she treated you with respect…" Steven noted. "You thought we were really making progress with her, so it hurts that much more that she ran off on us while taking something really important to you."

 

Now Peridot tried to fight off a tear. "St-Steven, is this really the time to pick me apart right now?!"

 

Well, she had a valid point, at least. Talking about feelings wasn't getting the pair any closer to their goal.

 

"You're right; we just need to trust each other," Steven agreed as he rested a hand over her shoulder. "I know you'll keep me under control if I fly off the handle for any reason. Is that light ball bright enough?"

 

"–Oh, right, the photons," Peridot murmured as she looked back to her ball of light, which was of satisfactory size and brightness in her eyes. "Yes, this will do nicely."

 

She raised said mass of photons just a few feet above their heads and utilized her willpower to make it automatically follow them. "… That'll do it. Let's commence our investigation."

 

Steven and Peridot passed under what was presumably a doorway, although what they found inside was a bit… underwhelming.

 

"Nothing's in here? No decorations or statues or anything?" Steven sounded disappointed.

 

"I'd say what little was in here has eroded thousands of years ago," Peridot surmised. "This entire room was filled to the brim with sand, remember? That said, it seems this area probably didn't have much to write home about even in its prime."

 

Steven looked to his girlfriend inquisitively. "What makes you say that?"

 

"Observe the ceiling," Peridot instructed; Steven quickly followed her gaze upward. "The build of these upper walls are indicative of this room being more akin to an attic than a proper entrance. It seems Pearl's theory was correct: this is indeed a tower of a much larger construct that's still underneath the sand."

 

"That'd explain why I'm sensing 5XF below us," Steven realized. "But I'm not seeing a staircase going down anywhere…"

 

"Well, based on a variety of movies I've seen since coming here, it seems ancient humans enjoyed implementing hidden switches to activate otherwise inaccessible passageways," Peridot recalled. "I would say that's illogical, but then I remember humans of that time period wouldn't have the means to install password locks or laser grids… so I suppose it's a practical alternative."

 

Steven smiled at his girlfriend's assessment. She had calmed down considerably, and now her mannerisms that he always found adorable were beginning to shine through.

 

"I'm gonna guess it'll be pressure plates on the floor," he cheerfully suggested. "This room's pretty empty…"

 

"Agreed; this area is so heavily eroded, it couldn't be anything else," Peridot calmly concurred. "It shouldn't take us long to find the right–"

 

She stumbled a bit suddenly, as she walked on a tile that abruptly sunk down. Steven was about to run over to catch her, but a hole opened up between them. Nothing could be seen but absolute darkness.

 

"There we go!" Steven was just as thrilled to have a new area to explore as he was getting one step closer to 5XF. But quickly, he calmed down. "Wait, where's the staircase?"

 

Peridot willed over a stone to place over the pressure plate to ensure the secret passage would stay open while she took the time to examine their findings. She kneeled down and felt around the edges of the hole.

 

"Very odd," she remarked; utterly perplexed. "The only thing I feel is a very hard and sturdy surface… small enough to be precarious to walk on, but there doesn't seem to be any steps. This surface is smooth, and it's angled diagonally downwards like a steep slope. Let's shed some more light on this."

 

When she did, the light revealed something unusual, but very enticing for a giddy Steven.

 

"Ohh, man! It looks like a slide! Peridot, we gotta ride it! I mean, we literally have to, but that's so cool!"

 

Peridot grunted at her boyfriend's childish enthusiasm, but she couldn't deny the facts: this "slide" was the only way down. "We'll see how "cool" it is, I guess… just make sure you keep yourself balanced; I see no guard rails that will keep us from flying off the edge, and for all we know, that'll send us careening into an abyss with stars-knows-what waiting for us at the bottom."

 

The mention of balance struck a chord with Steven. For some reason, it reminded him of the reason why their Homeworld mission didn't end with the initial trip…

 

"Peridot, I think we'd better stick together. When it comes to you and balance, I… sorry…"

 

It didn't take long for Peridot to figure out why Steven sounded so glum all of a sudden. She didn't want him to feel bad about it, but she couldn't resist how much the sentiment warmed her heart. Her inner flames of anger were finally dying down.

 

She took the initiative to pull Steven into a hug to show her appreciation and to reassure the young man that his concerns were justified.

 

"I'm fine with that," she assured Steven in a very gentle tone. "I'll take any excuse to keep our bodies in very close proximity to one another."

 

Of course, that prompted Steven to blush. As much as he wanted to dedicate time sweet-talking Peridot until all of her anger was diminished, there was no way Steven would truly be able to enjoy moments like this until 5XF was brought back to them, safe and sound.

 

"Go ahead and take a seat," Steven instructed her. As she did so without complaint, he seated himself right behind his beloved Gem, wrapping his arms securely around her waist.

 

Just like that, the loving couple embarked on a ride down the slide. The ball of light followed after them, but all it revealed to Steven and Peridot was that it was going to be a while before reaching the end.

 

They both gravely underestimated just how steep this drop truly was.

 

* * *

 

 

Not that it would make Steven or Peridot feel any better, but 5XF wasn't exactly having a fun time exploring by herself.

 

She did indeed have Peridot's laptop in hand. 5XF took note of how sickeningly in love her two guardians were with each other, as they didn't once notice her sneaking back to snatch the tablet from Steven's backpack. Granted, they were in the middle of unearthing a  _very_  disturbing memory. 5XF didn't stick around to watch it all, but there were significant details she did see and could no longer un-see, much to her displeasure.

 

5XF stole the tablet with the intent of using it to find resources of any kind that would enable her to start crafting her own mode of transport so she could explore this planet on her own terms. Perhaps to even leave the planet and take refuge in one of the colonies… although 5XF reconsidered the notion as she remembered the state they might already be in. She fully believed Homeworld was destroyed, meaning once the colonies caught wind of that  _and_  the eradication of the Diamond Authority, migrating to any of the colonies would be akin to walking across an interstate highway during rush hour.

 

If she was being honest with herself, 5XF honestly didn't know where she was meant to be now… and she certainly wasn't sure she was doing the right thing to begin with. It actually bothered 5XF to feel pangs of guilt… and as time went by, they became more frequent. She desperately wanted to believe her actions were justified.

 

5XF at least felt a slight comfort of familiarity with the tablet, just as Peridot had. However, she had much more trouble learning how it worked and really couldn't figure out how to get it to function the way she wanted it to. This was by far the most advanced technology her escorts had on hand, and while 5XF anticipated some degree of antiquity, she vastly underestimated just how large the gap between Earth and Homeworld technology was.

 

Most of the time, she usually ended up accidentally accessing tabs and applications that had nothing to do with her goals, but instead exposed her to the details of her fellow Peridot's blossoming life on Earth.

 

While 5XF had seen a great deal of Peridot's growth on Earth through her memories, the pictures were concrete proof that this Peridot truly was 5XG. Most of the pictures featured the 5XG she actually recognized in terms of appearance, only with the inexplicable addition of a soul to her body, as she'd never seen a gem so lively and happy as the reformed 5XG and these "Crystal Gems".

 

She ended up finding Peridot's social media accounts, as well as some CPH fanfiction… which 5XF couldn't even begin to comprehend what  _that_  was all about.

 

5XF couldn't help but feel bitter about this; that of all Peridots, 5XG was the one who was rewarded with such a happy and free life. The same 5XG who made her fellow Peridots' lives a living hell, so much to the point that 5XF was constantly on her toes to make sure she  _never_  crossed her sister's line of sight.

 

She didn't want to believe the memories 5XG showed her were real. At the very least, 5XF fully accepted the heterochromia, as that alone answered so many questions for her.

 

It got downright frustrating when 5XF tried one more time to figure out how to utilize a search function, only to stumble across actual  _videos_  of 5XG enjoying life with her friends on Earth. Her documented antics with Steven nearly blew 5XF's mind. Those particular times, she saw the tiny – no longer towering – figure of 5XG with her eyes wide open, sparkling with pure euphoric joy… when before they were more often half-lidded with a dead, empty look that only changed when she managed to eliminate her competition. Eyes being the window to the soul never really applied to 5XG, as no one could ever read anything from her gestures on Homeworld. Now, she was the most open book 5XF had ever seen. Her voice, so high-pitched and full of unbridled energy, visibly bothered the elder Peridot most of all. Most Peridots naturally had subdued voices, and 5XG was no different – although there was some degree of charisma in her tone during certain situations. Still, it was never a good time when said charisma was on display, as it was always an ominous warning or sadistic smugness that came from getting away with murder.

 

5XF kept in mind that this so-called 5XG  _could_  replicate the voice perfectly when needed. That was the part that truly sold her on buying this Peridot as 5XG. But now that several hours had passed, 5XF found herself doubting everything once again, hence her backpedaling.

 

It was too overwhelming, being in these odd, vastly different places on a planet she knew nothing about – not helped by the fact that Peridot and Steven were just as clueless as she was about these locations. 5XF found that she was pretty much forced to trust Steven and Peridot at this juncture, but now she had an opportunity to take matters into her own hands. After all, 5XG herself had to spend a good amount of time living on her own when she first got stranded on Earth. If she could survive that, 5XF believed she could, too.

 

5XF growled in frustration as she set the tablet aside on the floor; she couldn't bear to look at it any longer.

 

"Cruddy Earth technology… this is so  _stupid!_  All I ask for is a way to leave on my own terms! N-not that I have a destination in mind, but… at least a way out of this stars-forsaken room!"

 

Oh, right. 5XF had been trapped in a dim chamber for a while now. Since she made off with the tablet, the technician knew it was only a matter of time before 5XG and Steven hunted her down. However, she felt a draft of cool air coming out from one of the stone slabs lining the walls; a clear indicator that there was a way out of here beyond the direction where 5XF initially came in. But she had yet to crack the code, so to speak.

 

5XF was surprised how various bits of this temple felt eerily familiar – almost like a piece of Homeworld itself – yet also looked completely alien by design… which would make sense, as she was on an alien planet.

 

"5XG is to blame for every bit of this!" 5XF told herself. "Isn't life unfair enough for us Peridots?! Why is it that the one who rises above us all and designates herself as our  _savior_  had to be  **5XG** , of all gems?! She was the biggest traitor of our kind; if it meant she'd get some kind of elevated career level, she would have killed us all in the blink of an eye! Why is it that  _she_  gets a happy, fulfilling life while the rest of us have no idea what to do with ours?! And of all gems, she dares to choose  _me_  as her test subject for molding us into her ideal subjects?"

 

Oddly enough, 5XF felt herself feel stronger and more resolved the longer she vented out her frustrations. Once again, a coincidence or a shared trait in the 5X family?

 

"All the lives she ended… they'll never even get a second chance on this pathetic dirt sphere! It would have been more appropriate for her to shatter to repent for her crimes! –I know it wouldn't bring anyone back, but… this is so  _wrong!_  Why does she get to live after everything she's done?! Why does she get to experience this thing called "true love" while the rest of us can't aim for anything better than being a higher gem's bragging rights?! Our entire kind was rounded up and trapped in empty dimensions  _because of her!_  We all were expected to disgrace ourselves by  _imitating_ her!  _AUGH!_ Stars, and that organic partner of hers is no better!"

 

The dim chamber slowly started to glow a bit brighter. It was a bit too mundane for 5XF to take notice of at the time, but the chamber was lined with numerous pillars spaced with stone slab doors, each marked with a unique symbol. Above each door was a mounted gemstone that emitted a soft white light.

 

As 5XF continued to vent, however, the lights not only intensified, but each bore its own unique color. A single light outshined all others in a vibrant shade of green that put a spotlight over the raging gem, who quickly noticed this and looked up to see what had changed.

 

"Did I just trigger something…?"

 

The slab beneath this particular light had its own symbol glow the same color as the gemstone above it. To the technician's shock, the symbol was familiar to her, as it was used in the Era 1 iteration of the Gem language. Lit up this way, it became much easier for 5XF to read, although once she was able to decipher it…

 

" _Ba?"_

 

Needless to say, 5XF was perplexed.

 

"Whatever… that isn't the door to the way out, anyway," 5XF acknowledged as she turned to said door, which still remained dormant with just a slightly brighter golden glow from the gemstone light above it.

 

"Perhaps the symbols form a proper word all together… or at least a mixing of a few," she mused. "I can only assume this phenomenon occurred through my contempt for 5XG, so perhaps if I focus my rage towards her braindead savant of a Steven…"

 

The idea of that made 5XF smirk. "Well, 5XG isn't here to stop me. I might as well cut loose on what I really think of that preachy, ignorant little pampered pebble."

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow… that took us  _really_  far down."

 

"Indeed. Counting how far I had to expel the sand just to enter this place, I'd estimate we're anywhere from 100 to 400 feet below sea level," Peridot postulated. "We spiraled down here almost the entire way, so it was difficult getting a read on the details during our descent, but nothing really popped out at me as significant. I can't imagine 5XF was anything less than terrified when she used this."

 

Steven certainly took the ride in stride. Peridot, not so much – though being in Steven's loving hold the entire time kept her from breaking down.

 

"Heh. Well, it could be worse. The last time we were this far down beneath the Earth, we didn't have all this space to move around in like we do now," Steven slyly pointed out.

 

There was no way a line like that  _wouldn't_  make Peridot's composure completely break down as her hands covered up her burning hot cheeks.

 

"Steven, I swear– i-it's like you're doing this on purpose!" she grumbled. "If we weren't doing something  _super important_  at this moment, I'd jump you here and now."

 

"Just trying to lighten the mood," a cheeky Steven explained. He had to admit, it  _was_  fun breaking down Peridot's façade. "Anyway, besides there being no way for 5XF to climb to the upper levels, I'm feeling a… way stronger aura…"

 

Steven knew there was something wrong with his own statement the moment the words left his mouth.

 

"Stronger as in we're closer, so her aura is more significantly felt?" Peridot inquired. "Because I thought that goes without saying."

 

"N-no; something's wrong," Steven muttered; his tone abruptly deadly serious. "5XF's aura… something's messing with it. Something  _strong_."

 

A chill ran down Peridot's body as he said this.

 

"It might be corruption!" Peridot cried out in a panic. "Okay, enough standing around! Steven, which way are we going?"

 

At the bottom floor where the slide ended, a variety of stone slab doors lined the circular ground level. There was no obvious indication of which one 5XF went through.

 

"I've got a lock on her," Steven confirmed. "But I've got a bad feeling about rushing in blind, Dot. I'm worried for her just as much as you, but we're not gonna be able to help her at all if we run straight into a trap like she probably just did."

 

Peridot grit her teeth in frustration, but she ultimately conceded to Steven's advice. "Well said… but we need to see what exactly we're in for to do that. I'll make sure we're discrete about this, j-just…  _which door is it, Steven?!_ "

 

She really was trying, but Peridot couldn't help herself. The last thing she wanted was for 5XF to die – especially like  _this_.

 

Steven nodded to Peridot; of course, he fully understood and felt just how terrified and heartbroken she was at this moment. "Follow me."

 

He summoned his shield and charged into the door 5XF went through. With Peridot's will-powered assistance, they easily broke through it and made their way down the narrow corridor.

 

The air grew heavy the deeper they went in; the fear of the unknown weighed down heavily upon the pair. The only thing they knew for certain was how they'd never forgive themselves if they lost this helpless, troubled gem because they were so busy caught up with each other.

 

* * *

 

 

"–his hair is  _so_  stupid-looking, I'm certain he's a patient zero for  _some_  kind of plague, because honestly, most of his worst traits differ very little from 5XG's! And  _what right_  does he have to be so happy about everything, or crying over the littlest thing that goes wrong?! Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't perish on Day One of his existence! But you know what I  _really_  can't stand about the Steven? That foolish notion of his that pacifism solves any and all problems! I swear, I wanted to slap him the moment I first saw that trait of his through 5XG's memories… her  _presumed_  memories, more accurately. Oh, wait. I bet that's it. 5XG landed on Earth, her subconscious was shattered by the Steven, but her gemstone and body remained alive, so he used that  _pacifism_  of his to completely change her into what 5XG claims White Diamond does with those "pallified" gems!"

 

While still in an angry frenzy, 5XF had transitioned into conspiracy theorist mode when it came to what bothered her about Steven. Honestly, it only made 5XF feel that much better about shouting this out (even if no one else could hear it). Slowly, but steadily, a soothing, rejuvenating energy flowed through 5XF's body. Assuming this was no more than relief from getting this off her chest (and finding a way to free herself from this room as a bonus), the refugee Peridot wouldn't dare question it.

 

"Not that 5XG doesn't  _deserve_ such a cruel fate; she clearly does," 5XF thoughtfully added. "Dare I say, that might be too light a punishment for the likes of her! But that  _thing_  she calls a mate is certainly no better. If all humans are like that – and I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case – then  _screw this stupid planet!_  Maybe I  _would_ be better off in a colony, even if it is a war zone! This planet's best off  **dying**  to spare the rest of the universe a headache!"

 

The lights overall grew brighter, but one outshined the others in a brilliant, sparkling magenta. It transmitted light of that color directly upon 5XF to combine with the already-prevalent green energy while a magenta symbol glowed brightly on the door below. Sadly, this wasn't the door 5XF was hoping to unlock.

 

"Īb…?" 5XF found this to be even stranger than the first symbol. "Okay, fine… but that's still not the right door. This must be some of that kooky ancient Crystal Gem tech 5XG was whining about earlier."

 

It then became apparent to the small gem that colorful auras of power coursed through her body and followed the movement of her limbs; as if she radiated that very same energy… like this was some sort of  _power_  she had now.

 

"... This really should be concerning me," 5XF calmly acknowledged. "But I don't  _want_  to be. I'm  _done_  with this careful, cautious crap! I'm taking my life back  **my** way!"

 

She turned her attention towards the golden crystal above the only definite way out of this room. 5XF was tired of patiently trying every emotion she was capable of (or just getting herself even  _more_ pissed at a certain couple); she had a distinct feeling that chances were high she'd end up activating every light  _except_  the one she actually needed. Only two were activated, and there was more than ten crystal-lit doors surrounding her overall.

 

While the technician had no idea what to make of this energy, it was not affecting her in a negative way even remotely. If anything, it was possibly helping 5XF relax after expending so much energy on her ranting. And though she'd never admit to it, 5XF was highly envious of her fellow Peridot's ascended power… of all possible things for 5XG to lie about, this was the one thing 5XF wanted the most to  _be_  a lie, yet at this point she couldn't deny that Peridot's power was the real deal.

 

Without a clue of how to wield power that didn't come from limb enhancers, 5XF figured she had no choice but to go with her gut instinct. The small gem raised her arms up, splaying her hands in an attempt to concentrate her power into her palms as she took aim towards the crystal light.

 

"I know you're the door that will lead me to freedom! Waste some other fool's time on this stupid puzzle!  **YOU** are getting me out of here!"

 

Much to 5XF's surprise, despite not knowing the first thing about generating her own tangible energy (much less aiming, throwing, and hitting a target with it), the mix of green and magenta energy hit the golden light directly. While the colors didn't mix together into a very flattering shade, it seemed some energy intake was all it took to get the gold crystal to light up as brightly as the other two.

 

Consequently, the symbol on the door below glowed brilliantly with its corresponding shade. 5XF took her time to transcribe this, but…

 

"Sah…" This was getting annoying, honestly. 5XF didn't see the point in any of this. "Fine, whatever. I  **know**  you're the door outside, so cut it out with the pretenses. If I have to activate every single light in here, you're probably not going to appreciate how I go about doing so! If you value the preservation of your ancient  _trash_ , I suggest you let me through!"

 

5XF swore she felt some sort of foreign emotion well up inside of her when the stone slab slowly sunk into the ground. Happiness? Relief? Gratitude? Hopeful optimism? For the first time in her life, the misguided gem experienced the sensation of holding back  _tears_. Much like her sister, 5XF spared not even a second for sentiments during her Homeworld life. But beyond snubbing any and all offers for companionship, that was where the similarities ended with the pair.

 

With all her heart, 5XF believed she struck a balance of being aloof and guarded enough to keep herself from the vulnerabilities that came with emotion (that either wiped out her weaker kin, made their lives pure hell, and often both at once…), but also kept herself perfectly restrained and self-disciplined to avoid going the very gruesome route 5XG believed must be taken in order to survive. She never felt the sick kind of joy her sister once felt of eradicating her own kind for any reason, even if one could argue it was done out of justifiable self-defense.

 

Now that 5XF got a good look at where her way of living got her compared to how 5XG's life choices paid off, it was a very bitter pill for the former to swallow. Acknowledging the junior Peridot's success and accomplishments was unavoidable, but completely unbearable to do. And 5XF thought it was not a coincidence that she only finally earned her own freedom from this prison once she gained this inexplicable power out of the blue.

 

5XF was quick to step out once the door fully receded into its groove below the ground; her eyes lit up immediately when she found more than she could have possibly hoped for.

 

"Oh… my stars, is that a  _warp pad_ …?"

 

She knew there was no reason to ask herself this. A technician like her knew a warp pad when she saw one. No doubt, more than anything, 5XF was overcome with shock just coming across one like this. This was a gem's equivalent to finding an oasis after crawling through the desert for days on end.

 

Before she made a mad dash to her salvation, 5XF couldn't help but notice her newly-acquired powers were beginning to wane since she stepped out of the chamber. It made sense, as she was no longer in range for the crystals to shine their power-granting light over her. However, before she had time to lament the inevitable loss of power, 5XF was shocked to see the three crystals dislodge from where they were embedded into the wall for untold millennia and float straight in her direction.

 

"Why are these luminous mineral chunks drawn to me like a metal to a magnet?" 5XF inquired.

 

She wasn't about to complain, of course, and when they came close enough to her, she held out her hands cupped together to gather all three at once. They continued to glow just as brightly as they did when they were initially activated, and unsurprisingly, 5XF found this invigorating, borderline addictive energy coming back to her just before it fully left her. On top of that, she actually felt even stronger than before, which of course was owed to the addition of the glowing golden aura joining in with the green-magenta gradient.

 

"Well, I'm not about to take a generous gift like this for granted," 5XF smugly stated. She clutched the gems to her chest and almost turned back towards the warp pad before the glint of something caught the corner of her eye. Looking back into the chamber, the gem's eyes narrowed as she saw it was nothing more than the stolen tablet she had set aside.

 

For the trouble she went through stealing it, 5XF knew it was in her best interest not to leave it behind.

 

… Then again, she now had her hands full with items that were arguably of much greater use to her. Unlike her fellow Peridot, 5XF didn't have the luxury of just storing excess luggage into Hammerspace whenever needed. And it wasn't like the technician was able to make use of it the way she wanted. The only thing that tablet offered her was a plethora of harsh reminders of 5XG's undeservedly wonderful life.

 

Part of her thought to destroy it if only out of spite, but 5XF reconsidered the urge. As much as she was tired of taking the high road, the gem saw no sense in expending energy just to sink to her sister's level, no matter how much she deserved it.

 

Perhaps if she left it intact, Peridot might just give up the hunt altogether. 5XF was fairly certain 5XG loved that piece of tech far more than she ever would another Peridot.

 

The faint sounds of activity elsewhere within the temple were now audible, and with every passing second became louder and easier to make out.

 

Someone was running down the same corridor 5XF herself went down not long ago, and based on what was heard, it was definitely more than one party nearby. It couldn't be anyone other than the escorts 5XF was now going out of her way to avoid.

 

She had stalled enough. 5XF made up her mind then and there as she turned to the direction of the warp pad and ran towards it like her life depended on it. All the while, she made sure the three empowering crystals wouldn't leave her grip.

 

* * *

 

 

"She can't be more than a room or two away now," Steven reported. "Peri, we need to play this as safe as we can. Her aura's gotten  _really_  jumbled up now; 5XF might not even be herself for all we know."

 

The pair had made it to the door that would take them to the chamber 5XF just vacated; the same door that shut 5XF in and trapped her for the majority of her time away from them.

 

Peridot very nearly smashed the door to pieces with her willpower (as she had done to quite a few others on the way here, if that was any indication of how badly her patience was being tested at this point), and only stopped when the door sunk into the ground of its own accord. It was going much slower than she cared for, but it gave her and Steven the opportunity to observe what was ahead of them before leaping into potential danger.

 

Both were struck with the interesting aesthetic of a circular chamber lit up with crystals of every color thinkable; while the three odd gaps between the crystals were a bit conspicuous, Peridot was quick to disregard that detail when she looked at the floor.

 

In a single cry, her rage subsided in favor of the joyous relief of seeing her tablet. It was still in one piece; not even slightly cracked.

 

" _My tablet!"_  Peridot was quick to swoop down and grab it, hugging it to her chest immediately. "Oh, thank the stars you're okay!"

 

While Steven was very happy to see his gift to Peridot found and still in good condition, he couldn't retain his smile for more than a moment. "5XF wouldn't have left that without a good reason," he remarked. As he stepped in further, an outside light hit the corner of his eye. "Wait, what's–"

 

Looking to his left, he cried out in shock, prompting Peridot to snap out of it and follow his gaze.

 

There was 5XF, hands full of glowing objects, dashing towards the warp pad. Three distinct colored lights emanated from her body – and they knew it was no coincidence that the colors matched the crystals in her possession.

 

Just as the shock sunk in, 5XF made it to the warp pad. Having reached the finish line, the runaway Peridot turned to see the surprised looks of her escorts.

 

The crystals she carried seemed to remotely activate the warp pad without needing further input.

 

Seconds before Peridot took initiative to exert her will to force her charge back into her care, 5XF surprisingly knocked her (as well as Steven) back with her own power, which neither of them could have anticipated. With a smug parting gesture to the pair, 5XF faded into the light of the warp pad, taking her to parts unknown.

 

A second later, both doors in the chamber slammed shut, leaving Peridot and Steven both trapped in 5XF's former prison.

 

" _ **NO!"**_  Steven cried out as he rushed to the door ahead of him, pounding on it helplessly. "We lost her!"

 

"No time to whine about it!" Peridot growled out. Sparing a split-second to safely store away her tablet now that it had been recovered, she pulled Steven away from the door and into her grasp. "If we act now, we won't lose the trail!"

 

Steven knew exactly what Peridot was going to do, but the second he noticed the glowing symbol on the door that just shut them out and taking note of the other two glowing symbol doors and the multitude of lights surrounding them, it seemed like a bad idea.

 

"Peridot, I'm not disagreeing, but I think 5XF was in here for a while for a reason! I don't think forcing the way out is gonna cut it," he warned. "We know this is a gem ruin now; you know there's gonna be a set of rules for how to solve a puzzle like this."

 

" **SCREW THAT!"**  Peridot's declaration made it clear her patience was  _gone_. "There's no time to play this by the book! Steven, shield us! I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens next!"

 

It frustrated Steven to no end that Peridot's impulsiveness definitely overtook his own right now, but at the same time, she had a valid point. The longer they remained here, the less chance there would be of being able to make use of the warp to follow 5XF, assuming they would be able to find her at all if they could get that far.

 

He was fully compliant with his girlfriend's demands, as both were now protected by the rose-tinted barrier. Following that, Peridot focused on the door with the golden glow once more and willed it to crumble to pieces.

 

The consequence for sequence breaking this elaborate puzzle? All the remaining crystals lighting up fiercely to blast the protected couple with enough force to eject them out of the chamber.

 

Without a doubt, that alone would have shattered Steven and Peridot instantly without any form of protection. Neither expected the force to be so great to expel them from the entire room, but that actually became quite beneficial, as it sent them flying straight into the direction of the warp pad.

 

It all happened so fast, neither Steven nor Peridot had time to look elated about this before they were caught in the warp and disappeared into the light.

 

* * *

 

The barrier popped, leaving Steven and Peridot to stumble over the smooth, crystalline floor of their new location. The darkness was so prevalent, neither Crystal Gem could make anything out past the edge of the warp pad platform.

 

"I… think your snap decision for me to bubble us saved our lives back there," a shaken Steven muttered.  _"Wow."_

 

Peridot was similarly fighting off a bit of the trauma that came with the events that got them here. Now facing yet another pit of darkness, her rage had subsided for the moment and had no desire to act right away. At least by making it to this point meant 5XF should be within reach, even if they didn't pursue her right away.

 

"I almost forgot to," Peridot weakly admitted. "I'm… I'm really not used to improvisation. My strengths show when I have a plan of action, but… th-there just wasn't any time…"

 

Steven readily offered his girlfriend a hug. "Sometimes, that's how it is. We just gotta roll with the punches… and the fact that we're not dead yet means we have to be doing a good job so far."

 

Peridot smiled faintly for the praise, but couldn't maintain it. "Doing a good job would have been making sure it never escalated to this in the first place. We really weren't ready to take care of 5XF yet, were we? At least, I know I'm not…"

 

"Peridot, I egged you on to let her out the second you decided you wanted to do it," Steven sharply reminded her. "Don't even think about hogging all the blame for yourself."

 

Now,  _that_  got a bit of a laugh out of Peridot. " _Wow_. I think that's supposed to be my line to you," she teased. "You're hardly one to talk when it comes to needlessly shouldering everyone's burdens, Steven Universe."

 

Steven found Peridot's giggling quite contagious. Then again, after what they had been through, this couple desperately needed a moment of levity. What lied ahead of them was sure to be even more perilous, and it was a given that 5XF couldn't possibly know where in the world she was running off to.

 

And while that was true; 5XF was not far away from her designated guardians at all, she was clever enough to find some kind of structure to hide behind. The crystals she held continued to emit a vivid glow, which would immediately give away her position had she remained out in the open. 5XF had no idea what she was even hiding behind, but the fact that it didn't feel the least bit alive and didn't attack her was more than enough reason to hold her position. At least until she could figure out how to take advantage of whatever this new location had to offer.

 

Being close enough to overhear the loving couple's banter did nothing but make 5XF loathe them even more.

 

"Maybe we weren't ready for this," Steven mused. "But we can't exactly go back on it now. If we poof and re-bubble her, she'll feel justified to hate us even more than she does already."

 

Peridot was shocked to hear Steven say that so casually. He was always the one who looked on the bright side of things… and that detail made her concerned. "D-does… does 5XF really  _hate_  us that much? I'm sure she did when we first let her out, but since we got here…"

 

"Peridot, it took  _you_  a while to stop hating us, y'know," Steven pointed out with a reluctant sigh. "There were plenty of times when it looked like you were really starting to like us, but you relapsed more than once before. I don't think you really understood or liked us that much until you were facing Yellow Diamond and had the chance to tell her what really happened to your ship… and why Jasper wasn't with you anymore."

 

That was one of Peridot's proudest moments, but it was also one that pained her to recall beyond the moment when she called Yellow Diamond a clod. Everything that led up to that moment was Peridot having a moment of weakness, choosing to succumb to her old ways rather than placing trust in her friends in regards to the Cluster. Peridot actually had good intentions when she contacted her Diamond; naïve enough in her blind worship of the one she idolized to believe they could reach a compromise that would benefit both Earth  _and_  Homeworld.

 

However, it was never meant to be. Even when Peridot had the chance to redeem herself in her Diamond's eyes at the expense of her friends' safety, she couldn't bring herself to turn her back on the Crystal Gems. Had she been the 5XG of old at this point, she wouldn't have hesitated to sell them out for Yellow Diamond's favor.

 

It was evident that 5XF still had trouble coming to terms with the reality of 5XG's current identity, among so many other things. But it hadn't even been a full day since she was released from Ruby's bubble, and this poor technician was front-loaded  _hard_  with a lot of new information and facts of life that currently made no sense to her.

 

Still, 5XF bit down her urge to growl as she overheard the pair converse about the parallels between 5XG and herself. It was not only massively insulting, but it just proved that memory Peridot showed her earlier of the very moment she and Steven spoke of now really did happen. These two truly were the most ineffective liars she'd ever laid eyes on, so 5XF knew this wasn't some kind of rehearsed dialogue.

 

"To say I was a difficult case for you all to handle is a massive understatement," Peridot somberly reflected. "Something didn't sit right with me with 5XF's behavior when we set foot in the desert."

 

Steven looked to Peridot; his curiosity piqued. "What was what? You should've told me."

 

"I didn't want to stir things up more than they already had been when we were in the everglades," Peridot admitted. "A mere hunch didn't warrant the risk. I tried to adopt your more optimistic perspective, you might say. I… I really wanted to believe 5XF merely got caught up in the shifting sand, got lost, and sought shelter in the temple. I wanted this to be an honest accident!"

 

"Now you know how I felt when I caught you taking that transmitter without saying anything," Steven responded; he did not sound even remotely happy saying this, either. "After going out of my way to stand up for you so many times, because… well, you already know you kinda have a problem running your mouth and saying things you'll regret later…"

 

Peridot nodded; her eyes couldn't meet Steven's at this time. "I won't dispute that flaw of all things. I'm painfully aware the majority of my problems stemmed from me saying something stupidly idiotic."

 

"But you feel betrayed now, don't you?" Steven asked her. "You said yourself you were gonna give 5XF the benefit of the doubt… and you did until you found out she stole your tablet. I was dedicated to considering you innocent until proven guilty. Then… the second I learned you were scheming, it felt like everything I tried to do for you was just a waste of time. That I was stupid for even giving you a second chance, because it might cost my friends their lives. Sound familiar?"

 

After wiping away a tear, Peridot nodded in agreement. "Right; your assessment is a valid one. I suppose I  _do_  feel used… that I was a fool for trying to acknowledge the best in her…"

 

"Dot, I know we just retreaded through some old stuff, but I want you to understand I did that for a reason," Steven said with pure confidence. He smiled when Peridot finally had the courage to face him. "I really do think 5XF was being genuine when she let us have time alone together. The respect she showed… 5XF looked too invested in the moment for that to be a way to mislead us. But more than anything else, she's really confused right now."

 

"We really haven't given her much time to let everything sink in," Peridot noted. "I guess you're saying there's a good chance that 5XF will be just as stubborn as I was about coming to trust the Crystal Gems and becoming part of the family."

 

"Exactly. Don't let her behavior here make you think she's a hopeless case, or that you don't have what it takes to be 5XF's guide to her new life," Steven told her. "We're all gonna screw up a lot doing this Era 3 thing, okay? But Garnet wouldn't have made us take care of 5XF if she didn't think we could handle it."

 

Garnet's words held a lot of weight with Peridot. The two were technically on the same level of authority now, but Peridot could never bring herself to stop looking up to the fusion. Taking that into consideration, Steven's words were quite empowering now.

 

"You're right," Peridot agreed much more readily. It seemed rejuvenated with a second wind, as did her boyfriend. "Good talk. I just have one question to ask you, Steven…"

 

"Go for it," Steven offered, feeling as refreshed and casual as he looked. "Nothin' to hide here."

 

"Why did we stop to talk? Were we not in the middle of pursuing 5XF? After this much time, she could be anywhere…"

 

To that, Steven smirked. "Why? Well, we've got no reason to leap into danger just yet," he said as if he didn't have a care in the world. "After all, 5XF is  _still_  no more than 100 feet away from us. She hasn't moved since we got here."

 

Still in her hiding place, 5XF tensed up; she felt like she was reaching her limit. The refugee had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation, and now she felt torn in half. Part of her wanted to believe in Steven and Peridot again, but another part wanted to remain loyal to her cynical logic. The power from the crystals she constantly held against her chest for dear life was ever-present. 5XF had to pick a wide structure to conceal her aura, but not only was it glowing larger and brighter beyond her control; even worse, Steven knew where she was this entire time.  _Now_  this all started to feel like a very elaborate trap.

 

"So, you're saying she's probably hearing absolutely every word we speak even now!" Peridot joyously concluded.

 

"She's a  _super_  curious gem, just like you," Steven slyly noted. He playfully nudged his girlfriend's elbow and silently pointed off into the distance, where the slightest hint of a tricolored glow started to emerge from the darkness. "No way she'd miss a chance to learn something, right?"

 

" _Steven, you're brilliant!"_  Peridot excitedly cried out, unable to resist giving him a very appreciative kiss before she settled to cling his arm. "Ooh, my genius intellect might rub off on you yet!"

 

That was  _not_  a compliment Steven often got. After he got over his massive fit of blushing, he nodded quietly to Peridot. Thankfully, she clammed up after this as she got the message. They were on the same page.

 

They walked together into the darkness. In hopes of ambushing 5XF, they opted not to use their gemstone's light emitters nor will in luminous particles to brighten up their new location. At best, the pair could tell they were definitely indoors. But they went very slowly, kept quiet, and were very careful not to bump into anything too loudly.

 

* * *

 

 

5XF hadn't moved an inch; even if she had changed cover, the light emitting from her body would still give her away. With her back against whatever she was hiding against, hugging her knees to her chest, hyperventilating and trying her hardest not to cry, this young gem was beside herself with so many conflicting emotions.

 

For once in her life, 5XF desperately wished she had a like-minded soul by her side. She needed company she could relate to; more importantly, she needed  _help_  in more ways than one. After everything she had gone through today, the last thing she wanted to see were Steven and Peridot's faces. She could especially go an eternity without ever hearing their unnerving voices.

 

But then another unnerving voice echoed in the refugee's mind.

 

 

" _Do you really need help?"_

 

 

"I–…" 5XF kept her responses to the quietest whisper she could muster. "Who are you? D-don't talk so loud; can't you see I'm trying to hide?"

 

 

" _But they can't hear me; this is exclusive to you. In a matter of minutes, they'll find you anyway as long as you remain in this spot. However, in light of your noble deed in becoming a willing vessel of my stolen power, I can ensure your safety from those rebel monsters."_

 

 

"You… wh-what are you talking about? Where  _are_  you?"

 

" _In the crystal you so longed to activate, being so clever to figure out the temple chamber puzzle despite skipping so many steps."_

 

This prompted 5XF to look down at the golden crystal in particular. With every word she voice spoke, the crystal blinked. Almost as if whoever was talking to her actually lived in it.

 

"I presume someone sealed your consciousness in there," 5XF observed. "But just so I know I didn't mishear you, am I correct to say you are offering your help to save me from those Crystal Gem  _lunatics_  in exchange for your own freedom?"

 

 

" _And as a special reward for you, considering you did this for me selflessly, you may inherit my power. You may show that privileged Peridot what it means to truly be the gold standard for your kind."_

 

 

"That's… an exceptionally generous offer coming from a stranger," 5XF commented, but she really was not inclined to look a gift horse in the mouth. After all, a certain pair were inching ever-closer to her in the darkness. "What must I do to free you?"

 

 

" _All you need to do is…_ _ **let me in**_ _."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The glowing aura was just a few feet away. Steven and Peridot didn't enjoy having to creep up on 5XF like this, but with this inexplicable power she gained from the temple, they both knew they couldn't afford to underestimate the terrified little gem. 5XF's back was figuratively against the wall now, but in many cases, a victim can be most dangerous and/or unpredictable in such a situation.

 

And 5XF proved to be every bit as sneaky and clever as her sister.

 

Finally, the moment had come. In a well-coordinated action, Steven and Peridot jumped to surround the glow on all sides, bending down to grab the fussy little technician…

 

Only to find there was nothing to grab.

 

The glow remained, but Steven and Peridot realized it was nothing more than a decoy just a few seconds too late.

 

The entire area abruptly lit up, heavily startling the pair. Before they could absorb the visuals of this location they warped to, a much more sinister-looking 5XF, now fully levitating with rings of the colors she gathered emitting from her body, appeared before the alarmed couple.

 

"5XF!" Steven called out, trying his best to hold back how badly this terrified him. "I-I know you can hear us! Can we please just sit down and talk this out like rational–"

 

Without warning, 5XF pointed at Steven and fired off a fierce laser colored green. In a split second, Steven could no longer speak; his eyes went lifeless.

 

The green laser had pierced Steven's gemstone square in the center.

 

His gemstone glowed to burning-white intensity, with some inexplicable, chaotic noise rumbling from within. And with that, Steven collapsed face-first onto the floor. He was completely motionless.

 

" _ **STEVEN!"**_

 

Just as Peridot turned to react, 5XF was quick to point at her fellow gem with her other hand and fire off a very similar laser with a magenta hue.

 

It was almost instantaneous the moment the energy emitted from 5XF's finger; the laser pierced Peridot's gemstone right in the middle, going through both her diamond and peridot components. Following what appeared to be a bright-white overload from her gemstone, Peridot's limp body fell to the floor.

 

Her right hand happened to fall right over Steven's left, but what did that matter? No fingers intertwined this time. No holds… no movement at all.

 

Finally, 5XF let out a most heinous cackle. Not that 5XF ever once in her life did this until now, but this cackle sounded absolutely nothing like her. She looked down on her fallen caretakers with glee; never in her life had she felt so alive and joyous.

 

Now, her life truly  _was_  in her own hands.

 

* * *

 

" **AT LAST! After five-thousand years, I'm free! Now, it's Gypsum's time to conquer Earth!"**


	5. I Think You're the Fake Gem Around Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sharp-witted 5XF arranges a twisted setup where Steven and Peridot are separated and forced to fight their own battle with no way of being able to help each other even remotely. Representing the light, they are tasked to vanquish the darkness represented in the very worst aspect of themselves personified in a deathmatch. 
> 
> ... That is to say, Steven is forced to fight the overwhelming darkness embodying the Peridot of the past.
> 
> Peridot, meanwhile, is pitted against the wild, aggressive, and unpredictable shadow of Steven. 
> 
> With their lives tethered to the lives of their dark counterparts, 5XF has arranged it so that no matter how victory is achieved, only one will come out of it to live another day: Steven or Peridot.

" _Nngh_ … oh,  _ow_. Breathing hurts… s-so that's a thing… wha–… what happened…?"

 

 

"Oh, are you finally crossing the finish line? What a disgrace. You make 9FC look like  _me_ , for stars' sake."

 

 

"… 9FC…?"

 

 

Steven found the strength to push himself off the floor, but this area didn't exactly look like where he was before everything went pitch black. The floor was brightly-lit, and while the general area was no longer pitch-black, it was a dreary and hazy shade of indigo. Once solidly on his knees, the hybrid observed that he was in a perfectly circular stadium. But no one else was with him. No one but…

 

 

"Ah, yes. You never had the pleasure of meeting her prior to her untimely demise, did you? You at least deserved to meet 9FC  _during_  her untimely demise. I recall the Bismuth even saying something along the lines of how grateful she was you weren't present to see the brutality of it all. How tragic a gung-ho brute like her could be so softened with your sickening influence."

 

 

The tone was familiar, but Steven wished it wasn't. Cold and calculating, devoid of emotion, yet calm and collected. Softly spoken. Eerie without a trace of empathy.

 

 

The Peridot Steven hardly got to know, Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. The  _original_  article, wearing the uniform she had on when they met. Somehow, she regained her limb enhancers. The most jarring detail, however, was Peridot's gemstone.

 

 

It too looked the same as it did when Peridot and Steven met. The same it had always looked until about a week ago.

 

 

This crucial detail told Steven one thing: this had to be a dream, as the chartreuse-colored diamond that adorned his beloved Peridot's gemstone was a permanent fixture.

 

 

"I'm not sure why I'd be dreaming about  _you_  right now," Steven muttered as he finally stood. "But I don't have time to debate with you; I need to wake up! Something's possessed 5XF and I don't have a clue what it could be outside of a corrupted gem! I can't leave Peri alone to face that!"

 

 

"You  _have_  woken up, you clod. Just now." Peridot coldly shot back. "Gypsum should have figured it would take a blasphemous organic hybrid longer to recover from this process. Your pathetic girlfriend part of me has been up for a while now, getting to know  _your_  other side."

 

 

Now  _that_  was a name Steven had never heard of before. "Wait, who's Gypsum?"

 

 

"Who do you  _think?_ " Peridot mockingly asked. "This is her domain you're currently in. Yet another relic from the Gem War I was never allowed to learn about; one of the many corrupted thanks to the Diamond Authority. I can't believe you're even asking; you Crystal Clods have done this song-and-dance  _how_  many times, now…?"

 

 

"… It's kinda been a while…" Steven couldn't believe  _this_  iteration of Peridot was explaining all of this to him. "So… you also said the real Peri is somewhere talking to another me?"

 

 

The look this particular Peridot gave Steven could kill.

 

 

"You  _presumptive little pebble_. After all the memories you have witnessed, you would  _dare_  to claim I am not truly the Peridot you are acquainted with?" Even offended, Peridot's face looked absolutely mild compared to how the Peridot Steven  _really_  knew would have appeared.

 

 

"Why are you here?" Steven asked; he honestly had little patience as he kept in mind what was going on before he lost consciousness. "That's not what the real Peridot looks like anymore. You're more like… the Peri of the Past. Past-Peri. I want Present-Peri. And I'm still not convinced that I'm really awake, by the way."

 

 

"Never call me that again," Peridot sharply ordered. "Be normal for once in your life and refer to me as 5XG. And if you need further convincing that I'm being honest with you, I  _can_  beat you within an inch of your life. That should clear up any doubt of how conscious you are. Are you willing to compromise your well-being to know for certain?"

 

 

While the 5XG iteration of Peridot was notorious for her expertise in manipulating others to believe literally anything she said – even though she lied far more often than she ever spoke in earnest – Steven could tell somehow that wasn't the case this time. It didn't take long for Steven to figure out why he felt so certain of that, but some rather disturbing facts were realized in the process.

 

 

Steven could still read the feelings of others; that much hadn't changed. At first, that seemed like a great relief, as it meant he would be the one person 5XG would never be able to manipulate like she had so many others in the past. But that also meant the aura-reading Steven would be able to distinguish any "copy" of Peridot from the genuine article. It was why he so quickly poofed and bubbled the group of Peridots in the pocket dimension Chartreuse Diamond punted him into back on Homeworld; he'd already determined by that point that Chartreuse  _was_  the Peridot he was looking for, and despite facing so many gems bearing her likeness right after that, he could tell right away from their aura signatures alone that they were all nothing more than decoys.

 

 

That was not the case for 5XG, as Steven soon found out. This aura of hers felt no different at all from the Peridot who had been right by his side. Despite her contradictory appearance, 5XG  _was_  telling the truth about who she was. This gem was  _not_  an evil clone with copied memories.

 

 

Even more disturbing: 5XG's aura was the only presence Steven could sense. Not a trace of 5XF, the strange energy that claimed her, or even the alleged copies of himself and his girlfriend.

 

 

"Hm… you actually spared a moment to shut your mouth and consider your surroundings," a vaguely amused 5XG observed. "I suppose my inferior counterpart was good for something: making you  _slightly_  less foolish."

 

 

"Y-you said Peri's facing some other version of me, but I can't sense anyone other than you," Steven uttered; his terror slowly transitioning to aggravation. "I can't even feel 5XF anywhere. Just you!"

 

 

5XG softly sighed; she was hardly in the mood for exposition, but until the time was right, this was all she really could do, so in tired resignation (mostly in acknowledgement that keeping Steven in the dark would be too annoying to warrant the degree of misery she could generate out him), she opted to play along.

 

 

"This scenario does not strike you as familiar at all?" she flatly asked. "Perhaps think back to a week ago like you just did to understand I'm being truthful with you: think about the questions you asked Chartreuse Diamond while you feigned ignorance of her true identity. If you could figure out for yourself that I'm legitimately part of that pathetic gem you love and that this scenario is  _not_  a fabrication of your overactive imagination, then I see no reason to hold your hand as you struggle to catch up with the rest of us."

 

 

Steven frowned at that remark. He  _really_  did not care for 5XG's attitude… then again, he figured it would be far more disturbing if she behaved any other way.

 

 

Still, he thought carefully back on the moment 5XG alluded to. It brought chills to Steven as he could picture the moment: his much smaller, pre-awakened self on his knees crying as he was the only one remaining above ground after Chartreuse banished the rest of his friends to separate dimensions. Most horrifying of all was forcing the injured Ruby and Sapphire to fend for themselves in separate dimensions.

 

 

But that entire time, Steven could tell Chartreuse didn't enjoy herself in the least when she acted against the Crystal Gems. Part of him actually felt bad it took so long to realize who Chartreuse Diamond truly was… then again, she truly was an unprecedented phenomenon; one that would likely never occur in any other form. While he and the rest of the Crystal Gems knew ahead of time that Peridot had been an experiment for  _something_ , the concept of evolving a lesser gem  _to_  a diamond was well beyond even his imagination. She greatly resembled Peridot in a variety of ways, but still looked distinct enough to pass as someone else entirely. Steven felt he should have immediately noticed her heterochromia, but again – Chartreuse Diamond's mere existence was a mind-blowing experience for everyone present that fateful day. The concept of a Diamond beyond the original four existing at all was beyond everyone's comprehension; any gem  _transitioning_  into one was just another step beyond said concept. Compared to that, mismatched eye colors seemed like a trivial detail.

 

 

The moment Chartreuse took the time to sit with Steven and momentarily sympathize with his plight was what really got Steven to think out of the box, as he couldn't make sense of her any other way. Steven often lent Peridot his old comic books in the past, and hearing Chartreuse word-for-word recite a certain hero's catchphrase (and Steven knew said hero was one of Peridot's favorite characters) finally brought light to what was really going on. More importantly, who she really was.

 

 

Steven recalled he played it cool as the revelation settled in. As much as it shocked him, he knew he needed to be sure. In order to find the truth, Steven had to do his best to sound innocently inquisitive despite already knowing the answer. Considering his track record for convincing lies was on par with his girlfriend's, it was an uphill battle. But his desire to learn the truth shined through, and Steven overcame a hurdle he more often than not stumbled over.

 

 

The question he asked Chartreuse to expose her… it was coming back now. The  _setup_  to the question was actually what Steven needed to find.

 

 

 

" _I can't tell where my friends are even though they were just here. Usually I can at least sense some residual aura even after they've left an area, but you just made all that disappear… I guess 'cause they're on another plane of existence or something."_

 

 

 

Of course. This was the only way this scenario made sense: the other side of him and the Peridot he knows and loves must be in their own independent dimension. The same could be said of 5XF and this "Gypsum" character, who no doubt was the one who organized this.

 

 

"… I get it now," Steven reluctantly told 5XG. "Do you know why this is happening, by any chance?"

 

 

5XG looked more interested in her metallic fingers than Steven at the moment as she replied, "Well, we stumbled into a corrupted gem, obviously. I know that's nothing new to you, but compared to most you've faced in the past, this one is… what you humans might call, a "doozy". This is an incident that warrants the efforts of your entire pathetic team, and yet it's just the two of us –  _four_  of us, technically – taking on an apex predator who is using your charge as a vessel. A corrupt gem's motive is rarely a complex one, as you should already know."

 

 

At that moment, 5XG smirked, but still kept her eyes off the very concerned Steven. "As far as 5XF is concerned… heh. I'll admit she is on the verge of impressing me."

 

 

"Are you serious?" Steven was stunned with disbelief. "This whole thing… splitting us up like this. 5XF did it all?! There's no way!"

 

 

Finally, 5XG directed her full attention to Steven. "I'll admit the nature of the power she is imbued with eludes me, but I have no doubt whatsoever that she orchestrated all of this. Alternatively, it could have been a joint effort between herself and Gypsum. However, 5XF definitely had every intention of splitting us up like this."

 

 

"I still don't understand why she'd want to do that," said a very unnerved Steven. "I know she's going through a really hard time and doesn't want to have anything to do with us. So, I… I thought she'd sooner just shatter us, or at least throw us out of here and away from her. This… feels personal, don't you think?"

 

 

"Of course it's personal," 5XG shot back. "I very much doubt you have the mental capacity to understand what will soon come of us, but I suppose I can humor you and let you take a wild guess."

 

 

Steven frowned as he took a moment to think this over. This scenario felt familiar – not necessarily in the sense that he'd  _been_  in this position before, but more like a common trope utilized in a multitude of TV shows, movies, video games, and comics Steven grew up with. It felt obvious, yet at the same time had an element that really made this situation hard to make out.

 

 

It couldn't hurt to ask 5XF for clarification, at least. So far, she had proved to possess the knowledge and memories of her present persona; that indicated there was a link between the two, even across separate dimensions.

 

 

"5XG, the whole… splitting a person to make a dark half and a light half thing… it's been done so many times," Steven pointed out. "That's basically what's going on here, according to you. But the way this is supposed to go is that the dark and light halves fight, and whoever wins gets to dominate the whole person's body. So… why are we paired off like this? I don't get it. You should be facing off Peri, right?"

 

 

This was the question 5XG had been waiting for, as she looked devilishly eager to finally drop this metaphorical bomb on the hybrid.

 

 

"That  _was_  Gypsum's original plan, but 5XF called for an alteration," she explained, barely able to contain her own amusement. "You weren't present to hear this, but earlier today in the filthy bacterial cesspit, 5XF wished to discuss  _you_  with my lesser self before anything else. She was so certain that however drastically I changed, you must have been the catalyst. So, most of the memories 5XF was shown during your absence in the everglades revolved around…  _rrgh_ , "our" relationship."

 

 

5XG couldn't pretend she and her other half weren't one and the same at the end of the day, but acknowledging herself as Steven's girlfriend disgusted her regardless.

 

 

So much had happened today, Steven forgot if he was told this or not. Still, he found it curious.

 

 

"So… you're saying before finding out about Homeworld, about the Diamonds, the other gems, and why this all happened… the first thing 5XF wanted to learn about was  _me?_ "

 

 

"Very curious priorities with that one," 5XG muttered before she focused on Steven again. "The reason I'm informing you of that odd detail is because it is the catalyst for why our situation is… different from what you would expect. One of the final memories my lesser self displayed for 5XF was that stars-awful moment before the debut of Iridescent Diamond. The moment you freed her–… us–…  _myself_ , from the chains of guilt caused by the actions of yours truly, I'm sure you recall. Both of you experienced the greatest form of liberation that day."

 

 

"When I taught Peri how to love herself…" Steven softly murmured. "How to accept the changes and especially Chartreuse as part of who she is… a-and… the real hard part… teaching Peridot how to forgive herself and move on. To keep doing what she's doing with her head held high."

 

 

He couldn't help but glare at 5XG as he finished his recollection, "And to accept that she can't undo the horrible things she did in the past; to accept that you, for all your faults, are still just as much a part of Peri as any of her great and lovable sides. You still exist, but you don't define who Peridot is anymore. Your purpose is to remind my Peri what can happen to her if she ever starts going down a dark path in the future; you keep her in line, and you keep her driven to better herself each and every day. Just for that reason alone, I'm grateful that Peridot has you."

 

 

If 5XG had the means to do so, she would have vomited by now. She couldn't resist rolling her eyes before looking down on Steven with utter disdain.

 

 

"To simplify my point: 5XF witnessed the both of us accepting ourselves; even the parts we were ashamed of, or loathed," 5XG added. "Tell me, if your other half was here in my place right now and you were tasked to fight to the death, what do you think would happen?"

 

 

As much as Steven didn't enjoy picturing the scenario (and it wasn't that long ago that he had a very similar situation internally), he was beginning to understand why he was paired off with 5XG in the first place.

 

 

"Honestly? I don't think we'd fight," Steven postulated. "Because we've already accepted each other for who we are… that we can't really be Steven on our own. I guess we'd just come back together and make me whole again."

 

 

"Precisely," 5XF affirmed. "And as much as I despise what I've become, a face-off between myself and my lesser half would end that way as well. That 5XF is exceptionally  _sharp_  for an ordinary Era 2 Peridot; I'll give her that. She knew right away Gypsum's little scheme would fail, so it was her idea to swap the opponents' placements to ensure a single certainty: only one of us will leave this dimension alive."

 

 

The borderline-sultry way 5XG spoke her last sentence was more than enough to send an immense chill down Steven's spine as he swore he felt the color drain from his face.

 

 

"Wait… you're saying this really is a deathmatch?!" Steven wailed. "I mean, Peri and I  _love_  each other, you know? We've accepted each other's flaws way before we accepted our own! There's no way we're fighting each other!"

 

 

"And that is where you are sorely mistaken," 5XG said; her smile now more prominent than ever. "Use that ridiculous imagination of yours, human, because I'm disappointed you've yet to ask what form of  _yourself_  your significant other is trapped with."

 

 

The thought briefly crossed Steven's mind, but he  _really_  didn't want to think about it when he barely understood what was happening on his own end.

 

 

"I-I didn't think you'd know, since they're in another dimension and all," Steven replied.

 

 

"My link with my lesser half gives me a good idea of how her trial is faring," 5XG casually explained. "Her pain is also mine; luckily for me, I'm quite resistant to pain. The same can be said for you and your… other self. That aside, you should know our hosts were divided at the same time before we were sent to these dimensions. Your shadow and myself were briefed regarding our assignment prior to splitting up, so I did get a good look at the manifestation of your absolute worst traits. What little of his demeanor I witnessed… let's just say I was pleasantly surprised."

 

 

Steven suddenly felt weak in the knees. "What's he–"

 

 

"It's a shame he has to die."

 

 

That single statement stunned Steven so severely, most of his body went limp as he collapsed to the floor. He still sat upright, but the hybrid was barely functional; the eyes said it all: Steven was  _terrified_  to hear this.

 

 

"What, did you honestly believe I was content to engage in small-talk?" It pleased 5XG to see Steven properly horrified. "I feel this should go without saying, but for both ends, this battle will boil down to one of attrition. For you see, should you miraculously shatter me, you  _will_  shatter your preferred version of 5XG as well. Appropriately, should your significant other screw up as she often does and shatter your shadow, you will go down with him."

 

 

Steven already had a feeling that was the case. In his shock, he tried to concentrate and link with his own dark counterpart… only to find it not only incomprehensible, but unbearably cacophonous. The core of his inner darkness was absurdly chaotic… and worst of all, it felt a bit familiar.

 

 

5XG let out a very brief hum of amusement as she studied her opponent's expressions. "Your behavior suggests you finally took it upon yourself to explore the link to your shadow. I'm well aware the sensation must be  _very_  familiar to you… after all, it only happened a week ago."

 

 

Rage. Madness. Vengeance. All this and more, Steven felt from his dark half.

 

 

"You do realize how  _low_  the odds are that he and my lesser half are having a pleasant little chat right now just as we are, correct?"

 

 

Next to zero, Steven knew. When his awakening was partially triggered, he had absolutely no control of himself. He could barely act like a human being; he was consumed with rage, trauma, and everything else that went with being forced to see Peridot's neck lacerated on loop with no ability to stop it. Peridot had to shift into Chartreuse Diamond to restrain him, and it required a séance with  _his mother_  to give his loving, pacifistic side the upper-hand in the internal civil war that raged in his mind.

 

 

But then it happened a second time. Steven was in control of himself then, but it led to one of Steven's lowest points that he still had trouble living down to this very day. Enthralled with the cathartic carnage Chartreuse was unleashing on the (presumed, at the time) neck of White Diamond, Steven was lured in to participate. Everything he said then, everything he did… Steven would have loved to take it all back. It was a good thing reality shook him out of it fairly quickly, but everything started going south for the Crystal Gems following that moment of weakness.

 

 

Of course, it made sense that this form of Steven's darker side would be dominated by that rabid state he was locked in. It was thematically fitting for his girlfriend to be pitted against this version of Steven.

 

 

Except that, as 5XG brought up, there was no way Peridot would be able to settle this Steven down and have a talk with him. She was definitely fighting for her life as they spoke, and there was absolutely nothing Steven could do to help her.

 

 

He desperately tried to find any trace of hope remaining in this situation. "E-Even if you and him are just the worst things about us made into people, like you said, you  _are_  still part of Peridot, 5XG! You're linked, me and the other Steven are linked… and you two shouldn't want to shatter your loved ones, either!"

 

 

5XG found herself legitimately enjoying this; savoring Steven's agony and dwindling optimism. It had been far too long since she was able to relish in the pain of another; especially when it resulted in her getting rewarded for it.

 

 

"If you're attempting to argue that we don't have a single iota of contempt for one another, I suggest you spare us any more of your unacceptable stupidity by jumping off this platform and descend into the abyss where you belong," she said in a sharp tone. "You'll recall I absolutely despised you for quite some time before my weaker self got the better of me. Past-tense or not, it is a fact you cannot deny. Therefore, it is part of  _me_. Consider it as valid as the fact that, regardless of tense and however I changed over time, I am and always will be a  _murderer_."

 

 

" _NO!"_

 

 

Steven was completely shaken up, now driven to tears and cowering away from the Peridot who was his adversary long before becoming his soulmate.

 

 

"Please, don't!" he urged. "I've forgiven her already! I-I never hated her for–"

 

 

"You hate murderers," 5XG stated in a calm, neutral, but very firm tone that was sharp enough to cut Steven off. "Anyone who takes the life of another, you hate on principle. The cause or circumstance is of no concern to you and never has been."

 

 

Steven swore his blood ran  _freezing_  cold for a moment after taking in those words. He was stunned to the point of being unable to rebuke any of this.

 

 

"The Bismuth told me how events played out when you first met her," 5XG added, readily rubbing salt into the wound. "After knowing by this point how the Diamond Authority were responsible for committing multiple acts of  _global genocide_ , how  _this very planet_  was on that list, and were prone to shattering members of their own court on a misdemeanor or even on a whim. You were aware of  _all_  of this."

 

 

Steven squinted his eyes, trying his best to shut away any more tears. He tried to turn away from 5XG; his entire body was shivering while his hands balled up into fists. "P-Please, stop…"

 

 

"Yet you admonished the Bismuth for daring to create weapons made for wiping out an enemy with lethal force; legitimate ways to justifiably defend yourself against an enemy you  _know_  would not hesitate to take your life if they had an opening. You stood there, and you actually labeled her as one who is completely indistinguishable from White, Blue, or Yellow Diamond," 5XG continued; of course she wouldn't honor his request. "A loyal ally of your maternal unit whose focus was always on doing her best to defend her friends and loved ones, who only fought when forced to by the Homeworld gems… to her face, you belittled her convictions and you said there was no difference between her and the maniacal, genocidal dictators that  _you yourself_  were defending against along with  _your_  loved ones – just as the Bismuth herself. I honestly don't blame her for trying to kill you that day. You  _should_  have died."

 

 

"You don't mean that…" Steven's cries were gradually becoming quieter and weaker.

 

 

"As an independent manifestation of your beloved gem's most vile components, I absolutely meant every single word I've said to you since your awakening," 5XG countered. "This encounter is quite possibly the record-holder in how honest I've been with someone prior to my… reformation."

 

 

" _I don't believe you!"_

 

 

"Congratulations; that is the most intelligent statement you've made since waking up," 5XG sarcastically commended. "Unfortunately, this is the one time such a statement does not apply. Stop your sniveling and pay attention to what I am about to tell you,  _ **right now**_."

 

 

That snapped Steven out of his blubbering. Though still highly upset, he managed to calm himself down and focus on the gem. He had never noticed until now; mostly because it didn't stand out nearly as much as her other horrifying talents, but 5XG certainly knew how to command one's attention. He only wished he could admire that trait, but this was hardly the time…

 

 

"Listen well, you pile of  _human filth:_  the love between us – yes, that is very real. It is why it is assured that only one of us will come out of this alive, as neither you nor my lesser half have it in you to shatter anyone or anything that represents each other. Even if it didn't result in death, I can see you especially not daring to lay a  _finger_  on me, even if I am in the process of commencing your execution."

 

 

She spoke the truth; despite being the amalgamation of everything  _wrong_  with Peridot, Steven couldn't bear the thought of hurting 5XG in any way, even if he could defeat her non-lethally.

 

 

"You claim that despite being rotten to the core, I somehow still  _love_  you in this form? That I am capable of loving at all, let alone  _you?_  That the rabid beast known as  _your_  darker half even knows what love  _is_  at this point? I wouldn't be surprised if you proposed that I truly love your crazed, brainless dark side solely on the principle that I am the dark essence of your lover. Because that makes perfect sense to a simpleton like you. Let it be known here and now that I have  _zero_  degree of affection for the clod. I have no reservations whatsoever about ending his life to save my own, and that goes double for you."

 

 

Just hearing these words coming from the voice of his beloved made Steven want to crumble into nothing. What made this even worse for him was only now realizing 5XG had played him like a fiddle: by initiating the conversation, she completely fooled Steven into believing they could meet somewhere in the middle in this situation, so neither of them had to lose their life in this. Unlike his manifested darkness, 5XG lulled her opponent into a false sense of security. Steven could tell from the gradual loudness and adamancy in her tone that the time for talking would very soon be over; he too would be forced to fight his loved one.

 

 

"I have been relatively amicable with you solely for the purpose of making it all the easier for me to defeat you," 5XG continued, confirming Steven's fears immediately. "A simple observation should tell you I am locked into my pre-ascended form, therefore cannot simply will you to implode like I would have opted to inflict on you from the very beginning, had the power been available to me. I should consider myself fortunate that the gap between our mental capabilities is every bit as large, if not more so than the gap between our physical prowess. But at no point have I lied to you since the beginning of this conversation; you must keep that in mind. If there still remains a part of you that stubbornly believes some part of  _me_  specifically loves you or your other half, and that will somehow prevent me from going through with ending your miserable life… I beseech you to consider the following…"

 

 

There was a moment of silence before 5XG closed in on Steven and knelt down to be closer to his eye level. She reached over and lifted up Steven's chin with a single metallic finger to make sure his full attention was on her. Steven was doing everything he could to remain calm, but he was coming close to fully breaking down. He really didn't want to hear any more of what 5XG had to say… but there was no way she could be ignored now. The chill of her artificial finger against his warm flesh sent another jolt down the young man's spine.

 

 

"We, as in our full selves, have discussed the dichotomy of certain opposing forces in the past," 5XG coolly stated. "I distinctly recall how we agreed that good cannot exist without evil, and vice-versa. This is why I exist; why I am legitimately Peridot despite embodying only the worst of her. Without me, she would not be who she is today… and you know that. While it is true that love and hate operate on a very similar principle, this only proves that there is absolutely  **no**  love within me whatsoever. If love existed inside of me, how could I possibly embody your Peridot's  _worst_  traits? If any trace of light or goodness existed in me, how can you say I am the coalescence of everything  _wrong_  with your beloved gem? I would be a living contradiction."

 

 

Just like that, the remains of Steven's hope to appeal to 5XG's "better nature" were shattered over and over again until there was nothing left but dust, carried away by the winds of the cold, harsh, and bitter truth.

 

 

He couldn't bring himself to speak… but he offered no resistance to 5XG's words, either.

 

 

5XG smirked; she could tell she finally,  **finally**  got through to Steven. No iteration of Peridot had ever seen a more broken Steven Universe than the one right before her eyes.

 

 

"I am pleased that you understand at last that you cannot "save" me," she condescendingly commended. "You can't save me any more than you could White Diamond herself. In fact, my lesser self smashed this particular lesson into your cranium repeatedly until you took to it:  **you can't save everybody**."

 

 

The wicked gem knew that would make Steven feel even worse, and did it  _ever_. Not only was he completely disillusioned and beside himself with accepting the reality of what faced him here, that line in particular haunted Steven something fierce. He found himself wanting to crumble and fade away just like his hope did; Steven didn't want to even wonder how it could get any worse for him at this point. He could have sworn he even felt like he just wanted to  _drop dead_  here and now.

 

 

5XG would only admit to herself that she could get used to indulging in suffering of this magnitude.

 

 

"In the end, the one who walks away to live another day will be either you or me."

 

 

The rest of 5XG's mechanical digits closed in as she finally released her hold on Steven's chin…

 

 

… only to wrap tightly around his neck.

 

 

"And I choose  **me**."

 

* * *

 

 

In a neighboring pocket dimension, the environment and the situation was as 5XG described: the exact same setting, the same "battlefield", and same situation. The only difference was the players of this game.

 

 

Peridot had been playing almost exclusively defense against her opponent; unlike 5XG, she retained her ascension, thus Peridot had access to her willpower. She could even shift into Chartreuse Diamond if the wanted to.

 

 

… Of course, she  _didn't_  want to. And she would go out of her way to avoid doing so until the technician was truly left with no other choice.

 

 

The dark manifestation of Steven was not identical to his counterpart; similar to 5XG, this Steven took on his past appearance; the tiny boy who looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. More accurately, he  _would_  look like that if he wasn't constantly radiating aggressive pink energy from his body and didn't have the expression of a madman plastered on his face.

 

 

Peridot had been holding him off for a while now; like her boyfriend, she technically had the edge over her opponent in terms of power, as this Steven's powers were not fully awakened. However, it wasn't really much of an advantage when Peridot couldn't bring herself to even throw a punch. Outside of a few instances of smacking him or kicking him off when she was pounced on, Peridot focused on shielding herself and evading Steven as best she could.

 

 

However, even the strength advantage wasn't that useful since Peridot's willpower almost always had a limited effect on Steven unless he openly facilitated it. Despite the power cap, Steven was and always had been a Diamond. The dark Steven could take advantage of that and no-sell most of Peridot's attempts to pacify him with her will. It was possible her willpower could be more effective on her diminutive foe if she utilized them in her Chartreuse form, but… well, no further explanation needed.

 

 

Since – as 5XG explained – the dark Steven was so consumed with rage and an intent to kill as he was when he internally battled inside Steven's mind a week ago, he was consequently nowhere near as chatty as his fellow dark construct. He didn't bother with an elaborate setup to get Peridot to let her guard down before launching a surprise attack; this Steven wanted to get into the action  _immediately_ , and Peridot had no way to stop him; only to hold him off from directly damaging her.

 

 

The most Steven  _would_  say to Peridot (outside of the yelling and screaming and growling) was him pointing out the technician's culpability in his very existence.

 

 

While there were plenty of traits that could be called Steven's lowest, darkest aspects that were integrated into this form that had nothing to do with Peridot, the most prevalent and most shameful acts Steven committed were very recent and  _did_  directly involve his girlfriend.

 

 

It wasn't just Steven's lowest moment of succumbing to his urge (if only briefly) to mutilate White Diamond that was pointed out as a black mark on Steven's soul; the angry boy made sure Peridot  _knew_  she was responsible for triggering his awakening that led to so many extra complications in Steven's life.

 

 

Just by showing Steven that one scene of White Diamond lacerating her neck, Peridot inadvertently created a chain reaction of madness that infected her boyfriend heavily. The end result? The forced awakening of Pink Diamond 2.0.

 

 

In summation… Peridot's current opponent was one by her own design. And Peridot had no one to blame but herself for vastly enhancing Steven's  _very_  subdued negative perspective.

 

 

It really wasn't fair, as Steven repeatedly assured Peridot in the past that she was not at all faulted for triggering the awakening that forced a growth spurt on Steven's physical form. Even the rest of the Crystal Gems were never once inclined to point fingers at her over this.

 

 

Sometimes, and especially right now, Peridot wondered if they would have been so quick to forgive her if her own mental health wasn't on the line in that situation.

 

 

An internal heaviness started to build up within Peridot's core as she continued to focus on fending Steven off. Peridot was no stranger to this kind of feeling, as it was very similar to the weight of her own guilt regarding who she used to be that held the gem down so heavily, she subconsciously made herself undeserving of fusion.

 

 

This internal pull was just a bit different, however; it was her link with 5XG. Peridot found it suspect that 5XG hadn't burdened her through their mutual chain at all up until this point; if anything, Peridot was the one giving 5XG the burden since any blow Steven successfully landed on Peridot  _would_  be felt second-hand by 5XG.

 

 

Then Peridot remembered how she emerged; as a gem who very rarely experienced physical pain. And even in those occasions, she didn't show any indication that the pain registered in her mind.

 

 

So, it figured 5XG wasn't really suffering nearly as much as Peridot… that also felt unfair. She was already sporting a couple of bruises on her left arm and right thigh, and it was a sure bet more would come very soon.

 

 

The current force surging through their link was the first time Peridot felt  _any_  activity through 5XG… which made her fear the sentient embodiment of everything that made Peridot awful was actually getting physical with Steven now.

 

 

The methodical and drawn-out approach… Peridot should have figured.

 

 

Really, her only plan dealing with her rage-filled opponent was to hopefully wear him down as he constantly bashed himself against her shield, trying with all his might to break it. After all, being an organic hybrid meant he wouldn't be able to go on the attack forever, surely…

 

 

"Really?  _This_  is your strategy?"

 

 

Unlike the fight between Steven and 5XG, Peridot's fight had a spectator in 5XF, who observed everything from a safe distance above the pair. Multicolored flares of power continued to swirl around and emit from 5XF's body, though the energy was much more vibrant and wilder than before. With her many gifts from said powers, the elder Peridot could now levitate like her sister.

 

 

"Unless there's a piece of exposition you've neglected to inform me of, I would appreciate you keeping your mouth shut!" Peridot growled back; she wouldn't dare look in her kin's direction even if she wasn't locked up with her opponent in a deathmatch. "Alternatively, an apology or a plan to break out of this trap would also be appreciated!"

 

 

Since the dark Steven didn't say much to his opponent other than emphasizing how much Peridot screwed up and guilt-tripping the hell out of her, 5XF was compelled to stick with this pair and tell her little sister what was really going on; basically, everything 5XG said to the better half of Steven.

 

 

Not because 5XF wanted to help Peridot figure out what to do to get out, of course. 5XF spilled every detail to her kin in hopes of demolishing her resolve just as 5XG did to her opponent. Since the refugee despised Peridot more than she did her human companion, 5XF wanted to be sure to see the former sociopath getting what she deserved (in her eyes).

 

 

"Just because you asked does not mean you shall receive," 5XF said with a haughty scoff. "But I will give you an important update: you just might come out of this fight alive after all, 5XG."

 

 

Peridot had a strong feeling this had something to do with that internal pressure building up within her. "The other me… she's finally attacking Steven, isn't she?"

 

 

"I suppose you could call it an attack," 5XF casually mused. "She's only performed a single action so far, but stars almighty, she is making the most of that move. Your diabolical self may not even need to do any more than this to win the game!"

 

 

She let out a wicked smirk when she noticed Peridot's pleading glance. "She's strangling him."

 

 

It was in that moment that Peridot realized the dark Steven attacking her had suddenly stopped and backed away. Lowering her shield, the technician was horrified to see the shadow of her boyfriend actually brought down to his knees as he struggled to breathe despite nothing strangling  _him_.

 

 

"Oh my stars…" As disturbing it was to see this, Peridot was compelled to put an end to it as soon as she could. "5XF, enough is enough! Put a stop to this  _immediately!_ "

 

 

"That may be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," an amused 5XF remarked, disturbingly jovial as both Stevens were about to succumb to asphyxiation. "I organized this specifically so that only one of you leaves this dimension alive. You know the rules, and you of all gems have no right when to say the brutality has gone far enough. How many times were  _you_  faced with that plea, only to ignore it in favor of your own selfish desire?"

 

 

Peridot turned away from her kin; not wanting her to see how badly that stung. But after a few seconds, Peridot forced herself to swallow it down and deal with it later; if 5XF wasn't going to show mercy, she needed to find her own way to save Steven from being choked to death. She had to think on her feet faster than she ever had; Peridot was normally very bad at that.

 

 

When in doubt, Peridot knew the best she could do in a situation like this was trust her instincts; even if the first idea that comes to mind wasn't the best she could manage, there was only so much time to juggle her options. She rushed over to her opponent, who was obviously too far caught up in trying to breathe to acknowledge Peridot coming to his aid. She knelt beside him to give him a very light hug and a brief peck on the lips.

 

 

"Hang in there, Steven," Peridot begged the suffering boy. "I… I think I've got an idea…"

 

 

It was a  _very bad_  idea, but that was better than no idea at all. There was no time to spare deliberating over it.

 

 

Looking down at the crystalline tiled flooring of the arena, Peridot charged her fist with energy summoned through her power. With a single punch, a tile cracked under the pressure into several pieces of varying sizes.

 

 

5XF was a little perplexed to see this. "What in the world are you up to, 5XG…?"

 

 

With shaking hands, Peridot grabbed a jagged piece of the broken tile. Borderline-hyperventilating herself, she clutched the chunk of crystal, not minding the sharp edges.

 

 

"S-saving the love of my life,  _no matter_   _what happens after this!_ " Peridot cried in declaration to her sister.

 

 

* * *

The light in Steven's eyes were dimming, on the verge of fading away. He could barely make out 5XG's face; everything was blurring into a greenish-yellow blob.

 

 

It was probably for the best that he couldn't clearly see 5XG's face; her soulless neutrality shifted into pure blood-lust… though it almost looked like she was enjoying this in certain other ways as well.

 

 

Oddly enough, Steven felt something else… but it was very faint and very short-lived. It had nothing to do with the suffocation. More like an angel's embrace to walk into the light. His lips briefly tingled with a soothing sensation… Steven could only assume, with what limited mental processing ability he had at this point, he was about to be warmly greeted into the afterlife.

 

 

"Have a wonderful eternal sleep," 5XG whispered to him with glee. She knew it was only a matter of seconds now before her fun ended. "I will remember this face every time I think back on you, Ste–"

 

 

Steven could have sworn he felt bits of something hard and sharp fall on his face. His hearing was almost gone, but he faintly heard a sickening scream that gradually became clearer…

 

 

Abruptly, Steven's body was no longer held up by two sets of metal fingers gripping his throat, leaving him to slump against the floor onto his back. From above, the green-and-yellow blob was thrashing about wildly, seemingly writhing in agony. More importantly, the immense pressure that nearly crushed Steven's throat vanished; in its place was the sweet salvation of flowing oxygen. It wasn't long before Steven felt himself actually breathe again.

 

 

As his vision cleared up, it appeared that 5XG was destabilizing as she visibly panicked. Her tortured cries were loud enough to keep Steven from passing out, but he was still too dazed to even react; his lungs were in desperate need to recover from that close call, as was his brain.

 

 

Still, as the seconds passed, the gem's tortured cries became louder, clearer, and Steven could eventually recognize the voice he knew so well starting to develop unnatural static and distortion; his opponent could barely get a full word out by the time Steven finally recovered enough to prop himself up on his elbows to get a look at what was happening. While rising, Steven felt some hard, rough particles fall from his face and fall against his chest; presumably the particles he felt hitting his cheeks a short while ago. Reflexively, Steven used his right hand to clutch his chest to catch them before they fell anywhere else. Once he felt a couple of pieces in his palm, Steven quietly turned over his hand to examine the bits.

 

 

Just as he regained his breath, Steven felt himself struggling to breathe again. He recognized that shining shade of lime green anywhere.

 

 

He looked to see 5XG fully collapsed on the floor by this point; her form still very prone to glitching… and from her aura, Steven could tell his opponent's life was dangling by a thread. Though he barely had the strength to maintain his own consciousness, Steven didn't think twice about crawling towards the fallen gem.

 

 

"5X–!" Steven's voice was  _very_  hoarse, vocalizing even two syllables hurt his throat, and the coughing fit prevented him from finishing whatever we planned on saying after crying out the name of the gem that just moments ago nearly killed him.

 

 

Said gem's cries had died down by this point. She managed a tired glance towards the young teen coming to her side as quickly as he could.

 

 

5XG could hardly believe it… then again, given the man in question… yes, she sort of  _could_. What she couldn't decide was whether this was amusing, sad, or just dreadfully, unbearably stupid.

 

 

"Clod…" her distorted voice croaked out. "Was _zz_ –…  _so_  close–killin' you… why…?"

 

 

5XG's gemstone was a mess; cracks and splinters marred its smooth finish, all stemming from a particular impact point that made it appear as if it was pierced by an arrow tip or a knife.

 

 

Thankfully, despite the traumatic experience, Steven found it much easier than usual to generate saliva, and wasted no time applying some directly on his foe's gemstone. All he could do from there was hope for the best.

 

 

Seeing 5XG's expression told Steven immediately that this was no doing of hers; of course, he then assumed his dark half had done something heinous to his Peridot and started to feel the pangs of guilt… until he realized that it couldn't have been him, either. The link they shared would have rendered the alternate Steven suffocating every bit as much as he was.

 

 

That really left only one culprit, and it didn't take Steven long to figure out her motive.

 

 

"...  _Dot_ … Y-you're so  _stupid_ , Dot…"

 

 

5XG smirked at Steven as he tended to her mending gemstone. "Yeah… she–… really is."

 

* * *

 

 

"A-am I missing something here?!" 5XF wailed at the dark Steven, who was currently doing exactly what his light counterpart did for the fallen gem. "Why would she go this far to help some organic abomination? And why are  _you_  helping her?! You should want 5XG dead!"

 

 

It was just a bit trickier in this dimension; Peridot's wound was actually worse than 5XG's, as the tip of the crystal floor tile was still embedded into the gemstone itself. While 5XF freaked out over her sister's actions, Steven's shadow took it upon himself to fix this as he best knew how. He intended on removing the crystal lodged into his opponent's gemstone as soon as the surrounding cracks and splinters were mended. Even in his inherent madness, this Steven was lucid enough to know he could risk fully shattering the gemstone if he tried to dislodge it right away.

 

 

"Will you shut up already?" he snapped at 5XF. "I swear, your voice is even more grating than your sister's right now…"

 

 

" _SHE IS NOT MY_ – _"_  5XF clammed herself up when the dark Steven glared at her with a much more profound gesture that better communicated that he wouldn't hesitate to shatter  _her_  if she didn't cut it out. "C-come on, help me out here. I'm completely confused!"

 

 

"Aren't your kind supposed to be geniuses?" Steven coldly asked 5XF, who definitely felt the sting of her dented pride. "It should be obvious. If I'm gonna fight Peridot to the death, then that's what I'm gonna do. If she shatters, it'll be by my hand –  **not**  hers. She's not leaving on her terms; she's leaving on  _mine_."

 

 

5XF found this explanation rather frustrating and unsatisfactory. "Who the hell cares who ends up doing it so long as she shatters in the end?! 5XG more than deserves a fate she sentenced so many other gems to!"

 

 

"Wish I was shocked that you still don't get it," Steven grumbled; his focus was squarely on his ailing Peridot now. "Because I figured a logical person would be screaming at Peri first for doing what she did."

 

 

"Of course  _she's_  stupid enough to risk her own life to save you, even after all the time you've invested in trying to slay her," 5XF shot back. Her composure had been greatly shaken since she witnessed Peridot skewer herself with that shard, but Peridot herself had been silent ever since. Just when 5XF thought she had seen it all, her kin did something like  _that_ … "Then again, you and your even dumber half are responsible for dulling her mind in the first place…"

 

 

Steven offered 5XF a brief death glare before refocusing on Peridot's recovery. "You know, I have  _no problem_  just shattering you in her place. Don't think you haven't made me want to tear you apart piece-by-piece just because we haven't known each other long."

 

 

That was enough to finally make 5XF take a step back and behave.

 

 

"V-very well; I'll leave you to your "work"… I, I've just never seen anyone do something like that before. This… this doesn't feel anything like the gems that volunteer to be cannon fodder for the more important soldiers."

 

 

"It isn't supposed to," Steven sharply cut in. "Man, you're dense… you mind shutting up for a minute so I can concentrate?"

 

 

"On what?" 5XF curiously inquired.

 

 

Steven gestured to the crystal still lodged into the gemstone. "Normally, I'd ask you to help me out because this can screw a gem up permanently if you mess up even a little bit… it's really not something I should be doing alone. But…" His features hardened as he spoke from the heart. "Knowing you, that's exactly what you'll make happen. So, I think Peri's actually in better hands  _without_  you."

 

 

5XF wished that statement didn't hurt her feelings… but it truly did. She had nothing to add and looked away while Steven did what he could for Peridot.

 

 

After some careful testing to see which angle to tug the shard out from to cause minimal damage, Steven successfully extracted the piece and set it aside before going straight to work on applying saliva to the gemstone's deepest wound. He knew this wouldn't be an instantaneous procedure, so Steven elected to wait by the technician's side at least until she woke up. Her body fully stabilized soon enough, which was a relief.

 

 

Really, Steven knew he and Peridot were basically at an impasse in terms of their deathmatch. Just as it would take Peridot a while to recover from the literal hole in her head, Steven himself was still very weak and vulnerable from his close brush with death-by-strangulation. That seemed to be a detail 5XF overlooked, but Steven was honestly not inclined to be any more accommodating to their guest than he and his girlfriend already had been.

 

 

The trauma of second-hand strangulation was settling into Steven's psyche once a moment of calmness came to pass. More and more, the worst part of the young man lost interest in taking Peridot's life. The crazed rage thought to be inherent with dark Steven seemed to not be a permanent fixture. By no means did this mean he felt endearment to the gem who risked her own life to save this – that was what his  _other_  side was for – but there was something of a begrudging respect starting to form from Steven's overall confusion and inner conflict.

 

 

"... Is it normal? To be compelled to put your own life at serious risk for someone like… like…"

 

 

"Me?" Steven impatiently finished for 5XF. "Wow, you're hung up on this."

 

 

"Well  _SO_ – _RRY_ , I wasn't aware this was some kind of Earth tradition!" 5XF snapped back. "This is  _not_  something you would ever see on Homeworld!"

 

 

Steven was  _not_  ready nor willing to deal with this. Crap of this caliber was best handled by his better half… and he honestly wished 5XF opted to snoop around in the other dimension opposed to this one, because her presence did absolutely nothing but disrupt and bother everyone.

 

 

"It's  _not_  an Earth tradition," he grumbled. "It's just a thing called compassion; something most of you Homeworld gems don't know the first thing about. But it's something you're gonna have to learn if you wanna live on Earth."

 

 

"Did it ever cross your mind, or  _hers_ , that maybe I don't want to live on Earth?" 5XF asked Steven in earnest. "P-perhaps Gypsum will treat me better than your little group of misfits, for all you know."

 

 

"Eh, it's your funeral," Steven dispassionately replied, offering little more than a noncommittal shrug. "At best, you'll spend the rest of your life just being someone else's slave. But what's more likely to happen is you getting corrupted; then you're gonna end up right back to where you were at the beginning of the day, only this time indefinitely until a corruption cure is found. Don't think your Homeworld colonies will be anything like where you've been living all your life, either; I can tell that's what you've got in mind."

 

 

It really bothered 5XF that her threats and fronts weren't even working on the organic being she deemed a total halfwit. Her decision to let Gypsum "in" seemed to make both of her escorts look down on her in a much more negative, unforgiving light. The lengthy search she put them both through probably did her no favors, either.

 

 

"Is it so wrong that I don't want to become what 5XG is now?!" she suddenly cried out. "I know you said I wouldn't be losing all of myself when I find out who I "truly am" or whatever, but… I can't get over how that  _tyrant_  is a maniac who will risk her own life and stab her own gemstone just to save yours! And you say this is compassion?! I… I can't grasp any of this,  _and I can't stand that!_  I  _want_  to understand!"

 

 

" _Mmnyheheh…_  oh, 5XF. One day you're gonna find someone who's just right for you, you're gonna fall in love, and  _the~n_  you'll look back on this day and laugh."

 

 

"–Peri…"

 

 

" **5XG!** " The elder Peridot turned and immediately rushed over to her kin. She tried her hardest not to look upset over what she just saw, but it was written all over her face. "Y-you're going to fully recover, correct?! I swear, you'd better not do something like that ever again!"

 

 

While Peridot was truly furious with 5XF, she really didn't have the strength to show nor express it. For now, she would keep it lighthearted, as Peridot was understandably in good spirits to find that her plan – bad as it was – ultimately worked out. Steven was alive, and so was she.

 

 

"Aren't you a fickle one," Peridot remarked. "For someone who wants me dead as badly as you allegedly do, you're certainly picky in regard to how it should happen. Hopefully you'll stay in this current mindset…"

 

 

She turned her attention to the dark Steven at her side, who never left his spot since he took it upon himself to treat her wounds. Even though this Steven was relentlessly trying to take her life during their designated deathmatch, here he sat, clearly relieved that she recovered. He was trying hard not to make eye contact with Peridot, but the latter put an end to that charade immediately when she raised an arm up towards him, gently cupping his cheek.

 

 

"Hey… I know you were really hoping to finally get rid of me, but… I think we both know this battle is over. All the same… thank you; it must've been exceptionally difficult for you to treat me."

 

 

Steven grunted and fought off a blush as he tried to not lock eyes with Peridot. "If it wasn't for you, I would've been choked to death thanks to my stupid other half. So… we're even now."

 

 

Peridot nodded, accepting what little sentiment she managed to get from this aggressive boy. "In terms of debt, that sounds accurate. But with me the way I am… and I know there's no way you recovered that fast from the strangling you suffered at the old me's hands… that means neither of us can finish this deathmatch."

 

 

"Not in a way that's gonna be worth the trouble," Steven reluctantly agreed. "It's not gonna satisfy me at all to shatter you while you're down like this. That's not the Peridot I wanna see die by my hand… if I strike you down when you're not at your best, all full of yourself and living happily like you  _didn't_ just completely screw over my life, then I'll never get my revenge."

 

 

"Y-you can't just decide this is over!" a very agitated 5XF blurted out, glaring at the pair. "I thought I made the rules  _very_  clear: only  **one** of you leaves this dimension with your life!"

 

 

Steven narrowed his eyes at the other Peridot; there was a very good chance he would have refocused all of his aggression on her by now if he wasn't still recovering from his own life-threatening injury. "Well, if you're that dedicated to living up to your own stupid rules, why don't you just off yourself? I'm sure your boss doesn't care enough to know the difference between two Peridots. So long as one of you gets shattered…"

 

 

Hearing any kind of Steven say this was unnerving for Peridot. Though she knew this was what to expect out of a corporeal representation of Steven's sins, it was jarring to hear…  _especially_ from his prepubescent voice.

 

 

"Sh-she  _is not_  my boss!" 5XF sputtered, though she didn't look entirely convinced of her own words. "Gypsum is just helping me in a way neither of you ever could hope to! An organic abomination like you wouldn't know the first thing about what I really need! And you've quite thoroughly lobotomized 5XG to the point where she's honestly no less ignorant than you!"

 

 

The more 5XF talked, the more Steven wanted to pulverize her into powder. He started to rise up to his feet, only for Peridot to pause him once she raised her arm to gently tug on the boy's wrist. Steven didn't look furious at Peridot for stopping him, but he did look down at her with a hint of annoyance.

 

 

"She's not worth it," Peridot softly assured him… and it honestly felt weird for her of all people to say that.  _Especially_  to Steven, even if this was a very angry and aggressive variant of the hybrid. "I'm certain we'll both take turns giving 5XF a piece of our minds soon enough, when we have that luxury. Right now, there's something I wanna ask you."

 

 

The irony of this role-swap in her dichotomy was not lost on Steven. While still regarding the gem with skepticism, he decided to hear her out. "Don't get ahead of yourself; a stalemate doesn't mean we're suddenly friends."

 

 

More and more, he spoke in a way that reminded Peridot of herself during the rocky start on her road to redemption. She couldn't help but smile at the parallels staring her right in the face.

 

 

"I wouldn't ask anything of you if we both didn't have something to gain from it," she assured. "There are just certain curiosities of our current situation I would like to address, now that neither of us are in a position to fight."

 

 

"Don't know why you think I'd know anything more about this than you," Steven said dismissively. "Outside of what your sister already boasted about…"

 

 

Peridot smiled reassuringly at this rarely-seen side of her beloved. "I thought of a way only one of us could leave this dimension without either of us having to die. Obviously, our lives are linked to our interdimensional counterparts; consequently, we can feel more than simply pain from their end if we concentrate hard enough. However, when you healed me, I felt… an unusual sensation I've yet to experience in my life…"

 

 

"I've healed you before," Steven stated flatly. "That should've been nothing new to you."

 

 

"Indeed, it shouldn't have… and yet it did," Peridot asserted. "I know you were likely panicking when you healed me, but… at that time, was the other Steven doing anything of significance?"

 

 

Steven had to admit that was an intriguing question, as he did feel  _something_  amiss… he simply chose to ignore it at the time. "… Well…"

 

 

"You two are seriously talking as if I'm not even here!" 5XF cried out, carelessly interjecting herself into the conversation. " **STOP IGNORING ME!**   _I'm_  the one who controls your lives here, remember?!"

 

 

While she had power now, 5XF barely understood what she could do with it. All she had truly done was haphazardly toss concentrated energy at a stationary target, force-push her escorts to slow them down to escape their pursuit, snipe the two from a distance with a small, concentrated laser through her finger, and levitate.

 

 

Since 5XF barely had any exposure to the freedoms provided by Earth, her capacity for utilizing her imagination was  _extremely_  limited… after all, creative thinking had nothing to do with (and in fact hindered) a Peridot's primary function. The junior of the Peridot pair had a very active imagination by comparison, simply by having more time to immerse herself in that liberating experience… and even she had room to grow and improve in that regard. Steven's imagination still vastly outshined her own.

 

 

While she'd never admit as much out loud, part of 5XF was beginning to regret just blindly accepting power being offered without considering the risks, the character of the gem bestowing said power to her, or even what power she truly had right now. At best, the technician could assess emotion had something to do with activating them, as her anger towards her guardian couple triggered the activation in the first place, and what few actions she performed with the power were during the height of her desperation verging on an emotional breakdown.

 

 

Gypsum never really explained what these powers were to 5XF at all; the latter was too rattled with a storm of emotions to think to ask at the time. But if she was to "inherit" said powers, the refugee realized anyone being granted that kind of responsibility should be told what exactly was being passed down to them, so the powers could be utilized optimally and not misused.

 

 

The conditions 5XF had to meet to receive these powers weren't at all clear, either. "Let me in" with no further context was incredibly vague; the young gem had yet to feel she actually gave anything up to receive the power, either.

 

 

It made her want to request clarification from Gypsum once she returned to the domain; at the same time, 5XF gradually felt more and more hesitant to dare try. Gypsum had not yet mistreated her, but something about the spirit's presence felt very wrong… after all, 5XF had only seen holographic projections of this alleged gem. She had no clue where the actual Gypsum was.

 

 

Fearful of the consequences to be so daring to question Gypsum, as well as what consequences she might face if she couldn't get Steven  _or_  Peridot killed off in this scenario compelled 5XF to shelve those concerns in the back of her mind and focus on the issues right in front of her: the two gems she had  _very_  conflicted feelings about, but was pretty sure she mostly hated.

 

 

"Peridot, the only reason I'm not shattering your sister right this second is because I'm still recovering from Evil-You nearly caving in my throat," Steven casually muttered to his opponent, who despite being designated as such, was now being shifted to recline more comfortably on his lap. "If you really wanna spare her even though I think she's proved she's just as rotten as the Diamond she worked for, you'd better find a way to keep her under control. She's screwed us over enough for one day."

 

 

It amused Peridot that even the cold-hearted, hateful Steven insisted on referring to herself and 5XF as siblings despite telling him several times gems had no concept of such a thing, and that it was an extremely flimsy stretch of a comparison at best.

 

 

"I agree there's a high chance she will interfere and/or sabotage this," Peridot calmly concurred. "She might be able to resist certain abilities with the power she has now, and I suppose I'll risk greatly damaging myself if I try to aim too high… unless I change to  _Chartreuse_  right now," she bitterly concluded.

 

 

Steven promptly held Peridot's right hand in his; soon, the latter experienced another comforting boon as the gem's strength was now steadily recovering at a faster pace.

 

 

It was a lovely gesture, but a highly unusual one from  _this_  Steven. Peridot looked to him with concern. "N-not that I don't appreciate this, but… you're still ailing as well, Steven. Why are you accelerating my rate of recovery at the cost of your own…?"

 

 

Steven looked down sharply at the gem in his care. "Let's just say I'll go this far just so I  _don't_  have to look at Chartreuse Diamond at all while we're like this. While you're at fault for a lot of the problems I've got now,  _she's_  nothing but a constant reminder of how much you screwed us up. I can't stand you, sure, but I can't ignore that you…" He grunted before forcing himself to say… "…  _did_  help me save Earth. I really wish I did that alone… I mean, I'm the one who did almost all the work in actually  _stopping_  Earth from blowing up, but I…  **guess**  it's stupid to disregard the fact that you helped get me to where I needed to be."

 

 

Peridot forced herself to hold in a chuckle; not only did it literally hurt to laugh in her state, but she didn't want to piss away her what little good will she had with the part of Steven that hated her metaphorical guts. Much as she loathed to admit, she  _needed_  him to see if a certain hypothesis of hers had any merit. Still,  **Steven**  of all people acting like a blatant tsundere… it was just hilarious to her. It wasn't the first time Peridot got through some very hard times by finding any little thing to laugh about in an otherwise dangerous or tragic situation.

 

 

Like when she graded her own performance after coming  _so_  close to escaping Homeworld with her rescued family as she waited to meet her fate at White Diamond's hands. At that time, she was certain death was right around the corner.

 

 

And moments before that, Peridot making sure Steven and Garnet's (presumed) last time seeing her alive would be as her lovable goofy self, smiling in earnest at them all while laughing about how it figured that her own clumsy tendencies would be her undoing, after Peridot went out of her way to shut out any other way she could have failed the mission.

 

 

Constantly mocking White Diamond while undermining her authority and surviving her torture games (and only lost when White lost her patience and hacked out the winning condition) helped Peridot get through nearly a week of endless torture.

 

 

When Peridot did finally succumb to White Diamond and found part of her consciousness sealed away from her own mind, now trapped with only her idealized Steven from her dreams to keep her company, she made sure to poke fun at and tease the imaginary boy. Peridot made up for it with equally-therapeutic indulgent passion.

 

 

–Just then, Peridot remembered she promised to tell Steven that particular story… as she had an interesting idea of how to share it. Though she was certain they would both be dead tired after escaping this perilous situation, the technician made sure to make a note of this. She had a feeling they would both need it much sooner than originally thought.

 

 

Still, it was interesting to reflect on a repeating pattern of coping mechanisms. Peridot had even attempted to make light of her own situation with Jasper by cheerfully reminding Steven she was still basically "5XG" back then and had it coming to her for all the pain she inflicted on everyone else before she reformed, though her boyfriend wasn't having any of that. It seemed that might have been the first time that coping tactic backfired; Peridot was just left to force herself to smile and  _not_  sob along with Steven… only for his sake. He felt bad enough making her talk about it in the first place.

 

 

And even after everything Peridot had gone through today, a lingering desire was present in her mind: she still wanted to help 5XF have experiences like this. To be… well, as human a gem could be. She just knew somehow, despite barely knowing her fellow Cut-5X, that her elder kin could still be receptive to living as an Earthling.

 

 

As terrible 5XF was behaving right now, and everything she had put her guardians through today… yes, Peridot was not going to let it slide  _at all_  when they made it out of this. At the same time, especially when it came to the detail of 5XF easily succumbing to a lust for power, Peridot could picture herself doing this early on in her rehabilitation. She couldn't bring herself to fully admonish her fellow gem's actions…

 

 

Though Peridot realized simply relating to the struggle wasn't enough. She needed to find the medium between being too lenient and too strict, as did Steven. Odds were that a good number of the other Crystal Gems would be sharing this learning experience as well in a few days.

 

 

"I  _demand_  you two stop helping one another and go back to your duel to the death!" 5XF barked out at the pair. "Just what kind of evil entity fraternizes with the enemy like this, anyway?!"

 

 

"You really are the dumbest Peridot I've ever met," an exasperated Steven remarked. "I'll gladly own up to being an awful jerk, and I'll admit I wouldn't mind seeing you  _all_  burn for pissing me off so much. But that doesn't make me  _evil_. And if you can't wrap your head around what I'm doing even though I already said why a bunch of times, then I guess you're just too stupid to get it."

 

 

Peridot let out a knowing smirk. "If it's evil you're looking for, it's in the other dimension. But I think you  _know_  that evil well enough to stay the hell away." Her smirk grew as 5XF very quickly lost her composure and couldn't hide the fear written all over her face. "That's why you've not bothered to check on our counterparts face-to-face, isn't it?"

 

 

"I–I was doing you a  _favor_  since your brute of a Steven couldn't be bothered to explain what was really going on and why!" 5XF argued, though the gem's shaky tone gave her away. "I wanted you to be fully aware of how badly you're  _screwed_  no matter which way this plays out! 5XG was more than happy to explain that to your organic plaything by herself. S-so of course, my presence was not needed."

 

 

"Perhaps you should check on them anyway," Peridot slyly suggested. "After all, I'm fairly certain even 5XG couldn't shake off so much damage directly to her gemstone and pretend it didn't hurt."

 

 

"I'd–… rather not," a flustered 5XF refused. "It's a logical conclusion that your counterparts are suffering every bit as much as you. Now, stop pretending like you have a say in how anything goes around here!  _I'm_  the one in control; are we understood?!"

 

 

Steven scoffed at that bluff. "If you have all the control, there's no reason for you to be so freakin' terrified of the other Peridot. But it's clear you really don't have a clue what you're doing. And if you're too chicken to face the version of your sister that  _really_  messed you up, I don't see why we should bother listening to a loser like you. I  _hate_  people like you; human or gem. So, do us a favor and stand in the corner and keep your trap shut like a good little minion."

 

 

Peridot was vaguely impressed to hear Steven sound so bold. No doubt the whole of Steven did a lot to repress his harsher, more negative sentiments, but sometimes a situation called for a little tough love. She should know; Steven already had to inflict a little tough love on his girlfriend on more than one occasion… including earlier today.

 

 

"Stand aside and do nothing?  _Never again!_ " 5XF declared. "I did that my whole life; now I'm going to be proactive! In fact, the best course of action is to report straight to Gypsum,  _yes_ … I'll let her know you're resisting, and–"

 

 

"Nah."

 

 

Peridot smirked and extended her left arm to finally exert some willpower on her fellow kin. In a matter of seconds, a small interdimensional portal appeared behind 5XF and sucked in the little gem almost instantaneously.

 

 

When she saw Steven's vaguely curious gesture, Peridot felt a warm glow as her pride was finally making a recovery. "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner; 5XF is now part of our vacation luggage. She's currently sharing a tiny little space with your dirty laundry."

 

 

Steven managed to crack a wicked smile at that; now he was amused. "Huh. Didn't expect the goody-goody version of you to be  _that_  wicked…"

 

 

" _Pfffft_ , yeah right! The other me would've put her in a dimension with  _black hole_."

 

 

As good as it felt to finally have a bit of a laugh and some relief to finally have 5XF nullified as a threat for the time being, both gems knew it was time to get down to business.

 

 

"So, where were we…?"

 

 

Peridot gently smiled to Steven. "I believe I asked if you've been able to feel sensations other than pain through your link to your other half. Because… I know it sounds silly, but the saliva you used to heal me… there was something especially  _potent_  about it. Like… it felt like more what than you actually used on me…"

 

 

Steven thought back carefully; he really was, for the most part, too invested in healing Peridot (while warding away 5XF) to pay much mind to the sensations felt through his link, but…

 

 

"I can't exactly confirm this, but… considering we're talking about Mister Power-of-Positivity here, I can't think of what else he'd do other than… what I did, only for your inner tyrant."

 

 

"Despite the fact that she nearly killed Steven via asphyxiation," Peridot sorrowfully noted. "That… yes, that sounds just like him."

 

 

"So, what about it?" Steven asked; his skepticism returning. "What's that got to do with anything?"

 

 

While idly feeling at her gemstone, Peridot let out a quiet sigh. "If you could remotely feel my other half's fingers crushing your windpipe, wouldn't it stand to reason that… perhaps… I was healed not only by your saliva, but also that of your counterpart?"

 

 

Steven's eyes widened as he now understood that Peridot was getting at. "So that means I'm doing the same… I'm healing both of you. And this energy I've been giving you…"

 

 

Peridot nodded. "I think the other me's strength is coming back pretty quickly. Part of me thinks that's a bad thing; unlike you, she cares way more for results than semantics. I fear she'll strike at Steven again, but if I could just reach him–"

 

 

"Through me?"

 

 

Steven caught on much faster than Peridot anticipated.

 

 

"I… yes." Peridot blushed as her eyes were now focused on the floor. "I-I just thought that… if we could connect even just slightly, we might have a chance at unifying the dimensions… a best-case scenario would be to reunite in  _some_  way, so we can truly be Steven and Peridot again. I'm aware you have… issues with your other half; I'd be hypocritical to give you any flak about that. But–"

 

 

"I'm not stupid," Steven interjected. "Besides, offing you here wouldn't really satisfy me that much, anyway," he was quick to add. "This is all happening under 5XF's terms; if I'm gonna shatter you, I'm gonna do it my own way without some worthless little gem trying to make me follow her stupid rules. No one's taking credit for shattering you but me. So, I'm all for putting Steven back together. I've got all the time in the world to wait for another opportunity to get you…"

 

 

Peridot was so relieved; when she was first pitted against this iteration of her boyfriend, she was certain she wouldn't be able to truly communicate with him at all, but ever since 5XG nearly choked him out, this Steven became much more subdued and reasonable. Still bitter, hateful, and rude… and clearly despised Peridot to some degree even now, but it seemed the dark Steven picked up most of the full Steven's pride, as Peridot's appeal to that seemed to largely be the driving force of the pair's cooperation. Of course, the prideful technician knew the effectiveness of such a tactic… Steven used it on her so many times, after all.

 

 

"Thank you; really," Peridot graciously expressed. "I'm sure we'll end up facing off somehow once more in the future… like you said, there's no need to hurry."

 

 

She paused momentarily, as she felt awkward about explaining the next step of her plan. Déjà vu struck the technician, and just like that, Peridot felt her mind go back in time yet again…

 

 

… To their first tender, intimate moment while taking cover in Homeworld's Kindergarten. Another case of functional intimacy was on the horizon, and the gem once more had to find a way to communicate this without scaring off her companion.

 

 

"I-I know I'm asking a lot of you," Peridot stammered. "But I feel the best chance of contacting them is to… do more than what we've been doing. Erm…"

 

 

Abruptly, Steven pulled Peridot up; their faces now no more than a couple of inches apart. Close enough to feel the hot breaths blowing on their cheeks.

 

 

"Has anyone ever told you that you  _really_  suck at being subtle?" Steven knowingly inquired.

 

 

Peridot felt like splitting into quarters of herself now; she was blushing so wildly. The technician expected having argue and make a solid case for resorting to this, but… she did  _not_  expect Steven's dark side to be on board with this at all. Just as 5XG explained to the better half of Steven, Peridot was left with the one who  _couldn't_  love her in earnest. So, Steven doing this at all… it seemed out of place.

 

 

"L- _Look who's talking!_ " Peridot squeaked out. Part of her wanted to get away, but a larger part convinced her to stay put. "I-I admit your behavior is confusing me, Steven. You couldn't possibly have affection for me; that's what your other half embodies."

 

 

"Who ever said anything about affection?" Steven pointed out. "Same with love, I'm sure you're thinking."

 

 

At that point, Steven's gemstone started to glow. "Thought you knew better by now, Peri… especially after what I made you remember earlier tonight."

 

 

 _Now_  Peridot was catching on to Steven's motive. Mentioning the unearthed memory made her shudder fiercely, but Steven made a point to keep his grip on the small gem tight and firm. Not to uncomfortable levels, but… getting there.

 

 

"Stuff like that can be done without any of that sentimental junk," Steven smugly reminded her. "And that's the only reason why I'm gonna agree to your plan, get that? This  _is_  your plan, right?"

 

 

The massively nervous and self-conscious Peridot struggled to maintain eye contact; her blush was practically a permanent fixture now.

 

 

"Y-you make it sound so vulgar," she argued. "M-my theory is merely that through intimacy with each other, our counterparts will feel it through their link to us; we can not only communicate, reunite and become our whole selves again, but perhaps we can even f _mmmrrph_ –!"

 

 

Steven's personified inner darkness took it upon himself to silence Peridot himself with kisses that indicated he was  _much_  thirstier for this than he let on. Of course, he was no less human than the full Steven himself, meaning he couldn't keep it up indefinitely. Predictably, it didn't take Peridot long to submit to Steven's ravenous appetite and overwhelming dominance.

 

 

Still, she was of sound mind enough to not completely become a slave to these strange pleasure-based desires. At the very least, she figured out why this was even happening.

 

 

"O-of  _course_ ," she grumbled. "Since the other Steven has all the love, that means you have all the  _lust_."

 

 

"Took you long enough to catch on," a sultry Steven uttered as his mouth resumed exploring Peridot's neck – a  _bit_  more aggressively than Steven would ever dare to.

 

 

Peridot squinted her eyes shut as she whimpered out instead of giving a proper reply. This all felt so wrong, yet very right simultaneously. Part of her was still not entirely okay with it, either, but again, that part was in the minority. When she started to pant, it wasn't due to anything Steven was doing (… yet); rather, it was her own gemstone glowing brightly.

 

 

She could only pray that was a good sign, as hopes and prayers were really all Peridot could do now to save this situation as she laid there prone on the floor, letting Steven explore her body. Suddenly, she felt a hand cup the left side of her bosom while another traveled far down to greedily grab her by the ass into a vice grip. Followed up with a fairly rough squeeze to her cupped breast; Peridot was officially leaving it in the hands of Steven and her diabolical persona to hopefully prove her theory right.

 

 

"Admit it; you like it  _way_  better when  **I**  do it."

 

 

"–J-just shut up, okay?! This is an experiment that is utterly  _crucial_  to our survival, s-so I expect you to b-be thorough!  _Nrrrgh_ , we both n-need to be able to concentrate to maintain a con _nection…_  you clod…"

 

 

"You're  **so**  lucky I get off on seeing you all submissive and scared…"

 

 

"..."

 

 

"Okay, fine. I'll shut up and focus."

 

 

* * *

Simultaneously, Steven and 5XG felt a shock to their bodies as their eyes opened wide; vision momentarily nothing but fading to white until it quickly receded, leaving two very confused individuals.

 

 

Incidentally, their respective gemstones also started to glow brightly.

 

 

"Whoa… what the heck was that?" Steven was astonished; this was an aura burst of the likes he'd never before seen. "That couldn't have been… the other two?"

 

 

"Who else would it be?" 5XG snapped. "The only alternatives are 5XF and Gypsum; we know which possibility is preferable."

 

 

Steven stared down at his gleaming gemstone; his right hand hovering just above it.

 

 

"I-I'm definitely feeling me through my link," Steven murmured as the sensation grew stronger… and stronger… until he abruptly sensed a second party feeling just as enthralled.

 

 

"–I… I, I…." 5XG was, shockingly, losing her composure. Feeling primarily her other self through their link, only to feel Steven simultaneously soon after, she stumbled to the floor after only recently being able to recover enough to stand. Despite sharing the same memories, 5XG's body took the form of her pre-Earth days. She didn't really understand any of these euphoric, carnal feelings from her other half in the least, as she was all but nearly destroyed when she was forcibly exposed to it by Jasper. Peridot was barely herself after that… and not long after that event, she changed more than she ever could have imagined.

 

 

Consequently, the consistently even-tempered, cool, collected, and morally bankrupt 5XG started to destabilize. Steven was quick to tend to her; once again, it was almost as if he just dismissed 5XG's nearly-successful murder attempt as silly, trivial mistake on par with misspelling a word.

 

 

"K-keep it together, 5XG!" Steven pleaded as he bent down to hold up and support her vulnerable body. "It's… it's, uh…"

 

 

He knew what she was feeling, since Steven himself was understandably shocked to come across it in his aural reading. However, it wasn't an unfamiliar one for him. His companion, however…  _that_  memory was still fresh in Steven's mind. He could tell this was the closest thing 5XG would ever have to an Achilles Heel.

 

 

"She's the one carrying that damned trauma," 5XG hissed out, trying to hide her agony. "I have the memory, but none of the  _feeling_ …"

 

 

Steven surprisingly was able to look down at 5XG with some degree of pity. "The feeling  _should_ be with Peri; that was sorta the… foundation of how she changed."

 

 

His features hardened as a disturbing detail came to light. "Now that I think about it… that situation is where  _you_  pretty much died, 5XG. Peri was still a jerk after that, but… nowhere near your level when we had to deal with her directly."

 

 

"W-well, it's not going to kill me this time," a determined 5XG grunted. "Your little girlfriend can't afford to lose me if she truly wishes to be herself again! Wh-why is this only causing  _me_  pain?! Th-these… these inexplicable sensations are utterly incomprehensible!"

 

 

Steven shrugged and simply hugged 5XG. He needed to do this anyway, but the young man was compelled to at least passively utilize his power to ease the gem's pain as best he could. "I dunno; maybe you're allergic to good things."

 

 

He didn't expect 5XG to be receptive to any kind of humor, and naturally she wasn't; the gem offered the young man a nasty glare in return. Since the time for the two to become whole beings again was nigh, Steven realized he may never actually see this iteration of his girlfriend again after this. Despite her diabolical actions, the hybrid was compelled to offer her some parting words.

 

 

"Anyway, I'm, uh… this'll sound crazy, but I'm glad I got to meet you in person, 5XG."

 

 

No pain, nor any other feeling could register with 5XG after hearing Steven say that.

 

 

"That is putting it  _ **very**_  mildly. Explain, human."

 

 

"Well… until now, I've only seen you through a few of Peri's memories," Steven told her. "Which was… well, really messed up. I got a good feel for how bad life was for your fellow Dots when you were working with 'em. But there's a difference between watching what life was like when you were around, and actually  _living life_  with you in it."

 

 

5XG narrowed her eyes. "You don't say; how  _fascinating_. Well, I sincerely hope nearly choking to death in my grasp was worth getting to live the experience that is surviving  _me_. If we were not in the process of finally receiving outside assistance, you  **do**  you realize I would already have my next attempt to snuff out your life well underway… do you not?"

 

 

Steven found himself chuckling at that. He was able to take this in stride right now, but… once this wild ride ended, there was no doubt most of tomorrow would be spent just crying this out with Peridot, who probably had plenty of reasons to be just as shaken up from the events of this day.

 

 

"Well, you wouldn't be the first one in that position with me; I'll say that much."

 

 

5XG rolled her eyes; she couldn't care less for any other gem who'd been in her shoes. " _Must_  you embrace me like this? Even I feel this is highly inappropriate, given the circumstances… certainly that is a sign that you are being highly unorthodox."

 

 

"We totally must," Steven affirmed with a cheeky grin. "I'm reading Other Me's thoughts through our link, and my aura's helping me feel out where Peri is, too. Feels like she's using her willpower to make a dimension where we can all meet halfway. Since you can't sense aura like me and don't have Peri-powers, I'm gonna have to hold on to you so you don't get left behind. It'll be okay, 5XG; just close your eyes and concentrate. We'll all be reunited before you know it."

 

 

"I will be compliant," the cruel technician conceded as she closed her eyes. "But only because it's in my best interest;  _not_  because you asked me to. I want you to know that, human."

 

 

Although 5XG's statement in terms of verbiage was almost identical to the kind of insecure tsundere excuse Steven often got from present-day Peridot, there was a noteworthy contrast between the two. As would be expected, the former had much more composure and a very steady tone when she spoke. Granted, that was the norm for 5XG, as she was legitimately a menacing sociopath; that made statements like this sound much more genuine.

 

 

"Ahh, I thought that goes without saying," a still-amused Steven remarked as he closed his eyes. "Okay… here's hoping for the best."

 

 

Half a minute passed; the pair was completely silent, still, and serene as their corporeal forms dissolved into streaks of light. Said lights shot out into the air like shooting stars before phasing out of the dimension entirely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"... Wow, I think that actually worked. I already see them." The smaller Steven was impressed; he knew there was one occasion in the past where Peridot's will and his complete self's aura tracking combined to make an immensely useful tracking system; he knew he should have figured even with everyone fragmented in various ways right now that this trick would still work in uniting the four personas.

 

 

" _ **STEVEN!"**_  Peridot called out to the pair as they floated in a dimension that looked like a brighter, superficial fantasy version of outer space. No gravity, but obviously there had to be oxygen. "Oh, thank the stars! You worried me sick!"

 

 

The Steven escorting 5XG soon broke away, so he could properly embrace his Peridot as she made a beeline for him the second she spotted the pair. "Hah, you're one to talk! Man, I was starting to think I might never find you again!"

 

 

5XG simply sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched the couple giggle and twirl around and would have been compelled to stab her own eyes out if Steven hadn't brought up something that she honestly couldn't take sitting down before they rejoined. She promptly ignored the dark Steven who drifted in nearby, though he wasn't exactly keen on making small-talk with her, anyway.

 

 

" _A-hem_. If I may briefly interject myself…" 5XG abruptly floated up between the pair, breaking up their reunion as she set her sights squarely on Peridot.  _"You."_

 

 

Peridot was not the least bit fearful to end up face-to-face with her past self, though she had every right to be. She knew better than anyone the depths her old self would sink to if there was an objective she wanted to achieve by any means necessary. And she didn't put it past 5XG to be crazy enough to actually kill off part of herself.

 

 

"You'd better have a reason for interrupting us," the ascended gem warned her in a familiar icy tone. "I could really do without another headache on top of all the others I'm contending with from today alone."

 

 

5XG didn't hesitate to speak her mind. "I suppose you haven't completely lost your nerve, if you can honestly speak to me like that knowing full well you nearly killed us both."

 

 

Peridot wasn't even remotely deterred and deflected the guilt-trip back the way it came. "Oh, you didn't like that, huh? Well, that's a shame. Tell you what: I promise I'll never make such rash decisions again if you promise to  _never lay a hand on Steven until the end of time itself._ "

 

 

Steven was a bit conflicted on whether or not to cut in, because this looked like a volatile situation that he'd regret being within the blast radius of. He ultimately sunk back, inadvertently providing company for his dark half while the pair of technicians started to squabble.

 

 

"Better hope they don't shatter each other here," the smaller of the two young men sighed out. "Gem catfights can get pretty out of hand; last thing we'd want is to get stranded here forever."

 

 

"I hear that," Steven concurred. "Peri seems okay, for the most part… so I'm guessing you didn't hurt her too bad."

 

 

The dark Steven almost completely forgot he spent most of his time isolated with Peridot trying to kill her. He briefly looked to his older-looking counterpart before casting his eyes to the side. "Something like that. I couldn't really get many hits in to begin with, and… after what she did to save us, well… we were both worn out, anyway…"

 

 

"That was nice of you," Steven commended. He was surprised how cordial his dark half was, considering the way 5XG described him. "Thanks for showing mercy… I'm glad even the jerk part of me has lines he won't cross."

 

 

"Funny you should say that," the more diminutive Steven uttered as he struggled to maintain his smile. "Uh, don't read too much into this, but…"

 

 

Steven halted himself before another word was spoken. The moral one of the pair had a bit of a cheat-sheet in his powers to skip some unnecessary formalities. He remained silent for a bit before giving his smaller form a stern look. " _Really?_  You couldn't wait like ten minutes for us to unify before letting hormones rule your life?"

 

 

"Y-you're making it sound way worse than it is," the darker Steven muttered defensively. "It's nothing that she hasn't already experienced… we can't exactly get that far into it if we're trying to meditate and crap to get here in the first place. And  _you're_  the one who's hogging all of the self-restraint, you know."

 

 

The taller Steven huffed out a sigh. "And considering the Peri I ended up with, I imagine yours didn't exactly put up a lot of resistance… guess there's no use in getting mad over it."

 

 

"For what it's worth, I learned something useful from that." Steven smirked at his inquisitively skeptical light counterpart. "You'll get it when we become whole again; I'll just say in the future, it won't hurt to be a  _little_  aggressive. Trust me; you'll see what I mean when you see how she reacts."

 

 

The more chaste of the Stevens facepalmed as he tried to subdue his blushing. "Geez, fine… can't believe you're even talking about that at a time like this…"

 

 

The same Steven glanced over to where the pair of Peridots continued to bicker before noticing something amiss about this situation. He raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "Hey, guys! Isn't something supposed to happen now? Why aren't we coming together and forming the whole Steven and Peridot? I thought that was an automatic thing."

 

 

Both of the green gems abruptly stopped their trash-talk battle to acknowledge Steven, who brought up a very good point.

 

 

"While that is a valid inquiry, I imagined you sensitive organics would know more about this than either of us," 5XG replied. "We needed your "aura" to get to this far. What else must be done?"

 

 

"I… honestly thought it would've just happened on its own," the dark Steven admitted. "That's how it worked on TV. We don't even know how we got split up in the first place…"

 

 

That detail stood out in Peridot's memory; it immediately reminded her of the incident that actually caused the dark Steven to be more wildly aggressive and hellbent on vengeance in the first place.

 

 

Back when Steven was tasked to heal Peridot's fractured mind (courtesy of White Diamond) so she could fully function as herself again… in order to make his girlfriend whole again, Steven needed to see exactly how White Diamond did it. Seeing that lead to a disastrous domino effect in a variety of ways, but the fact that Steven  _needed_  to see what exactly happened in the first place to help at all…

 

 

Peridot had a pretty good idea what they needed to do next, though she was not exactly thrilled about bringing it up.

 

 

"I believe Steven has identified the problem," she pointed out while giving the dark Steven a knowing gesture, prompting the latter to grumble and faintly blush. "The culprit behind this mess is 5XF; she ambushed us and fired colored lasers of some sort straight through our gemstones, which… somehow did not shatter them, but they were charged with some sort of energy."

 

 

5XG nodded in agreement. "I believe our very consciousnesses were extracted from our lifeless bodies while that little pebble went to work fragmenting us. So, logically… it stands to reason the only one who can assist us beyond this point is 5XF herself."

 

 

"Sounds like it," the taller Steven reluctantly agreed. "I don't think it's a coincidence the colors of the beams that shot us match the aura that's been radiating from her like crazy since we found her. I think she was carrying some rocks of the same color when we saw her heading for the warp pad, too."

 

 

"That chamber we were trapped in had a bunch of those," Steven's counterpart added. "They all had different colors to 'em and everything. It's a safe bet that's where they came from. And those weird symbols on the doors…"

 

 

"I noticed those, too," Steven's other half mentioned. "We were kinda in a hurry, so there wasn't any time to figure those out…"

 

 

Peridot let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah, well… we couldn't lose the trail, you know? I could offer visuals of the symbols through perusing my memory of that event if you so desire, but… why do you believe this is important now?"

 

 

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but the moment 5XF is brought in, we are knowingly bringing in an unstable, unpredictable, extremely volatile element into this dimension," 5XG spoke up. She smirked when all three members of the group just looked straight at her with an accusatory gesture. "Yes, it takes one to know one; that's what you all are thinking. I will not dispute that; however, that means if I have reservations about summoning 5XF when none of us have a plan of action or a procedure to follow should that little whiner resort to separating us all once again and putting us right back to where we started, well… it would behoove you to consider my perspective on the matter."

 

 

"Wow…" Steven was impressed. "That's… a really good point, 5XG."

 

 

 

Honestly, the fact that 5XG was willingly being this helpful to the group shocked him (and the others) far more than her point being alarmingly valid.

 

 

"Yes; 5XF is very much a wildcard considering we know next to nothing about what her powers are or what she's capable of while wielding them," Peridot realized. "We know even less about Gypsum, who allegedly bestowed said powers to our little guest… we don't even have a description to go off of in regards to her. I suppose it is worth sparing a few minutes to see if we can piece together what on Earth is happening beyond our own situation. Even when we get out of this, it won't change the fact that Gypsum has been awakened; we also have no idea how to expel the power dwelling in 5XF."

 

 

5XG nodded to her counterpart. "I already shared my assessment on the matter with your pathetic version of the human; it is my belief that Gypsum is  _some_  form of corrupted gem that will require the efforts of  _every_  available Crystal Gem in order to neutralize her. Under no circumstance should we confront Gypsum with less than a quarter of the team on hand. If we see her, we retreat; no questions asked."

 

 

"You're right; I've got my own theory on what Gypsum's deal is," the more abrasive Steven supplied. "But before we get into that, I wanna see what those symbols mean. Since they're the same color as the stones 5XF had, it  _has_  to be a clue for something. We've got nothing else to go on."

 

 

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," Peridot acknowledged. "Alright, then. Just a moment; I'll procure the visuals we need… then we can start investigating."

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was good news, at least. The combined efforts of the four wayward conscious beings allowed them to decipher the three lit symbols. However, it produced as many extra questions as it did answers…

 

 

"Steven…"

 

 

Both Stevens looked up to Peridot, who immediately felt awkward.

 

 

"O-okay, I suppose I'm addressing you both. Have the Crystal Gems ever come across an ancient gem establishment on Earth that had this many...  _non_ -gem influences before?"

 

 

"I'll admit, this is kinda a first," the taller Steven replied. "I've never seen this much human influence naturally made on a gem base. I mean, it feels kinda weird to say it out loud, but…"

 

 

"It's gotta be a collaboration," the shorter, more punctual Steven finished. "That whole temple… even though we've barely explored it, there's no mistaking it: humans and gems worked together to make it. And I guess Gypsum was involved in that too, but… this really is a first. Pearl and Garnet are gonna flip when we tell them about this."

 

 

5XG looked to the three screens depicting the glowing symbols on the chamber doors. "I would say such a concept is completely asinine, but there is no other way to explain why these symbols, despite clearly being of the old Era 1 Homeworld language, translate to words that are exclusive to this country's native language."

 

 

"Yeah, this the first time I've seen gem language written in the native language of the country it's in," Steven mused. "I mean, it should make sense considering where it is and all. But all the other foreign gem landmarks I've been to don't do this at all."

 

 

"That aside, it looks like the symbols do have something to do with our situation," spoke the smaller Steven. " _Ba_  is part of a set of Ancient Egyptian words that represent a person's soul. In this case,  _ba_  stands for individuality, or the stuff that makes us unique."

 

 

"So, that was the green crystal," Peridot acknowledged as she jotted down Steven's report on her tablet. "Considering the state of us, I'd… say that's a relevant term for our current struggle. And the other two…?"

 

 

"This word is weird," the more innocuous Steven remarked. "It's supposed to sound like "yib", but I don't see how. Some weird kinda I with a b… how's that make a "y" sound?"

 

 

Peridot sighed and trotted over to skim over her beloved's findings. "I'll see how to write this down… you just tell us what it means, okay?"

 

 

"S-sure," Steven conceded with a mild blush as he read on. "Not sure how to put it in just one word, but it's saying this "yib" thing or whatever represents a person's heart and their morality meter. Basically, how good or evil you are on the inside."

 

 

This got the entire group's attention… and eventually, all eyes went on 5XG again.

 

 

"Why are you all gawking at me like this is some kind of surprise?" she inquired. "Evil as I may be… at least I own up to it."

 

 

"Ah-ha… so, combined with  _ba_ , dare I say this is nearly conclusive evidence that those stones 5XF made off with are what made this all possible," Peridot deduced. "So, the pink stone is fully deciphered… that leaves yellow."

 

 

5XG looked a bit unimpressed as she announced her findings, " _Sah_  – one's "spiritual body". The rest of this just describes the living being able to commune with the deceased or for the deceased to haunt the living… hm, that sounds strikingly similar to the tale of Fluorite."

 

 

Both Stevens looked downtrodden being reminded of that tragic story.

 

 

While Peridot took note of it, she was notably perplexed. "I can't find a way to fit that one into our situation," she admitted before looking to her group. "Um, any ideas?"

 

 

"The yellow door was the one that led the way out," the dark Steven mentioned. "Despite there being a bunch of doors in that chamber, only two of them led anywhere."

 

 

"Hm…" 5XG smirked as she looked up, carefully thinking this through. "If I were a maniacal gem desiring liberation from an elaborate prison, I would not hesitate to make use of any living being in the vicinity to release me."

 

 

"Are you saying those colored crystals have Gypsum trapped in them?" Steven asked. "Because I dunno how that works when there's so many of 'em…"

 

 

"I propose that only the golden crystal held Gypsum," 5XG corrected. "The rest may have some other connection to her, but her primary consciousness rested within that particular crystal. The door it matches was the only way 5XF could have reached the warp pad that leads to Gypsum's domain. We saw that not all of the crystals need to be lit in order for the exit to open up, so it is my belief that 5XF's possession of that particular crystal is what awakened her. And I think you'll find that  _sah_  describes her  **much**  more accurately than anyone else in this scenario."

 

 

The small Steven looked mildly impressed by that assessment. "And I'd say that closes the case of what kinda crap we're risking getting into by putting 5XF in with us again."

 

 

"It's a risk we gotta take, unfortunately," a glum Peridot insisted. "So, we know our enemy much better and we're prepared to deal with our little troublemaker as best we can. Everyone get ready: I'm letting her out… now."

 

 

Just as Peridot finished her sentence, a Hammerspace portal opened up, and out tumbled a very distraught 5XF.

 

 

"On Earth, we call that experience you just went through a "time-out"," Peridot sternly told her, not even bothering with a greeting nor an apology. "And as you can see, we've found a way out of your trap. Unfortunately, you are in possession of the means to truly make us whole again. I'll tell you here and now we are no longer pulling any punches: cooperate, or there  _will_  be immediate consequences."

 

 

A badly shaken 5XF stood up. She still radiated the same energy as before, though it was a bit more subdued by now. It irked her to no end to find herself surrounded by all sides of the two individuals who've been driving her crazy ever since her liberation from the bubble.

 

 

"5XF, we're done with fighting," the kind Steven gently pleaded. "We just wanna be whole again. I know you didn't mean to, but we've learned a lot from this experience. We're willing to work with you to iron out all these issues… w-we really didn't know how much this whole experience shook you up. If you can just help us get out of here…"

 

 

" **HELP**  you?!" 5XF's multicolored aura flared up with her burst of anger. "After that disgusting torture you put me through?!"

 

 

The not-so-nice Steven narrowed his eyes at that. "You're seriously saying something like that after you just forced us into a  _deathmatch?_ "

 

 

"Y-you  _deserved_  that! I'm just trying to live my life and you imprisoned me again!" 5XF blurted out; even if she had thought about what to say before opening her mouth, nothing would have justified her actions.

 

 

But a statement like this made  _everyone_  cross; even the sweetest side of Steven couldn't resist looking furious at 5XF. The gem in the center had her arms crossed the entire time since standing up from her fall out of the dimensional hole. And despite everyone giving her looks that could kill, she tried to reflect the same look back on them.

 

 

"Must you over-complicate things, 5XF? You were so close to legitimately impressing me," 5XG spoke up as she stepped forward. "But allow me to simplify the matter: I have been made aware that you've kept tabs on me for several years before I left for Earth despite the two of us never crossing paths. But our workstations were right besides each other, yet we remained strangers, and I was unaware of you until very recently. So, I pose to you this inquiry: were you purposefully avoiding me?"

 

 

 _Much_  of 5XF's bravado died on the spot; somehow, she entirely forgot the 5XG she so dreaded was still present as an independent individual. And remotely spectating her deathmatch with the kindhearted Steven proved to the young gem that the brutality 5XG was infamous for inflicting on others had not waned at all… she had every reason to be scared; this was her worst nightmare come to life.

 

 

"I–Of course," 5XF weakly responded. "It was th-the logical course of action if I wished t-to continue functioning for my Diamond!"

 

 

"Very true," an amused-sounding 5XG approved. No one was inclined to get in  _this_  Peridot's way. "But now we have formally met each other, and life overall has changed drastically; no longer is this Homeworld. The Diamond Authority has entirely crumbled with no survivors. Homeworld itself is no more, and you know full well how deadly the colonies will get once civil disorder settles in. You have a new lease on life indeed, 5XF, but you are in desperate need of guidance from these clods."

 

 

5XF started to back away, still in a guarded position. "I don't want to live  _their_  life! St-stay away from me!"

 

 

Of course, 5XG ignored this request and did exactly what her kin told her to  _not_  do. She bent over and grasped the top of 5XF's hair and pulled up the now pained and panicking Peridot.

 

 

"You have no concept of what life  _is_ ," 5XG countered. "And you clearly never stopped to think how ludicrous it is that you are trusting a gem you've not even  _seen_  before over the two who've gone out of their way to ease you into this world, even if their performance thus far is subpar at best. I understand you lust for power, but even I am aware that true power is not something that can be gifted to you."

 

 

"I-I don't even want to hear  **you**  talk about power!" 5XF managed to scream out through her cries of pain and panic. Suddenly, she glared fiercely at her little sister and slightly raised up one hand as her aura indicated she was charging  _something._ "I'm… I'm not afraid of you anymore! Now let me go; you have my assurance that I'll blast your head clean off your neck if you don't release me at once!"

 

 

Such language almost made 5XG proud of her fellow Cut-5X.

 

 

"Such precious verbiage…"

 

 

Everyone else looked reasonably concerned when 5XG's free hand rose up to level with her kin's face. Since she had limb enhancers, 5XG had the means to attack in ways natural Peridots never could. Much to everyone's horror, 5XG was charging her blaster that, if activated, would hit 5XF point blank. And considering where her gemstone was…

 

 

5XF soon realized she was in somewhat of a standoff, making her shudder internally. Deep down, both she and 5XG knew that the latter had the upper-hand in this; it was true that 5XF still couldn't reliably use her powers, while 5XG certainly knew how to shoot someone.

 

 

The kind half of Steven started to dash over to the scene, as this was looking a bit  _too_  real for his liking, but he was quickly held back both by Peridot  _and_  his other half. Both of them bore stern looks at Steven and shook their heads; they knew better than to get in the middle of something like this. But, it also helped that they trusted 5XG to control herself and employ nothing more than fear tactics, which she was certainly doing masterfully.

 

 

"I feel it's a waste of breath to bring up the fact that the odds greatly favor me shattering you instantly with  _my_  power before you even figure out how to use your own," 5XG smugly boasted. "Tell me, 5XF, does the experience of finally being in my presence live up to the hype? Is it as terrifying and death-defying as our coworkers claim?"

 

 

" _Easily_  beyond that!" 5XF sobbed. "Please, don't do this! I thought you were past this stupid phase; that's what 5XG kept saying!"

 

 

"She wasn't lying to you," 5XG assured, now a bit less devious in her tone and more assertive. "The reason you are in this position now; the position you so  _feared_  to be in for so many years, is because of what  **you**  have done with those "powers" of yours. All you have to do to come out of this situation alive is to make myself and the human clod whole beings once more, and you have my word that you will never see me again. If you refuse this generous offer, well…"

 

 

The sound of her blaster charging up to a higher level (probably well beyond lethal) finished the statement.

 

 

It finally dawned on 5XF that this very encounter she was stuck in  _was_  directly her fault. She thought she could easily avoid this side of Peridot if she just remained in the other dimension, but now her plans were utterly ruined. Of course, she could have even more easily avoided this situation if she didn't split Peridot and Steven's identities apart in the first place.

 

 

Even beyond 5XG, this wayward gem was surrounded by gems whom she just forced duels to the death with their loved ones. Although still reluctant, 5XF finally conceded that it was no longer worth dragging this out.

 

 

" **OKAY! FINE!"**  5XF screamed out in utter sorrow. "I-I'll put you back together! J-just  _please_  let me go!  _I don't wanna die!_ "

 

 

5XG narrowed her eyes and rose 5XF even higher up so their eyes were perfectly leveled.

 

 

"You have conceded defeat," she coldly declared. "That much is confirmed, so know that if you go back on your word or try to double-cross us,  _there will be no second chances._ "

 

 

With that, 5XG dropped her sibling, though in a zero-G zone, that didn't result in an actual fall. Still, the tallest of the Peridots had made her point. Once more, Steven was held back by the other two fragmented people. They didn't want Steven rewarding 5XF for anything until she followed through on her word.

 

 

When 5XF regained her composure, her eyes were cast down as she hugged herself as if she was trying her hardest to keep herself from completely breaking down. Her aura flared up, but the group was only momentarily alarmed before seeing that 5XF was merely summoning the green and magenta crystals that helped cause this dreadful mess.

 

 

Without saying a word, 5XF activated the crystals to emit energy which wrapped around the Stevens and Peridots. The Stevens were imbued with the green energy, as that was what hit Steven in the first place. Similarly, the Peridots were bathed in the glow of soft magenta.

 

 

Following that, streams of the opposing colors spiraled around the pairs' aura. The pair of Stevens started to emit their natural pink-hued energy; the two looked to each other, both grateful and relieved they were finally coming together. The larger Steven even moved in to hug his counterpart just before they completely dissipated into energy merging together.

 

 

The pair of Peridots respectively glowed their natural bright green in preparation for rejoining. Peridot barely managed an awkward glance at 5XG, who more boldly turned to stare down at her counterpart with a very neutral expression. Peridot had no idea what 5XG was feeling in the moment, but she'd likely find out soon enough as they too faded into pure energy, finally uniting as one.

 

 

A bright white flash illuminated the entire pocket dimension, and as the light receded… where there was once four beings grouped together near 5XF. Said Peridot sighed with relief as she saw with her own eyes that a quartet was now simply a couple.

 

 

Before 5XF could even say anything, the two flew into an intense embrace.  _Both_  were sobbing without restraint, attempting to hold a conversation of endless apologies, but neither could form a full coherent sentence without generating into another bawling fit.

 

 

The green and magenta crystals, now inert, floated by each side of 5XF, who tried her best to ignore them. As she watched her pair of escorts cry out the trauma they just experienced, it was…  _much_  harder for the technician to watch than she anticipated. She didn't feel any sense of victory or superiority for making these two break down like this… and it didn't feel satisfying to put them through such horrifying trials, as she thought back on it.

 

 

On top of that, 5XF could have sold her soul without even realizing it… that was finally beginning to truly tear her to pieces, as she became increasingly afraid of what long-term consequences it would bring.

 

 

After all, while she was imprisoned in the tiny pocket dimension by Peridot, the tiny gem underwent another change. She wasn't sure if this was a more literal representation of Gypsum's request to "let her in", but the end result was the golden crystal attaching itself to 5XF's body.

 

 

Right over the yellow diamond that held together her collar was the golden crystal, embedded dead In the center, even shaping itself to fully match the shape of the shape on her uniform. Being virtually the same color, it became a detail that was easily missed… especially when those around 5XF had much more dire concerns up to this point.

 

 

However, given how it reflected light, it wasn't exactly perfect camouflage. Still, 5XF's guardians were likely to be too caught up in recovering from their own trauma to pay her any mind.

 

 

Then, something bizarre happened; something 5XF never would have guessed would happen in millions upon billions of years.

 

 

Still locked in the embrace, Steven and Peridot's forms dissolved into energy again, very similar to how they were just a moment ago when 5XF put them back together. A quick glance to the other crystals in her possession showed they had nothing to do with this.

 

 

With that confirmed, and 5XF briefly looking down to see her new crystal also didn't initiate anything, she gazed up to see the green and pink colors blend in so quickly, the color then shifted to tan.

 

 

And then, with a bright flash, a singular being made up of the tan light stood before the lowly Peridot. She really didn't want to believe this was what her first guess was, but once the brightness toned down again, 5XF found she couldn't deny it.

 

 

"Oh… hey, 5XF! Peridot and Steven didn't get around to telling you about me yet, have they?"

 

 

The timid Peridot could only shake her head in response.

 

 

"Well, I guess I am still a work in progress… but given the circumstances, I totally understand why they wanted me here in their place. Still, you get to know about me before any of the Crystal Gems, so you that's something you can take pride in, right?"

 

 

5XF didn't know how to feel about any of this other than  _awkward_. "Who…  _are_  you?"

 

 

"Oh, right! Duh, name…" After a giggle, she introduced herself properly. "You may call me Sphalerite, the fusion of Steven and Peridot!"

 

 

"I… kind of gathered that," 5XF murmured. "Why now…?"

 

 

Sphalerite looked thoughtful for a moment before giving the gem a cheeky grin. "Well, you were so adamant about those rules earlier about how only one of us would come out of this alive, right? Technically, you could say I'm a single entity!"

 

 

 _Now_  5XF was fairly certain she would hate this "individual" just like all the others she came across since coming to Earth.

"C-can we just… get out of here, please…?" she meekly begged. "I wanna be somewhere that's not here… and not a ton of sand…"

 

 

"Yeah, we're all kinda over this desert crap," Sphalerite sympathized. "Besides, we've spent stars-knows-how much time looking for you and getting trapped in so many places, it's probably midday outside now. No one wants to be out in the desert that time of day. I'd ask if you had a place in mind, but… I forgot, you don't really know this planet yet."

 

 

5XF looked to the fusion with bleary eyes. "Just take me somewhere safe! Where there's peace and quiet; no more hazardous conditions or horrifying monsters that come out of nowhere to consume you!"

 

 

Sphalerite carefully leaned over to lightly grasp both of 5XF's hands. "Trust me… the next day or two is gonna be super low-key. Everyone needs a break… I think that's another reason I'm here; I'm the only one who's emotionally stable enough to reliably get us somewhere safe."

 

 

"What choice do I have? I either trust you, or get stuck here…" 5XF sniffled.

 

 

Thankfully, she didn't object to being pulled up to her feet by the fusion.

 

 

"Then let's work on that, okay?" Sphalerite suggested. "I wanna get to know you, 5XF. We all do; I promise. I'm sure you're not comfortable with the fusion thing, but–"

 

 

"Out of everything that's happened to me today, you think I give a damn about  **fusion**  of all things?!" the distraught Peridot cried out. "I just wanna go home!  _But I don't even have a home anymore!_  I don't know what  _anything_  is here… or who I'm "supposed" to be! At least I know what fusion is! But that's not enough;  _I'm so sick of being out of the loop! Just help me!_ "

 

 

Sphalerite was genuinely shocked to hear this; her inner Peridot was  _highly_  discriminatory towards fusions at the start. Knowing what Homeworld's general perception of fusion was, it seemed like a foregone conclusion that 5XF would have been equally horrified.

 

 

Either she was an outlier who honestly didn't care as much and was content with their existence, or today  _ **severely**_  traumatized her. Now that Sphalerite thought about it, odds were higher that both possibilities were in play here.

 

 

"Hey…" Sphalerite spoke gently, which got the smaller gem's attention. "That's exactly why I'm here: to help. And you might not believe it right now, but… I can relate on the identity crisis."

 

 

5XF didn't expect to hear this. "… What…?"

 

 

"I didn't exist at all until just a few days ago," the fusion admitted as she patted the top of the technician's hair. "And that was only for a few minutes, because Steven and Peridot couldn't get on the same page or decide who they wanted me to be. Until now, they haven't fused since. So… this is only my second time being myself. No doubt my components are properly synced up right now, but… they're  _really_  not in the mood to have much input outside of that."

 

 

"That's… pretty new, yeah…" 5XF figured a couple like her escorts would have had something like this mastered by now, but… once again, that showed just how little she knew about anything. "Listen, as long as you get me out of this place and someplace safe so I can just sit down and…  _think_  on all this…"

 

 

Sphalerite looked quite confident, to 5XF's relief. "I'll do you one better: a place you can sit down, think,  _and_  relax. I think that's what you actually need before anything else."

 

 

5XF couldn't believe she didn't consider that need. Then again, she was so used to having any of her needs considered of no concern to anyone's, and letting herself get concerned would only affect her work rate. But this fusion, who barely even knew herself, was not only thinking of her needs, but more than willing to cater to them.

 

 

"What about Gypsum…?" the smaller gem rightfully inquired.

 

 

"Tactical retreat's all we can do," Sphalerite told her. "I feel like if she was really able to threaten Earth, we would've seen her at some point… but it'd be a suicide mission to charge into that mess with just a couple of Crystal Gems. That'll be a future group effort and will be reported first thing when we go home in a few days."

 

 

Reflexively covering the golden gem embedded over her chest with one hand, 5XF was more than willing to go along with this. Some distance from that lair would help her gain perspective on the overall picture.

 

 

"Very well. I'm ready to depart whenever you are," 5XF calmly muttered. "I feel like something's eating away at me here…"

 

 

The technician was surprised to get a modest hug from the fusion.

 

 

"Hey, I'll keep you safe, alright?" Sphalerite then had to bite down an urge to sputter out a laugh as a certain thought came to mind.

 

 

5XF was quick to catch on to this quirk. "Something wrong? … I  _can_  trust you, right?"

 

 

"Y-yeah, yeah," Sphalerite giggled as she tried to calm herself. "Ah… you know how Steven said he was gonna think up a name for you? He  _just_  came up with one."

 

 

That felt like a million years ago after the events of today… but it probably hadn't even been more than half a day yet.

 

 

"Let me guess, it starts with F?" 5XF sighed when Sphalerite smiled widely. "Please, do share so I can shoot it down immediately."

 

 

Sphalerite prepared for a location for herself and 5XF to transport to in her mind while she cheerfully answered, "… Fickle."

 

 

5XF recoiled in horror. "Fickle?!"

 

 

"Fickle!"

 

 

* * *

 

" **Anyway… I wonder if Garnet could refund us at least for today. 'Cause we're gonna** _ **need**_ **a vacation just to recover from this one, eeesh…"**


	6. Who Was I Before This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After barely surviving ruthless torture and a seemingly impossible sadistic situation, Steven and Peridot can do no more and desperately need to rest. Their only option is to become Sphalerite, who takes over caring for 5XF in their place while their souls mend. 
> 
> 5XF is finally taken to a pleasant Earth location in Millennium Island, and with Sphalerite's guidance, enjoys her tour of Earth for the first time in her life. Shockingly, 5XF gets along very well with this fusion; after realizing they share similar identity issues, the pair soon becomes inseparable as they learn more about each other and themselves and grow closer together. 
> 
> For better or worse, Steven and Peridot's vacation has now become exclusively theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should be merciful and add a note here just to make it known here and now that Steven and Peridot don't appear in this chapter at all. They are VERY frequently mentioned, of course, but this chapter is utterly dominated by 5XF, Sphalerite, and the relationship that grows between them like kudzu. Oh, but Lapis does briefly make an appearance via phone call. Some readers expressed interest in following up the Jasper situation from Chapter 3, and that being the case, I intend to eventually get there. Her appearance here will actually speed up the process when I get to it. However, it's not going to happen in this particular story. 
> 
> This fic covers the "vacation arc" of the Post-GA continuity and nothing more; consequently, this is the penultimate chapter. I'm already well into the final one as we speak, and I was actually hesitant to post this because I'D be pissed at me for releasing a chapter like this for a Stevidot fic. But 5XF has inexplicably become as relevant as Steven and Peridot themselves through her actions, and this was a good opportunity to actually make Sphalerite something resembling a real character. Incidentally, I ended up shipping them, which... I think is the most I've ever been invested in my own OCs. It's still all terribly done, but in my defense, it's kinda supposed to be. At the very least, this chapter is building up a giant trainwreck for Steven and Peridot to wake up to. Lovely.
> 
> Reunion time will be the next chapter... then I guess it's off to build a "Gypsum arc" story to continue off the plot threads still remaining here! I'd ask you to enjoy, but god, I'd be a hypocrite to do so for this one...

When Sphalerite and 5XF left Peridot's pocket dimension and returned to Earth, they only briefly phased back in to their original location in the Sahara Desert. The fusion wanted to get an idea of how much time had passed since Steven and Peridot set off on searching for 5XF when she first went missing before choosing a new location.

 

 

The pair was due back from their vacation before the end of Sunday; 5XF was released from Ruby's bubble late in the morning on Thursday. The change in setting from Florgalina to Egypt meant a major time shift from midday to well past sunset, so it took a bit of effort to accurately gauge how much time was left for this much-needed vacation. It was actually around noon the next day in the desert by the time Sphalerite and 5XF got their bearings, meaning at best, the sun was only just coming up in Delmarva to hail the beginning of Friday morning. The length of time spent in the temple, Gypsum's domain, and the pocket dimension exceeded half a day's worth.

 

 

Once Sphalerite decided on a new location for herself and 5XF, yet another major time difference took place. So long as a genuinely peaceful location was chosen, the troubled Peridot didn't care how much an abrupt shift in the time of day would occur. Consequently, Sphalerite found an ideal uninhabited tropical island in the Oceania region of Earth to spend however much time 5XF needed for the sake of taking in the events she lived through since her release. Midday shifted abruptly to after midnight as the pair moved from one half of the world to the next in a place called Millennium Island.

 

 

Despite the drastic shift in time (as it was officially  _Saturday_  in this area), there still remained at least two days before it was time to embark on a  _very_  long and arduous project back home. As this island was inhabited, Sphalerite took it upon herself to make use of the willpower inherited from Peridot to make a small, but perfectly functional home. Combined with Steven's imaginative nature, Sphalerite was able to make a fairly nice-looking and pleasant living area to provide shelter in case the weather took a turn for the worst.

 

 

Although she knew how taboo it was for fusions to even exist if they weren't being used for an imminent battle to conquer the resistance of a planet Homeworld was colonizing, 5XF found herself relatively at ease in Sphalerite's presence. Then again, considering what the technician lived through the past several hours, being in a fusion's presence seemed like almost nothing. That alone made her a little more receptive to the concept of Homeworld's many restrictive laws being largely unnecessary and unfair. And, of course, it helped 5XF regard Sphalerite as she would any other gem regardless of what she truly was.

 

 

Of course, another significant detail was how Sphalerite didn't really have much more of an idea of how to identify herself than 5XF could in her own right; this was a much more of a concern than 5XF was willing to let on. It was surprisingly alleviating to be in the presence of someone who was just as ignorant as she was in that regard.

 

 

Sphalerite still had Steven and Peridot's knowledge and memories to fall back on and consequently still knew her way around Earth fairly well, but 5XF was surprised to find very little of either personality in this fusion. Considering what she had just put the pair through in Egypt (with neither of them saying a word to her since they became whole again before the fusion happened), this was immensely relieving.

 

 

It was a pleasant couple of hours spent just cooling down and taking in what scenery was visible at this time of night (of course, Sphalerite could easily will an area to be illuminated if 5XF requested it), but…

 

 

The innocuous outing was cut short by Sphalerite nearly passing out. She wasn't exactly as energetic like she was on her first night of existence, but 5XF honestly couldn't tell the fusion was the least bit fatigued until she nearly fell over into the sand. 5XF was surprised that she managed to catch her before the fusion's face hit the sand, but the fact that something ailed the first individual she didn't hate on Earth greatly worried her.

 

 

Sphalerite mustered the strength to at least return to their vacation home, knowing a Peridot like 5XF wouldn't get very far trying to drag her back such a distance. She wasn't certain why she felt so uncontrollably sleepy despite technically not needing to sleep, but it was evident given her lack of strenuous activity since her formation that it wasn't physical exhaustion.

 

 

Emotionally, she seemed perfectly even and calm. 5XF could hardly believe this was the fusion of two individuals who just underwent a hellish torture–…

 

 

That was when 5XF figured it out; this was  _mental_  exhaustion. Another reason she got on so easily with Sphalerite was the fact that the two entities who created her were almost completely comatose in terms of their own consciousness. While this meant Sphalerite pretty much had free reign to do and speak however she wished to, this also meant she needed to access their memory banks to answer 5XF's questions or identify anything. Repeated use of this led to a rapid depletion of Sphalerite's ability to stay awake.

 

 

Much to 5XF's relief, Sphalerite didn't defuse at that time; she didn't even destabilize once, which she confirmed  _did_  happen the first night Steven and Peridot fused less than an hour in. The fusion was successfully helped to the single bed in the residence and fell asleep without anything else changing. Before fully succumbing to slumber, the fusion gave 5XF her blessing to explore and experiment however she wished to, or to just simply take some time to relax in her own right in the meantime. She assured the worried gem that this was nothing serious and insisted she spend some time to  _really_  address her own needs.

 

 

The only task she issued 5XF was the matter of handling calls; she was given both Steven and Peridot's phones and was permitted to answer any incoming calls on Steven or Peridot's behalf. The only thing she was asked by Sphalerite to  _not_  do was tell any of the Crystal Gems about her, as she still wanted to honor Peridot's wish of surprising everyone with this form when they returned home. If she was so inclined, the fusion even encouraged the diminutive gem to simply impersonate Peridot for the calls directed her way; the two had  _very_  similar voices, so 5XF stood a good chance of fooling anyone who thought they were talking to the Peridot they knew and loved.

 

 

This little trick actually worked on a few callers; both phones received a good number of incoming calls during Sphalerite's abnormally long period of slumber. 5XF found she couldn't fool Amethyst, which was to be expected due to how close the quartz and Peridot were. She also couldn't fool Greg, but that was primarily because he was taking care of Pumpkin during the vacation and she exposed herself for asking who that even was (on top of addressing Greg by his given name). Everyone else, she either fooled or they caught on and decided not to call her out on it.

 

 

As the hours passed, the sun rose and the fusion was still fast asleep. Not that 5XF knew much of anything about the concept of sleep, but Sphalerite seemed fine when the technician made rounds every couple of hours to check on her. Every time she was surprised, yet relieved that it wasn't Steven and Peridot tangled in the bed together. Still, it didn't seem right that she needed this much sleep… unless Steven and Peridot's inner anguish was so heavy that it couldn't avoid seeping into their fusion. But she couldn't talk to anyone for advice on this, as she intended to keep Sphalerite's existence a secret from the Crystal Gems until the time was right to introduce her. And really, 5XF wasn't comfortable casually calling up a bunch of strangers… all of whom had some annoying degree of the chipperness in their tone, similar to Peridot when she first welcomed her sister to Earth. Slowly, the refugee Peridot was dreading this vacation's end more and more as it meant she would soon have all of these people in her everyday life in yet another unfamiliar environment.

 

 

It was a peculiar reversal of how she initially felt; wanting to end the vacation ASAP once she was let out and saw the horrific places her guides were touring. Nothing about Millennium Island was terrifying for 5XF during the short time she spent outside before Sphalerite's collapse. For once, she was enjoying a tour of Earth and the biggest shock was seeing the massive ocean surrounding their area. 5XF already knew water was plentiful on Earth during her time in the Everglades, but Peridot never told her just how prevalent it was.

 

 

However, unlike the other shocking events and sights 5XF witnessed, this was one she genuinely enjoyed. There was something peaceful and euphoric about being on a beach with an ocean like this, and Sphalerite was touched when she saw how much 5XF's face lit up with joy when she was told what their environment at home was like. There would always be a beach and an ocean she would be able to see from inside the house… that was possibly the best news the gem heard since her life on Earth started.

 

 

5XF couldn't possibly explain how calming it was to just be able to see this environment from inside the little house they stayed in, and as the sun rose, the technician was treated to seeing more of her surroundings under a natural light in the comfort of a safe and quiet residence.

 

 

When she wasn't answering calls, 5XF was on-and-off getting acquainted with the TV. Some channels were simply packed with too many stimulating concepts that were completely unheard of by the gem, but there were some low-key channels that were easy to keep running on in the background as she tended to other matters; at this point, she had left the local weather forecast station running for a good few hours and continued to let it run while she got herself better-acquainted with Peridot's tablet.

 

 

It was a little painful at first, since her limited ability to utilize the tablet played a significant role in the catastrophic trainwreck that was the Gypsum situation when 5XF couldn't contain her anger and jealousy every time she saw more and more proof that 5XG truly had become a genuinely better gem; one who actually felt constant remorse for her prior actions and seemingly got rewarded for it far more than what her sister felt was deserved. It was a bit easier to stomach the visuals this time around, at least… and 5XF was able to view everything in a less-biased perspective. It was even bearable for 5XF to witness the overload of pictures and videos featuring Steven and Peridot together either hanging out as friends well before their relationship became what it was now, or acting very much like a typical sappy couple in the more recent content.

 

 

Since Sphalerite existed because of their love and dedication to each other with a mutual desire to always better themselves, 5XF couldn't bring herself to hate the concept of the couple any longer. Said fusion was thoughtful enough to give her new friend some basic pointers on how to operate the tablet properly before falling asleep, but thankfully a technically-inclined gem like 5XF was able to fully operate this piece of inferior Earth tech with her self-taught methods.

 

 

The most useful and interesting find 5XF came across was a database containing profiles and information on absolutely every member of the Crystal Gems,  _several_  gems beyond that group; be they friend or foe, and there were even a good number of entries on some of the more prominent residents of Beach City.

 

 

What 5XF found curious was individual entries for every fusion of the Crystal Gems; even the more recent additions like Sunstone, Moonstone, Rainbow Quartz 2.0, Celadon Diamond, and Iridescent Diamond had visuals and more information than expected from fusions who had yet to really be seen since their official debut during Homeworld's final day of existence.

 

 

Sphalerite was not included, however. Since she was even newer than the aforementioned recent entries with only one other appearance that lasted less than an hour, it made sense that Peridot didn't include her yet. Well, that and Peridot obviously wanted to keep her a surprise until the vacation ended.

 

 

Still, while 5XF knew this was really none of her business and shouldn't meddle in her sister's projects... she couldn't help herself. For reasons she could not comprehend, 5XF took the initiative to at least create an outline of an entry for Sphalerite's eventual profile.

 

* * *

 

 

By mid-day, 5XF slumped against the sofa she'd been sitting in for the majority of her stay to relax as she confirmed her saved work.

 

 

After all, the technician didn't know what she would do with herself if she happened to lose about twelve pages' worth of an "adequate start" to a profile.

 

 

Another quarter of a day had passed, and Sphalerite herself was still fast asleep. 5XF could hardly believe it; sleeping in general was very hard to grasp, but doing so this long? She was still too shy to dare try and wake her up. Knowing what she had put the fusion's two halves through, 5XF was naturally ridden with guilt and regret for her actions.

 

 

She swore the golden crystal ornament adorned between her straps made her feel heavier under the weight of the sorrow that was nearly impossible to fight off. Really, the only thing that kept 5XF functional was upholding responsibility by looking over her sleeping companion. After a while, the green gem stopped asking herself why she was so invested in this endeavor, as it started to feel more and more like something she just  _needed_  to do… even if she couldn't rationalize her behavior. It wouldn't be much longer before she really would resort to calling the other Crystal Gems for advice. Obviously, there wasn't much of anything to be found on the internet that applied to a gem-human hybrid.

 

 

Just then, Peridot's phone rang. 5XF rushed over to answer the call, but found it odd since, unlike the previous calls she received, there seemed to be something moving in the phone's background… like some kind of live feed. The words "face chat" were on the phone, which wasn't seen on any other call from either device. Still, once 5XF read the name of the one calling, she dismissed the concern and picked up.

 

 

"Um, hello, La–"

 

 

"What the…? Oh, shoot. I hit the video call again, didn't I?"

 

 

"Huh?" 5XF pulled the phone away to gesture at it, only to nearly jump out of her seat when she saw Lapis live on the screen. "O-oh…"

 

 

5XF had a feeling she wouldn't be fooling this Crystal Gem into believing she was the Peridot they knew.

 

 

"This is why I let you handle these things before, you know. Me and technology just don't mix, but I was willing to give this a shot just so I could stay in touch with everyone for once. This vacationing to far-off places deal is nothing new to me, as I'm sure you know already."

 

 

Lapis was a bit flustered trying to angle the phone in a way she liked as she spoke, as she clearly had no concept on how to conduct a call like this even after being in this situation for the third time this week. That also played into why she barely paid attention to 5XF directly for the moment.

 

 

"Well, Lapis Lazuli… it's nice to see you're, um, broadening your horizons…?" 5XF naturally felt a bit on edge even talking to this particular gem. She had seen everything that went on between the terraformer and her little sister and how that affected the latter in the long run. The memory she urged Steven to force Peridot to remember was also fresh in her mind. She didn't watch the entire feature while she eavesdropped before making off with Peridot's tablet, but was present for the important bits… namely the reason Peridot was spared from a soul-shattering experience the rest of her kind went through if they dared to be ambitious. Said reason was right in front of the technician now.

 

 

"I guess that's one way to put it, but…" Lapis paused. She already sensed something was amiss just by the uncertainty of this Peridot's tone. No snappy remarks, no haughty gestures; nothing that Peridot wasn't regularly giving her since she returned.

 

 

By now, there was no ill will between them as the issues she caused to form a rift between the two had more or less been mended. Still, the dynamic of their relationship was never quite the same after that. Not that it was a bad thing, as Peridot was no longer a doormat to her former roommate and more readily stood up for herself. Honestly, it was a positive change; Lapis actually enjoyed Peridot treating her no differently than she would anyone else when it came to the latter's propensity for being a haughty smartass. For once, Lapis could tell Peridot was truly being herself in the ocean gem's presence, rather than being someone who would best please her with a primary focus on saying whatever she thought Lapis wanted to hear.

 

 

Finally, Lapis thought to scrutinize the details of who she was looking at. "… Wow, okay. I got the wrong Peridot."

 

 

"Wh-what?!" 5XF recoiled with panic. She already failed a couple of times to pass off as her sister, but this instance made her feel very self-conscious. Most other Crystal Gems also didn't figure out the ruse this quickly. "What makes you say that?!"

 

 

Lapis wore a very bored, unimpressed expression as she flatly stated her reasons. "Where do I even  _begin?_  Gemstone's missing a diamond in the middle, the visor was broken into pieces way back during our first Homeworld rescue mission, I doubt the Peri I'm looking for decided to revert to her old "slave" outfit, your hair's hanging loose instead of framing your face, your mouth is too rigid, the pitch of your voice is just a couple of octaves lower than it should be, your tone too soft and makes it obvious you're terrified that you're even talking to me and I know Peri has no reason to feel that way right now, zero confidence in that presence of yours, and I honestly can't remember the last time she referred to me by my full name. Anything I'm missing?"

 

 

The poor, shaken Peridot winced and cried out, "Y-you tell me! Holy crap, what was  _that?!_ "

 

 

" _That_  is what happens when you live under the same roof with someone for a few months," Lapis smugly replied. "Every little detail of your roommate gets memorized whether you wanted to or not. Let me guess, Peridot isn't available and made her big sister sub in for her?"

 

 

While unnerved that everyone was still using that bizarre familial term when it came to herself and Peridot, 5XF shook it off for the time being. "Well, that's… not too far off the mark, I guess."

 

 

"Oh, I bet she told you to just impersonate her to see how many of us you'd fool, right?" Lapis asked much more enthusiastically. "I wouldn't put it past that cheeky brat."

 

 

"Eheh… it worked on some; not so much on others," 5XF uneasily admitted. "I-it's true that she's not available to take your call for the time being. I'm not exactly sure when she'll be available again, but I can take a message if you want."

 

 

Lapis looked a bit disappointed by this, but she didn't dwell on it for long. "Okay. While I still have you on, is Steven around? I haven't talked to him in ages, either."

 

 

This was getting increasingly awkward  _very_  quickly… "Um, I regret to inform you that he too is unable to receive any calls. Is this urgent, by any chance?"

 

 

"Not really," Lapis grumbled as she eyed the other Peridot with suspicion. "They're not doing anything they really shouldn't be doing yet, are they?"

 

 

It didn't take long to catch on to the implication…

 

 

"I-I  _assure_  you, uhm… Lapis… that nothing inappropriate is going on at this time," 5XF reported; she hated that she couldn't stop stuttering. "I'm not at liberty to elaborate in full detail, but you have my word that they're both tied up with a professional matter of utmost importance."

 

 

Lapis was slightly skeptical, but it didn't feel like this Peridot was lying to her. If she was, Lapis could at least commend her for being hundreds of times a better liar than her little sister.

 

 

"If you say so," Lapis sighed out. "So, you go by 5XF, right?"

 

 

"It's more of a designation than anything else," 5XF clarified. "And just so you know, calling 5XG just "Peridot" is going to greatly insult the masses of her kin when you release them. You might want to consider renaming her."

 

 

"Geez, I couldn't even imagine doing that at this stage," Lapis sputtered; this amused her, oddly enough. "Wow, I didn't even think about what it'll be like when everyone's cured… I can't imagine the amount of Lapis Lazulis just waiting there in stasis… I think I get your point, though. From your perspective, it's presumptuous, right?"

 

 

"Of course it is!" 5XF affirmed. " _I'm_  Peridot just as much as she is, so why does she get to retain the name? The Steven stated his intention to rename me! He wants to designate me as  _Fickle!_ "

 

 

That caused Lapis to burst out laughing for a few moments before she caught herself and calmed down. "Phew, okay… sorry about that, but that's really hilarious," she sincerely expressed. "Huh, you're calling him "The" Steven…"

 

 

5XF frowned at that observation. "Is that a problem? … Does it pertain to 5XG in some way?"

 

 

"Not really a problem, though it's honestly unnecessary," Lapis neutrally responded. "And as I understand it, Peri referred to a lot of the Crystal Gems like that when she was first getting to know them. I guess that's just a thing your kind does?"

 

 

"Interpersonal relationships were never really part of a Peridot's equation," the younger gem explained. "Work rate overall would suffer if such elements were added in…"

 

 

5XF paused herself; while it still felt second nature to speak that way, it was now, oddly enough, extremely uncomfortable for her to do so.

 

 

"Well, no need to worry about work rate here," Lapis assured her. "I'm sure those two troublemakers hammered it into your head already, but this is a place where you can exercise your freedoms and think for yourself. I imagine it'll be a rough transitional process doing this for so many gems at once, so I hope Steven and Peridot aren't screwing up too bad with you. I know they can each be a little…  _much_ , at times."

 

 

So  _badly_  did 5XF want to tell Lapis that was the highest possible degree of an understatement, she grunted and nodded as she rolled her eyes.

 

 

"Thank you for the assurances, but you are correct that your acquaintances are not very well-qualified for this position they're allegedly assigned," the technician told her. "A  _very_  small part of them might be beginning to grow on me, but honestly? They're insufferable twits."

 

 

Lapis covered her mouth to hold back another undignified laughing fit. She knew this should be more concerning news considering their vacation was almost over, but it was far too humorous for her to imagine just how badly her two young friends were handling what was basically a glorified babysitting job. If only she knew just how bad they were doing…

 

 

Something important crossed 5XF's mind, however. Since she didn't know how much longer it would be before Peridot finally came out of that fusion, her fellow gem kept in mind a certain topic that she inadvertently dragged up… and it happened to heavily involve the very gem she spoke to. Since it was unlikely there would be a good time to dedicate to this imminent issue upon coming home, 5XF thought she could at least do her sister a favor and do her best to ease up what would be a  _very_  tense and unpleasant conversation in the near future.

 

 

"I do recognize how much they've struggled to get where they are, however," she clarified to Lapis. "5XG especially. I'm certain you are not surprised she told me about you in great detail."

 

 

"I'd be more surprised if she didn't," Lapis contentedly sighed out. "How badly did she roast me this time?"

 

 

"Uh, about that…" 5XF struggled to find the right words for this. "I… I shouldn't talk about this in full with you, as I believe this is something only you two should truly discuss at length, but… it has recently come to my attention that 5XG had been hiding something about her past life. It turned out that as a defense mechanism, she forced herself to forget as much of the event itself as possible… but not to such an extent that it let her "off the hook", so to speak…"

 

 

The sudden dramatic shift in 5XF's tone caused Lapis to abruptly drop her lackadaisical attitude and take this seriously.

 

 

"We already know she repressed a lot of memories from her Homeworld life," she told the smaller gem. "But somehow I get the feeling you're gonna tell me it's something other than how much she treated you and your kind like total crap…"

 

 

"Unfortunately," 5XF confirmed. "This particular memory… involves the circumstances of how you two met."

 

 

That  _very_  quickly rendered Lapis completely silent. Her features hardened as she maintained a steady stare at the Peridot on-screen in front of her to instruct the younger gem to continue.

 

 

"5XG, she… the moment you met her, you should know much of her original identity had just been lost," 5XF nervously stated. "As a result of… what the Jasper put her through, despite that brute not going all the way with her intentions. She said as much herself that she was still by no means a "good" or "reformed" gem when you inadvertently saved her, but… trust me, as someone who spent years watching 5XG from afar, I can say with absolute certainty that the day she met you two was… possibly one of the most significant moments of her entire life."

 

 

"And you're saying she just  _forgot_  about that until now?" Lapis asked. She was clearly trying to maintain her composure, as she couldn't possibly forget such a day considering what she suffered in Peridot's place.

 

 

"As a defense mechanism, yes," 5XF clarified. "She came  _extremely_  close to completely losing herself; the only reason 5XG is who she is today is because of the dissociative state she put herself in as her only means of defense for what the Jasper was about to do. When you first saw her, she was still in that state. I'm surprised any part of her was able to remember your presence in the memory she showed."

 

 

Lapis immediately panicked. "Wait, she  _showed_  that?! To you and  _Steven?!_ "

 

 

"Only Steven; I just sort of… eavesdropped," the elder Peridot admitted, not looking proud of doing so. "And as far as you're concerned, the memory showed nothing past the point when you escaped the Jasper after you pointed out that 5XG was in no condition to operate the ship. However, 5XG's narration was more than enough to make your fate a foregone conclusion."

 

 

Desperate to calm herself, Lapis ran her fingers through her hair, gripping the strands.

 

 

"Why would she  _do_  that?!" Does she have any idea how something like that could scar Steven for life?!" Lapis wailed; she honestly expected better from Peridot in this regard.

 

 

"Steven was the one who insisted she share the memory in the first place," 5XF stated loud and clearly with more confidence behind her tone. "Because, as previously mentioned, 5XG had actually forgotten about it entirely until Steven confronted her with the facts. He had to dig rather deep to unearth that moment from her mind, but–"

 

 

"How could Steven know about this before Peridot?! That doesn't make any sense!" Lapis cried out; she was getting  _far_  more upset than she meant to be, and to her credit, she tried to control herself when it was made obvious her reactions were terrifying the messenger. "There's no way he could have known–"

 

 

5XF sighed; she wasn't looking forward to owning up to this, but considering everything else that happened since the discussion of this memory, it seemed pretty trivial in the grand scheme of things. Of course, she didn't consider the fact that Lapis was going to largely take offense to all of this. Then again, her kind was never meant to consider the feelings of others in the first place… 5XF was still pretty new at that.

 

 

"If you're looking for where you should point your finger, do so in my direction," she said with full awareness this would make Lapis' first impression of her a very negative one. "They made it clear what the purpose of this vacation was for, and… Steven seemed to be under the impression that he knew all there was to know about 5XG. As I understand it, the two wanted no secrets between them from this point going forward… but based on her behavior, and how painfully ignorant in bliss Steven was, I had a strong reason to suspect 5XG never discussed what's expected to happen to any Peridot should they aspire beyond their primary function and get promoted for it. Namely, what always happens to our kind when we are assigned escorts of… the Jasper's caliber."

 

 

 _Now_  Lapis started to piece together why that horrible moment was ever brought up.

 

 

"I… is that really true?" she asked, looking a bit horrified by what she had been told. "I know Peridots are bottom-tier in the caste, but I didn't think…"

 

 

"You are a Lapis Lazuli who was originally part of Blue Diamond's court, correct?" 5XF could honestly tell just by looking at the gem, who nodded in response. "It makes sense you wouldn't know about this, then. Your kind are considered worker gems, but you're also ranked in the upper echelon of the caste. The gap between your kind and the nobility is quite small, and I believe it wasn't uncommon for Lapis Lazuli gems to ascend to such a status based on their accomplishments."

 

 

" _Urgh_ … I'd rather not think about  _that_  part of my life," Lapis bitterly muttered. "What you're trying to say is that since I measured pretty high in terms of social class, stuff like what happens to the bottom-tier gems was never really taught to my kind since it had nothing to do with terraforming, right?"

 

 

5XF stiffly nodded. "Sorry to inadvertently bring up another unpleasant part of your past up like that, but yes: not only were you too high up to have anything to do with our kind, but it was  _very_  rare for gems of Yellow Diamond's court to acknowledge those of Blue Diamond's, and vice-versa. I suppose you could say they were entirely different worlds in their own right, as it would feel for me to suddenly have anything to do with Blue Diamond or those who worked under her."

 

 

Lapis bit her lip as she considered these facts; her eyes seemed to be cast on the floor. "I see… that makes a lot of sense, actually. Homeworld in general changed so much to the point of being unrecognizable for me already, but I was even more lost being tossed into Yellow Diamond's custody all of a sudden before learning why.  _You_  seem to know an awful lot about these upper classes, though…"

 

 

"Well, on top of being too curious for my own good at times, it  _was_  expected of Peridots to be aware of the overall hierarchy," 5XF explained. "Not only to reinforce just how insignificant we were compared to all other gems in the world, but because maintenance of all Homeworld's inner workings is part of our job description. So, it was not uncommon for Peridots to be sent to places they would normally never have the clearance to access independently solely for the purpose of fixing anything that malfunctioned or scheduled tune-ups of the generators… and such inconveniences did affect the nobility; sometimes even the Diamonds themselves."

 

 

"I didn't think about that, but now I'm seeing it," Lapis agreed while she nodded along. "I got a bit of a preview for how awful life for your kind was not that long ago; even if you nearly get killed, your kind is  _still_  expected to go to work…"

 

 

5XF sighed and bowed her head. "Yes, the reason I'm telling you about all of this is… to emphasize the point of just how lowly my kind is regarded. Peridots have no rights; so long as they are not damaged beyond repair, rendered unable to work, or compromising a mission that is dependent on them being able to perform their assigned tasks… the other gems were not only allowed, but  _encouraged_  to treat us however they wished."

 

 

Lapis was taken aback by that; she felt this should have been obvious to her after the incident with 9FC, but she didn't consider it was even worse than how it appeared on the surface.

 

 

"No rights at all…? Not even to defend yourself?" Lapis quietly asked. "If you were being assaulted for no reason, then…"

 

 

"Unless the offending gem inflicted damage of the caliber I just described, it was deemed legal by Homeworld law," 5XF solemnly confirmed. "So of course, what  _was_  illegal was for a Peridot to antagonize or otherwise inconvenience any gem above them in the caste system. Since that's virtually  _all_  other types of gems…"

 

 

Lapis applied what she just learned to the time she met Peridot and Jasper. Honestly, it just pissed her off, but she tried to hold it down for the refugee's sake. "So… promotions were actually a punishment for your kind, huh?"

 

 

"By definition, I would certainly say so," 5XF affirmed. "Most of us, myself included, were content to only do what was expected of us. But on rare occasions, fools like 5XG dared to dream. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, and it was soon made apparent to 5XG that her tactics would have to change in order to continue the ascent of her career."

 

 

Lapis became more somber as the final pieces of the puzzle were fit in. "I'm guessing this wasn't as much of a risk if you just stayed put and didn't overachieve, right?"

 

 

"Indeed; it  _very_  rarely happened on the lower levels. Every time it did, it was just a case of a Peridot getting herself lost at the wrong place at the wrong time." 5XF's tone also grew sadder the longer she went on. "However, a Peridot who was promoted… it was a guarantee that they would eventually end up becoming a higher gem's conquest, and that stigma sticks with them for the rest of their existence. Peridots had no say in this whatsoever, of course. My station had been privy to reports from those who got promoted and what became of them ever since… they're never the same gem after something like that happens."

 

 

It was beginning to hurt Lapis deep inside just hearing of this. "They honestly expected your kind to just get violated like that…"

 

 

"We were expected to see that as the highest possible achievement a Peridot could make; to capture the attention of a much more prolific gem and be marked as their territory." It was no less pleasant for 5XF to recount this so soon after explaining it to Steven.

 

 

Lapis shook her head; she really didn't want to believe this was true. "B-but Peridot… she's  _smarter_  than that, I thought. I know she was… really, really awful to your kind, but the fact that she got away with it… I cant believe she didn't consider what would eventually happen to her after a promotion."

 

 

"It's not that she was unaware of it," 5XF corrected. "She was simply so arrogant, still under the delusion that she was better than everyone else… 5XG solidly believed she would be the exception to the rule. She honestly thought it would never happen to her. Then she got assigned to Jasper… and she nearly fell apart on the spot. The 5XG I knew died that day… I'm not sure how to even define who she was between that point and when she defected to the Crystal Gems."

 

 

"I had a feeling she couldn't have made a difference anyway when it came to how Jasper treated me, since it was technically  _her_  mission…" Lapis wasn't certain how to even feel about how she interpreted this moment in time other than  _terrible_. "She definitely wasn't on the level of cruelty I've been hearing of before all this, but she was still pretty nasty. I resented her for so long, actually wishing I came on board that ship just a little later to–"

 

 

"Beyond this, I insist you speak to 5XG directly," 5XF interjected as politely as she could. "What I will say is that while she made herself forget most of what happened due to the trauma… a part of her didn't forget what you did for her that day, even if it was completely by accident. The details surrounding the scenario were lost on her once the memory was repressed, but she refused to disregard your sacrifice. I've witnessed how you two interacted; until 5XG is available to speak, I implore you to think back on those moments and how she behaved around you. This is what she will want to discuss, and I'm certain you will also want to share your thoughts on this now that you can look back on those memories with a new lens."

 

 

Lapis was visibly shaken, taking all of this in. She tried her best to keep it together; the ocean gem didn't want to make 5XF feel guilty for telling her this story. "I… yeah. … Yeah, I'll definitely be doing that…"

 

 

5XF looked to the gem on her screen with pity. "I'm very sorry to throw all of this drama on you during your vacation, but I feel it's imperative that you are aware of the details we discussed before 5XG speaks with you. And, well… given what is on the horizon following the end of this vacation, I suspect there won't be much time to spare on this matter you both desperately need to settle. Steven may or may not be compelled to get involved as well, so… please believe me when I say I did this in the interest of optimizing your impending discussion. I sincerely hope I haven't ruined the rest of your vacation…"

 

 

To that, Lapis shook her head. "N-no, no… I'm glad you let me know about this as soon as you could. It gives me time to think without any distractions or other concerns, so… when we all reunite, I'll be ready to handle it. And I'm sure I'll find a way to enjoy the rest of my vacation in spite of this," she assured in a more playful tone.

 

 

"That's very relieving to hear," 5XF sincerely expressed with a nervous smile. "There's another important matter my incompetent guides will also bring up when we return, so… prepare yourself for a potential battle on the horizon."

 

 

"–Wait, did you say a  _battle?!_ "

 

 

Now 5XF wished she hadn't brought that up. "I assure you it's nothing imminent; just an issue that will need to be resolved eventually. I don't think it'll be worth delaying your Era 3 project once again. I-I only wanted you to be adequately prepared…"

 

 

Lapis sighed and smiled at the Peridot. "You know, it's been interesting talking to a Peridot that isn't Peri… I guess that's something I'll need to start getting used to, huh?"

 

 

5XF  _tried_  not to cringe at that statement. "Well, worries like that can be held off on a more relevant day, I would say. For whatever my word is worth, I insist you focus on relaxing while you still can as you consider what lies ahead. 5XG is very concerned that your group may never get a break like this again."

 

 

"She's not the only one with that feeling," Lapis assured. "So, I'm inclined to take your advice… er, 5XF. … Sorry, it's gonna take a while to get used to call other gems by name like that."

 

 

"Well, based on the memories I've seen, I suspect you would give me a much better alias than  _Fickle_." 5XF would never get over that. "You and the Amethyst seem to have a talent for designating monikers to sapient beings and machines alike; I feel either of you would be the most qualified to rename anyone. If 5XG really is going to always go by "Peridot", I project many of us will want actual names soon enough."

 

 

"Hm…" Lapis smiled at the thought. "That's actually a really cool idea, 5XF. I'm gonna make a note to remind myself to call up Amethyst today and pitch the idea to her. I'll credit you, of course."

 

 

5XF managed to form a genuine smile upon hearing this. "Good to know. I shall leave you to enjoy the remainder of your vacation, Lapis." She looked around and still saw no sign of a conscious Sphalerite, Steven, or Peridot. "When I see 5XG, I will promptly inform her that you wished to speak. However, regarding the rather loaded topic we discussed, I strongly believe that should be saved for when you two are not halfway across the world from each other. 5XG will find it very difficult to hug you from such a great distance."

 

 

That actually got a hearty laugh from Lapis; this time, it made 5XF smile as that was her intention, for once.

 

 

"Ah, that's a good one," Lapis commended while calming herself down from the giggles. "Right, well… I'll look forward to meeting you properly, 5XF. Send Steven and Peridot my regards; and I hope you enjoy what's left of the vacation, too. Later."

 

 

"Farewell…" 5XF timidly waved as the call ended and the screen went black. Once more, she slumped against the sofa; that conversation was a bit more exhausting that she cared to admit.

 

 

She had no idea why she felt so compelled to set this up for Peridot's convenience. Was it for Lapis' sake? Probably not. 5XF conceded that as far as the other Crystal Gems she spoke to already over the phone were concerned, Lapis was probably the one that annoyed her the least. She seemed… "kind of cool" in a way, but very unstable and volatile in others. 5XF could tell Lapis was a gem who had more emotional baggage weighing her down than she could possibly imagine… and she briefly felt worse for it, knowing she added to that pile. Still, it was necessary. 5XF really wanted to make the effort to optimize the conditions for the Crystal Gems.

 

 

It couldn't have been for the sake of Steven or Peridot, as 5XG was still going out of her way to think of them as little as possible. She still held contempt for them both despite everything she learned in this lengthy period of downtime, but who else would she do this for?

 

 

Just then, 5XF heard footsteps in the hall. She immediately scrambled up, clinging against the front cushions as she turned to face the direction of the corner where the hallway ended.

 

 

Never before had 5XF smiled so wide and brightly.

 

 

" _Nyaaaaaah…_  that should do it. Back to feeling unstoppable, as I should be."

 

 

" _ **SPHALERITE!"**_

 

 

Indeed, it was the fusion who awoke from her very lengthy slumber rather than Steven or Peridot. And she was very surprised to find her little companion openly express so much positive emotion while leaping from the sofa to embrace her lower torso (as that was as much 5XF's height would allow).

 

 

Sphalerite took in a few short moments of silence as she watched the Peridot cling to her for dear life. This… this was new.

 

 

"Hey, I'm just as surprised I'm still here," she admitted with a chuckle. "I didn't think you'd actually miss me, especially  _this_  much!"

 

 

"Are you cracked?! Of course you were missed!" 5XF asserted as she looked up to the fusion. The grip loosened, but the hug was maintained. "I-I'm just… I didn't think… I-I thought you would likely defuse. I'll admit that I'm not at all well-versed in how fusion works, but…"

 

 

While it warmed the fusion's heart to see 5XF genuinely care about her despite barely knowing each other (as well as barely knowing who  _they_  were supposed to be), she couldn't help but be amused with this behavior.

 

 

"Well, some fusions are able to stay that way for a really long time," Sphalerite told her. "It just depends on the nature of the relationship and how committed they are to maintain a third party. The Ruby who bubbled you is actually linked with a Sapphire to the highest possible degree, so they're very rarely seen in those forms anymore; they prefer to be Garnet instead. She isn't literally so, but Garnet's the closest thing to a perma-fusion we have on the team."

 

 

"Y-yes, I… may have perused through 5XG's device and found the Crystal Gem database," 5XF nervously mentioned. For some reason, she didn't want the fusion to start looking through that… "I have a much better understanding of this "family" you speak of, at least in terms of the basic details. That should save me time for my adjustment period when we return to your home base."

 

 

To 5XF's relief, Sphalerite nodded to her with approval.

 

 

"You've been really productive in your free time; I kinda figured you'd find a way to keep yourself busy, but I'm glad you're going out of your way to learn about us. Speaking of, how many calls did I miss?"

 

 

This topic… 5XF was a bit less enthusiastic about. "I suppose an appropriate average amount of calls for one who was unconscious for, oh… 14 hours, I believe?"

 

 

" **14 HOURS?!"**

 

 

5XF flinched only slightly… that was the reaction she expected.

 

 

"Oh, geez… I used up over half a day of our vacation!" the fusion wailed. "5XF, I'm sorry! I didn't worry you sick, did I?!"

 

 

"O-oh… not  _too_  badly," 5XF gently replied. An inexplicable warm and wonderful feeling briefly surged within her very core to hear the fusions concerns over inconveniencing her. "I checked on you every couple of hours, but I admit I'm not well-versed in this ritual called "sleeping". Since you wanted your existence to remain a surprise, I made sure to honor your wish… of course, that also meant I could not ask for assistance or advice."

 

 

Her smile faltered a bit as she added, "And I could not bring myself to disturb your slumber. After what your components went through… I just couldn't."

 

 

It was nice to know despite 5XF's contempt for Steven and Peridot, she was still considerate of their needs and felt guilty of the pure hell she inflicted on both of them. Details like this showed Sphalerite what kind of gem 5XF truly was.

 

 

"5XF, don't feel bad about that. The fact that you checked up on me so many times proves how much you really care… you're more considerate than you give yourself credit for." Sphalerite patted the top of 5XF's hair lightly and couldn't help but notice she was still being hugged. "I can tell you're feeling a lot better, too."

 

 

"W-well, of course I am…" 5XF cut herself off before adding to that statement. "It's been enjoyable viewing this fantastic Earth scenery while learning about so many things at my own pace… a-and now I'm not alone anymore!"

 

 

Sphalerite found it very interesting how much 5XF changed her tune once more in a variety of ways… only this time, it really did feel genuine. The fusion inherited Steven's aura abilities, so she too had a bit of a cheat sheet to figure out how people were  _really_  feeling despite their words. A short, passive read of 5XF compelled Sphalerite to bend down and pick the tiny Peridot up. While startled at first, 5XF was surprisingly okay with this.

 

 

"Hey, if it makes you happy, I don't mind staying this way as long as you'd like," she fusion offered. "I think Steven and Peridot still need time to recover, or else I wouldn't still be here to begin with. So, I hope you don't mind it being just you and me hanging out for however long this lasts."

 

 

5XF had no idea why she was tempted to suggest Sphalerite to be a  _perma-fusion_ , but she kept the sentiment to herself. Needless to say, she was more than content to have the fusion's company over her two bumbling guides.

 

 

"To be perfectly honest, I would greatly prefer this over the alternative," 5XF readily admitted. "But, regarding your calls…"

 

 

"Were any of them urgent?" Sphalerite inquired.

 

 

As 5XF thought back on it… "N-no, I asked most of them if their matter was urgent and they denied it. I suppose they simply wished to confirm that your two components were in good condition. Like I said, I didn't mention you at all, but unfortunately I was not able to find an excuse that didn't arouse suspicion regarding the perception of  _why_  Steven and 5XG are unavailable…"

 

 

To that, the fusion smugly shook her head. "So that's how it is… don't worry; no excuse wouldn't have made them assume the worst of those two. As far as the calls go, I can't exactly answer them as I am now, anyway. And since none are urgent… that just leaves you."

 

 

"I-I suppose it does," 5XF nervously acknowledged, casting her eyes down. "I apologize for imposing. 5XG did stress that this vacation was solely meant for them, and now…"

 

 

"Hey, Peridot's not here to lay down the law," Sphalerite pointed out, giving her little companion a wink. "Since they're both out of commission, that just means the vacation is for you and me now! And since we're both still trying to find out who we are, this is the perfect time to find out, isn't it?"

 

 

5XF smiled in earnest as she locked eyes with the fusion and nodded. Internally, the technician couldn't even begin to describe these foreign feelings that warmed her core.

 

 

"That's a very valid point," she agreed. Her tone had softened considerably. "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I wish not to waste a single second of the time we still have. I wish to commence  _our_  vacation immediately."

 

 

"You're a gem who knows what she wants," Sphalerite commended. "Vacation-for-us starting… now!"

 

 

Still carrying 5XF with her, the pair left the comfort of home to pick up where they left off prior to when the fusion succumbed to slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, 5XF was living the full experience of wandering about freely, inspecting everything she saw, doing and saying whatever came to mind (for the most part…) and shedding herself of all the barriers she regularly put up; her professionalism, her cynicism, her emotional suppression… all of that disappeared the moment she and Sphalerite rushed out of the door.

 

 

Small parts of 5XF's psyche would ask the host why she would do this, especially around someone she hardly knew.

 

 

Those questions faded away over the course of the day, as through their exploration of Millennium Island, both 5XF and Sphalerite were on the right track of learning who they were together. And on many occasions, they learned who they were by directly helping one another.

 

 

Sphalerite had no idea what was going on with Steven and Peridot; only that both were still in a deep embrace within her soul while they continued their slumber. The fusion truly was operating on her own instinct without the input of the ones who made her in the first place, and she found herself enjoying it far more than she expected to.

 

 

Several hours into their vacation of self-exploration, 5XF came to realize why she was so open to accepting Sphalerite as someone she could trust. However, said reason brought in not only bad memories, but crushing guilt and worry for the future. She tried her hardest to shelve those thoughts away and focus solely on this experience meant for her and the fusion who was now always by her side.

 

 

Once they reached a small, isolated inlet, the pair took a moment from exploring to just sit down, rest, and talk. Truth be told, 5XF was actually looking forward to this more so than the other activities. She greatly enjoyed herself, of course, but the technician felt she barely had a chance to  _really_  talk to the fusion… and she yearned for the opportunity more than she'd care to admit.

 

 

"I wish every day was like this…"

 

 

Sphalerite looked down curiously at the Peridot blissfully relaxing in her lap. "Really? Actually, I get it… I wouldn't mind if most days  _were_  like this. But I think we'd both get bored of it after a while."

 

 

"I've been following a single routine down to the letter for several years," 5XF calmly countered. "I think it would be a very long time before I tired of a life like this. I suppose 5XG wasn't exaggerating after all when she told me how liberating this planet can be… and how it can change a gem."

 

 

The fusion looked up to the bright blue sky above them and smiled.

 

 

"It won't be  _quite_  this nice back home, but our beach is decent enough and has a great view of the ocean. I didn't expect you'd enjoy a view like this as much as you do." Sphalerite was thrilled over this in particular. At this point, she more than anyone else wanted 5XF to become part of the family… she'd already completely forgotten why this particular gem was let out in the first place. All Sphalerite knew was that she wanted to keep her.

 

 

"It's still difficult to describe the emotions such a view induces," 5XF said with a happy sigh. "I suppose working in cramped quarters all my life made me ignorant of the majesty of an open world… one with  _water_ , no less. Water itself is so beautiful to look at…"

 

 

"I dunno why I'm still a little antsy to get too far into the water," Sphalerite muttered as she scratched her head nearby one of her cat ear-shaped hair buns. "But I feel like it's something I gotta conquer. I don't like being ruled by fear."

 

 

5XF's smile faded, but she wasn't overcome with sadness. "Ruled by fear… that was my whole life, wasn't it? And even most of 5XG's life… I suppose every Crystal Gem has suffered the oppressive rule of Homeworld at some point or another, save for Amethyst."

 

 

"It's definitely a big reason why the rebellion exists in the first place," Sphalerite affirmed. "You know how awkward it was for Peridot at times to fit in with her fellow Crystal Gems due to the age gap and not knowing anything about how her own team got to where they are today, let alone never experiencing it like the others did… are you having similar concerns?"

 

 

"I probably did," 5XF surmised. "For some reason, I'm no longer feeling it… most concerns I have about adjusting to your home base have faded away from my mind…"

 

 

Sphalerite gently caressed the side of the smaller gem's face. "I don't wanna sound like a bummer, but they might come back once it's time to go back to real life where days like this are pretty rare. Right now, you look like you're totally at peace."

 

 

"I have every reason to be," 5XF sighed out as she tilted her head against the caressing hand. "I only wish I wasn't so stubborn to be open to these experiences… we could have had so much more time together."

 

 

"Well, with Steven and Peridot, more accurately." Sphalerite looked slightly uneasy as 5XF gave her an inquisitive stare. "I mean… the only reason I'm even here is… well, we don't need to retread that ground yet again. And I don't wanna make you feel bad about yourself more than you already have. Just… concentrate on only one part of that incident, okay?"

 

 

5XF knew very well what the fusion was talking about. She worriedly glanced up to Sphalerite again. "Just one part? Which one…?"

 

 

Both arms snaked around 5XF's torso and pulled her closer against her first and only friend.

 

 

"The part where  _I_  happened, silly," Sphalerite teased. "I can't think of any other way I could have been a part of this vacation. And I'm definitely sure I wouldn't be here nearly as long as I have been. So, who knows? Maybe it was fate that we met like this."

 

 

While 5XF was reasonably apprehensive of blindly trusting the fusion, she was a very welcome and much-needed break after being cornered by  _two sets_  of Steven and Peridot. True, everything that happened was largely her fault to begin with, but being in so deep made it feel so hopeless that she could ever drag herself out of the dark abyss she willingly sunk into. Then Sphalerite came into the picture, and now here was 5XF, finally seeing the light and loving every bit of it. At least, she assumed that was the light.

 

 

"That seems like… a flimsy postulation at best, but I like the way that sounds for some reason," 5XF dreamily murmured. "Even now I can't find the right words to say about being able to meet you…"

 

 

Sphalerite was tempted to bring up how different this was from Peridot getting used to accepting fusions as individuals, but she held herself back. She didn't want to focus too much on Peridot or Steven, or what happened prior to the current day, or even what was soon to come in the following days.

 

 

"I'm sure you'll find them soon enough," Sphalerite cheekily encouraged. "I'm seeing you now and I'm just like… "Wow, deep down you're so sweet and thoughtful!" – before, you were really reserved and pessimistic, y'know."

 

 

A statement like that caused 5XF to visibly blush, and in her position, there was no way for her to hide it. "Homeworld really did oppress us to the highest degree…" she realized. "I was so terrified I would end up as a ditzy little fool like 5XG, but that's not how I'm feeling… it's not how I'm acting from your perspective, right?"

 

 

"Nah, not at all," the fusion assured. "You're not a wild little ball of energy like Peridot. You prefer a slower pace, you're  _much_  more cautious than your sister, and it looks like you have an easier time being open about your feelings. You're not going out of your way to pretend you're tougher than you really are like her; your ego is little more than a speck of dust compared to hers."

 

 

What 5XF really enjoyed about this assessment was that it was guaranteed 100% accurate, since the one making the observation is partially Peridot herself. Radiant, positive feelings were building up with 5XF and she had no idea what to do with it all. She had never felt such sensations in her life.

 

 

"Thank you for sharing that," the technician said graciously as she made herself comfy with Sphalerite as her living cushion. "You know, it's fascinating how amazing you are despite your components having little to no input in how you behave. You've been so gracious, patient, and understanding, even though I've done such awful, terrible things to you…"

 

 

Tempting as it was to tell 5XF a lot of those traits could apply to Steven, she held back on it. "You were being controlled with powers we still barely know about," Sphalerite told her. "And I know Steven and Peridot aren't exactly doing the best job helping you adjust here…"

 

 

She paused as a theory formed in her mind.

 

 

"Maybe… maybe that's why I'm here," she realized. "They both lost confidence in their ability to care for you, so they're placing their hopes in me to do what they couldn't."

 

 

"Then for once in their lives, they made an excellent decision," 5XF warmly told her. "Because a gem like you is exactly what I need…." After a short pause, she was quick to add, "T-to help me adjust to Earth and this new life I'll have, that is."

 

 

Sphalerite chuckled at this; she was seriously debating whether or not to tell 5XF about the emotional lie detector build into her. She had gathered a while ago that while that 5XF was severely underselling her own feelings.

 

 

It felt very similar to Peridot's plight before she could admit how deeply she felt for Steven. When she fell, she fell  **hard**  for Steven; her video logs were proof of that. Of course, those were feelings built up over the span of several months… it had been less than a day in 5XF's case, and already she was experiencing an absurdly high range of emotions. She was certain this was just a phase; by the next day 5XF would berate herself for letting her emotions take over her mind and she would move on.

 

 

She  _wished_  she was that certain…

 

 

"So…"

 

 

Sphalerite gently adjusted 5XF over her lap so now they were properly facing each other. The deep teal blush across her cheeks was telling enough in its own right.

 

 

"Are you saying you wouldn't be able to adapt to Earth and live a free life without me?" the fusion asked; it was said in a teasing tone, but the heart behind her words were completely genuine.

 

 

"I'd certainly hate to think of such a possibility now," 5XF admitted. "And to be honest, I… I really don't  _want_  to think about it…"

 

 

There was still a day or so left in this vacation… it just occurred to the fusion how terrible it would be to make this poor gem suffer reality too soon. After everything that happened… she couldn't bring herself to lay down the cold, hard facts of life. Not yet.

 

 

"Then don't," Sphalerite urged; both hands moving to tilt the Peridot's head up so she was certain the focus was entirely on her. "No matter what happens, never forget this day, 5XF. Remember every little detail, and you'll have this day forever to fall back on whenever it gets too hard to move forward."

 

 

"I… already intended to treasure this day," 5XF quietly replied. "But it's impossible to not worry about how life will be in the future, especially if you're not with me…"

 

 

"Then screw the future!" Sphalerite declared. "For this day, we're not giving a damn about tomorrow onward, or yesterday and beyond! We're not going to think about the danger we're eventually gonna face…"

 

 

On reflex, 5XF placed a hand over the golden crystal embedded in her. She was surprised how Sphalerite never once asked about it, because there was no way she hadn't noticed it at some point during their many hours of frolicking around the island.

 

 

"And we're not going to think about anyone else in our lives, even if my entire existence depends on them!" Sphalerite continued. "Today, tonight, and as much of tomorrow that we can afford, nothing matters but you and me!"

 

 

"… Sphalerite…"

 

 

5XF just froze; speechless. She had no idea how or why, but all of this was precisely what she hoped her companion would eventually say. The emotion welling up inside her was about to overflow.

 

 

Internally, Sphalerite cursed at herself, as she intended to make this a gentle rejection… and instead, she blurted out the exact opposite of that.

 

 

Perhaps Steven and Peridot's influence would have helped her go through with that. After all, they were constant reminders why it was pointless to even entertain the notion…

 

 

She could already picture Peridot in her head, screaming  _"Oh, REAL nice! The gem that goes psycho and actively tried to kill us in the most sadistic way imaginable is getting rewarded the very next day in ways WE don't get to enjoy until a few years from now!"_

 

 

Maybe it was a bad example. Well, actually, there was no "maybe" about it.

 

 

Sphalerite still found herself not caring. With no filters in her head, and absolutely nothing stopping her from doing what she thought was right… she had to give in. There was no telling when she'd ever see 5XF again once she defused, and by this point, she knew at least one half of her was going to do everything in her power to make that never happen. She didn't want to lead on this poor gem that she felt such a strong bond with.

 

 

By throwing caution to the wind, maybe –  _just maybe_  – therein lied another way both she and 5XF could learn who they really were. It was a stretch, but perhaps this was the way to help this wayward Peridot learn right from wrong and fully endear her to the Crystal Gems alignment as Garnet expected. Tossing her aside would only put them back to square one; Sphalerite could already tell 5XF was the type who wouldn't take rejection well at all.

 

 

"5XF… I have a confession to make."

 

 

The smaller gem gasped, but looked somewhat excited about this. "I-I'm listening. I'm always listening."

 

 

"... As a fusion, naturally I'll get a variety of powers from both partners," Sphalerite calmly explained. "From Steven, I gained the ability to read aura. I'm not sure yet if I'm actually on his level, but what I am sure of is that I, er… received his power to read the aura of others. It doesn't tell me their thoughts; it actually tells me what they're truly  _feeling_."

 

 

5XF felt like she wanted to die on the spot. "And… and you read mine…"

 

 

"I can't control it very well yet," Sphalerite asserted. "I only realized it when we first sat down here. And your aura is…  _overwhelmingly_  potent. I don't think I could avoid reading it even if I wanted to."

 

 

"S-so you know… oh. Oh my stars…" 5XF was about to flop on her back into the sand, but Sphalerite was quick to catch the poor gem and brought her in close. "Sphalerite, I don't know why I'm feeling this way! I swear I don't! It feels ridiculous that I could feel like this at all, let alone so quickly!"

 

 

"You've, uh… nearly gone through the entire emotional spectrum at this point," Sphalerite playfully pointed out before consoling the humiliated gem. "I'm sure a certain something might be in play here, but I'm not gonna make you talk about it if you're not ready yet."

 

 

It was no mystery what Sphalerite was referring to: that accursed golden crystal.

 

 

5XF wished so hard she could stop blushing. She lasted quite a while resisting it. "We… we're not gonna talk about anything but each other," she reminded the fusion. "That's what you said. The rest of this vacation is about us. Sphalerite, d-does this mean you… that you…?"

 

 

Now it was Sphalerite's turn to blush. "I'll be honest with you: I don't really trust what my feelings are telling me right now. You shouldn't trust them either, 5XF. But if you're asking whether or not the feeling is mutual… the answer is a very strong  _yes_."

 

 

With that concern finally put to rest, 5XF didn't hesitate to leap in and seal the deal with her lips. Sphalerite was surprised, but impressed by how bold and proactive this Peridot was. Of course, she didn't bother with resistance; she welcomed the little gem to explore her mouth and learn about it as she simultaneously unleashed all of the compassion she held for this fusion that she gained so quickly.

 

 

Once Sphalerite's human limitations required her to break the kiss to breathe, she smiled at the desperate-looking gem inches away from her face.

 

 

"Listen," Sphalerite whispered to the Peridot. "I don't know how far you're willing to go to express your feelings, but let's be clear on just two things: first of all, what happens on this island  _stays_  on this island."

 

 

Already, she could just imagine her inner moral Steven denouncing his own fusion:  _"I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible! You should know that these things take time! If you do this, what does that make me and Peri? On top of that, you're just leading her on! You oughta be ashamed of yourself, letting 5XF get too deep into this and now she's gonna be ruined! We trusted you, Sphalerite! We trusted you to take care of her when we couldn't do it!"_

 

 

Thankfully, the actual Steven was still joined with Peridot in the deepest sleep. So long as they remained this way, they were perfectly in sync and could maintain Sphalerite without needing to do much else. Sphalerite had a feeling the moment they woke up would be the beginning of the end.

 

 

"Understood," 5XF conceded. "I'm not exactly the kind who flaunts that kind of thing to strangers…"

 

 

Sphalerite smirked and nodded. "Second point: sand is friggin' annoying. We're gonna enjoy ourselves and actually be comfortable."

 

 

Before 5XF could say another word, the two disappeared; the fusion teleported herself and her partner back to their vacation home. She would have put them right over the bed, but Sphalerite opted for the living room instead. She wanted to make sure all traces of sand were gone by the time they made it there.

 

 

The smaller gem was shocked, then pleased to see the sudden shift in location. 5XF just barely knew what she was getting herself into, but some kind of pleasurable pressure replaced the overflow of affection within her body and she was even more desperate to let it out by any means necessary.

 

 

"Just go ahead and ditch whatever's got sand on it and leave it here," the fusion instructed as she started immediately on her shorts.

 

 

A moment after she gave the instruction, she heard both phones ringing, making her growl in frustration. She looked sharply to the confused Peridot starting to strip. "Ignore it and go straight to bed when you're done; I'll handle this."

 

 

By "handling"the issue of the phones, what Sphalerite really meant was turning them off entirely; not putting them in silent mode, but completely shut down both devices. Odds were they'd stay that way for a good, long while. The fusion didn't really care; this wasn't her problem to deal with, anyway. If Steven and Peridot weren't going to break the fusion, then they only had themselves to blame.

 

 

Following that, the shorts (pants, really, but rolled up) finally came off, as did her undergarment. The boots quickly followed, then the stockings. While there was no sand on it, it was a given the visor would be nothing but a nuisance, so it was also taken off. About the only thing that remained on Sphalerite by that point was her shirt. As she noticed the entirety of 5XF's outfit crumpled on the floor, she wondered if she should even bother keeping her top on.

 

 

"I see someone has no second thoughts," Sphalerite mused as she saw the nude Peridot waiting for her on the bed.

 

 

"You did say I'm a gem who knows what she wants," 5XF teased back. "I must say I'm disappointed the sand did not reach your top."

 

 

Well, at least the fusion wasn't the only one who felt the shirt was pointless. "I suppose that's your way of telling me to take it off, correct?"

 

 

"You know me so well already," 5XF giggled before she nodded. "I desire to see  _all_  of you."

 

 

Sphalerite was both impressed, but a bit tense that this highly inexperienced Peridot was so certain she wanted to go the distance. Then again, she desired it as well while being every bit as inexperienced. It wasn't like Steven and Peridot were experts in this field or anything…

 

 

Speaking of, the fusion thought of something before completely removing her shirt. "Hmm, just one more thing," she told her partner before tapping at both of her gemstones. "Steven? Peridot? This is your last chance. If you object to what we're about to do for the remainder of the vacation, I wanna hear and/or feel it  _right now_."

 

 

Part of her was expecting at least one of them to wake up and protest, but no… Steven and Peridot were still cuddled together in a deep sleep.

 

 

"Your silence is regarded as full consent for me to do as I please, then."

 

 

With that, off went the top, completely leaving the fusion nude. 5XF was mesmerized by the sight of her breasts, though she wasn't so bold to admit that out loud.

 

 

Sphalerite spared a minute to start up a timer on her tablet, which was now completely cut offline. She didn't want anyone trying to contact her through the device, and especially didn't want to be tracked down. This was the risk she ran with ignoring the Crystal Gems' calls, but luckily the odds of them being found at this rate were very, very low.

 

 

"Okay, let's see exactly how much time we have left," the fusion hummed to herself.

 

 

It was Saturday evening where they were, but they were a whopping 18 hours ahead of Delmarva. It would be well past midnight but nowhere near morning; their Saturday was just beginning. Depending on when they decided to return to Beach City the following day, that left them with well over 24 hours even if they arrived during the early morning on Sunday.

 

 

"We have  _plenty_  of time continuing to get to know each other," Sphalerite informed her partner. "If we were dutiful little gems and returned Sunday morning, we'd still have at least 24 hours to burn…"

 

 

"But we don't  _have_  to come back that early, do we?" 5XF asked with an all-too-knowing look.

 

 

Sphalerite shook her head. "Most definitely not. I was originally thinking midday at the earliest; maybe early evening at the latest…"

 

 

"I say make 'em wait until it's the dead of night," the Peridot proposed. "Make it 9:00 PM."

 

 

That was incredibly risky; Sphalerite knew her friends would be  _pissed_  if she came back that late… well, really, they were Steven and Peridot's friends, but they would inevitably be hers as well. But it was also incredibly tempting…

 

 

"As much as I find that  _really_ pushing it…" Sphalerite looked to 5XF lovingly. "I'm finding it very difficult to say "no" to you."

 

 

5XF simply shrugged. "As long as it's before midnight, then you still came back on Sunday, which was the agreement. We need to keep in mind how important it is to live in the here-and-now."

 

 

Just like that, Sphalerite set the timer to tick down to 9:00 PM Sunday night. She smile grew wider as she saw that lovely indicator of  **39 hours**  remaining.

 

 

With no more further distractions or preparations, Sphalerite leaped straight into bed with 5XF; their bodies tangled together within the first minute.

 

 

"I-I hope this is something we can learn to get the hang of quickly," 5XF nervously admitted. "But… it is yet another thing we can teach each other."

 

 

Sphalerite smirked at that. She was going to make sure this felt like the longest 39 hours of their lives.

 

 

"You're certain you want to spend all of this time being intimate with me? There's no limit to what else can be learned out in the world, and I'd hate to deprive you… of this scenery you've enjoyed so much…"

 

 

"The only scenery I'm interested in now is you," 5XF declared. "Unlike the rest of the world, I may never get another opportunity to learn  _everything_  about you after these 39 hours come to pass."

 

* * *

 

" **What I want to learn the most… is how to love you."**


	7. Sorry to Disappoint, But This is The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems finally get to meet Sphalerite, as well as 5XF. Steven and Peridot also finally return, only to quickly find out what their fusion has been doing with the gem they were assigned to watch. They actually take the news well.
> 
> ... Following the many death threats, drama bombs, ridicule, damnation, and slander that proves just how well they took that news, 5XF only has Garnet to confide in now and has to figure out what she wants to do with her life, though she already knows she only wants a life where Sphalerite can be in it. Meanwhile, Steven and Peridot take time to cool off from their meltdown and reflect on what's become of their lives and what the future will bring. Before Era 3 can start, there's still unfinished business to wrap up which they'll need 5XF to finish... Gypsum.

For the final 39 hours of the vacation, Sphalerite and Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XF made as much use of that time that was possible within the parameters of reality. Doing so allegedly in honor of Steven and Peridot (the much more well-known sister of 5XF), but really because as long as Sphalerite was locked in her fused state, 5XF was determined to take this opportunity to express her feelings to the fusion as best she could. However Peridot and Steven returned to the world, there was no telling when 5XF could see her beloved fusion after this.

 

 

There was no debate about it whatsoever: this relationship happened very suddenly, and not even the couple in question imagined this was how their vacation would end. 5XF certainly didn't expect to fall in love, let alone go as far as she did… and Sphalerite didn't expect to appear  _during_  the vacation in the least. She knew Steven and Peridot intended to surprise the Crystal Gems by coming back as her, but it was a safe bet neither planned to fuse days before the vacation ended, and most definitely did no one think it was possible for Sphalerite to still be here as long as she had.

 

 

At the very least, both 5XF and Sphalerite acknowledged that they were moving  _way_  too fast (especially compared to Steven and Peridot, who'd only recently gotten together yet knew each other for the better part of a year; and they thought skirting the edge of second base was going way too fast… which, in all fairness, it kind of was). However, circumstances for this couple in particular were  _very_  different from the relationship the fusion came from.

 

 

Both were fully aware that as a fusion – one very new and lacking in experience – Sphalerite could only exist under certain conditions. This didn't leave her much time to do much of anything outside of do what she was brought out for in the first place, much less be available to cuddle with her new mate. Lasting from Friday morning (in Delmarva's time zone, anyway) and still maintaining her form all the way up through Sunday night and  _still_  going was a very unprecedented event; one that neither Sphalerite herself nor 5XF counted on happening after this.

 

 

After all, it was easy to figure the reason Sphalerite didn't defuse the moment she passed out a couple of hours in; Steven and Peridot needed her to be there in their place. While neither could be contacted to get an exact reason, the fact that both were split into two different personas that were cruelly arranged into deathmatches to kill their loved ones  _by_  5XF (albeit under the heavy influence of a corruptive power)… which had lovely results like Steven nearly being strangled to death by 5XG while Peridot very nearly killed herself just to get her evil counterpart to stop… that  _probably_  had something to do with their fusion shortly taking their place and remaining there ever since.

 

 

5XF didn't have the chance to even apologize to either of them before Sphalerite took over.

 

 

Still, there was no question that the stress was inadvertently picked up by even Sphalerite, hence her collapse after only a few hours into her appearance, then sleeping for 14 solid hours. After waking up as herself, Sphalerite could only assume Steven and Peridot still needed more time to recover. The fact that she wasn't getting input from either consciousness at all (opposed to the  _overload_  she got from both the first time she came to be) supported that, and the fusion had no choice but to look after 5XF. While she didn't mind, Sphalerite still barely knew who she even was, let alone this random Peridot. She counted on Steven and Peridot's help to build her own identity, but the only one she could turn to now was a gem who really had no better of an idea about her own identity. Ever since she witnessed the  **very**  drastic change from the cunning sociopath 5XG to the fun, loving, and highly emotional Peridot… 5XF was honestly terrified.

 

 

She knew Steven and Peridot meant well when they tried to assure her how she too could find out her own identity – the one Homeworld went out of its way to make sure remained forever buried – but 5XF just couldn't take that kind of news in stride. She made it no secret to either of them that they way they were going about this only raised her own anxiety, and it wasn't long before an identity crisis set in.

 

 

5XF couldn't understand why she suddenly did thoughtful things for Steven and Peridot despite really not liking either of them. She worried this was part of some kind of infection she was suffering directly through the pair; honestly, 5XF thought up a wide variety of ways that every bit of this was an elaborate ruse to get the elder Peridot to sign off on her own free will – what little she had left thanks to Homeworld's way of life. She eventually snapped under the stress and decided to only trust herself after running away. Even  _that_  got 5XF nowhere as she ended up getting herself trapped in a temple chamber, and while she ultimately got out on her own, Steven and Peridot were right on her tail by that point. Tried as she did to keep herself distanced from the couple, only to end up completely cornered, 5XF's only hope to avoid being dragged back to a life she was pretty sure she didn't want was to listen to a random, disembodied voice in her head.

 

 

 _That_  incident led to 5XF having to give Gypsum (who she never met face-to-face) some kind of control or influence on her mind. The craze of power and her anxiety levels that only made her hate Peridot and Steven even more created the scenario that ultimately led up to why she was now saddled with Sphalerite alone. This fusion being with her was a direct consequence of her actions.

 

 

After getting ganged up on by two Peridots and two Stevens (justified in their case, really) and nearly dying of fright when 5XG – who the elder Peridot spent so much of her life going out of her way to avoid due to her little sister's reputation preceding her – basically threatened her to surrender and restore her escorts into their original forms, Sphalerite appearing was… well.

 

 

5XF was too afraid to act or even know how to feel, other than a sense of relief that someone other than Steven or Peridot was facing her with none of the agony or anger she was just dealing with in four separate beings. She wasn't told of the fusion at all, so she had no way of anticipating this… not that 5XF knew much about fusion to begin with other than what Homeworld wanted her to know and believe.

 

 

Still, the technician shocked herself when she admitted out loud how little she cared about being in a fusion's presence or being associated with one. But she really did feel like a fusion, especially one as friendly and accepting as Sphalerite, was not even in orbit of the myriad of morally wrong or otherwise upsetting elements that pervaded 5XF's life all the way back to when White Diamond trapped her kind in pocket dimensions for the sole purpose of being decoys.

 

 

Sphalerite didn't once talk about anything that just happened (unless directly asked about it), and she certainly had no hard feelings over 5XF completely scarring her components for life. Her offer to take 5XF somewhere legitimately safe made her seem like the first true beacon of hope the Peridot had seen since coming to Earth. When Sphalerite emphasized the technician's need to relax on top of being in a safe place and having a quiet spot so she could finally digest the catalog of catastrophic events that all happened within the span of a  _single day_ , that was when 5XF felt a new sensation that actually brought her comfort.

 

 

Despite barely knowing her, Sphalerite gave a damn about 5XF's needs and was keen on asking what she wanted before making any big decisions. She carefully chose the spot on Earth to recover at, but not before making sure 5XF was okay with another abrupt jump in the time of day. While she was sure by this point that Peridot and Steven  _did_  care about her (the easy way to settle that was realizing how they still strived to bring her back even after ditching the tablet she stole from Peridot; despite recovering said device, they rushed headlong into danger for 5XF's sake and paid the price for it, but she could already see that neither of them regretted doing so), they weren't very good at showing it.

 

 

Peridot  _especially_ ; 5XF still felt in many ways her own sibling hated her now, and at this point she couldn't even blame her for it. Then again, Peridot couldn't fully blame 5XF for feeling hated in return, either. Steven was a bit more on 5XF just not understanding human beings in the least; and while it was never the case, Steven's more open showing of care and concern felt superficial to her.

 

 

It was mind-blowing to recognize the fact that the fusion she loved so much was one quarter-human, in hindsight. 5XF couldn't deny a lot of Sphalerite's charm came from the small part of her that was a mortal being. She truly was unlike any other kind of gem 5XF knew (or knew of).

 

 

5XF prided herself on being a more cautious and reserved Peridot than her sister, yet here she was on the beach watching Sphalerite create a pocket dimension to preserve the tiny house they just fornicated in for nearly two days straight. For all the flak she had given Peridot about her relationship with Steven, she officially had no leg to stand on anymore.

 

 

Then again, knowing that her lover was literally the product of Peridot and Steven's love meant 5XF couldn't in all good conscience denounce that relationship any longer. Without their love, 5XF never would have found her own.

 

 

After spending a short time enjoying each other's company and getting her mind off the madness that happened in Egypt, 5XF quickly became attached to Sphalerite. As the hours passed while the fusion slumbered, the technician found herself continuously thinking of her – and not just out of concern for her well-being (which that was represented in scheduled check-ups every couple of hours on the dot). That small period of time where 5XF finally just let herself open up to her surroundings and her company was the most the gem ever enjoyed herself in her entire life. Such a small sample made 5XF yearn for more; she already knew and accepted that she needed Sphalerite to feel like that again.

 

 

And, of course, the pair had a very important aspect of themselves they could relate on: not really having much of an idea of who they are, or who they're  _meant_  to be. Sphalerite hadn't existed long enough to find out, and 5XF had to start over from scratch the moment she set foot on Earth, after casting aside so much of life she thought she knew… and was later proved to be wrong. She had a hard time trusting herself, consequently, to find her true identity.

 

 

But if 5XF could place her trust in anyone at all, it would be someone who was in the same boat as her. While she wasn't sure how much help she could be due to having such limited knowledge of fusion, it relieved the elder Peridot that such knowledge wasn't required at all. Sphalerite was just another gem, in the end. The lack of Steven and Peridot's influence (which 5XF could tell was the case) meant everything Sphalerite did and said came from her own independent will and desire. She truly was another gem entirely despite her components.

 

 

The moment Sphalerite finally woke up and 5XF found herself thrilled that the fusion remained after awakening from such a long period of slumber, that was when the green gem knew something was amiss about how she viewed this individual. She was just happy beyond words, almost wanting to cry, that  _she_  came from the bedroom rather than Steven and Peridot. In that moment, 5XF was determined to find out what this feeling meant… and what that said about herself. She also desired to help Sphalerite in any way she could, and the two spent several hours resuming what they started. 5XF found herself in a state of pure bliss; a  _very_  alien concept, yet its unfamiliarity didn't frighten her like it normally would have.

 

 

She found that Sphalerite's presence; especially being in close proximity to her, gave 5XF more comfort and confidence than she'd ever experienced. With the fusion around, hardly anything seemed frightening (whereas before, she was very timid about every little detail she came across that she couldn't decipher).

 

 

It dawned on 5XF that she also never had friends before. Not that this kind of backstory was anything special, as Peridot didn't either, but they led very different lives.

 

 

Peridot was friendless by choice, because she didn't see friends when she looked at the masses of her kin; she saw pawns to use to elevate her own status and discard once the objective was achieved. Until Earth opened her mind, Peridot literally couldn't comprehend a gem who was someone other than a means to an end, or a superior authority she knew to obey… at least until a time came where Peridot felt they could fall into the first category.

 

 

Because of how notorious Peridot was for this behavior, 5XF was shaken when she noticed the pattern in her sister's actions. Despite never once working in the same station as Peridot and never crossing paths until many years later, 5XF's passive methods of gathering information told her everything she needed to know about her tyrannical sibling. While she found Peridot's actions reprehensible, 5XF couldn't deny that she behaved that way for a reason: it always helped Peridot scale higher and higher up the bottom-tier totem pole. It served a purpose  _and_  kept her alive despite the insane amount of risk-taking.

 

 

While 5XF didn't share that kind of ambition or proactivity (not during her life on Homeworld, at least… in the present day, 5XF no doubt had degrees of said traits after all), she  _was_  keen on staying alive. Rather than doing so by eliminating competition, she simply kept to herself, did her job, and snubbed every single Peridot who ever approached her. Whether their intentions were good or ill, 5XF wanted nothing to do with them and did everything in her power to not acknowledge their very presence.

 

 

She knew that made her be perceived as a huge snob in her work station, but 5XF honestly didn't care. What mattered was that it kept her alive; the same couldn't be said for many of the gems who derided her for such behavior. Consequently, 5XF's social skills were every bit as bad at her sister's; just for vastly different reasons. Being on Earth  _severely_  exposed this weakness of hers. But she couldn't make sense of throwing aside the behavior that kept her alive up to this point, despite Steven and Peridot's pleading.

 

 

It was beyond her why Sphalerite was so much easier to talk to by comparison… but if she had to guess, it was the fact that trust was quickly gained on both ends by their similar plights. The fusion was constantly keeping 5XF's best interests in mind and did so happily, rather than begrudgingly and wishing she could just cuddle with her boyfriend like a  _certain_  Peridot she knew… she didn't need to say a word for 5XF to know this was the case. Steven seemed to be  _everyone's_  friend, so 5XF interpreted this as meaning Steven was actually no one's friend; she would likely not hear or see much of him once she'd been "converted".

 

 

Sphalerite focused on  _her_. 5XF wasn't used to receiving positive attention at all, let alone so much of it. While at first it overwhelmed her, soon enough the technician found herself wondering how she managed to live so long  _without_  this experience. She wasn't sure, but it seemed like Sphalerite had a very similar experience. Actually liking someone for who they were was such a foreign concept to 5XF until today… and Sphalerite continued to be the sole gem she felt that way about. 5XF found herself further drawn in and cherishing every second of it. The more time they spent together, the more the technician found herself falling in love.

 

 

She had talked to Steven about the matter of Peridots and love. While she obviously had no affection for the boy, 5XF couldn't help but feel immensely jealous when she recognized love was what made 5XG change to the Peridot she was today. More than anything else, the jealousy stemmed from actually seeing a Peridot achieve the love they were never permitted to have… and of course, the fact that it was  _5XG_  of all Peridots to be that lucky one. While some part of 5XF stubbornly believed even now that Peridot didn't even remotely deserve this lovely new life she got after the countless atrocities she committed on Homeworld, she was no longer compelled to judge her harshly on the matter of love. Once again, that love 5XF was so jealous of ended up producing the gem who could give her that and quell those jealous sentiments once and for all.

 

 

"I'll just add a layer to this so Peridot doesn't come across our home while she's browsing," Sphalerite assured her love. "Because I think I really wanna keep this place and use it again sometime…"

 

 

"Whenever that "sometime" is, I'll be waiting," 5XF promised with a dreamy sigh. She was desperate to cling to the post-coital afterglow that still lingered. "I'm sorry I'm gonna get us in trouble for delaying this…"

 

 

Oh, right. The 39 hours this couple had alone? It was actually  **41**. In Beach City, they were a mere hour away from midnight for  _Monday_.

 

 

"Hey, how much did it take for me to go along with pushing back the schedule again?" Sphalerite slyly reminded the small gem behind her, prompting the latter to blush. "And I can say with absolute certainty that those extra two hours were  _worth it_. In my short life, you've set the bar impossibly high… and the only way we can outdo this is, well… to do it again."

 

 

5XF smiled fondly at the proposition, but when she spoke, there was a tinge of sadness to her words. "The challenge is how we'll ever be able to make this much time for us again in the future, let alone more than that…"

 

 

"I may or may not have ideas for the near future," Sphalerite teased. "It's all a matter of timing. Provided no one learns of our little affair here, I'm certain the Crystal Gems will have no problem pairing us off together at various opportunities. Plus…"

 

 

With the house packed away, the fusion sauntered over to 5XF, giving her lover a sultry smooch.

 

 

"If we have less time overall to work with, that should be more than enough incentive for us to go all-out and forego the foreplay," she added. "We had quite a crash course starting out… now we're practically experts."

 

 

Sphalerite wasn't exaggerating; but really, it was common sense. Even two virgins who knew next to nothing about what they yearned to do together could easily become expertly skilled and experienced veterans if they just… kept at it for nearly two straight days with very few breaks taken between sessions. Especially when they did research  _while_  railing each other.

 

 

The advice Sphalerite gave to 5XF before their relationship escalated to this was very sound; just to get by during the "dry periods", she would always have this memory of their time together. It was more than just the sex; the two made great progress in learning just who they were; who they were  _meant_  to be. But of course, it was simply unavoidable to neglect the fact that they had quite the marathon of love-making that most established couples could never manage.

 

 

"A very astute suggestion," the Peridot commended. "I do hope it works out that way; we had the luxury of taking our time here. Having much less of it will push us to go above and beyond to make the most of the experience. I just wonder…"

 

 

Sphalerite could tell 5XF was worried; it was written all over her face. "What's up?"

 

 

5XF looked to the fusion; her expression was sobered down and sincere. "I-is… is there any chance at all that Steven and 5XG will know of this when they return? I know they've largely been unconscious, but for all we know, they might end up retaining your memories!"

 

 

That there was the biggest concern of all. It was also the biggest obstacle in Sphalerite and 5XF's chances of maintaining their relationship. Just to bask in her lover's presence, 5XF was entirely reliant on Steven and Peridot fusing… and even if they wanted to (they certainly didn't), the pair couldn't afford to trade their existence for Sphalerite's with the state their world was currently in. Steven and Peridot were set to be key figures in Era 3 in many different ways. They too struggled with the inevitable hardship of having to work apart and not having nearly as much free time to enjoy together.

 

 

What made 5XF feel the worst was the fact that their relationships couldn't tangibly coexist. She was fully aware how real the love between Steven and her sister was. After all the hardships they suffered, they deserved a happy life; 5XF couldn't bring herself to take that away from them.

 

 

"I can't say for certain, but I really doubt it," Sphalerite surmised. "Those two have been in a coma this entire time. If they were aware of any of this, I would've heard them screaming in my head ages ago. But honestly… outside of Steven choosing a stupid name for you, I've heard nothing from either of them. It's completely different from how it was before… but I'll admit, this has been liberating."

 

 

She fondly looked down at the small gem by her side and cradled the side of her face. "In the end, I didn't need them to find myself… you were more than enough, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

 

5XF wiped a tear from her eye. "Agreed!"

 

 

She pulled the fusion down to her level so she could properly kiss her. A statement like that needed to be rewarded. In fact, it made her want to bed Sphalerite right there and then, but reality finally settled in. The vacation was over.

 

 

"I love you so much," 5XF cried out as she did a poor job of maintaining composure. "And for so long, I loved absolutely no one… if I couldn't love anyone or anything else beyond you, Sphalerite… I'd be content with that. You have my full consent to claim me as your own… that's all I want to be."

 

 

"…5XF…" Sphalerite returned the kiss in kind, though she too kept in mind the reality of their current situation. "I want you to open your heart up to more than just me… there are so many things on Earth to love, so many people… you clearly love the ocean, do you not?"

 

 

The technician blushed; she certainly did, but it felt like such a distant memory now. "Oh, r-right. I suppose I misspoke."

 

 

"You're still learning how to open up to others," Sphalerite reminded her. "We're about to meet a lot of new friends at once. These people will be in our everyday lives from now on, until the day you truly feel ready to set off and make a life for yourself elsewhere. It'll take a while to adjust… but you know for a fact now that opening your heart to someone else isn't inherently a bad thing… or a stupidly naïve thing."

 

 

5XF nodded in agreement. "Now I'm not so sure where I'd ultimately like to end up… I honestly can't stand thinking about living somewhere without you now… and I suppose your components by proxy…"

 

 

"You've got all the time in the world to decide what the right path is for you, 5XF," Sphalerite encouraged her before offering a brief peck on the lips. "So, get ready… hold my hand if you want; so long as I don't defuse, I won't leave your side, okay?"

 

 

Unsurprisingly, 5XF was quick to take up her lover's offer and grabbed one of her hands. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said with a tone of resignation. "Let's… get this over with before I lose my resolve and pin you into the sand."

 

 

The fusion smiled as she started to concentrate. "Oh, I don't believe I properly said it, so… I… I love you, 5XF. No matter how many steps we skipped in the relationship rule book, I wholeheartedly believe we're meant to be together. I don't know how, yet… we'll find a way to make it work. I am indisputably yours, just as you are mine."

 

 

There was no more time to dawdle. It was a quarter till midnight in Beach City.

 

 

"However our lives play out from here… we have this place and the memories of our constant lovemaking. You'll always have me there, even when you can't get to me in person."

 

 

And with that, the loving couple faded out of existence, leaving Millennium Island uninhabited once more.

 

* * *

 

 

"I should have known… I  _swear_ , I should have known better than to allow this!"

 

 

These words came from a shaken and bitter Pearl who, much like her other teammates, was utterly distraught that it was so close to midnight, yet Steven and Peridot not only hadn't returned, but also weren't answering anyone's calls or could be contacted in any other way. The pair would probably have to spend an hour just cleaning out the flood of messages from their phones.

 

 

"Patience, Pearl. Keep in mind what I said," Garnet softly ordered.

 

 

"I know, I know… wait till midnight before we start hunting them down," Pearl whined. "To think I was so mad that they missed our party… now it's looking more and more like they aren't even alive! I told you what kind of places Peridot was taking poor Steven to!"

 

 

Amethyst, who lounged on the deck outside (along with the others as their eyes were cast to the beach anticipating the return of their straggler teammates), rolled her eyes and grunted out a sigh. "Pea, you gotta  _chill_. I may have taught P-Dot all I know when it comes to causin' a ruckus, but Steven graduated that course long before she got here. I'm gonna get super-peeved if you start laying into Peri while you give Steven a slap on the wrist."

 

 

Pearl didn't want to dignify that statement with a response. She knew Amethyst had a valid point; from her recollection the last time she saw Steven, it did seem like he was the one more in charge of their dangerous exploration in the Sahara. And he was still level-headed enough to call her ahead of time before diving into the unknown.

 

 

Of course, that was  _Thursday_. She was the last one to have spoken with either of them; all other calls that were answered on Friday were handled exclusively by 5XF. Then, later on that day, they were completely unreachable. Throughout the entire weekend, not a single Crystal Gem got a call through, nor any messages. By the time they resorted to tracking their phones, Sphalerite had already shut them off, as well as any other digital device that would give away their position.

 

 

"I'm sure they're okay," Connie told Pearl, who reached up to hold her hand. "Besides, don't they seem like the type who'd take "fashionably late" to the extreme?"

 

 

Pearl managed a smile for Connie's sake; she always had a soft spot for the girl. "One of them at least certainly is…"

 

 

Just then, an unusual color of light flashed in the distance on the beach.

 

 

Amethyst quickly checked the time: 11:59.

 

 

" _Daaaaaang-oh-man!_  Those two are frickin'  _clutch!_ " she exclaimed, clearly impressed with the timing.

 

 

"Are we sure that's them?" Lapis inquired as she peered out, but naturally the dark made it nearly impossible to see who just spontaneously appeared. "I mean, I know she can teleport, but that color…"

 

 

And just like that, yellow sparks were seen in the air not  _too_  high up from the ground, but future sparks were placed gradually higher. The Crystal Gems cautiously observed this phenomenon as it did look to be closing in on them; the yellow sparks eventually appeared as stars of hard light that propelled the rider before disappearing. A dark figure was eventually seen practically treating the air itself like a trampoline until it abruptly made a  _very_ high vertical leap into the sky…

 

 

Only for the figure to sharply drop right in the middle of the deck; a star platform appearing just over the deck to bounce the one who was obviously Sphalerite up a few feet to soften the impact before landing gracefully… and of course she was going to pose. The little Peridot wasn't even noticed yet, as she was clinging to her back.

 

 

" _Ta-da~!_  Meet the newest Crystal Gem, Sphalerite! I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm certain the pleasure is all yours!"

 

 

After a moment of silence as the Gems took in the sight of this stranger… most excitedly rushed over to crowd the fusion.

 

 

"Aww,  _yeah!_  That's definitely Steven and little Dottie-P!" Amethyst cheered. "Hey, who's the stowaway on your back?"

 

 

"–Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Amethyst." Sphalerite reached back and lightly gripped her love who hung on her back for dear life during that ride.

 

 

Despite that being a bit much for her, she instantly trusted Sphalerite's grasp and allowed herself to be picked up and shown off. She  _tried_  not to look incredibly shy and scared out of her mind when she realized just how many gems surrounded the pair.

 

 

"I'd like to introduce everyone to Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XF!" the fusion brightly announced. "Our first liberated Homeworld refugee who was in Steven and Peridot's care for the latter half of the week. She doesn't have to join the team if she doesn't want to, but I'm hoping she elects to become part of this family in her own way, because she's a  _precious_  one-of-a-kind."

 

 

5XF couldn't help but blush madly at that introduction. She was soon let down to stand on her own two feet, but of course she remained very close to Sphalerite. It was a bit imposing to see literally every gem in sight was far taller than she was. The only exception was the human girl.

 

 

"Um… yeah, hi," 5XF gently said as she waved to this mass of strangers. Well, at least she knew some basic details after perusing the database on the tablet. "Nice to… nice to finally meet all of you. Some of you I already met over the phone… a-and there's no need for introductions."

 

 

" _Really?_  Why not?" Amethyst was visibly disappointed. "I had a mega-awesomesauce speech all prepped for our new Peri!"

 

 

5XF began to look less shy; instead becoming stern. "First of all, I did an extensive study of all the Crystal Gems in 5XG's database on her tablet… as well as your fusions, the unaffiliated gems, the Diamonds, and your resident humans. Since there seems to only be one of each kind in this team, I presume you go by what kind of gem you are rather than your cut series code, which at least will make name-memorizing easier for me."

 

 

With a sigh, the Peridot continued with an even sterner tone.

 

 

" _However_ … Amethyst, I would greatly appreciate it if you did  _not_  refer to me using the name nicknames you use for 5XG." It was clear she was still a bit sensitive on the topic. "If you all so insist on continuing to call her "Peridot", I suggest you at least come up with an alias when it comes to the rest of the refugees. You'll make a bad first impression if 5XG announces herself as "Peridot"… to a mass of other Peridots."

 

 

"Oh dear, I didn't think of that," Pearl realized. "This is a procedure that will eventually apply to all of us once we cure the corrupted and pallid gems."

 

 

Sphalerite gulped, as that reminded her of something very important to announce. "I-I should inform you all that we did come across a lair hosting an active corrupt gem in Egypt. Does the name Gypsum ring a bell to anyone?"

 

 

There was a moment of silence as the senior members thought hard on this.

 

 

"Not right away; perhaps with some further investigation, we may recognize something," Garnet replied, breaking the quiet moment.

 

 

Very reluctantly, 5XF stepped forward. "I might be the one you'll want to investigate first. I'm the only one who came in direct contact with her… or at least a projection."

 

 

"That's brave of you to come forward and admit that," Garnet commended. "Although I see no signs of corruption on you at all…"

 

 

"No, but I do have this "parting gift" she came out from," 5XF confessed as she moved her hand to the golden crystal embedded in her chest.

 

 

"–Let it be known the crystal has been with her since Thursday and hasn't been active or harming 5XF internally in any way," Sphalerite interjected. "I understand it's a cause for concern, but… please go easy on her."

 

 

5XF looked up to Sphalerite and offered a small, appreciative smile in return. "Yes, I can say with utmost certainty that this addition to my corporeal form has been completely inert for several days. My theory is that it will only potentially cause problems should I return to Gypsum's domain."

 

 

"All the same, I don't feel right leavin' that threat hangin' while we're try to launch Era 3," Bismuth commented. "If it's a corrupted gem, it's the Crystal Gems' duty to snuff out the threat and add another bubble to the collection… like we need any more of those, eesh."

 

 

"Yes, it seems we will have to delay the program launch once again until Gypsum is defeated," Garnet agreed. "But we will not leave immediately; a task like this requires planning."

 

 

"And I suspect our little temple-dwellers still have more details to share based on what Steven showed me a few days ago," Pearl spoke up, looking sharply to the new fusion. "Which I'm afraid requires you to defuse, unless you were actually there… when in the world did you two pull this off, anyway?"

 

 

"I wasn't present for any of that…" And by now, there seemed to be something of a block when Sphalerite tried to access Peridot's memories. "So I'll defuse soon. And, um… Steven and Peridot made me the night before the vacation started, actually. But Peridot wanted to surprise you all with me this way, once I got adjusted to my abilities and my two halves got in sync. The first time didn't even last an hour because they were squabbling in my head."

 

 

5XF tried her hardest not to look completely depressed after hearing a certain line…

 

 

"We were all wondering if a fusion like you was ever gonna happen," Lapis said with an odd hint of enthusiasm. "You know you need to show us everything you can do."

 

 

"Let's see how you measure up to some of the other fusions, huh?" Bismuth suggested. Lapis looked to the blacksmith and winked. "This is  _big_ , y'know!"

 

 

"I wanna take a shot, I wanna take a shot!" Amethyst was all to eager to get up in Sphalerite's business, unsurprisingly. "C'mon, Pea! Big G! Back me up here!"

 

 

"We are  _not_  using Sugilite," Garnet sternly denied. "And the demonstration will have to wait. I wish to speak with Sphalerite in private for the time being. … As well as our newest Peridot," she concluded, gesturing down straight at the technician.

 

 

" _G-gah!"_  5XF found that highly unnerving. "Wait, why me? You're wanting to talk about fusion stuff, right? I've got nothing to do with any of that... a-and please, just "5XF" is fine!"

 

 

Just then, Garnet smiled. "I have my reasons. I presumed you would want to meet me as soon as possible, 5XF. After all, I am the reason you were paired with Steven and Peridot, and a certain part of me is responsible for bringing you here in the first place…"

 

 

"… that  _Ruby_ …" 5XF couldn't believe she almost completely forgot about her; she wanted to give that gem a piece of her mind and then some. She frowned immediately and became surprisingly bold and compliant as she approached Garnet. "Very well. I will follow you."

 

 

While both Sphalerite and 5XF were beyond terrified of the reason why Garnet immediately requested a private consultation, they took solace in that they could face this together. Hand-in-hand, the pair followed Garnet inside the house. The little Peridot had no time to absorb the details of the beach house yet, as the entire group was taken directly to the Burning Room.

 

 

She didn't say so out loud, but Garnet felt something amiss about this fusion the moment she appeared. And 5XF… there was much more to discuss than she let on. The fact that the pair behind her were holding hands was not lost on the elder fusion. The  _way_  they held hands (much more tightly after entering the house and getting away from the crowd) immediately gave it away; Garnet was certain of it.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sphalerite, I look forward to working and interacting with you in the near future," Garnet commended her fellow fusion as she sat in the lotus position across from both of her guests who were also instructed to assume the position. 5XF honestly wasn't sure why  _she_  had to be part of this; it didn't take long for her legs to ache.

 

 

"I-I'm so glad I was able to meet you after all," Sphalerite expressed, on the verge of tears. "Steven and Peridot… they were both terrified that they could only fuse in their Diamond forms, but they finally managed to pull it off as their natural selves. Even though I'm sure it took a  _lot_  of loopholes and bending the rules of reality itself to achieve this at all…"

 

 

Garnet chuckled lightly at that. "You are overthinking it; Sphalerite deserves to exist every bit as much as I do, or any other fusion. You said your first run ended before it truly started… but I can sense that this time, Steven and Peridot are perfectly aligned…"

 

 

Sphalerite's eyes shined as she beamed with pride, receiving praise from Garnet like this.

 

 

"… perhaps  _too_  perfectly aligned."

 

 

And her face fell flat. She should have known it wouldn't be this simple. Garnet would have called her in here just to say that.

 

 

"Um, I don't understand…" Sphalerite was genuinely confused. "How can anything be "too perfect", if you don't mind me asking?"

 

 

"Think of it like a perfectly-made engine," Garnet suggested. "It performs the duty it is made for; it always does so at a consistent speed, consistent quality, and consistent quantity. However, say you never turn the engine off. You won't notice a thing at first since the machine never once malfunctions, but over a long period of time with constant work, ensuring only the best quality… eventually, what would you say happens to the engine?"

 

 

Sphalerite had no idea why she had trouble answering this question; this was an  _easy_  one for her Peridot side, but nothing was coming to mind. "Um…"

 

 

Noticing the struggle, 5XF was quick to supply the answer. "It overheats; perhaps even spontaneously combusts depending on the power input, but the end result is that the machine completely breaks down and cannot function."

 

 

Garnet looked to the little gem and smirked. "Very good answer. However, I was not asking you. Did you really believe your friend is unable to answer a question like that, considering who she is part of?"

 

 

5XF winced at the question; she probably should have thought that through better. Still, she found it very odd that Sphalerite couldn't answer an easy question like that.

 

 

"Of course I don't," 5XF rebutted, almost sounding offended. "Sphalerite is wonderful! It's simply been a very long day–"

 

 

"5XF… it's okay," Sphalerite quietly assured her love, smiling to her. "There's… something that almost feels like a mental block whenever I try to think of Peridot… same with Steven. I can go off what I know on my own, but… honestly, this just happened right around the time we left for home."

 

 

Garnet decided to cut to the chase. "Sphalerite, how long have you been in that form?"

 

 

Both of her guests visibly winced at this question.

 

 

"Why should that matter?" 5XF asked, trying not to panic. "You're in your fusion all the time, aren't you?!"

 

 

" _Almost_  all the time," Garnet corrected. "Rare exceptions have happened in the past. Additionally, a few thousand years tends to give one experience to maintain a fusion. This is no simple matter to make light of."

 

 

"B-but I'm not!" 5XF insisted; she really believed she wasn't. "She  _needed_  to be Sphalerite!"

 

 

Garnet nodded, remaining calm. "May I ask why it was necessary?"

 

 

"Look, it happened because…" Sphalerite trailed off. Not only was she having trouble remembering details of events she wasn't present for, the fusion honestly didn't want to force 5XF to hear the whole story again. "Garnet, can you just read my mind? I've got my reasons for not exactly wanting to talk about it…"

 

 

She eyed 5XF, who tried her best to be resolute in the face of her awful actions coming back to bite her.

 

 

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Garnet asked. "I can tell your mental stability is compromised… I may end up seeing certain events you'd rather I wouldn't…"

 

 

Sphalerite and 5XF clenched their teeth simultaneously and tried not to hyperventilate. It looked like there was only one way to do this without taking such a huge risk…

 

 

Slamming a fist on the floor to get Garnet's attention, 5XF looked directly at her; she was clearly tense and dreading what she was electing to do in a second, but this Peridot had no intention of sitting around letting her beloved fusion getting grilled while another ailment struck her mind. Surely this was the reason she was called up here.

 

 

"I'll tell you the whole story!" 5XF cried out. "Just… please don't resort to that. She's not doing well…"

 

 

Sphalerite knew why her love was going through with this, and it broke her heart. "Please; you've been hurt enough…"

 

 

" _Shut up!"_  5XF snapped before cupping her mouth in shock. She actually snapped at someone… the one she cherished above all others. "–Forgive me, that was awful. A-anyway, Garnet, let me do this, okay? You called me up here for a reason, didn't you?"

 

 

"You assumed this was the reason?" Garnet inquired.

 

 

5XF scowled at her question being answered with another question. "I don't exactly have much to go on! Unless you're ready to tell me, just be quiet and let me do what I need to do!"

 

 

Garnet nodded and conceded to the request. "5XF, you have the floor. Tell me everything."

 

 

5XF was on the verge of a crumpled mess by the time she finished recounting the relevant events. She held herself together the entire time (although without Sphalerite at her side, it was doubtful she would have been able to power through it), but it took her some time to fully get certain words out for certain events, but gentle touches on her shoulder or back from her love seemed to jolt her back into full functionality.

 

 

Garnet was stiff as stone as she listened to every last detail. From 5XF's justification for stealing Peridot's tablet and running off all the way to the very first time she laid eyes on the guardian angel that was her Sphalerite, Garnet remained silent and let Sphalerite take full control of calming the technician down when certain parts became particularly hard to recount.

 

 

When both looked to their leader, expecting at least a visual reaction if not a verbal one, Garnet finally decided to share her thoughts.

 

 

"5XF." The harsh way she addressed the Peridot by name commanded her attention. "Rest assured you will be a case handled separately at another time. Know that the only reasons I am delaying your judgment day are due to your importance to this Gypsum case by association, and…" she looked to Sphalerite as she spoke more calmly. "I am certain  _she_  would have a reaction of catastrophic proportions if you were poofed, bubbled, and tossed back into the pile where I found you."

 

 

Sphalerite tried to focus her glaring on the floor, but she couldn't help but look up at Garnet once she was being referred to. "You're not wrong."

 

 

"Sphalerite, I did  _horrible_  things," 5XF reminded her. "I know Steven and 5XG got back at me for what I put them through… rightfully so, but that doesn't mean I've properly atoned."

 

 

She tried to stave off tears expressing her next sentiment. "I… I don't want to become another 5XG, who always got away with murder. I wouldn't be worthy to live under this roof with you…"

 

 

This at least calmed Garnet down a great amount, though it was almost impossible for anyone to tell. She hoped the elder sister of Peridot would be more of an immediate ally, rather than one that took extensive time and effort to rehabilitate.

 

 

"I doubt my participation in the next mission to Egypt will be enough to fully redeem myself," the technician mumbled. "But Garnet said we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We have more immediate concerns right now, Sphalerite…"

 

 

Garnet looked to her fellow fusion. "5XF is right; you were clearly summoned in a moment of sheer desperation. Steven and Peridot could no longer look out for the gem I assigned to them; 5XF couldn't be left alone where she was after everything that happened. You were their last resort, Sphalerite. Both Steven and Peridot were pushed to their limits in every possible way, so it was easy for them to sync up. That alone can keep your form stable for a long time…"

 

 

"She relocated us to a safer place on a tropical island," 5XF explained. "Sphalerite was… very considerate and kind to me. We had stuff in common, so we ended up… really getting along."

 

 

There was no phrase in existence that could accurately describe just how much of an understatement that was.

 

 

"Then I passed out," Sphalerite glumly added. "About a few hours after we relocated, I just fell asleep. All that time, Steven and Peridot were basically asleep within me; I didn't hear a peep out of either one of them like I did the first time they fused. It feels like they sort of… dragged me straight into dreamland with them."

 

 

"I can confirm she slept for 14 consecutive hours," 5XF reported. "I checked on her every two hours and made sure I remained close by in case she needed something. I presume that is abnormal behavior, yes?"

 

 

Garnet considered everything being told to her while she rested her chin over her palm. "Very much so; and when she did wake up, she still remained as Sphalerite?"

 

 

"Sh-she sure did," 5XF affirmed, trying and failing to sound too excited about that detail. "Personally, I was fully expecting 5XG and Steven to walk in… but it never happened."

 

 

"I suppose the short way of putting it is that I've remained in this form ever since Steven and Peridot fused after becoming whole," Sphalerite explained. "So… since early Friday, all the way up until now… I've been me, and Steven and Peridot still haven't made a peep in my head. I've had to rely on what little instinct I independently had and 5XF to get around and know what to do… she helped me find my own identity when my components were unable to."

 

 

The elder fusion didn't look the least bit pleased to hear this. "You tried to contact them, yes?"

 

 

"Multiple times," Sphalerite assured. "After a while, I just accepted that they would come out when they're ready to. After what they suffered, I expected it might take a while."

 

 

"What more could you expect from her, Garnet?" 5XF sincerely pleaded. "They didn't wanna come out; she couldn't just force them to. Doesn't that sound cruel?"

 

 

"That isn't the problem," Garnet sternly corrected. "Sphalerite, the memory blocks you are experiencing at this moment… that is proof that they have since regained consciousness."

 

 

" _Really?"_  The young fusion didn't expect to hear  _this_. "I had no idea… I-I mean, I still haven't heard them and they aren't responding!"

 

 

"Of course they aren't responding," Garnet coolly countered. "The mental block is a sign of a fusion in direct conflict with the gems who made them. There are many ways to interpret this, but the common cause for this either that the gems who fused do not want to separate, or the fusion herself is actively holding the gems back from defusing."

 

 

5XF had a sinking feeling she knew which perspective this case took. "How can a fusion even do that…?"

 

 

"I assure you; most cannot," Garnet answered. "It is a much rarer case than the alternative. The only way a fusion can override her own components is if said fusion has had ample amounts of time to develop her own identity – especially if this was achieved with little to no influence from the gems who made her."

 

 

Sphalerite blanched at this revelation… and she could feel 5XF's tension along with her own; Garnet was on to them.

 

 

"I-I haven't been shutting them out, though," Sphalerite desperately pointed out. "I've been doing the opposite! So this is the more common scenario, right?"

 

 

"It's true that Steven and Peridot needed a very lengthy period of rest to recover from the many degrees of damage inflicted on them earlier this week," Garnet acknowledged. "And I'm certain you did earnestly try to help coax them out. However, any kind of memory block inflicting a fusion can be interpreted as nothing other than a retaliation from one end or the other."

 

 

5XF shook her head, desperately not wanting to believe this… "Th-then they must not want to come out at all; it's probably because I'm still nearby! That would be a logical deduction, would it not?!"

 

 

Unfortunately, the increased, insistent cries of 5XF reacting to this situation only made the two lovers look more suspect in Garnet's eyes.

 

 

"When was the last time you tried to directly contact them, Sphalerite?" Garnet calmly asked.

 

 

"Um, let me work out the time difference in my head," Sphalerite mumbled as she thought back on that. "I think it was sometime… in the late afternoon the day before yesterday."

 

 

"So for nearly two days, you did not try to contact Steven or Peridot at all," Garnet acknowledged. "After being so consistent in your attempts early on…"

 

 

5XF could tell this fusion was out to blame them for this, but she was desperate to protect the integrity of herself and her lover. "Th-they weren't responding!" she protested. "She tried  _several_  times! If they wanted to stay in there, then who is she to tell them "no", huh?!"

 

 

"I'm merely curious of this odd detail," the elder fusion replied. "5XF, your investment in this matter makes it clear you had a role in this."

 

 

"What role could I possibly have?!" 5XF asked. "The most I could have affected is just  _being there_  because Steven and 5XG hate me! And that's not something I can control! I never once told Sphalerite to hold them in!"

 

 

Garnet studied the increasingly-spastic Peridot for a moment before speaking again. "But you clearly hold Sphalerite in high regard. You've been incredibly defensive of her this entire time, 5XF."

 

 

"S-so she's a friend, so what?!" 5XF had a bad feeling a certain plan of theirs was about to fall apart at the seams… "And yes, I enjoyed having her company over 5XG's and Steven's, but that bar is set so low in the first place, so that could apply to anyone!"

 

 

"5XF, I'll make this clear: you directly have no involvement in this issue," Garnet clarified. "You do not have the ability to make a difference of this magnitude. What you  _are_  capable of… is being a motive for Sphalerite to act against her components."

 

 

Now the technician was driven to tears.  _"Sphalerite didn't do anything wrong!"_

 

 

The younger fusion was beside herself… with Garnet's last statement, it was beginning to make sense. More and more, it looked like the secret of their relationship wouldn't be the only thing uncovered in this room…

 

 

"I'll share my thoughts on how plausible each possibility is," Garnet announced, grabbing the attention of both guests. "Steven and Peridot had been severely damaged and needed a great deal of time to recover, true. But for what reason would they have to not want to return to their natural forms? Are you telling me they are healing damage after so many consecutive days of peaceful recovery? The mental blocks are proof that they are awake now. It's possible they have been for quite some time."

 

 

Sphalerite couldn't find a way to rationalize Steven and Peridot wanting to remain fused after this long. There was still so much for them individually to do after this… they both clearly held this vacation in high regard and panicked over any amount of time being squandered; the only reason they would have allowed their fusion and 5XF to hijack the last few days of it from them beyond being too injured to function…

 

 

More accurately, the only reason they  _couldn't_ simply defuse Sphalerite to salvage what remained of their vacation…

 

 

"I… I really didn't mean to hold them back," Sphalerite realized. "I mean… I still haven't heard from them, and this memory block issue is very recent."

 

 

"Going by your symptoms, Steven and Peridot had ample time to develop their form of rebellion," Garnet pointed out. "It would not simply happen out of the blue; the memory block would be a gradual process. For it to be this developed now… I estimate they've been conscious within you for no less than ten hours. Odds are they've been up and about longer than that, but you would have to risk sharing your aura link with me so I could give an accurate approximation."

 

 

Instantly, 5XF and Sphalerite's minds flashed back to what exactly was going on that many hours ago…

 

 

"They likely tried to reach you by that time, Sphalerite. However…" Garnet's tone darkened. "You confirmed that you made no attempt whatsoever to reach them within that time frame. However, any contact they attempted could easily have gone unnoticed by you if you were… particularly preoccupied."

 

 

"Just what the hell are you trying to imply?!" 5XF growled.

 

 

Garnet leaned over to scrutinize the pair. "Several calls to Steven and Peridot's phones were made during that gap of time Sphalerite admitted to not contacting Steven or Peridot. Not a single call went through. Every text message went ignored. All social accounts on Peridot's tablet… dead silent. We attempted to track your digital devices to ascertain your location earlier, but picked up nothing."

 

 

Sphalerite tried not to falter at that statement, but she couldn't help feeling the guilt. That was her doing…

 

 

"So, all devices were either damaged severely… or they were simply shut off," Garnet concluded. "But for what reason would they ever be shut off? I made it clear to Steven and Peridot to never shut off their devices for any reason during this vacation… precisely to avoid the panic that has been prevalent here for most of Sunday."

 

 

"Th-they could have simply lost power entirely…" 5XF tried to argue.

 

 

"I think not," Garnet cut her off. "Peridot would never allow for that, and her willpower could generate a reliable power source. Sphalerite, I presume you share that power, correct?"

 

 

Sphalerite reluctantly nodded. "I… y-yeah… I do."

 

 

"I hear 5XF herself handled many phone calls a few days ago," Garnet added. "So you both know how to operate these devices. I won't bother asking why you shut off all your devices for such a long period of time; there is only one explanation for that."

 

 

5XF winced as she reflexively grasped Sphalerite by the elbow; she needed  _something_  to comfort her here. "Please, don't…"

 

 

"You did not want to be found," Garnet accused. "Whatever you were doing, you wanted no interruptions or distractions. Shutting off your phones eliminated most of us in that regard…. but that would not stop Steven and Peridot from interfering."

 

 

Garnet had her; Sphalerite knew it. The latter only just realized she actually had done something very unethical…

 

 

"I-if I was blocking them, I certainly didn't mean to!" Sphalerite cried out. "I have no idea how– "

 

 

"Subconsciously, a fusion could do this without even realizing it," Garnet revealed. "Especially if she was so invested in whatever she was doing… and  _most_  especially if said fusion has the willpower to keep her components blocked indefinitely."

 

 

"Oh no…" Sphalerite finally understood what was really going on. She so badly didn't want to admit to it, but it was just a matter of time before Garnet completely exposed her and 5XF.

 

 

Garnet looked to the trembling 5XF. "And you were an accomplice to this, no doubt. You two were involved in an activity that spanned across nearly two days; total concentration was needed, and interference from anyone was out of the question. Even if the matter was urgent for a certain neglected pair…"

 

 

"Sh-she directly tried to contact Steven and Peridot just before that!" 5XF blurted out. "They didn't answer, so their silence was clearly a sign of their consent to stay out of it!"

 

 

"And tell me how someone completely unconscious can tell you "yes" or "no", 5XF," Garnet challenged. "Because the existence of this mind block and how long it has been developed tells me they were never truly given a choice in the first place. When they awakened, you two were already well underway with whatever you did."

 

 

The way Garnet worded all of this was very telling… the junior fusion knew the end was nigh for her. "I-if I heard them, I… honestly don't recall hearing them. I was very busy…"

 

 

She looked up to Garnet with a look of sheer dread. "You already know everything, don't you?"

 

 

"I do feel the truth is within reach," Garnet confirmed. "I would appreciate it if you both be honest and own up to this; the longer this mental conflict goes on, the more Sphalerite resists, and the greater the chance is that all three of you will sustain severe mental damage that may never fully heal. I know you would not willingly hurt Steven and Peridot, Sphalerite..."

 

 

"... But I am hurting them," Sphalerite sorrowfully acknowledged. "Because I…"

 

 

"You do not wish to leave," Garnet gently told her. "When a fusion is this reluctant to give up her form to bring back the gems who made her, it's because there is something in this world that is tethering you; a  _very_  strong desire to remain here."

 

 

Now it was Sphalerite's turn to spill tears. No matter how hard she resisted the urge, she looked to an equally upset 5XF. Garnet followed her gaze knowingly.

 

 

"I will admit… when my future vision showed 5XF last week, I was not sure what role she was meant to play in our lives," a sighing Garnet recalled.

 

 

"– W-wait, is that why you made Steven and 5XG take me with them?!"

 

 

Garnet nodded. "When you informed us of Gypsum, I was certain it was only that… but I'm finding that role is rather secondary to why you are truly meant to be here; why you out of the millions of gems we removed from Homeworld prior its destruction were the one to first learn of our world, and what our current mission is."

 

 

5XF was on the verge of a breakdown after this intensive interrogation. "Then what the hell did you bring me out for?! I'm sure it was that stupid Ruby's idea!"

 

 

To that, Garnet briefly smirked. "Ah, yes. Remind me later that you should properly meet  _my_  components. In the meantime, I suggest you make the most of what little time remains, 5XF. I cannot promise when you will have another chance to be in the arms of your soulmate."

 

 

Spalerite and 5XF's eyes bugged out as they gaped at Garnet.

 

 

To that, Garnet let out a chuckle. "I noticed the way you two held hands on the way here," she playfully pointed out. "It was not hard to put two and two together."

 

 

" _You knew this the whole damn time?!"_  5XF was  **furious**. "Why didn't you just say so in the beginning and force us to suppress that?!"

 

 

"I never once told you to suppress anything," the elder fusion pointed out. "And rest assured that I will not meddle in your relationship. I've found your dynamics during this talk very endearing… the love between you is very strong."

 

 

The smiles 5XF and Sphalerite had upon hearing that quickly faded when Garnet resumed speaking.

 

 

"That being said, I'm certain you are aware of the unique challenges revolving around a relationship like this. You seem extremely committed for a pair who only had a few days to get to know each other… however, said commitment is currently harming Steven and Peridot." Garnet paused before finishing her statement, as this was hard even for her to say… "With this element out in the open now, I can certainly imagine what you two were so involved in that you went out of your way to hide yourselves. May I ask if anything else of significance happened during that time?"

 

 

Sphalerite shook her head. "We never stopped… 5XF and I agreed to only focus on ourselves for the remainder of the vacation. We… we learned so much about each other even through that. So, we just kept going."

 

 

She and 5XF were rendered embarrassed and ashamed of themselves following that confession.

 

 

Surprisingly, Garnet was dead silent for a good few moments… and the first word out of her mouth was a very quiet  _"Nice…."_  before the gem cleared her throat immediately after that.

 

 

"That is… I will have to get back with you on that another time," Garnet finally said, though her tone indicated that this very concept even shook her to the core. "5XF, I see your true purpose was to become part of Sphalerite's life; to learn about yourself through her… rather than Steven and Peridot. But now that time has passed. You understand they must come back now, correct?"

 

 

"Understood…" 5XF muttered, bowing her head as she tried not to cry again. "I, I knew that from the start…"

 

 

Sphalerite looked so disillusioned. "I can't believe I… that I actually did this to them. I'm a traitor to the ones who made me! All because of love?!"

 

 

"Love can be quite a destructive force," Garnet informed her. "But I want you two to know this: you can come to me when you have concerns about your love. Despite what you've done already to express your love, you two are still very new at this. From here on out, you'll face great challenges to maintain that love. Are you two prepared to endure these hardships without losing your love for each other?"

 

 

5XF quickly jumped up to embrace the very depressed and resigned fusion.

 

 

"I won't let anything or anyone take her away from me," the Peridot declared. "E-even when she's gone… my feelings will never change. I-I'll just always remember the time we had…"

 

 

"I wouldn't dare lose 5XF for any reason," Sphalerite decided. "I won't give up. We're going to find a way to make this work."

 

 

She sadly turned to 5XF and returned the embrace. "I'm so sorry I'm leaving you alone to deal with the consequences of  _our_  actions. Please be strong for me, 5XF… and I promise that next time we meet, your perseverance will be rewarded."

 

 

5XF looked up to her love and nodded, silently assuring the fusion she would do absolutely anything for her and the love they shared.

 

 

Garnet quietly watched the pair kiss each other with such unexpected intensity; as if they'd been doing this for years.

 

 

They very reluctantly parted when Sphalerite needed air… and it took every ounce of willpower 5XF had to finally back away from her lover. It was Garnet's time to step in.

 

 

"It's time. Sphalerite, let's meditate. It will take a great deal of concentration to break through your barriers," the taller fusion instructed. "You know you will be among us once more one day… so do not despair."

 

 

"E-easier said than done, but I'll give it my all," Sphalerite nervously promised as she followed Garnet's example. The pair of fusions fell silent after this, leaving the anguished 5XF to watch as her lover's gemstones lit up brightly, and eventually, her form faded into the tan-colored light.

 

 

At that exact moment, 5XF couldn't hold back the fresh tears that spilled down her cheeks.

 

 

The tan light split in half; by that point, the color shifted to pink on the left and green for the right. Familiar forms took shape… one flash later, the light faded, and coming out from it was Steven and Peridot; both struggled to stand at first, as well as being in disbelief that they truly came back.

 

 

"Oh my stars… is this for real…?"

 

 

" _We're back!"_  a joyous Steven shouted out, pulling Peridot into a celebratory hug before dragging her to Garnet so they could properly hug as a group. "We're really back!"

 

 

5XF took to hiding  _behind_  Garnet during this; she absolutely did not want to be seen by these two anytime soon. Peridot especially would be eager to pound her sister into the dirt. And that was assuming she  _didn't_ know about the incident that trapped them inside their fusion…

 

 

Needless to say, she cowered when the group hug happened, but luckily the pair's focus was squarely on Garnet and not her surroundings.

 

 

"Welcome home, you two," Garnet said in such a warm tone that 5XF never expected could come from this particular fusion. "You've been greatly missed."

 

 

"I-if we're here, that means… that means we're home," Peridot just realized. "Wait, what day is it?!"

 

 

"It's officially Monday now," Garnet told her. "Yes, your vacation is over. I'm sorry it ended this way for you two."

 

 

Steven was downtrodden, but also a little preoccupied trying to sort himself out mentally. When he and Peridot were last themselves, they just survived a hellish round of torture that would surely scar them for life. He remembered his and Peridot's snap decision to fuse… though he wasn't sure if it was a conscious action now. It just seemed to… happen.

 

 

Like it was  _meant_  to happen.

 

 

At that point, his aura reading kicked in. Despite not spotting 5XF yet, Steven could tell she was hiding. However, just feeling her presence and her feelings now… that kicked in a disturbing flood of memories that weren't his own.

 

 

"Oh… oh wow." Steven was stunned as he tried to take it in.

 

 

Garnet could tell what was happening; this was an expected side-effect, so she patiently waited to see the pair's proper reaction.

 

 

"Steven, what's wrong?!" Of course, Peridot was immediately worried and grabbed his shoulders. She then gasped as she started to feel a very similar experience; only being recently separated from Steven in this unusual method meant she was still receptive to some degree of connecting her consciousness with Steven's. It had happened a week ago when Peridot and Steven's minds melded to the point where she could actually visualize Steven's thoughts.

 

 

She couldn't match Steven's abilities as an empath; not even remotely, but her bond with Steven allowed Peridot to pick up enough details that kick-started her own mind to flood in. Of course, she did not take this experience as calmly as her boyfriend.

 

 

"N-no, no…  _I don't want to believe this!_ "

 

 

Steven was constantly shaking his head; a bit in denial himself. "Th-that can't be possible… that can't really happen, can it…?"

 

 

"I'll admit I did not see this coming," Garnet admitted. "You two… you'll need to sit down, relax, and process all of this. I underestimated how much of a shock this would be to your systems."

 

 

Both immediately did so; their legs were getting wobbly, anyway.

 

 

"Steven… you must be starving," Garnet realized. "I'll get you something to drink and a snack. Please behave in the meantime; Peridot, I'm looking at you."

 

 

Peridot grit her teeth in frustration upon hearing that request. "Behave...? You want me to  _behave?!_  You already know all this crap we're remembering, don't you?!"

 

 

"Only what I was told," said an assured Garnet as she stood up to exit the room. 5XF had nowhere to hide now. "I won't be long; Steven, you have my permission to do what is necessary to keep the peace."

 

 

"I– … yeah, sure…" Steven did not sound sure of himself at all, but apparently that was enough for Garnet, who vacated the room.

 

 

He then noticed Peridot spotted 5XF curled up into a corner the distance; the sight of the elder Peridot was like the color red being shown to a bull. The junior technician stood up once more.

 

 

"She is  _ **so**_ dead."

 

 

That was more-or-less what 5XF expected to hear out of her sister. She just remained where she was; since Sphalerite faded out of her life, 5XF found herself not at all motivated to keep moving. It was like a part of herself just fell off and died.

 

 

"Peridot… I'm only gonna tell you this once:  **don't hurt her**. Not with your fists, not with your words… just leave her alone." Steven barely had it in him to law down the law. He couldn't even face 5XF; his back was turned to her.

 

 

"Steven–! Did you or did you not see what I just saw?!" Peridot cried out at him. "After everything we went through, our own vacation was taken from us! A-and, everything that– what  _they_ did– Steven, what does that even make us?!"

 

 

"You think I'm not wondering the same things as you?!" Steven shouted back. "I-I'm still trying to make sense of this, Peri! Please, just… calm down and sit with me! We can hug it out and figure this out together…"

 

 

Peridot  _wanted_  to do that, but… "Hugging it out is what got us in this mess in the first place, Steven! That was how we ended up making Sphalerite! It all went south from there, remember?!"

 

 

Steven knew Peridot had a right to be frightened. He too was terrified of possibly fusing again.

 

 

"Th-then just sit down with me, okay? We won't fuse if you just do that," Steven pleaded. "I know it's hard, but you  _need_  to control yourself, Dot. Garnet's gonna help all of us, too."

 

 

That at least got Peridot to begrudgingly sit with Steven, but she was still shaking with fury.

 

 

"If by "all of us" you mean that the fickle stupid idiot is included, then I am  _not_  interested!" Peridot sharply told him. "We're home now, so we no longer have to escort that ungrateful clod. She can just be thrown in with all the others we'll release tomorrow and we'll never see her again."

 

 

"Ah… actually… that's been delayed again…"

 

 

Steven and Peridot paused; they knew that was 5XF's voice, although it was barely audible and was so feebly spoken by the gem no one would look at.

 

 

"Again?! Why again?!" Peridot's fury died down as she took in another shocking surprise. "That was the plan set in place before we embarked on this vacation!"

 

 

"... Gypsum was never directly encountered, so…"

 

 

Peridot smacked her forehead and grumbled. "For stars' sake…  _gah_. All that we went through, and we never even saw the clod! Of  _course_  we have to finish what we started, and we can't start the Era 3 program with a known corrupted gem active…"

 

 

"For what it's worth, I think the temple we went through to get there warrants another visit," Steven helpfully suggested. "We were in such a rush looking for… you know… we hardly got a good look at the inside. And Pearl wanted us to take pictures of the inside."

 

 

"We really don't have a choice but to revisit it," Peridot glumly acknowledged. "I never got a good look at the domain before everything went straight to hell for us, let alone where on Earth the warp pad sent us, so I can't bypass that with my teleporting."

 

 

Steven nodded in agreement before managing a smile to his bitterly sour girlfriend. "Y'know… I thought about something."

 

 

Peridot gave Steven a tired look. "Do tell."

 

 

"You know how we talked about how overcoming really tough obstacles like making you remember that really bad thing would make us stronger as a couple?" he asked, sounding more like his positive, unassuming self.

 

 

"Of course I do," Peridot flatly replied. "And in hindsight, it feels like such a minor inconvenience now."

 

 

"Think about how strong we gotta be now," Steven urged. "How many couples get caught up in impossible deathmatches and come out of that alive?"

 

 

Peridot managed a modest smile for Steven when she thought that over.

 

 

Conversely, 5XF just completely curled into a fetal position as she was reminded of the crimes she just had to recount to Garnet minutes ago. Without Sphalerite by her side, it became even more painful to acknowledge.

 

 

"I wanna say that could very well make us one of the most powerful, enduring couples in the universe, but…" Peridot couldn't ignore the facts that told her otherwise. "We both survived a fight where only one of us was supposed to live, but we couldn't keep a single gem in line. What does that say about our chances in this Era 3 program when we face hundreds of  _thousands_ of gems just like that?"

 

 

"I– Y-yeah, yeah…" Steven could absolutely not sugarcoat how badly they sucked as guides. "But it's getting delayed again because of this Gypsum thing now, Peri. Maybe that'll buy us some time to figure out how to go about teaching all these gems at once. I imagine Garnet's gonna rethink a lot of this because of how bad we sucked in our mission…"

 

 

5XF noticed neither of them would even say her name at this point. Though Steven was predictably going a bit easier on her, it was very disconcerting to notice even  _he_ was going out of his way to not say her name.

 

 

"You two could have done a much better job; that much I will say," Garnet said as she reentered the room with sustenance for Steven. "But I was the one who failed to see what role 5XF would play in our future; there were many possible roads, but most revolved around you two having much more involvement. You couldn't have known our new friend would find a corrupted gem and become a key player in how we must defeat her in the near future."

 

 

"Are you seriously saying that was  _meant_  to happen? Steven and I being forced into a deathmatch and all?"

 

 

"Not so much that part," Garnet assured. "But there's no telling when we would have found Gypsum otherwise, and based on what we've seen and what little we know, this seems to be an exceptionally powerful gem who likely cannot be defeated by conventional means. If she became a problem while we have thousands of gems out and about who could easily be corrupted by her, I'd… rather not think about it. So I must commend all three of you for giving us the opportunity to nip this disaster in the bud."

 

 

Steven guzzled down his drink before stuffing his face with food. However, when Garnet finished, he swallowed down his food; compelled to ask a certain question. "But… we still suck as babysitters, don't we?"

 

 

Garnet smiled down at the boy. "Unfortunately, yes."

 

 

That confirmation compelled Steven to look worriedly at Peridot. "Maybe we're not fit to have kids after all…"

 

 

Peridot blushed at the thought; it was actually a little comforting, though. It felt like forever since she was teased about that, and any levity to make this situation bearable for her was greatly appreciated. "Oh my stars, are you seriously going there again?"

 

 

… Suddenly, the comfort completely died off as she remembered what recently invaded her mind.

 

 

"Especially after what we just witnessed?!" she suddenly cried out. "Steven, what if–?!"

 

 

Steven's eyes snapped wide open as he understood exactly why his girlfriend was panicking. His mind flashed back to that first moment he and Peridot's thoughts were linked together… the thought that made it happen…

 

 

"W-we defused, though," Steven uttered. "That should cut out any chance of something like that happening." He looked to Garnet with pleading eyes. "Isn't that right? Defusing should completely mess up any chances to–"

 

 

"Who can say?" was Garnet's answer, which made Steven feel like his blood ran cold. Peridot experienced a similar chilling feeling. "Gem pregnancy is obviously possible, but it's a phenomenon far more rare than, for example, unfused gems with heterochromia. Very little is known on the subject."

 

 

Peridot gulped upon hearing that. "I… ah… being a certified Kindergartener, may have acquired some rumors and theories on such a topic."

 

 

All eyes were on Peridot now.

 

 

 

"Geez, I should've kept my mouth shut," she grumbled. "L-look, there's absolutely nothing on the record for fusion pregnancy. Not surprising, since they were solely used for combat purposes and nothing more. For ordinary gems… I, ah, had heard of some discussion on the matter. Most gems are made with both a giving genital and a receiving genital. This applies for gems made in either Era. Of course, low-caste Era 2s like me had more emphasis on carrying, since there were more than enough Peridots in existence to warrant not wasting extra developmental materials that could be "better" used on breeding gems that were far superior in utility but vastly inferior in numbers."

 

 

Steven intently listened, then had a question he was somewhat hesitant to ask. "So, uh… are you saying your kind could only have babies, not making them?"

 

 

Peridot blushed and grumbled at the question. Based on their fusion's actions, there were certain… details that warranted further questioning, although neither her nor her boyfriend were willing to go there anytime soon.

 

 

" _Nrrrggggh_ , that is  _not_  what I'm saying," Peridot denied as calmly as she could, but she was very visibly flustered. It was a pretty personal question, after all. "Even my kind has the ability to seed other gems… in theory."

 

 

"In theory?" Steven parroted.

 

 

"You know how I mentioned more focus was put on our ability to receive rather than give?" Peridot tiredly reminded him. "That comes at the cost of our capability of giving being drastically reduced; in size, girth, and potency. Like I said, if there was a situation where Peridots were becoming near-extinct, that would say a  _lot_  more about the state of the world itself than our population. If that ever became an issue, Homeworld would have blown up  _much_  sooner than it did."

 

 

It was a little unnerving for all parties to hear Peridot sound so causal when speaking about a dark topic like this.

 

 

"If a higher gem's giving ability could improve at the cost of our own, of course it's logical to do just that. So, in short: we do have both means of reproduction. But the rate of our giving absolutely sucks compared to our ability to receive."

 

 

"Gems had always been made the same way for millennia, however," Garnet pointed out. "Even several thousand years ago and beyond, gems were made instantly by means of injector fluid and mineral resources. Never once has that method faltered. What was the justification for giving us the means to reproduce in another way despite it always being illegal in Homeworld?"

 

 

Peridot wasn't so sure about that; it was a curiosity she had for a long time, but never had the means to find out. "That's… _mmn…nyrrrgh_ … a good question."

 

 

"It was Homeworld's eternal insurance policy."

 

 

For the first time, all eyes were on 5XF, who was still cowering in the corner while looking utterly pathetic. Still, she looked slightly better before and frankly had to be, to speak up like this in the first place.

 

 

"Do you mind  _elaborating_ , please?" Peridot coldly asked her sister. Of course, that tension wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

 

 

5XF weakly nodded before sharing her knowledge. "Being a certified Kindergartener myself, and a bit too curious for my own good, I can promise my word is every bit as valid as yours."

 

 

That made Peridot scowl and tighten her fist; 5XF decided it was wisest to just get to the point.

 

 

"It's related to the scenario you described: the world on the verge of ruin with several crucial gems on the verge of extinction," she explained. "When gem production had to be drastically altered to produce cheaper, lower-quality gems from Homeworld's terrain due to dwindling resources. Just a little over a decade ago, Homeworld was just a shell of its former self and literally could not create more gems from its terrain without causing the planet to collapse in on itself. Gem population has been stable since then, which is why natural reproduction was illegal up until the very end of Homeworld's existence, but I had come across several rumors that it would soon be legalized."

 

 

"If the population was stable, why was there talk of it being legalized?" Garnet inquired.

 

 

"As I understand it, the justification is allegedly... related to a rather nonsensical sentiment of imperial pride," 5XF elaborated. "Homeworld had several colony planets before its destruction, after all; several of them could produce gems the way they always had, but they were not considered "mainland" Homeworld gems and thus inferior by default, and there was some concern of colony-made gems banding together and rebelling against the "mainland". Since Homeworld was bereft of resources, natural reproduction would be the only way to rebuild Homeworld's population  _with_  Homeworld gems."

 

 

Another detail suddenly came to mind. "Incidentally… you all were told of the tale of the Lone Twin Massacre, correct?"

 

 

Everyone nodded in affirmation.

 

 

"Shockingly, one of the few Era 1 historical events that Homeworld  _couldn't_  cover up and hide from us Era 2s," Peridot remarked.

 

 

5XF nodded in agreement. "The end result of that incident was over 80% of Homeworld's population being shattered in a very short period of time. Even Homeworld colonies suffered this indirectly because there weren't enough gems on hand to fully develop them. It took hundreds of years for Homeworld to recoup their losses by creating replacements. Of course, it was largely done the legal way… but there's been evidence that suggests natural reproduction  _was_  legalized during that short time frame to speed up the restoration of Homeworld's population."

 

 

"So, there was merit in creating gems in such a way after all," Garnet acknowledged. "Had Homeworld survived the recent crisis that pallified the majority of its native gems, then natural reproduction would absolutely have to be legalized to restore lost numbers. Thanks to Steven and Peridot's joint efforts, we have an approximation of the ratio regarding pallified gems versus gems like you who were not infected. We rescued every single gem who was not already shattered, so the total is absolute."

 

 

"... I imagine the ratio will be upsetting to hear…"

 

 

"For every single healthy Homeworld gem, there are 995 pallids," Peridot reported without hesitation. It was possible she just wanted to jump on the opportunity to upset her sister, as the numbers did make her cringe.

 

 

"Y'know, unless the refugees relocate to the colonies, that's how gems are gonna need to reproduce here on Earth," Steven pointed out. "N-not that they have to; more like if they want more gems around… y'know, cutting into Earth isn't an option. Not that it  _couldn't_ happen, 'cause a couple of Kindergartens exist here and all, but we're not gonna let it happen. Peri, you saw what they were gonna do to Earth if Homeworld got its way."

 

 

That was a rather daunting memory to hearken back to, but a downtrodden Peridot nodded to Steven. "Correct; all of these unique resources would have to be sacrificed to make any more, so… yes, I suppose the laws are effectively reversed in Era 3. Kindergartens are now illegal; producing more gems will be up to the individual's discretion, but will have to be done in the, ah… more intimate method…"

 

 

"This is definitely a topic that will need to be covered when we address the masses," Garnet pointed out. "This entire conversation we just had… Steven, Peridot, this is how you should conduct your lessons. You both bounced off well with 5XF, who had both questions and contributions that you handled very professionally. Especially impressive considering where she stands with you both at this moment."

 

 

5XF's face gave Garnet a look that screamed " _Really_ , Garnet? You had to remind them about that?".

 

 

"Rest assured I am still seething with anger and hatred of an infinite supply of supernovas," a chipper Peridot assured. "And I would apologize for embracing this hatred, Steven… but a world record-setting number of lines were crossed with this one. You  _cannot_  tell me you aren't furious with her as well."

 

 

Steven sighed. Even someone as mild-mannered as him had his limits. "Yes, Peri. I'm really mad. I wanna vent, too… but not like this. We just need some distance from the problem, okay? We'll come back to this and work it out when we cool off."

 

 

"We aren't  _getting_  an opportunity to "cool off", Steven!" Peridot barked back. "That little succubus over there is integral to our next mission, in case you've forgotten!"

 

 

"Peridot, we are not charging into Egypt right away," Garnet clarified. "I believe you too would agree that is a foolish move to make at this stage. What do you believe is the best course of action to take at this juncture?"

 

 

"Oh, well…" Peridot blushed a bit; once again she completely forgot she was indeed co-leading the Crystal Gems with Garnet. Considering the circumstances, it was more understandable this time, at least. "Obviously we need a conference with the full team plus the skank. We have deduced something very unusual and unprecedented about the temple we went through that led to the warp pad. We've taken pictures of its exterior, though it turned out to just be an upper tower rather than the full establishment…"

 

 

Steven just remembered what Peridot was referring to about the details. "Wow, that's right! Garnet, there's something up with that temple big time."

 

 

"I can use my photographic memory to capture what I can regarding the interior… what little we saw, anyway," Peridot added. "We were understandably in a rush. However…" She eyed 5XF, who immediately looked away in shame. "A certain floozy was in a significant chamber for a long period of time and had plenty of time to pick up details Steven and I were not able to afford looking into. So we're naturally going to have to pump her for information that I'm certain she has  _loads_  of."

 

 

Peridot eyed her kin again, noticing her attempts to strike fear into her sister's heart were attempting to be no-sold. … She couldn't help herself.

 

 

"Hm, you know, if the name  _Fickle_  doesn't tickle your fancy, I believe a superior moniker that defines who exactly you are would be  _Floozy!_  How about that, 5XF?" Peridot naturally sounded devious and intentionally antagonistic when she said this.

 

 

Much to her pleasure, 5XF covered her mouth to stifle her cry and fully turned away from the others to hide her immediate tears.

 

 

" _Peridot_ …"

 

 

Surprisingly, Steven and Garnet snapped at the young gem simultaneously. This briefly shook her up before she glared at them both, trying her hardest to act like that didn't affect her at all. "Oh,  _what?_  You wanna get on my case if I say "water is wet", too? Both assessments are equally objective facts!"

 

 

Garnet sighed and shook her head. "I must have jinxed it when I commended you all for being professional earlier," she coolly lamented. "Peridot, I concur with your plan of action, so I will consult with the others when the best time will be to schedule this. I shouldn't need to tell you this, but it seems I must now: you are a leader;  _act like one_."

 

 

As much as Peridot wanted to protest that, she held back this time and sighed with resignation. "Yes, Garnet… all I ask for is time to process these… highly disturbing revelations. I think you'll not argue that Steven and I got ripped off on our vacation in the worst possible way."

 

 

Although Peridot was being a jerk, it wasn't entirely without merit. If Steven was being reserved in keeping Peridot in line this time, that was definitely a sign that the two who most needed a vacation probably got less of one than anyone else.

 

 

"I'm gonna need time, too," Steven admitted. "Sorry, Garnet… it's just–"

 

 

"Steven, you do not need to justify anything," Garnet immediately assured the boy. "You've both been through some of the worst torture imaginable and a problematic fusion experience. We'll talk more on that in particular another time; for now, I want you two to relax as much as possible to make up for your lost time. If you wish to be left alone, say the word and I will make sure you are undisturbed. It goes without saying, but 5XF is no longer mandated to follow either of you. That experiment is now over."

 

 

" _Praise the freaking stars,"_  Peridot sarcastically celebrated. "You're giving us an A for effort, right? Steven and I didn't exactly have any choice but to fail here."

 

 

Steven just facepalmed while Garnet let out a bit of an annoyed huff.

 

 

"Peridot, I understand your need to vent your frustration, but know you are treading on thin ice now," she warned. "I will take responsibility for 5XF from here, so I would recommend– no,  _insist_  you two do not approach each other for the foreseeable future. With that said, you and Steven are free to go."

 

 

"You'll get no complaints from me; I am  _more than happy_  to stay away," Peridot assured before Steven took her hand and made his way to the door.

 

 

"Thank you, Garnet," Steven glumly said. "Glad to see you again… kinda wish it was under better circumstances, I guess."

 

 

At least he wasn't apologizing. Garnet smiled warmly at the young man. "It may take time, but life will go on and you'll find yourself living happily again sooner than you think. Love you."

 

 

"Love you too, Garnet…" Even happy, he sounded exhausted and ready to leave.

 

 

Peridot obediently followed along without complaint, though when they neared the wall 5XF had been glued to since her former babysitters discovered her upon returning, Peridot couldn't resist a final parting shot towards her sister. She sharply looked in 5XF's direction.

 

 

Against her better judgment, 5XF dared to look back. She hoped since she was on the way out, it would be an attempt to show some mercy, but… the catty smile should have been a dead giveaway.

 

 

"Ironic, isn't it? Garnet made us take you on our vacation, and one of your primary purposes was to be a deterrent for Steven and I losing control and succumbing to our desire to mate. Then the vacation ends with Steven and I coming out of this pure and innocent, while  _you_  not only caved in to the urge yourself, but also shamelessly fornicated with our fusion hundreds of times over!  _Nyehehe_ –"

 

 

" **PERIDOT."**

 

 

Again, Steven and Garnet simultaneously admonished her while 5XF immediately burst into tears.

 

 

"It's fine, Garnet," Steven assured. "I'll take responsibility for my Peridot; just focus on yours."

 

 

With a harsh yank and a pained squeal from Peridot, the couple disappeared.

 

 

Garnet approached the shaking, weeping 5XF and kneeled to level with the height difference. "Do you need a hug?"

 

 

Even though Garnet was responsible for taking Sphalerite away from her, she seemed like such a saint now compared to Peridot. With no one else left to console her, 5XF took Garnet up on her offer. Garnet returned the hug and let the poor gem cry her heart out.

 

 

While Garnet still had no intention of letting her fully off the hook for nearly killing Steven and Peridot in one of the most diabolical ways she'd ever heard of, it was painfully obvious the elder sibling was not inherently evil and was genuinely confused about so many things. Some part of the fusion even felt bad to take Sphalerite away – especially when the trade-off was an aloof Steven and a downright  _savage_  Peridot. Garnet highly doubted she would have ever seen this side of 5XF without Sphalerite.

 

 

"I-I'm never gonna see Sphalerite again, am I?" 5XF choked out. "I already miss her; I can't  _ **stand**_  that I have to rely on  **5XG**  to have that chance again! All I want is just to be able to lean against her on the beach and watch the ocean!"

 

 

"She would want you to still see the ocean, even if she isn't there to watch with you," Garnet quietly told her. "You knew going into this that this would be a very difficult relationship to maintain, didn't you?"

 

 

" _Of course I did!"_  5XF cried out as she glared up at Garnet; rivers of tears streaming from her eyes. "Why do you think we wasted no time expressing our love the moment we realized it?! Why I was desperate to make love to her for 41 consecutive hours?! We both knew we were rushing, but it was a foregone conclusion that I might not see her for a long time; possibly never again at this point! I-I loved her so much, I didn't want to waste a single second in her presence, so when she did have to disappear, we would be able to say we made the most of the time we had!"

 

 

Garnet stared in silence for a moment before smiling. "You are a clever gem; I will give you that. I can't imagine most in your situation would take that into consideration. You already assured me that you are willing to do whatever it takes to be her one true love. Know that you have my full support."

 

 

"You… you're not furious that I defiled the fusion of Steven and 5XG so many times over?" she squeaked.

 

 

"Regardless of who made her, Sphalerite has proved to be an individual in her own right. It's safe to say Steven nor Peridot will ever be able to influence her; not like you have. You two bonded over a persisting issue very few would have in common… and she came about this time specifically for you."

 

 

5XF nodded; it was relieving to hear at least someone was in her corner and understood her motives to do so many stupid things. "I appreciate it… though I guess I have you to thank for being able to be set free before anyone else."

 

 

Garnet chuckled. "Thank  _you_  for stepping up when no other Peridot would to explain the situation for Ruby on Homeworld. For your boldness, Ruby would make sure not to forget you… that is where the true chain of events started that has made your life what it is now. Despite what has happened, you do understand what makes Earth a remarkable planet now, correct?"

 

 

"Ah… yes; I do," 5XF shyly affirmed. "Steven and 5XG did a stars-awful job in explaining that to me; at the very least they shouldn't have let me out in such dangerous places!"

 

 

Once more, Garnet stifled a laugh. "I'll admit, I did expect them to have a  _little_  more common sense than that. They are still young and learning how to uphold responsibility. Although… I say young, but even with your changes, 5XF, I'll admit you seem much more mature than your sister. But you two are the same age, aren't you?"

 

 

"I am six seconds older," 5XF confidently reported.

 

 

"Ah, of course; those six seconds have made a world of difference," Garnet said with amusement. "What I'm trying to say is that you won't ever have to worry about anyone comparing you to your little sister. You are indeed two very different Peridots who have led and will continue to lead very different lives. But you both understand the appeal of living a free life, making your own decisions, being treated equally among your peers…"

 

 

5XF nodded. "When Steven and 5XG described it to me, it always felt too good to be true… and it's hard to take stupid children like them seriously. Sphalerite had no idea who she was, but even she came off as more mature than those two!"

 

 

"One day, I'm sure'll you will make peace with both of them. Understand that they have not been in a relationship for very long, either… and an unavoidable destiny entangled them both in the process, now being the last two Diamonds in existence."

 

 

The technician could hardly believe she completely forgot this detail. "That's… that's still so hard to believe; it's been challenging enough remembering there's no Diamond Authority anymore. I see why they have to be the ones heading this operation, at least… even though they must be the least-qualified members of your entire team."

 

 

"Well, we're hoping they will be living proof for the other gems that Diamonds are not the answer to their problems," Garnet admitted. "They will be there to teach the gems what life on Earth really means; their job is no different from ours, in the end. Once they've acclimated, they are free to go where they please and live their life the way they never got to in Homeworld."

 

 

"It is a nice thought…" 5XF agreed. "But certainly you don't need me telling you it won't be that easy."

 

 

"Indeed. I will admit, part of me hoped that if Steven and Peridot did an especially good job bonding with you, that you might be willing to stay and help us in this endeavor."

 

 

5XF froze for a moment before staring at Garnet. "W-well… however slim the chance is, I want to be where Sphalerite will be and nowhere else… which, consequently, means I must remain where Steven and 5XG are. I will consider enduring that my own little challenge in my resolve to not give up on Sphalerite… what good am I to your cause, if you don't mind me asking?"

 

 

"I know you may feel unnecessary because we already have a Peridot on the team, but one can never have too many technicians. You may have ideas Peridot never once considered, and… ideally, you could be our mediator with your fellow refugees. Not officially being affiliated with us may make them more inclined to trust you; you can help them understand whatever we were not able to do on our own." Garnet patted the top of 5XF's hair. "I'm not saying you have to be part of this in any way, of course."

 

 

"Mm… it's plausible," 5XF admitted. "I'll need to keep myself busy so I don't waste my time just moping around in a hole somewhere. I still need a tour of your home base so I'll know where to be and what places are off-limits, come to think of it…"

 

 

Garnet smirked. "I may have an idea who can help you."

 

 

5XF blinked in confusion as Garnet stood up. Before she could say anything, Garnet's form it up until it was no longer visible… in a familiar flash, where Garnet stood were two gems around her height.

 

 

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, 5XF," Sapphire politely greeted. "I'm Sapphire."

 

 

" **5XF!** So, we meet again! I've been waiting t–"

 

 

Abruptly, a very pissed-off 5XF decked Ruby hard, sending her to the floor.

 

 

"Bastardize math like that ever again, and I swear  _I'll have your head!_ " Just like that, the heaving, furious 5XF went back to normal while Sapphire couldn't help but laugh with great amusement. "Whew… that felt good. I've been holding that one in for a while."

 

 

Eventually, the fallen Ruby was also laughing, though it turned out 5XF gave her a black eye when she sat up. " _That's_  the "hello" I was lookin' for. Now we got those stinkin' formalities out of the way, so let's show you around your new home!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Of all places… you chose here. This  _very_  precarious ledge on the roof of this residence. Not to mention uncomfortable!"

 

 

"You seemed just fine with it last time," Steven reminded her. "You made us spend all night up here, remember?"

 

 

"Well, to be fair, I had you as a cushion," Peridot pointed out. "Still… it's a very random choice; you can't deny that."

 

 

Steven stared up a the moon in the sky, just as he did last time. "I figured it would help us gain some… I dunno, perspective? Maybe I thought reflecting on a simpler time would make this easier…"

 

 

"In our previous experiences, remembering the simpler times often makes us even sadder than we originally were," Peridot pointed out.

 

 

"Well, do you have any better ideas where to sit?!" Steven snapped before he could stop himself. He immediately bowed his head in shame, shaking it. "S-sorry; I'm so sorry…"

 

 

After settling down from Steven startling her, Peridot leaned over and looked to him inquisitively. "Steven… when you go this long without smiling even once, it's extremely concerning. Please let me share your burden."

 

 

Steven looked up to her, extremely confused by what she offered. "Uh,  _what…?_ "

 

 

"Last time we were up here, you offered yourself to act as the buffer for all the stress, anger, and hatred I kept bottled up within me," Peridot gently reminded him. "I can tell just by looking at you; a ball of atmosphere-crushing pressure is tearing away into your innards. So allow my center of gravity to counterbalance that harmful power."

 

 

Miserable as he was, Steven couldn't help but laugh in earnest after that. Moments like these were precisely why he loved Peridot so much. He was nowhere near healed yet, but this was a good way to start.

 

 

Peridot looked positively radiant to see this reaction. "There's my Steven! Good to see you aren't completely lost."

 

 

She could tell there was a lot of work still ahead of her; the gem didn't know why, but she just knew Steven was suffering and chances were very high that a good degree of it was her fault.

 

 

"I couldn't do that to you; not after what we just lived through," Steven assured her as his smile slowly faded again.

 

 

"That… sort of implies you truly want to be lost," Peridot nervously pointed out. "And that I'm holding you back."

 

 

"You're holding me back from falling off the deep end," Steven insisted; though he was glaring at his girlfriend. "Don't ever feel guilty about that, okay? We should never  _want_  to be lost, Peri."

 

 

Peridot nodded in agreement, but looked nervous. "Neither of us are of sound mind tonight… that's just impossible. After what we lived through, survived, struggled, and now seen… I know I'm not nearly as adept in this skill as you, Steven, but please let me try. This is the only way my skills will improve to better serve you in the future."

 

 

It was astonishing how different Peridot's demeanor was now that they were alone. Then again, Steven wasn't one to talk this time.

 

 

"I get it; that's… really cool you're trying so hard just for me, but…"

 

 

"I-is that not good enough…? What else must I do?" Peridot was going out of her way to accommodate him now that it was clear he was severely upset.

 

 

Steven let out an aggravated sigh and looked up to the moon again. "There's something we gotta handle before I can let you do anything for me, okay?"

 

 

"Steven, I'm listening," his girlfriend said insistently. "But I can't help if you don't tell me. I can't read your feelings, unfortunately."

 

 

At least Steven could tell with his built-in feelings reader that Peridot was being completely sincere. What he picked up matched what she said perfectly, but he also picked up the growing level of worry building up in her that she wouldn't dare let him see.

 

 

She was always trying to look strong for everybody in her own way. Even though she was terrible at it… her efforts were appreciated.

 

 

"Promise you won't totally fall apart if I do?"

 

 

Peridot froze then and there; eyes widened with a look of pure horror. "…Oh, stars. You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

 

 

"What?!" Steven could hardly believe he was giving off that impression, but now he felt even worse as he struggled to reassure her. "No, of course not! Geez, Peri! Talk about a leap in logic…"

 

 

Peridot's eyes were already shimmering with brimming tears. No way could she be crying this early on.

 

 

"You promise…? You're not just telling me what I wanna hear, right…?"

 

 

This was going to be harder than Steven anticipated. He grumbled and hugged Peridot a bit more aggressively than he usually did. "I promise, I promise! Just calm down, okay? I can't have you crying on me already; this is hard enough as it is!"

 

 

A shaking Peridot nodded and willed away her tears. She was still very nervous and fearing the worst. "You keep making it sound like a cease-and-desist of our relationship, Steven…"

 

 

"Peri, I'm just mad at you, okay?! That's all!"

 

 

He could no longer bring himself to hug his girlfriend now that he reassured her… supposedly. It was really not reassuring for her to learn of this.

 

 

"... "Just" mad, you're saying," Peridot sadly recited as Steven turned away from her. "I feel you're understating just how angry you truly are. It's because of how I behaved back there, isn't it?"

 

 

Steven was relieved she was getting better at finding out on her own where she was screwing up, at least.

 

 

"What else could it be?" he still asked impatiently. "And I'm saying that sarcastically, so don't start throwing out guesses!"

 

 

"Your uncomfortable level of grip on my wrist and refusal to speak to me until we came up here was indicative of your anger," Peridot lowly acknowledged.

 

 

"I can tell you're not sorry, though. So I don't know what to say…"

 

 

There it went: a jolt of guilt in the form of lightning, striking Peridot right down the middle, leaving her stunned.

 

 

"I… I know I said awful things," Peridot admitted. "And in any other scenario, I would be  _immensely_  sorry and ashamed of myself. But you know why it's different this time, Steven!"

 

 

Steven ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Yes, I know, okay?! We both saw the exact same thing… Sphalerite and 5XF stole our vacation. And did…  _so_  many things; I couldn't even get through it all."

 

 

"For what it's worth, it was too overwhelming for me to digest fully as well," Peridot sympathized.

 

 

"That's gonna forever change how we see her," Steven murmured, referring to 5XF. "And our fusion… Peri, I don't even know…"

 

 

"W-we can't ever be her again, Steven," Peridot asserted. "We  _know_  what will happen, and I'm not letting 5XF have the satisfaction of doing even  _more_  of that to her! Besides, why should she be allowed to do perform such lewd actions while the others expect us to be squeaky clean?!"

 

 

Steven was aware of the hypocrisy in that regard… he just tried not to dwell on it. "Sphalerite's her own gem, on top of that… there's no way we're gonna match 5XF in influence at this point, so I think it's pointless to try stopping her."

 

 

"Well, how she feels about us is quite obvious," Peridot snidely remarked. "Considering she was more than happy to  _trap us in her mind_  just so she and the so-called "sibling" could have a few more hours of intercourse."

 

 

"I still want to believe Sphalerite didn't mean for that to happen," Steven said, though his tone made it obvious he really didn't believe what he just said. "I hate assuming the worst of our own fusion…"

 

 

"Yeah, well I wanted to believe 5XF honestly got lost in the desert and  _didn't_  steal my tablet with full intent to ditch us," Peridot bitterly countered. "And how did that one work out for us, Steven?"

 

 

Steven shook his head. "Right; I know… I want you to know I'm not mad at you for not forgiving her yet. Even though it happened like four days ago, it still feels like just a few hours to me…"

 

 

"Time basically stopped for us the moment we fused," Peridot acknowledged. "And to think we were looking forward to seeing how great our fusion could be once we finally did it. After failing and failing, it worked… first time, she doesn't last beyond an hour. Second time, she completely betrays us."

 

 

"I just thought of something," Steven said with a look of dread on his face. When he noticed Peridot's inquisitive look, he elaborated. "We need 5XF for this Gypsum mission. We both know there's a really high chance she'll be able to use 5XF as a weapon against us. What if she has us on the ropes, and our only way of coming out of that alive is to…"

 

 

"Well, looks like we're dying," Peridot casually decided. "We had a good run; nice knowing you, Steven."

 

 

Steven glared at the technician until she finally broke; one of the few times someone could out-do her willpower.

 

 

"F- _Fine!_  We'll enable 5XF and our fusion just so our stupid lives get saved," Peridot grumbled. "You realize they'll aim to make Sphalerite a perma-fusion, right?"

 

 

"They'll have a really hard time doing that," Steven told her. "We were able to win out this time by blocking her ability to use our memories, but next time she's not gonna have the advantage of us being so traumatized that it takes us entire days to recover. She won't be able to stick around for long if we don't want her to."

 

 

Peridot sighed. "I'm hoping that's the case, but it's often never that easy for us… after all, she does have access to my willpower  _and_  your aura. I wouldn't be surprised if she had the power to travel into her own body to find us in her mind, then will us into total submission."

 

 

Steven paled at that remark. "Oh crap. I didn't even think about that…"

 

 

"Yeah. I'm starting to think it's a good thing I can't do your power," Peridot admitted. "Combine it with will, and you've got a pretty dangerous weapon."

 

 

"Maybe it's better for us to not think about the Gypsum stuff until we have all the team together," Steven suggested. "We're the ones who got short-changed on the vacation; we really need to rest while we still can."

 

 

Peridot looked to Steven, slightly worried. "Are you still mad at me?"

 

 

Steven thought about it… he found much of the anger dissipated, though it wasn't entirely gone. Still, he knew a special circumstance like this would inevitably bring out the worst of his girlfriend… it was likely bringing out the worst in him as well.

 

 

"If you promise to watch your mouth and behave yourself, we'll be good," Steven told her. "That's all I'm asking for right now;  _I'm_  not even ready to forgive 5XF yet, so I can't expect you to be."

 

 

That was much less than Peridot was expecting to hear… and she was so relieved. "I give you full permission to use physical force to make me cut it out if I start acting up," she offered. "The attitude, I think I can manage on my own. My mouth… Steven, you know that's always been a challenge. I'll certainly try…"

 

 

"I know; you definitely have a habit of blurting out everything in your head before you realize you didn't wanna say it out loud," Steven acknowledged with a chuckle. "I'll do what I can if I can tell you're digging yourself into a hole."

 

 

Peridot blinked. "What does digging have to do with–"

 

 

"Expression," Steven casually cut her off. "Did I ever tell you what "shooting yourself in the foot" means?"

 

 

"Hm… oh, I get the analogy now!" Peridot realized with a proud grin. "I put myself in a bad situation by saying something bad, and I continuously say stupid things thinking I'm saving myself, but really I'm only making myself worse off than before."

 

 

Steven smiled at this. "Got it, Dot! You're really getting the hang of Earth terminology these days."

 

 

A very giddy Peridot quietly squealed in delight of the praise before she leaned over to give Steven an appreciative peck on the cheek. "I was lucky enough to have a good teacher; that's my secret!"

 

 

"Well, you sure did teach me a heck of a lot about Homeworld tonight, that's for sure…" Steven looked worried as he reflected on that. "I can't believe my stupid imagination of Sphalerite being a mom came back to haunt me like this. Peri, what'll we do if–"

 

 

"Such a travesty becomes reality?" Peridot finished. "Pray your theory that defusing put an end to the first scare… and so long as we never fuse again, there won't be any need to worry at all."

 

 

Steven shook his head. "Never say never. I just wish there was a way for us to talk to her without having to fuse. Although… I guess even if her relationship was legit, it'd only cause us major problems down the road."

 

 

"What do you mean?" Peridot inquired.

 

 

"Well… if you think about it, our relationship and their relationship can't exist at the same time, y'know?"

 

 

"... Oh." Peridot refused to take the relationship seriously, so she only now thought about the legitimate complications. "For them to have a stable relationship, we would have to concede to… giving up our individual everyday lives and have Sphalerite be a perma-fusion. Otherwise, we would have to severely inconvenience our lives and others around us to juggle both our identities and hers at once. And if their appetite for each other is anything like what we witnessed…"

 

 

"... Then she might as well be a perma-fusion," Steven concluded. "There really is no way to meet halfway on this, is there?"

 

 

"Indeed, Mister Black-and-Whtite Morality," Peridot dryly replied. "Sucks when you find there's no way everyone gets what they want, doesn't it?"

 

 

When she heard Steven sigh with that familiar sound of depressed resignation, she quickly thought to reassure her beloved boyfriend by clinging to him in a way that would feel very familiar.

 

 

"Heh. Is this your way of saying you wanna spend the night up here again, Dot?" Steven smiled, as he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to the adorable face looking up at him.

 

 

"I  _like it_  here," she said a bit more deviously this time around. "Plus, unlike last time… I could always will up some comforters so it won't kill your poor vertebrae like like last time."

 

 

That got a laugh out of Steven, who started caressing his beloved gem's blonde locks.

 

 

"I'll let you decide, I guess," he teased. "Ah, a vacation at home isn't so bad, huh? We can still have privacy if we just try hard enough."

 

 

Peridot was suddenly reminded of something. "Oh… stars, Steven, I just remembered something I promise we'd do and we never got to do it!"

 

 

A quick aura-cheat make Steven smirk knowingly at his girlfriend. "Oh, right… you had a cool story you were gonna share."

 

 

Peridot snorted at that. "S-sure, "cool" is a fantastic way to describe it. Ah, we may actually need to distance ourselves from the house when we do that. I believe we'll save that for tomorrow. We've had enough of traumatic overload of that material."

 

 

"Just please tell me your imagination doesn't go on like what we saw today," Steven pleaded… only half-kidding.

 

* * *

" _ **Nyeeeh.**_ **Steven, just what kind of gem do you think I am? If we're ever gonna expel that smut from our minds, the only way to do it is to come up with an even more arousing display in the limitless realm of imagination! Now shush and dream with me."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And that's it for this story! I sure didn't expect the Post-GA Vacation arc to get this hectic, but it's been fun to do all the same! Hopefully it's been just as fun to read.
> 
> So yeah, anything involving Gypsum, the conversation with Peridot and Lapis over the recovered memory regarding Jasper, the Era 3 movement finally starting, what exactly Imaginary Steven and Peridot did way back in GA Act III, the issue of Sphalerite and 5XF, how the hell corrupted and pallified gems will get cured in a continuity with a dead Diamond Authority, and all the other loose ends that didn't get a mention - as well as new ones I intend to one day add - all of that will be in separate stories. When the time comes that I post a new post-GA continuity story, I'll create a new collection that will organize the entire series and put that in chronological order. So... basically, every SU story I made so far, since Bottled Up IS referenced at the end here, and therefore is canon to GA. I'm not gonna promise jack on what comes next, since odds are fate will completely make me betray what I'm advertising anyway. Until the next time~!


End file.
